TheCherryOnTop
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: AU. SasuSaku. She's gone unnoticed for forever but suddenly everyone is seeing her, leaving her with one thing to do. Blog it, of course!
1. one

**PROFILE PAGE**

**TheCherryOnTop  
- **_the art of gossiping_

**Name: **Cherry… Cherry _Darling_ (OMG I LOVED GRINDHOUSE!)**  
Birth Date: **00/00/0000**  
Location: **Leaf Academy, Hell, Earth  
**Schools: **…Leaf Academy, _duh_!**  
Friends: **10.10, BBQ, Bookworm5432, Cutie-Karin, kINKy, KingOfRamen007, La.La.Lavender143, Lazy1, Princess23, Sexy-In0, Splash, Uchiha2, WhiteEyes56…**  
Member of: **LeafAcademyChatterBox0, NEED.2.know.what.is.under.KAKASHIs.mask, young writers, pink is an awesome color, The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper, …  
**Likes: **coffee, computers, chocolate, books, books in first-person, totally (the word), pink, boys in bands, necklaces, privacy, musicals, sandwiches  
**Dislikes:** whiners, people who don't spell check, Barbie clones, algebra, hardcover books (too expensive!), high heels, cats, alarm clocks, biters  
**Hobbies: **blogging (WELL OBVIOUSLY!), reading, learning, walking  
**Favorite Movie: **(at the moment but always forever) Kill Bill Vol. 1**  
Favorite Book: **HM… I dunno. Lots!**  
Hero: **YOUR MOTHER!

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop: F.A.Q.**

**Why are you such a bitchy blabber mouth?  
**You make it so easy.

**Are you single?  
**Yes. I'm also uninterested.

**How do you know everything?  
**I'm invisible. Really.

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop  
**

**Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 10:08 PM**

**Current Mood: **Anticipating school because I'm cool like that.  
**Current Music: **Lying Through Your Teeth. (Which I don't. I tell the truth and nothing but the truth. And if I lie—which I don't—I lie through my fingers, since they type. Yes).**  
Location:** Dorm room.

_**Subject**_**: **AND THE SEEDS ARE SOWN

…

Welcome back, students of Leaf Academy, for another year of filling these blossoming brains of ours with knowledge and information. New on our staff this year is Headmistress Tsunade, a former professional gambler (whose career in said profession has _definitely_ gone down the drain), as well as a former student from this humble learning facility.

Headmaster Sarutobi's retirement party during which we had a carnival here held last June, was quite a fun and enjoyable day but also rather depressing considering we had to see our favorite Headmaster take his leave.

But enough of this nonsense about school and learning—I'm sure you are all just _dying_ to hear what news I've come across already, seeing as it's only our first day back to the dorms for unpacking. Unfortunately though, with Headmistress Tsunade's assembly tomorrow morning (the first official day back considering today was just 'get your stuff unloaded and ready for work' day) which will take FOREVER, I already know this year is gonna be lame.

(I'm already assuming she's a sadist since she's starting the assembly at 7:30 IN THE MORNING. I mean, school starts at 8:40, so why should we have to be up even _earlier_?!)

Well first off, let's recap on a few of last year's stories:

- Troublesome got into a bit of trouble, being the centre of a catfight between Harpy and Fishnets. The questions remained though: which babe did he choose? And _will_ Harpy and Fishnets have another tussle in the cafeteria? And _will_ our favorite friend, Foxy pour a bucket of water on them again?  
- Bashful, she who's been crushing on Foxy ever since our days at Leaf Academy snuck him a _letter_ into his suitcase without him knowing, on the last day. What it was about, I still have to find out  
- Tarzan is still shamelessly pursuing Cherry (me). Cherry is still trying to be nice about it but _come on_.  
- Foxy and Pretty Boy rigged _one certain special room_, therefore it's only a matter of time before said rigged things go off and Jackpot (a new character) loses her cool  
- Birdie and Buns were spotted making out at the End of the Year Dance in the middle of the dance floor. Buns' roommate from last year claims to have slept somewhere else that night for reasons unknown. Insert wink here.

Now that those have been shamelessly retold, I'll tell you about the things I heard today:

- Harpy got a new nose  
- When Birdie and Bashful went to their family cottage over the summer, Buns came along for a week or two  
- Pretty Boy's _associate_, named Sexy Boy has aligned himself to the staff of Leaf Academy. Score! There's nothing better than a totally sexy enemy.  
- Fishnets' younger little friend has transferred here and shall be dubbed Love-Love  
- Love-Love is very pretty but the name Pretty Boy is already being used  
- Possible trouble in paradise for Aquaman and Four Eyes since Cherry totally saw her trying to hit on Pretty Boy  
- Harpy was seen coming out of the supplies closet with Picasso between during lunch of unpacking day. Someone's moving quickly…  
- Foxy and Pretty Boy are devising a plot to steal the Phantom's porn collection sometime this week

And that concludes my blog for tonight kiddies. I assure by the end of this week, I'll probably hear more stuff.

Sleep tight kiddies.

…

**Comments****:**

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'And the seeds are sown'  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 10:43 PM  
**_**Subject: I'M ONTO YOU!  
**_**KingOfRamen007****: **Hey!! Me n the bastard r the ones plannin 2 steal Kakashi-sensei's porn collection so then… that means ur in my lit class!! N that I'm Foxy… Well I _do_ like the name. Howd u come up with that?? N the person who gave me the note was Hinata which means _she_ is Bashful. I'm onto u Cherry!!

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 10:56 PM  
**_**Subject: Many people are.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop****: **Naruto Uzumaki, do you the meaning of the word anonymity. Considering I'm in your Lit class, why don't you take a break form trying to figure out who I am tomorrow, and look the word up in a dictionary? I will be deleting this thread for the sake of _anonymity_ for _Bashful_, _Pretty Boy_, and you as well, _Foxy_.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'And the seeds are sown'  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 10:47 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

**Princess23****: **LIKEOMG! I _totally_ miss reading your blog Cherry! I've always wondered though, are these stories you write _real_?

_**Response to **_**Princess23**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 10:58 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop****: **Very much real.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'And the seeds are sown'  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 11:42 PM  
**_**Subject: You're a bitch.  
**_**Bookworm5432****: **I think that you are absolutely rude with the way that you so blatantly put up people's secrets on the internet. Have you no shame?

_**Response to**_**Bookworm5432**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, September 4 at 11:54 PM  
**_**Subject: Oh, touchy, now aren't you?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop****: **Technically, they are not secrets. People don't tell me the things that I post up. The gossip I give is merely stuff I come across while going about, minding my own business, or things that I overhear. It's not my fault people don't know how to keep things they might want secret, secret. And no, I actually don't have shame.

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'And the seeds are sown'  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 1:34 AM  
**_**Subject: How troublesome…  
**_**Lazy1****: **Sakura Haruno, aren't you done with this blogging business?

_**Response to**_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 1:38 AM  
**_**Subject: You should be thankful for a name like that bastard.**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **I'm sorry but I do not know this 'Sakura Haruno' that you speak of.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 1:45 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1****: **Whatever Sakura, just tell me what you got for number fifty-seven in the Back-To-School-Booklet we got in math?

_**Response to**_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 1:49 AM  
**_**Subject: Don't you 'no subject' me!**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **Well since I too received this booklet that you type of, not because I am this Sakura-girl, I will help you. I got 5400.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 1:52 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject) again. (Take that).  
**_**Lazy1****: **Thanks, Sakura.

_**Response to**_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 1:49 AM  
**_**Subject: OH NO YOU DID NOT!**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **STOP CALLING ME THAT.

…

…

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter One  
She Who They Can't Stand**

…

…

…

…

Monday, September 3  
1:36:14 PM

…

**STUDENT SCHEDULE  
**_**Leaf Academy for the Gifted**_

…

Student: Haruno, Sakura  
Student ID Number: 300114  
Grade: 11  
Gender: Female _um, duh!_  
Homeroom: Hatake, Kakashi _UGH CRAP!_  
Counsellor: Shiranui, Shizune

…

**8:40 to 9:20 **– LITERATURE – ENG 3O1 – Kakashi-sensei – Room 1105  
**9:25 to 10:05 **– ADVANCED MATHEMATICS – MCR 4O1 – Gai-sensei – Room 2212  
**10:10 to 10:50 **– DRAMATIC ARTS – ADA 3O1 – Sasori-sensei – Room 1121 …avec Shika and Hina!  
**10:55 to 11:35 **– BIOLOGY – SBI 3O1 – Kabuto-sensei – Room 1110 …avec Shika!  
**11:40 to 12:20 **– VISUAL ARTS – AVI 3O1 – Deidara-sensei – Room 3320 …avec Hina!

_**12:25 to 1:05 – LUNCH**_

**1:10 to 1:50** – EXCERCISE SCIENCE – PSE 3O1 – Asuma-sensei – Room 1100  
**1:55 to 2:35** – WRITER'S CRAFT – EWC 3O1 – Kisame-sensei – Room 3302  
**2:40 to 3:20** – CHEMISTRY – SCH 3O1 – Kurenai-sensei – Room 1113 …avec Shika AGAIN!

…

…

_**GOOD LUCK **_**SAKURA HARUNO**_**WITH YOUR NEW SCHOOL YEAR!  
**__LIES!_

**&**

**-**

So according to the schedule I picked up yesterday from the main office (although technically, I didn't pick it up since Hinata-chan was the one who picked both of ours up and was so kind to get mine while she was down there, then give it to me) that is how my day will go, beginning in—

I glance at my watch. It's 8:21.

—nineteen minutes

YAY!

"Welcome, students of Leaf Academy, to another year—"

—In which you will broaden your horizons, reach your full potentials, and have your brains loaded with utter bull. I look up from the chipped pieces of 'Wild Orchid Purple' nail polish to see Lady Tsunade, the new Headmistress. She appears to be young-ish and rather big breasted. She has blond hair and amber eyes (which looked really awesome, by the way). She wore this green blazer and pant suit as she spoke to us, telling us students of Leaf Academy that usual speech we got at the beginning of the year.

"Other new members of our staff this year are Sasori Kairai, the new drama teacher, and Itachi Uchiha, the new T.A. for Yuuhi-sensei's chemistry classes."

My gossip senses are tingling and I can't help but smirk.

(Headmistress Tsunade-sama keeps talking but the words don't really meet my brain).

I can see the upcoming dirt: Some _chemistry_ brewing with Uchiha and Yuuhi? Yes, I know, that is just _so_ terribly cliché sounding but really, it's catchy.

"And lastly, I would like to talk about something I have seen being promoted within Leaf Academy, which I also checked out myself," she says.

Oh. Well here it comes—

"The popular blog, TheCherryOnTop, has come to my attention to be something that is derogatory and must be punished for—"

"But it's anonymous!" someone yells.

(I love you).

Tsunade-sama narrows her eyes. "I am aware that Miss Cherry is one of you, sitting in this auditorium today," she states. "And I am informing you of this now. I will find you, and when I do, you will not only be exposed, but will receive the proper punishment for defacing fellow students along with members of our staff as well." Her lips fall into a grim line. "I would advise you, Miss Cherry, to cease your gossiping at this point now. Perhaps it may lighten your punishment—"

"No way!"

I look around the school auditorium and see tons of frowning faces.

(Ch, addicted bastards).

"Cherry _can't_ take down the blog!"

The two little frosh (sixers, since Leaf starts at sixth grade) girls in front of me whisper to each other.

"I wonder what this blog thing is…"

"Like, I read it _all_ last night—"

Oh my god this girl is a psycho. That's like _five_ years worth or gossip!

"—and like, Cherry is _so_ cool! We _totally_ need to keep reading. _Everyone_ does!"

Of _course_ everyone visits the blog—_my_ blog.

It's advertised in the hallways, on the dorm bulletin boards and in the school newspaper. As much as I got those comments—you know the ones that called me a 'hateful, lifeless loser who had nothing better to do than gossip, gossip, drink coffee, and gossip'—people _really_ had to admit that they knew they absolutely _loved_ my blog.

TheCherryOnTop is not only read by students of Leaf Academy, but the _teachers_ as well. I know this because I often get comments like 'Listen Miss Cherry, when I found out just who you are, I will give you the proper suspension that you deserve'.

The comments I get on TheCherryOnTop vary, but they are _always_ enjoyable to read. I get the hate mail, the praise mail, the threat mail, and beg mail—beg mail being people asking me to find things out for them. (Ch, I find out what _I_ want to find out).

There are only a few people who knew the real identity of Cherry, you know, _me_.

Kakashi-sensei. It was pretty embarrassing when he told me I had a detention all of sudden, and then in the process of being detained, he said that he didn't appreciate being called a pervert who was having an affair with the gym teacher, Mitarashi-sensei—which he claimed was untrue (but um, HA, I knew better!).

And after him, it's Shikamaru Nara, the one who was asking me for my math answers before because he's so lazy and never does his work (although really, what insane teacher gives work on the first day back which isn't even an official school day?! It was an _unpacking _day, damnit, but _no_, Gai-sensei went to find every single student who was in his math class to give us stupid work books). Shikamaru has been my lab partner ever since school started. Why? Because he is a genius and I am a genius, and well, he being a genius didn't only make him my lab partner, but also someone who in the middle of adding some orange juice to litmus paper, said 'I just wanted you to know that Harpy and Fishnets are both hilarious names, but please, why am I _Troublesome_?'.

And I do believe that is all of them.

Yeah, I know, two isn't exactly equivalent to 'a few' but whatever—

"SILENCE!" Tsunade-sama screams.

The room goes silent, as ordered.

Tsunade-sama clears her throat. "As I was saying, Miss Cherry, I know you are listening right now. This is why I want to repeat, I will find you."

Oh, and in case you were as unobservant as to not be able to figure it out, I'm Sakura Haruno, like stupid Shikamaru said in his comment.

Not many people really notice me. I'm just Sakura Haruno, the girl who's really smart with the weird pink hair and buys coffee like four times a day. Despite my peculiar appearance, I am just about invisible, which I have no complaints of because really, being invisible isn't so bad.

I hear everything.

I see everything.

I _know_ everything.

Hence, TheCherryOnTop blog is the number one source on all the dirt of Leaf Academy.

I don't really have that many friends, to be honest. My roommate, Hinata Hyuuga, is really nice, and I like her and all but as my chosen name for her says, she's really shy and doesn't share my love for blabbering about the world. The only person I can _really_ talk to is Shikamaru. The reason why Shikamaru is my closest friend (best friend, I guess) is probably because we're on the same level of intelligence and because he never complains about things I say, since to talk would be too troublesome for his lazy ass.

TheCherryOnTop is probably my life.

Kind of.

(Seriously, I'm pathetic like that).

I really have nothing better to do since I finish my work for school all the time really early, and I don't really need a job since I make money from tutoring after school, ten dollars an hour, helping Kiba Inuzuka (his nickname is the Hound) with Algebra on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, from three to five, and then helping Suigetsu Momochi (his nickname is Aquaman) on Tuesday afternoons, the same times as Kiba, and on Sunday mornings. So all in all, every week, I make myself two hundred dollars. Or well, I haven't started my sessions _yet_ considering it's only the first night back to the Academy, but I do it every year, so I don't really expect things to change.

Really, I love stupid people—

Almost as much as I love my gossip.

My lips curl into a smirk as I gaze onto Headmistress Tsunade, who is glaring at us students accusingly, trying to intimidate someone to squeal.

"Alright, Headmistress, you're on."

**&**

**-**

The assembly—thank god—ended right after Tsunade-sama announced that she was going to hunt me, find me and burn me at the stake. Okay maybe that was a bit dramatic. The point is, after the thing ended, she told us to go to our classes, which thus leads to the current predicament.

Kakashi-sensei is late.

I sigh, remembering that even after all these years, he hasn't changed _at all_.

He is _always_ late.

Which unfortunately, always makes my gossip senses tingle (or that could just be the caffeine from my coffee making its way into my system, I don't know).

"So I figured this out last June, but I never really knew what to do about it. Kakashi-sensei keeps the porn collection on the bottom left drawer of that desk of his. The thing is though, there's a key you need to open the stupid thing."

I glance up from the book I was reading and reach into my pocket to press the pause on my mp3 player. It was always a good cover since most people were oblivious to little old me. With a book opened up in front of me, earphones in my ears, and my makeshift, not real invisibility cloak, it's pretty easy to learn things.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki both sat in front of me, the latter babbling about how awesome it'll be to get all that porn and then sell it (pervert!), while the former kept on glancing back at me suspiciously.

Oh.

Yes.

Right—

Because of my secret identity, he refuses to talk because I'll blog him.

Well he doesn't _know_ about my secret identity but unlike Naruto, he doesn't talk about things that could get him suspended so openly in the classroom.

Sasuke Uchiha is _so_ smart like that…

(Because really, despite being friends with a moron like Naruto, he's not stupid—Sasuke-kun isn't stupid at all. He is actually pretty smart, to be fair. Well not _smart-smart_ like Shikamaru-and-me-smart, but he is still an honors student. Sasuke-kun is also really pretty, hence, you know, his blog name, Pretty Boy. Or well, he is _handsome_. Shikamaru said to me, about two years ago when I started TheCherryOnTop, that he knew Sasuke-kun was Pretty Boy and that he didn't think _Pretty Boy _would appreciate the name. And also, boys aren't _pretty_. So yes, he is handsome. So totally handsomely pretty. He is a pretty handsome boy.

Ugh.

Well as you can tell, I have had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha that began when I first met him. It was in sixth grade, our first year at Leaf Academy. I was dragging my suitcase, trying to look for my room, when he said 'Excuse me, could you get out of my way'. Really, it's pretty pathetic. I remember doodling 'Sakura Uchiha' on my Lit class notebook back when we were younger. Kakashi-sensei totally took the notebook from me, which was _so_ embarrassing. Thankfully though, since I was such a genius, he was nice enough to just tell me to put the pink hearts and bubble letters away.

But _really_—

_I_ think its _love_.

_He_ thinks _I'm_ an _annoyance_.

But nevertheless, I still like him.

A lot.)

"I was thinking we would come here tonight, after lights out, and then pick the locks and all," Naruto suggests.

Well isn't Naruto just the most original person you've ever met? Naruto Uzumaki is the guy who everyone loves. Personally, I think he has a freaking Jesus-complex or something. That kid makes _everyone_ love him and he always seems to fix all issues, even the ones that have absolutely nothing to do with him. Seriously! _Everyone_ loves him. He's nice to anyone he meets, from the little sixth, seventh and eighth graders who think we're so cool for some reason, the other morons. He's got blond hair and these really pretty blue eyes. I don't mean that in a romantic way, but really, they're so beautiful.

"We'll talk about this later."

Like Sasuke-kun, Naruto has been living across from me, ergo, Uzumaki and Uchiha are roommates. Sighing that I would not have any juicy gossip about the continuation of the porn issue, I drop my book onto my desk, which somehow causes some stupid chain reaction which then makes my pen fall on the floor, which then earns my the (unfortunate attention) of my two favorite pranksters in Leaf Academy (because no one ever really figured them out).

Naruto smiles at me and waves, after picking up my pen. I take my headphones off and rest them on my neck to be polite. "Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Before I can utter an 'I know', because I knew, he points to Sasuke-kun. "And he's Sasuke Uchiha. You must be new here. What's your name?"

Oh.

My.

God.

The smirk on Sasuke-kun's face really makes me want to smack it off of his lips (but I don't want to ruin that pretty face, and I'd rather kiss it away—).

"…"

I really can't find words.

"That's Sakura Haruno," Sasuke-kun tells Naruto in that oh-so smooth voice of his. He rolls his (sexy, smoldering, pretty) eyes and hits Naruto on the back of the head. "She's been living across from us for the past four years you dumbass. And she was your tutor in seventh grade science."

_This_ is _exactly_ why I said I'm invisible. No one, not even Leaf Academy's number one friend maker, notices me. I lived across this guy. _And_ I tutored him but he _still _doesn't know me.

Oh well.

Sasuke-kun does!

Well not really. He knows who I _am_ but we're not friends or anything. Just common acquaintances (who will then begin to date… And then get married). But then again, Sasuke Uchiha knows who everyone is, at least their names at grade. I guess he knows I've been living across them because on occasion, we come out of our rooms at the same time.

Naruto tilts his head slightly to the left to look at me, examining my person.

"…Really?"

Wordlessly, I take my pen and put the headphones back on.

Bastard.

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop  
**

**Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 9:31 AM**

**Current Mood: **Invisible. Is that even a mood? I think it is.  
**Current Music: **I Can Hear The Bells. (The _song_, not the school ones). HAIRSPRAY. DUH.**  
Location:** My second period classroom, using my Blackberry, because I worked all summer to buy myself one. Maybe. Do you believe me, Headmistress? I might just be in Computer Tech right now, so we can never be sure. But now I'm just blabbering.

_**Subject**_**: **I call your challenge and raise you twenty. Smiles.

I'll keep this short because I'm in class and shouldn't be blogging. Seriously I think that the Phantom, my homeroom teacher this year, considering how this is a Lit class, needs to pull out a dictionary and look up the word PUNCTUALITY. Really. Why can't he be more youthful like my second period teacher?

SERIOUSLY.

Anywhoo, I would just like to state to you, Headmistress Tsunade, since I'm sure you're reading this, that I am up for your little hunt and I can assure you, I won't be taken down so easily.

Although then again, one member of your oh-so reliable staff _does_ know my identity so perhaps I am a tad bit screwed.

Well I guess all we can depend on right now is trust, don't you agree?

Speaking of trust, I'm sure you're all aware that it's the key foundation of those things we call relationships. And speaking of relationships, let's do a roll call of sorts for those who came to the assembly this morning holding hands. Well really, there's only one couple but well:

BUNS AND BIRDIE!

They are _totally_ a sure thing and are now on! Sigh. Now that they actually seem to be—dare I say it—in _love_, I guess I won't have anything interesting on them. Well unless Harpy suddenly turns another leaf (ha, it's a pun because at Leaf Academy, we are called _leaves_… Okay I'll just shut up) and decides that Birdie is her new hunt. Who knows? I mean, last year she cat fought for Troublesome, then yesterday, she totally fooled around with Picasso, but hey, we never know, right?

Or well, _you_ never know.

I do.

…

…

**Comments****:**

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I call your challenge and raise you twenty. Smiles.****'  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 9:42 AM  
**_**Subject: And so she speaks**_

**AceOfSpades5****: **Good morning, Miss Cherry, I'm glad we can finally talk.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 12:31 PM  
**_**Subject: She can walk, too**_

**TheCherryOnTop****: **Afternoon, Headmistress! Sorry this message took pretty long to reply to. See, I had to go to my other classes but we're all on our lunch breaks now so whatever. Anywhoo, I enjoyed your speech this morning. I'm always up for a challenge. I'm sure my _junior_ year will be quite enjoyable for me, now that you're in my life! But your words, this morning, kind of hurt my feelings. In my opinion, I am _not_ 'defacing' students or staff members. All I really am doing is telling the truth. Its not slander if its not fiction.

_**Response to**_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 12:35 PM  
**_**Subject: Perhaps running would be good as well.  
**_**AceOfSpades5****: **Miss Cherry, I highly doubt that 'The Phantom was doing some extra training in the sports equipment closet with the Snake Charmer', or that 'Youthful was doing the youthful action of sniffing some drugs before school began' are non-fiction.

_**Response to**_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 12:41 PM  
**_**Subject: And I'm sure you'd suggest hiding, wouldn't you?**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **The thing with the Phantom and the Snake Charmer is _so _totally true! THEY DID. I saw and then ran away and fought off gauging out my eyes. And the second one, the one with Youthful, you quoted wrong! I wrote that one under 'Speculations', therefore I never said it was _true_.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 12:49 PM  
**_**Subject: Hiding would be smart**_**  
****AceOfSpades5****: **Slander.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 12:54 PM  
**_**Subject: I don't run. And I don't hide either. I can take whatever you throw at me. Period.**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **Don't you have a job you're supposed to be doing? I'm sure Leaf Academy's new Headmistress has more important things to be doing that responding to a blog written by a silly little girl with nothing to do in her classes.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I call your challenge and raise you twenty. Smiles.'****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 5:43 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
****Sexy-In0****: **YES TELL HER CHERRY! DON'T YOU _EVER_ GIVE UP ON THIS BLOG!

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 5:51 PM  
**_**Subject: Thank you for your support**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **How do know though, that you're not one of the people I'm always gossiping about? I'm sure if you ever found out you were Pretty Boy or Fishnets or anyone for that matter then you'd lash out and whine endlessly about my so-called slandering.

…

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I call your challenge and raise you twenty. Smiles.'****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 6:21 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
****Lazy1****: **Want a tip? I'm with um, 'Fishnets' now, Sakura.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 6:32 PM  
**_**Subject: You're No-Subject-ing me AGAIN.**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **You make it sound so anti-climatic. And damnit, for like, the _billionth_ time, STOP CALLING ME THAT!

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I call your challenge and raise you twenty. Smiles.'****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 6:23 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
****KingOfRamen007****: **GO CHERRY!! u show that headmistress that ur gonna win this game!!

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 5 at 6:35 PM  
**_**Subject: Your support means the world to me**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop****: **Oh, well it's _you_ again. Did you look up 'anonymity' like I told you to, or did you forget?

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I call your challenge and raise you twenty. Smiles.'  
****Posted on Wednesday, September—**

…

…

…

…

"Um, Sakura-chan, it's almost midnight. Would you mind getting off your laptop in the next hour, _please_…?"

I look up from my laptop, in the midst of replying to some of the later messages, and glance at Hinata-chan. I didn't quite get into a description of her, did I? Well here: Hinata Hyuuga is a really nice girl. Really. Really nice. She's got this awesome shade of blue slash purple slash violet kind of like hair that looks awesome. And she has these awesomely weird eyes that look like a cross between lilac and pearl white. She's rather petite, being about 5'2". Hinata-chan is smart and pretty, but she's also, like I said earlier, _really_ shy.

"Sorry!" I say loudly, shutting the laptop closed. I smile at her sheepishly, though she won't see me since the light from the laptop is what was keeping the room so bright.

Hinata-chan nods and lies down on her bed. "Goodnight, Sakura-chan."

Night?

Is she serious?

After a half hour of staring at the glow in the dark dinosaur stickers on the roof (okay, we put them there in sixth grade, when Hinata-chan and I first met), and realizing that it kind of looked like that Mr. T-Rex was going to bite the stegosaurus in the ass, I finally hear the evened out breathing of Hinata-chan's, showing that she is asleep. I borrow her robe (we borrow each other's stuff all the time, okay? Mine's still packed up!), and put it over my oh-so warm tank top and shorts ensemble.

Quietly, I disconnect my laptop from the charger so I can take it with me to the bathroom and use it in one of the stalls (yeah, that's how sadly addicted I am).

I turn the doorknob slowly, and step out of the room, holding the knob with one arm to make sure I don't wake Hinata-chan up again. I breathe a sigh of relief and lean against the door.

Hinata-chan's a pretty light sleeper so I'd feel kinda guilty if I woke her up. I look around in the co-ed dorm and walk towards the girls' bathroom speedily since I don't want anyone to see the weird pink-haired chick walk around with her laptop so everyone could think I'm an even _bigger_ geek—

"Sakura."

Oh.

My.

God!

I squeal inwardly and the smile that's creeping on my face feels like it'll split my head in half. I know that voice. I turn around and try to look less creepy which does not exactly work but whatever since NOTHING else matters now that _Sasuke Uchiha_ is talking to me!

"Hi!" I say dumbly, meeting Sasuke-kun's dark eyes.

Sasuke-kun is a god, in simple terms. Unfortunately for you though, I won't get into a description of him because that'll be too troublesome because I'm tired and in a rush to go blog.

"What's up, Sasuke-kun?"

He looks at me oddly, still looking oh-so beautiful in that t-shirt and boxers ensemble of his that makes me wanna drop my baby (laptop) and jump him.

"What are you doing…?" he asks.

"I…" I swallow, because I know I must look pretty weird. "Um, I'm going to the… to the bathroom!"

He raises one of his fine, black eyebrows, looking at me incredulously. "With your laptop?"

"Yeah!"

DAMNIT.

I wince, realizing I sound like a freaking _moron_.

"Right." And with that, Sasuke-kun walks away and into the boys' bathroom.

DOUBLE DAMNIT—

Wait. Hold the phone. As I make my way into the girls' room and sit on one of the toilets after locking the door, the thought hits me really hard. Like hard, like that Monster Truck Rally me and Shikamaru went to in the summer where the trucks kept smashing around which was totally awesome. But yeah, it hit me.

Sasuke Uchiha just talked to me.

Sasuke Uchiha never talks to people, much less pink-haired, computer savvy, smartasses like me…

"Hm…"

I smile at this.

I'm _totally_ gonna blog it.

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop  
**

**Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:01 AM**

**Current Mood: **ABSOLUTELY POSTIVELY UGH. This is a good ugh though.  
**Current Music: **The sound of water dripping. I'm being poetic here. Maybe.  
**Location:** None of your mother's beeswax,

_**Subject**_**: **OMG GUESS WHO CHERRY JUST TALKED TO!

Sorry to break Tarzan's heart, but Cherry's is actually pretty set on Pretty Boy.

Not because like his name says it, he's pretty (handsome, in boy talk), but because he's smart and athletic and awesome and HIS EYES. They are just these beautiful obsidian depths—

…

…

…

…

I stop in my writing and realize something. Like I said earlier in thought and same with in the blog, Pretty Boy—er, I mean _Sasuke-kun _is smart. That means that if by chance he ends up reading this (albeit unlikely since he doesn't seem to be the kind of person who'd want to read a gossip blog) he might be able to tell that _I_ am Cherry…

"Crap," I mutter, trying of how I can announce my greatness to the world without exposing myself completely.

Oh.

I know.

I drag my finger along the mouse pad and hit 'New Entry'.

…

**TheCherryOnTop  
**

**Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:04 AM**

**Current Mood: **Magical.  
**Current Music: **Sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows, and everything that's wonderful is sure to come your way.**  
Location:** Where the sun DOES shine!

_**Subject**_**: **I don't come cheap but the kisses come free!

Well last night (yes that makes sense because it is now technically four minutes past morning came!) the Pink Princess was spotted talking to PRETTY BOY. Yes, that's right. _Pretty Boy_. The guy who I put under my Speculations List as possibly gay or possibly asexual! He actually made interaction without someone of the opposite sex!

Oh, and right now I want to put stuff on my list!

_**SPECULATIONS AND THEORIES FOR THIS SCHOOL YEAR:  
**__- Sexy Boy will get even sexier  
- Harpy will go back to cat fighting for Troublesome  
- Troublesome will decide that life is easier the gay way  
- Fishnets will stab Harpy is said cat fight is cat fought  
- Picasso will stop bothering with Harpy in a month  
- Foxy will respond to Bashful's feelings and get married  
- Hound will stop bothering with Bashful since he's too hot to waste  
- Buns will somehow end up pregnant with Birdie's babies  
- Pretty Boy and Pink Princess will elope  
- Four Eyes will kill herself over the said action  
_

(Hm, well do you have a speculation? Post it in a comment so it could be added to a separate list!)

Yeah, the list's a beauty, don't you agree?

Well I couldn't dig up as much dirt as usual today, since nothing really happens on the first day of school, but I _can_ say the following:

- Birdie and Buns were snogging behind the southeast stairs  
- Pretty Boy spoke to Pink Princess  
- Troublesome is officially now with Fishnets  
- Foxy has yet to notice Bashful  
- (SPECULATION) Phantom _totally_ was hooking up with Snake Charmer this morning  
- The Plan to steal a certain someone's porn will most likely be commenced sometime soon. Save some money!

…

…

**Comments****:**

…

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I don't come cheap but the kisses come free!****'  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:12 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

**Lazy1****:** You know what, Sakura? Tomorrow morning, me and you are gonna have some kind of intervention because I think your addiction to this blogging business is beginning to get unhealthy. I mean, _Pink Princess_?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:17 PM  
**_**Subject: STOP THAT**_

**TheCherryOnTop****: **It's not unhealthy. And don't call me that. GOD! Stop making me repeat myself damnit! My name is _not_ Sakura! And besides, this blog, you see, is a way for me to practice for Writer's Craft. See, its experience in writing and reporting. AND IT'S FUNNNNNNNNNN!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:23 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

**Lazy1****:** I'm serious.

…

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I don't come cheap but the kisses come free!****'  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:12 AM  
**_**Subject: ANONYMITY; freedom from identification; lack of distinctiveness; unnamed person; state of being unnoticed**_

**KingOfRamen007****:** pink princess?? is she new?? i dun think uve written bout her before…

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:17 PM  
**_**Subject: STOP THAT**_

**TheCherryOnTop****: **Not new, so to say, just not quite mentioned before.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I don't come cheap but the kisses come free!****'  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:12 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

**AceOfSpades5****:** Miss Cherry, you are really taking my warnings lightly. Please don't make me take drastic measures to find you. I have help coming from people that would I know would shock you very much. Please, I repeat, don't make this harder on yourself.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:17 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

**TheCherryOnTop****: **Oh, it's you again, Headmistress! Shouldn't you be asleep by now? I'm sure your job will take its toll on you tomorrow morning. And please, don't worry about me. I told you, didn't I? I can take whatever you throw at me. Really.

_**Response to**_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:21 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
****AceOfSpades5****: **If you say so.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I don't come cheap but the kisses come free!****'  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:15 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**iUCHIHA****:** This is a rather interesting blog you have here, Miss Cherry. Excuse the question, but you said everything that is not written as a speculation, is truly non-fiction?

_**Response to **_**iUCHIHA****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:19 PM  
**_**Subject: Why thank you!**_

**TheCherryOnTop****: **I always love the compliments! No need to be excused, iUCHIHA, but yes, _everything_, as long as it isn't under the speculations list, or isn't labeled with '(SPECULATION)', is a true piece of thing that I came across in the school.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:22 AM  
**_**Subject: No problem at all  
**_**iUCHIHA****:** You must be very good at acting stealthily for your spying.

_**Response to **_**iUCHIHA****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 12:25 PM  
**_**Subject: You can be my new best friend!**_

**TheCherryOnTop****: **Heh, no stealth is required. I'm invisible.

-

**TBC**

**-**

-

-

-

**Okay, so I did that one thing lots of people seem to either love or hate: A HIGH SCHOOL FIC. Ha! Well whatever, I actually had fun writing this. And note: Sakura is 'in love' with Sasuke at the beginning of **_**Naruto**_**, and he spares her ****some**** words (albeit they're not the best) so why should that change for this story, right? And hey, hey, did you notice?! There was no cliché bump-into-each-other-and-get-mad scene, or a speech about how she hates Sasuke because he's popular! Anyway, while you're criticizing this, please be constructive about it, okay? Tell me what you think but do it professionally. I probably won't update this until I finish everything I've started, but I want to know what people think. CIAO!**


	2. two

"Sakura, stop pacing on the freaking table," Shikamaru scolds. "You might trip and fall and break your neck and then since I'm the only person paying attention to you, I'm gonna have to be the one to call the ambulance, and all of that is just too troublesome."

I kick him in the ribs.

Okay maybe that wasn't a good idea—

Losing my balance, I fall of the picnic table and onto the soft grass, moaning painfully.

"I told you so."

I roll my eyes and wince, standing back up. I hit Shikamaru on the head, now pacing on the ground (because I can't _possibly_ fall off of it).

"I do _not_ have insecurity issues!" I roar, going back to subject. "And _reclusive_! I am most certainly _not_ reclusive!"

"Right," Shikamaru agrees half-heartedly. I fight off hitting him again by standing still and doing those breathing exercises Gai-sensei taught us to do before we have tests because they supposedly calm us. He says that the exercises help rid us of our anxiety, which in turn could raise the marks we get on said tests. "Sakura, do you think you'll be able to finish your ranting in the next ten minutes? Because lunch is ending soon and I need to go to my locker."

There are times when I _do_ hate Shikamaru.

They're rare, but when they come, I feel like slapping him like a bitch—

Oh, and I guess, just to stop any unwanted speculations, I should make the relationship between Shikamaru and I perfectly clear. I WILL NEVER EVER LIKE HIM. Seriously, I mean he and I actually tried going on a date before the whole dealings with Ino (Harpy) (who by the way, was _totally_ checking Shikamaru out during Drama!) and Temari (Fishnets) began. We were each others' first kiss, and after touching lips, we realized that whoa, we would _really_ suck if we became a couple, so now we're best friends. Really, Shikamaru is just like my older brother. Or well technically, my younger brother. (His birthday is coming up soon!).

"You jerk!" I mutter, punching him in the gut. "Come on, your locker is still on the third floor, isn't it?"

He nods. "Most of my classes are on the third floor."

I can't help but feel envious. My schedule _sucks_. Well not really the subjects, it doesn't matter anyways since I have them all year round, it's just _where_ said subjects take place. I mean, I go from the first floor, to the second, to the first where I stay for two periods, then up to the third floor, then to first where the cafeteria is, then I stay on first some more for sixth period, then the third, and then the first.

As we walk down the courtyard of Leaf Academy, I observe my surroundings hoping to find some dirt.

(And I don't mean that stuff we walk on).

"So what happened to my intervention?" I ask mockingly, poking Shikamaru's arm.

Shikamaru sighs. "I decided that it would be too troublesome to try and intervene. Besides, it's not like you're going to listen to me, anyways, right?"

You've got it!

"Exactly." Shikamaru seems to have understood what my answer was going to be. "I'm just gonna let you learn the consequences of your blogging the hard way, Sakura."

That one makes me frown.

"You sound like Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura." He now sounds rather serious. I mean, sure, Shikamaru is _always_ serious, but now, it's not exactly in a good way. "You shouldn't write about yourself on the blog. I'm serious. I know how you're gonna function, with that Sasuke-oriented mind of yours—"

HEY!

"—and you're gonna put up every detail of something that went on between you two. Even if it's something like 'Oh, Pretty Boy bumped into the Pink Princess and said sorry. With his _mouth_!', then you're going to make yourself too obvious—"

I shove Shikamaru sideways, and he stumbles.

That's how we make each other shut up—

I pause briefly as I see Sexy-sensei coming down the pathway from the direction of the main office. Sexy-sensei—er, I mean Itachi Uchiha, is our new T.A. in Chemistry, who I'm vaguely positive, is related is Sasuke-kun. See, they both have the silky looking black hair and _the eyes_. He looks pretty yummy with that tie of his on.

(It's such a downer that the boys at our school don't have a tie as a part of the uniform).

"Shikamaru, I appreciate your concern," I drawl, turning my head to look out to the courtyard, watching Sasuke-kun toss around a football with Naruto and some other guys in our grade. "But really, it's _okay_! I'm going to be smart about what I put on the blog. I will not let my reputation be—"

"HEADS UP!"

I stop talking and look in the direction from where I heard someone yelling.

Standing there, waving his arms wildly is Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, watch out!"

I look up and see a football.

Great.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Two  
Gossiping is **_**Totally**_** an Art Form**

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru, it's really nice that you're making friends with the new girl."

"Idiot."

"Moron."

"Dumbass."

"She's coming to. Don't bother her."

Wow, who knew that the people in heaven were all such rude jerks? Or maybe I'm not in heaven. Maybe I ended up in hell for blabbering everyone's secrets. But thinking on it, if _I_ end up in hell, I think everyone else would have it so much worse considering all of _their_ deeds.

Slowly, I open my eyes and see…

Light.

Lots of bright light. Like the way it looks when you stare into the sun for a long time (me and Shikamaru were having a contest one time about who could stare at it the longest).

"Mm…"

I freeze.

I _am_ dead!

Looking down at me is someone who looks a lot like Sasuke-kun, but not really. This guy seems to look more like Sexy-sensei.

UGH.

"Are you God?" I blurt out to the guy who looks like Sexy-sensei.

He chuckles with amusement. "God?"Sexy-sensei's look-alike shakes his head. "No, I'm afraid I'm not, but thanks for the compliment. Sakura Haruno, maybe you don't recognize me since I've only had you for one class but I am Yuuhi-san's assistant—"

(Oh, I'm not dead…)

I nod wisely.

"Sexy-sensei."

I sit up and begin to rub my eyes to get a better view on him. Itachi Uchiha (like Sasuke-kun, who you know what, I'll say is his brother) is a god. But Itachi is like, the god of gods, you know? He has long black hair that is tied back in a low ponytail and dark eyes. Today he's wearing a red button up shirt and a pair of black slacks with a white lab coat over it all. AND THE TIE. (Never forget the tie). Frankly put, he is _hot_.

When my vision goes clear, I realize some things.

I'm not dead (I was just hit hard with a football).

I just called Itachi-sensei 'Sexy-sensei' _to his face_.

And crouched around me (with possible concern) are Shikamaru, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha.

The smirk on Shikamaru's face is barely hidden.

(Oh, well life is just beautiful, don't you agree?)

"Sasuke, help Haruno get to her next class," Sexy-sensei orders gruffly. Gosh, I'm starting to have trouble choosing between the two. "You were the one who threw the ball at her. I think it's only right that you take responsibility and assist her—"

"Ne, don't worry about it, Itachi-sensei," Shikamaru interrupts. "I actually know where her class is. I'll help her."

NO SHIKAMARU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!

"Hn."

"Room 1100."

"See Sasuke-teme! Shikamaru is such a good student! Now he's even helping the new girl get to class—"'

RING!

The bell rings (damn, how long was I out for? I distinctly remember me and Shikamaru having ten minutes left of lunch) and Itachi-sensei (YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I'm really gonna stop with the Sexy-sensei. I might slip again) helps me get up to my feet, steadying me carefully.

"Itachi-sensei…?"

Itachi-sensei nods to Shikamaru. "Never mind, Nara, I'll just take her to class." He glances at Naruto and Sasuke-kun, the former looking confused while the latter looked pretty blank. "And you two better get moving as well. Don't want to be late, do you?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto waves to me. "Bye Sakura-chan! Sorry I didn't catch the ball and it hit you in the head. Although, it was really Sasuke's fault—"

And with that, the three of them walk away in their own directions to get to class.

"Mm…"

Itachi-sensei looks down at me and I smile weakly. "Let's get you to class, Sakura-chan," he says putting one arm around me and letting me lean on him while walking. His hand goes to my waist as he steadies my balance a—and… And…

Oh.

My.

God.

Did Sexy-sensei just _grope_ me?

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 2:11 PM**

**Current Mood: **Mortified. Why? None. Of. Your. Business.  
**Current Music: **Here in your arms. Hello. GOODBYE!  
**Location: **At the end of the rainbow, sitting in the pot of gold, Baby Blackberry in hand.

_**Subject:**_ Can you say screwed?

For safety, I shall address this as hypothetical. If one student saw another student be um, _sexually 'harassed' _by another student, or heck, a _teacher_, even a T.A., and said student (the one who saw the 'harassment') reported it, what would become of the other student/teacher/T.A., just out of curiosity?

Enough of that though.

Who cares, right?

As long as it's labeled as hypothetical, you gossip loving bastards don't give a shit. I realize that.

So I have half a mind to ponder if Headmistress Tsunade hired herself a profiler or someone to help her find me. See, when I was loitering in the main office today, I overheard a bit of a conversation that went like this:

_**Headmistress**__: "So you have a profile for who Miss Cherry is?"  
__**Unknown**__: "Yes. I believe—"  
__**Headmistress**__: "You believe? That doesn't sound very good for the Chief's son."  
__**Unknown**__: "You know, I can be helping my father with actual crimes right now. Do you want the profile or not?"  
__**Headmistress**__: "I apologize. Yes, I do want the profile. Carry on."  
__**Unknown**__: "This Cherry-girl—"_

(AND NOTE: Okay really, it's 'Miss Cherry' for the adults, and 'Cherry' for the lazy people, but '_Cherry-girl'_?! NO _WAY_!)

_**Unknown**__: "—is obviously a female, in either her junior year, which is most likely, or in her senior year, since judging by when the blog began, she's been in Leaf Academy for at least four years. In person, she is quite shy, and is a reclusive person. She has insecurity issues, which is why she says everything she can—all those frank, sarcastic remarks—on the internet, and under an alias."  
__**Headmistress**__: "So what should we look for?"  
__**Unknown**__: "Well, like I said, a girl in grades eleven or twelve, who is quiet. She'll have only two or three friends at the most. She's someone who gets pretty elated when she gets attention. When approached, she'll start blushing and say dumb things. In class, she'll be really hard-working since she keeps herself away from other students."  
__**Headmistress**__: "I see. Then—"_

And that's when I left. Really, I _would_ have tried to get a good look at Unknown, but then I would've gotten caught for spying.

Sigh.

Right, well enough about me! Let's talk about everyone else!

- Foxy and Pretty Boy's plan for porn stealing will be taking place tonight, tomorrow night, or Saturday night. I actually know the exact time and date, but I can't quite disclose it.  
- Birdie punched Tarzan for hugging Buns this morning. Hello? _Somebody_ is a possessive lover. (Kind of hot…)  
- Harpy might be having a slight change of heart in who she decides is her new make out partner, judging by the glances she kept stealing at Troublesome.  
- And funnily, Picasso didn't even give a shit. (He really doesn't seem to _like her_, like her)  
- Sexy Boy got just a tad bit too touchy with the Pink Princess. But then again, I don't think she was complaining.

Really though, it was pretty scandalous. I mean, there I thought that Sexy Boy was just trying to be Sweet Boy and you know, prove that chivalry's still got a pulse going, by helping her stand up, but then that hand of his goes wandering and BAM!, he gropes the girl's ass!

Who knows the details on chivalry's health?

Personally, I think it still exists, and but if not, then in the words of one hilarious comedian who was on TV last night, women killed it.

But then again, thinking on the matter, it's through things like pick-up lines or groping that we _do_ believe it is dead.

I think I want to be a doctor.

v

**Comments**

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Can you say screwed?'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 2:14 PM  
**_**Subject: Screwed. And I'll ignore the first half of this entry.  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** For a student to sexually harass another student, they could receive a punishment that varies from between (in school) suspension to expulsion. For a teacher or a teacher's assistant to sexually harass a student, as long as there is evidence, they will be fired, and depending on how bad the harassment is, they could have their license as a teacher revoked. And let's not forget about either of them being charged for the crime.

_**Response to**_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 3:24 PM  
**_**Subject: Great! Now roll over!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Wow. That's_ harsh_.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 3:28 PM  
**_**Subject: Hilarious.  
**_**AceOfSpades5: **Well Miss Cherry, if you were the one sexually harassed, I think that you too, would want some justice, right?

_**Response to**_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 3:37 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **True. (BTW, sorry I'm not giving a big reply. I'm studying).

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Can you say screwed?'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 3:24 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** I can say 'screwed', _Cherry_. I can also say 'I told you so'.

_**Response to**_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 3:31 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Yes, well you're a traitor. Words of a betrayer mean nada to me.

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Can you say screwed?'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 2:14 PM  
**_**Subject: That's an easy word.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** DAMNN. The Pink Princess sure is making somebody of herself.

_**Response to**_**Sexy-In0  
****Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 3:34 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm sure you know it.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Totally.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 5:42 PM**

**Current Mood: **Intelligent. I just crammed my brain with work.  
**Current Music:** I really, really, really don't like you.  
**Location:** No longer at the Academy library. HAA!

_**Subject: Let's play a game!**_

Do you like me?

- Yes  
- No  
- Maybe

Comment to take place in this poll!

v

**Comments**

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 5:46 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm in.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Yes.

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 6:21 PM  
**_**Subject: Hard to say  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** Maybe. Not really.

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 6:52 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** I guess. Maybe.

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 7:13 PM  
**_**Subject: YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** YESSSSS

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 8:07 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**10-10:** Yep!

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 9:11 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Bookworm5432:** No.

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Thursday, September 6 at 11:17 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Princess23:** Definitely

v

v

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Let's play a game!'****  
Posted on Friday, September 7 at 12:02 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Uchiha2:** Yes.

* * *

I couldn't help it.

I _squealed_ the moment I read that _Uchiha2_ commented on TheCherryOnTop.

Uchiha2 is _Sasuke Uchiha_!

LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!

"Holy hell Shikamaru, my future husband commented the blog!" I whisper harshly, waving my Blackberry around in his face. I tap on the screen, pointing to where it showed Sasuke-kun's reply which said 'yes'. "He said _yes_! He totally likes me!"

He takes the Blackberry and stuffs it into his pocket, much to my dismay. "Correction, he likes _Cherry_. And besides, the fair majority of the school likes Cherry. Why are you so surprised?"

"Well you see—"

"Is there something you would like to share with the class, Haruno?"

I look away from Shikamaru and see Sasori-sensei staring me down evilly, and right now, I can actually say I'm thankful Shikamaru just pocketed my Blackberry because oh my lord, imagine if Sasori-sensei took it! He _totally_ would have told on me to Tsunade-sama and gotten me royally screwed—

"No, Sasori-sensei," I say mechanically, ignoring the giggles of most girls.

By eleventh and twelfth grade, there is only one drama class, so anyone in those grades who wanted to take it (or was forced to because they did good last year) was put in the same class. Lots of people I know are in this class. There's Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, and some other people I'll introduce when the time comes.

This class is held in one of the school's smaller auditoriums, so it's a really cozy place (which kind of leads to napping). We usually just sit in the rows of seats, if not on the stage, so Sasori-sensei really has an eye on everyone since the rows are all higher than each other. I sit with Shikamaru on my left, and Hinata-chan on my right, the three of us in the middle row. On Shikamaru's other side is Chouji Akimichi, another good friend of ours. He's a pudgy but absolutely loveable little guy. He's also an _amazing_ cook. Seriously! Last March, for my sixteenth birthday, he made me this amazing strawberry shortcake with white chocolate.

I didn't share.

Now, Sasori-sensei is no Sasuke-kun or Sexy-sensei, but he has _the_ prettiest face _ever_. Sure, the guy is supremely old but he is _really_, really cute—

"Haruno, can you please repeat what I just said to the class?"

Although cuteness and sexiness, no matter the man, always seems to be rid of when they get a bit too bossy.

"Um…"

I smile at him sheepishly, hoping maybe I could 'dazzle' him.

"No…"

His eyes narrow a fraction and his lips fall into a straight line. "I see." He looks just past me. "Uchiha, please tell Haruno what I just told the class."

"We're doing a play," Sasuke-kun (aw, crap! He was sitting behind me all this time?! This room is _way_ too dark! He's been behind me for four classes and I never knew that! DAMNIT) replies. I turn around to look at him (well, I have an excuse now, so I might as well) and I notice Sasuke-kun looks a bit agitated.

"Of Alice In Wonderland!" Naruto adds (loudly).

Sasori-sensei nods briefly. "Right." He takes a box from under his chair and takes out booklets, handing them out for everyone to pass back. "Now, the play we will be doing is merely an _adaptation _of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, therefore things will not be the same." When all the books are handed out, he puts down the box. I flip through the pages, trying to find something interesting. Frankly, the first time I read the book I thought it was kind of boring, which turned out to be a bit of a shocker because when I did my research on the book's author, I got the impression that he was a druggie with pedophilic tendencies, so it should have been _somewhat_ interesting…

Nope.

Nothing interesting.

"Your assignment for the rest of today's class—which is about twenty minutes—and for tonight, is to read the script. Next week, I will be announcing who gets which part in the play."

Crap.

Wait. But—

"Ne, Sasori-sensei!" shouts the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, immediately grabbing our teacher's attention. "How can you tell if the person you pick for the part is good enough?"

Sasori-sensei stares back coolly. "Uzumaki, to get into this class, you need at least an eighty from your drama class last year. I'm sure you're all good enough."

And with that, I begin to actually read the script. I got a 98 last year in drama, so I'm sure I'll be okay. Besides, from what the summary's said so far, the play doesn't seem half as terrible as I thought the actual book was

But first things first.

I punch Shikamaru and he winces.

"What the hell, Sakura?"

"Give me back Baby!"

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Friday, September 7 at 12:31 PM**

**Current Mood: **Unaffected. Not good. Not bad.  
**Current Music: **BECAUSE YOU LIVE. AND BREATHE.  
**Location:** Down the rabbit hole. It's dark down here.

_**Subject: Alice, I think**_

The real title is Alice's _Adventures_ in Wonderland, but perhaps after Disney raped the book and made it what it became (not that I dislike the Disney version because like, anything Disney is awesome) people began to call it Alice in Wonderland. Did they forget that Alice had an adventure? SHE DID! Alice had an awesome adventure. She shrank and she grew. She met flowers and druggie caterpillars and cards and evil kitties and moronic bunnies. Then she almost got herself killed but she _lived_! If you don't wanna call that an adventure, then I had no idea what one is.

But you know what _totally_ sucks about her adventure? Alice met so many people (things, I guess, to be fair) and made so many bonds, but the thing is, none of them were real.

All of it was fake.

I mean, you've gotta pity the girl. She had the time of her life and then boom, she finds out it wasn't true. Total downer, no?

So now I'm sure you're wondering why I'm talking about a forty-something-year-old book. Well it's actually because in drama class, we're performing an adaptation of the forty-something-year-old book, staring Miss Alice, but this time there's romance!

With a cat!

The Cheshire cat!

Yes, interspecies loving. Whatever! According to the script, he looks like a real boy, just with cat ears instead of human ears, and a fuzzy tail.

See, it's the usual except here, Alice is in an asylum (and I kinda wonder why) and well, all of a sudden, the door to her room opens up and when she peeks out of it, some rabbit man runs past her, whining that he is late (DUH!), after checking his pocket watch, which he then drops. Alice then goes to get the watch for him, telling him that he dropped it, but the rabbit man doesn't hear her, since he jumps down…

THE LAUNDRY SHOOT!

So yeah, Alice then goes through the process of following him, ending up somewhere new (duh, Wonderland!), eating things, drinking things, growing, shrinking, talking to flowers, talking to high caterpillars, until finally she meets the bitchy duchess (Heh, I think I know who'll fit her role _perfectly_) and the Cheshire cat boy. Now, as Alice and the cat make their way through the forest, rather than leaving her like how it goes in the book, HE STICKS AROUND!

What a sweetheart.

Okay, I think that's enough on the play. Seriously, waste an hour of your own life and just read the script. I have my own stuff to do.

**Comments**

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Alice, I think'****  
Posted on Friday, September 7 at 12:39 PM  
**_**Subject: Loosing your charm!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** WTF?! cherry!! u didnt even mention ne gossip!!

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007****  
Posted on Friday, September 7 at 12:41 PM  
**_**Subject: Bite me.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **You seem to forget that this blog is actually my personal journal. More than gossip is posted here.

* * *

I look down at my watch as my stomach grumbles. It's 11:55 PM.

The thing about Chouji is that although he was an amazing cook, whenever we would choose something for dinner, he'd always settle for the cheap stuff.

And unfortunately for me, the cheap stuff makes me feel sick and even hungrier since I didn't eat said cheap stuff.

"So where do you wanna get dinner tonight?" I had asked Shikamaru when the three of us were cloud-gazing after last period, lying down on the picnic table I had fallen off of yesterday at lunch (you know, the lunch that led to the groping). We had been discussing the whole Temari front that Shikamaru is stationed on. Chouji doesn't give a crap. I was (am) pathetically curious. "I've got a mean craving for pizza with extra cheese, pepperoni and slices of bacon." As we stared up at the afternoon sky, my mouth began to water since that cloud that was overtop of me kind of looked like a pizza slice with its melted cheese kind of oozing off.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Hm, well its Friday night, so we're allowed to be out until eleven so…"

"Yes?" I drawled.

"Yes."

I lifted my head up a bit to look over at Chouji, who was lying down on Shikamaru's other side. He had been quiet all that time (probably from fantasizing about what we would be eating). "What's about you, Chouji, do you want pizza as well—"

"I want ramen."

I was eager to protest but the ramen shop _is_ closer to the Academy than the pizza place, and it _is_ a whole lot cheaper.

"Okay then, ramen it is!"

And that all led to my current predicament of being so hungry, and a bit sick as I walk down the halls of Leaf Academy. Unlike most, since I often go for nightly walks (usually to go to the vending machines outside of the cafeteria), I know where all the cameras are, which rooms are being used for late night (s)escapades, and which route Tsunade-sama takes after her alcohol break in the teachers lounge (yeah, I got that one after three nights. Aren't I a genius?).

See, every night, at 11:40 PM, Tsunade goes from the main office (which she locks up for the time she is away) and then walks through the Lit hallway (the hall where most Lit classes are held, obviously), which is on the way to the cafeteria. She then uses one of her many keys to get in there, and then go to the fridge, where she most likely keeps the alcohol. After getting the alcohol, she sits in the cafeteria for an exact seventeen minutes, in which she does two shots of whatever she feels like. Then, by 11:59 PM, she is already relocking the cafeteria door, and taking the same route back to her office.

Therefore I know where to go to make sure I don't get caught for not being in my room after lights out.

Unlike some.

I hide behind a row of lockers as the door to Kakashi-sensei's Lit class slowly opens up, and two figures come out, each holding a box.

"Wow, who would've thought that there would be so much porn."

Okay, well that one is Naruto. Wait, that can only mean—

"Hn."

SASUKE-KUN!

Wait a minute… I look at my watch again. 11:58 PM.

Oh _shit_—

With the way the two of them are walking, my guess is that they're going to pass by the cafeteria, then go through the courtyard, and then to the dorms… This means, that by the way that the clock is ticking, they will intersect with Tsunade-sama at the precise moment of 11:59, when she is locking up the cafeteria.

And that's bad.

As they come closer to where I'm standing, I grab one of them (okay, give me a break, I can't save _both_ of them since the other is too far from me!) and pull him into the shadow of the locker with me, covering his mouth with my hand (hoping to god that this is Sasuke-kun).

Which he's not…

I remove my hand off of Naruto and he looks at me oddly, almost dropping his box of porn. "Sakura-chan?" he whispers. "Why'd you grab me?"

"Naruto, Tsunade-sama comes out of the cafeteria every night at 11:59," I say wisely (because I'm wise like that. DUH.) "And that means—"

"That Sasuke-teme's about to get caught!"

Shit.

The two of us look over to where Sasuke-kun continued walking (THAT IDIOT! WELL, _BEAUTIFUL_ IDIOT, BUT _REALLY_! HOW DID HE NOT NOTICE HIS PARTNER IN CRIME DISAPPEARED?!), and both us can't help but cringe at what we see.

"Sasuke Uchiha, is this _porn_ you are carrying?!" Tsunade-sama screams, "After hours when you should _not_ be in the halls, of all times?!"

Sasuke-kun doesn't look affected by her yelling.

"Aa."

Despite the fact that the halls are really dark, I can still see her face getting red.

"Y—YOU! COME TO MY OFFICE _RIGHT NOW_! YOUNG MAN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

As Naruto and I watch with our mouths hanging open, the sight Sasuke-kun being pulled by the ear, and I'm sure both of us feel guilty.

"It's too late…" Naruto mumbles. "We can't save him now…"

"Yeah," I whisper back.

Naruto leaves (after a couple of minutes of waiting, you know, just to be safe) with his box of porn in a hand but I stay slumped against the rows of lockers, now forgetting about my hunger and that chocolate bar that's sitting in the pocket of my pajama pants.

It kind of blows, knowing I totally just let my future husband down.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 2:31 AM**

**Current Mood:** Single.  
**Current Music: **None.  
**Location:** Nowhere special.

_**Subject: (No Subject)**_

Life is actually pretty ugly.

I thought it was beautiful, but right now, it's kind of hideous.

Most people seem to be in the slumps right now. Want the gossip? Hm, well of course you want the gossip. I haven't posted a real gossip message for a whole freaking day.

- Buns is pretty miffed by Birdie's jealous and possessive tendencies  
- Foxy managed to not get caught in the fire but Pretty Boy wasn't so fortunate  
- Harpy seems to be regretting not fighting for Troublesome since she was busy checking him out again today  
- Trouble for Troublesome? His paradise with Harpy isn't looking so promising anymore

**Comments**

_**Response to **_**Post: '(No Subject)'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 11:23 AM  
**_**Subject: Single's not so bad.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** I think guys who are jealous and possessive are so hot.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:05 PM  
**_**Subject: Single sucks.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Maybe. Yes. Totally. AGREED. (Well, at times).

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:11 PM  
**_**Subject: Single leads to lots of attention.**_**  
Sexy-In0: **But then again, if we're both single, how do we know what its like to have someone who is jealous and possessive.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:14 PM  
**_**Subject: Singled.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:**That kind of wounded me.

v

v

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: '(No Subject)'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 11:39 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Wow Cherry, it seems like your blog is losing its usual thunder. Is something the matter?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:01 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **I screwed Sasuke-kun over royally. See, he and Naruto were coming back from the stealing of Kakashi-sensei's porn, but the shitty thing was that they were passing the cafeteria the same time that Tsunade-sama was locking up after her shot break. I tried to help them, REALLY, but I was only able to get Naruto.

_**Response to**_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:06 PM  
**_**Subject: Wow, no complaining for the lack of subject?**_**  
Lazy1: **Gosh, I almost pity you. Why don't I treat you to some pizza to make you feel better?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:09 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Thank, that's sweet, but no. You're the best friend ever, you know that?

_**Response to**_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:13 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
Lazy1: **I try.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Saturday, September 8 at 12:42 PM  
**_**Subject: CHANGED MY MIND  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Um, I kind of want some pizza now!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, September 10 at 12:03 AM**

**Current Mood: **FATTTTTT.  
**Current Music:** Dark Waltz. (It's a totally depressing song. Just by the tune!)  
**Location: **My bed. Under the covers. Oh. La. La.

_**Subject: Sizzle**_

You know what I find paints life back to being pretty? A good medium sized pizza that you can hog all to yourself, with extra cheese, some pepperoni, some bacon strips, with some roasted garlic dipping sauce to go with it on the side, and to drink, an iced cold Mountain Dew.

(Dudes, do the dew.)

So my first weekend on the boring grounds of Leaf Academy passed by pizza-full and uneventfully. According to the messages I've been getting from you lovely readers, you all probably thought I died or something with all the messages of 'Where are you?', or 'Why aren't you gossiping anything?' popping up.

Well you see it goes like this:

I HAVE A LIFE OF MY OWN, THANK YOU.

Yes, I know, that at one point I said that this blog pretty much _was_ my life, but then reality bitch slapped me and I figured that I should try growing up because hey, what about when I graduate from Leaf. What am I gonna do then, with none of you lovely people to talk about?

Anywhoo, I am sad (not really) to say that I don't come messaging with gossip.

(Uh huh, that's great, are you going to be crying now?)

Whatever!

I'm sure that word has gone around about the whole stealing of something incident, and how only one of the robbers ended up caught, and how Headmistress is _not_ happy.

Even _I_ haven't heard the punishment!

Anyone else know?

**Comments**

_**Response to**_**Post: 'Sizzle'  
****Posted on Monday, September 10 at 12:08 AM  
**_**Subject: Scorched  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **NO FRIGGIN WAY!! PIZZA CAN _NEVER_ TOP RAMEN!!

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007****  
Posted on Monday, September 10 at 12:12 AM  
**_**Subject: GOOD!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Au contraire, mon ami. Pizza is like, the new ramen.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, September 10 at 12:17 AM  
**_**Subject: WTF?!  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **R U INSANE?! gosh cherry i just lost a lot of respect for u rite now…

* * *

"Good morning you little bunch of scoundrels," Kakashi-sensei greets. It's odd. Today, Kakashi-sensei is _on time_! Honestly, I'm kind of scared. "Now that it's our first full week back, and we're now completely prepared for school all over again, I'll start the day by assigning your homework for tonight, due tomorrow." He smiles, and I hate that. "You will write a two hundred and fifty word informal essay on person you are sitting beside. I'm sure you all know each other pretty decently. Include childhood, family, friends, interests, hobbies, ambitions, and so on."

Sigh.

As embarrassing as it is, in the area that I sit in, I am the only person sitting alone—

"Hey, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto Uzumaki turns around in his seat to face me, and Sasuke-kun spares me a glance.

"Since the class is an odd number, there's going to be a group of three," Naruto says. Wow. He figured that out all on his own? Amazing! "Do you wanna work with me and Sasuke?" I can only gape at him. "See, it'll be like, I write my essay about you, then Sasuke-teme will write his about me, and you can write yours about Sasuke! How does that sound?"

I think I'm blushing.

"Yeah, sure Naruto, that sounds like a good idea."

And so we work, and to make my life easier since Sasuke-kun, I've come to realize, isn't too much of a fan of the ancient art of talking, I made a little questionnaire!

Which he filled out!

Which _I _got to _keep_!

(LIFE IS SEXY!)

* * *

**ALL ABOUT MR. UCHIHA!**

**Questionnaire by: Sakura Haruno  
Information provided by: Sasuke Uchiha  
**_As commented by: Naruto Uzumaki_

**1. What is your name?  
**Sasuke Uchiha  
_also known as 'The Bastard'_

**2. When is your birthday?  
**July 23  
_the apocalypse_

**3. Siblings?  
**Older brother. Your chemistry T.A.  
_u met him Sakura-chan! He helped u stand when the teme hit u with the football!_

**4. Friends?**  
Not too compatible, nor tolerant. Naruto.  
_BELIEVE IT!!_

**5. Hobbies?  
**Sports (football, basketball), reading, hanging out

**7. Favorite number?  
**Who has a favorite number? 5…  
_i have one Sakura-chan!! its __6_

**8. Favorite subject?  
**Drama  
_QUEERRRRRRRR!!_

**9. Favorite band?  
**Don't have one. I like a lot of things  
_he likes romance music!! and he sings in the shower Sakura-chan!!_

**10. Favorite movie?  
**There are two. Kill Bill Vol. 1, and Kill Bill Vol. 2  
_those were __so__ lame!!_

**11. Hero?  
**Don't have one.  
_he was gonna write his own name!!_

**12. Future career choice?  
**Police officer  
_little Sasuke wants to be like daddy_

**13. Relationships?  
**…None.  
_i think Sakura-chan's hot for u :)_

* * *

By the end of class, I get my questionnaire back. It was only Naruto and I talking (him asking me questions for his essay) for the fair amount of today's class, since Sasuke-kun was just writing answers, with Naruto writing things under them, and since Sasuke already knows all about Naruto, he didn't have to ask much.

Naruto lifts his paper and recites some things.

"So from what I've learned Sakura Haruno, you were born on March 28. You like coffee, chocolate and pizza. Your favorite color is green. You prefer dogs over cats. You are a complete computer nerd. You like reading books, particularly ones written in first-person. When you grow up, you want to be a writer. And so on…"

I smile at Naruto. "That's just about it. Oh, and I _totally_ love watching musicals!"

"Right," he says, writing that down on his notes so he can put it into his essay later on.

It's not until Naruto turns back around to work at his desk that reality bitch slaps me.

How much information did I just give away?

* * *

Sakura Haruno  
Tuesday, September 11  
Mr. Kakashi Hatake  
ENG 3O1

**Sasuke Uchiha**

For this assignment, we were asked to interview the person sitting beside us, and create an informal essay regarding said person. Unfortunately—or perhaps _fortunately_—for me, I sat beside no one, therefore I was taken into the kind, welcoming (figurative) arms of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Judging by the one period we actually spent talking—or _not_ talking—it was made known to me that Sasuke Uchiha was not much of a talker.

Sasuke Uchiha was born into a kind family on July 23, five years after his older brother, Itachi Uchiha was born. Sasuke says that at one point, though he has no hero now, it once was his older brother, who now is a Teacher's Assistant here at our humble abode of Leaf Academy. Itachi Uchiha is the T.A. to Miss Kurenai Yuuhi, one of our best chemistry teachers. Itachi would like to become a teacher, himself, one day, though he is currently undecided about which subject he would excel in.

Unlike his brother, Sasuke would like to follow in the footsteps of his father, Police chief Fugaku Uchiha, and become an officer, perhaps one day succeeding the elder Uchiha.

Sasuke is the fan of the color blue, specifically the dark hues of said color. His favorite number is five, and his favorite subject is Dramatic Arts. He is a fan of lots of different types of music, and his favorite movies are both volumes of the action flick, Kill Bill.

He isn't very good at making friends, but hid closest one would have to be Naruto Uzumaki.

With silky-looking locks of ebony, eyes to match, and such an interesting mind, it's no question why Sasuke Uchiha has a fan club.

Resources:

- _Sasuke Uchiha_; July 23  
- _The Sasuke Uchiha FC_; tons of years ago

**Word Count: 268 **

* * *

"That's 268 words?" asks Sasuke-kun, as he finishes reading the essay. "Doesn't look like it—"

"Are you insulting my laptop and its capability of counting words?"

Sasuke-kun quirks up an eyebrow at my affronted glare and hands back the informal essay. "Sorry. I didn't mean to insult you." He nods dully. "You're really good at this stuff, Sakura Haruno. I think that you'll make an excellent writer."

I almost drop the paper.

"I—I… Um, thank you…"

I gulp, and look at the floor between the door to his room and my own.

"So um, how did things go with the whole porn incident…?"

"Huh?" Sasuke-kun looks a bit confused. "How did you know about that?"

I swallow again. "O—Oh well p—people have been talking about it. Although, Kakashi-sensei didn't really look mad about it at all…" I smile awkwardly. "Did you get in a lot of trouble?"

Sasuke-kun shakes his head. "No, not really."

What…?

"What?" I almost hiss.

He shrugs. "Tsunade said that she'd let me off if I just did some personal work for her, is all."

"Oh…"

Sasuke-kun shrugs again. "Well, I have to go do my own essay. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, he leaves me alone in the hallway.

Personal work?!

There's no gossip in there _at all_!

UGH.

**TBC**

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Dedicated to: **_**Kristina, Sweet-Tradgedy, Masumi-Chan, Hiyori-chan k3, Friesenator, aizi,  
BananaPlant, Epiff Annie, Laura-chan, 2supersmart, keiti, NazliaSan, Moon Tofu, Arcaina, sailor alpha tomboy**_

Okay, so btw, some of the usernames (not the nicknames) are just random people.  
And I think the nicknames are pretty easy to get. Can you guess them?

Also, please pick one:  
-Shikamaru x Ino  
- Shikamaru x Temari

THANKS A TON!


	3. three

**TheCherryOnTop** changed her status on **Monday, September 10 at 10:21 PM  
**… **TheCherryOnTop** is now _totally cyber stalking!_

_x_

_x_

**PROFILE PAGE**

**Uchiha2  
**_- Piss off_

**Name: **Sasuke Uchiha**  
Birth Date: **July 23**  
Location: **-  
**Schools: **Leaf Academy**  
Friends: **BBQ, KingOfRamen007, Lazy1, Splash, WhiteEyes56**  
Member of: **-  
**Likes: **privacy, quiet, tomatoes, sports, movies  
**Dislikes:** idiots, fan girls, rumors, sweets  
**Hobbies: **basketball, football, reading  
**Favorite Movie: **Kill Bill Vol. 1, Kill Bill Vol. 2**  
Favorite Book: **The Art of War  
**Hero: **-

x

x

**MENU**

ADD Uchiha2 AS FRIEND?

PROFILE  
ARCHIVE (3)  
PICTURES (0)  
LAST ENTRY

x

x

**THIS BLOG IS LOCKED. **

To read blog entries, you must be friends with **Uchiha2**

x

x

ADD Uchiha2 AS FRIEND?

x

x

**TheCherryOnTop** signed out on **Monday, September 10 at 10:23 PM**

x

x

**SIGN IN**

Username: **Lazy1**  
Password: **cloudsrcool**

x

x

**Lazy1** signed in on **Monday, September 10 at** **10:24 PM**

x

x

**Uchiha2**

**Posted on Wednesday, August 22 at 3:54 AM**

**Current Mood:** Agitated. Aggravated. Annoyed.  
**Current Music: **Naruto's snoring.  
**Location:** Konoha Camping Grounds.

_**Subject: After a long time**_

Why do I even _have_ a blog?

Oh, right, it's because the dobe made one for me, which was pretty pointless considering how I decline just about all the Friend Requests I receive. They're all from fan girls, so what does it matter, right? They would just annoy me, anyways.

You know what else annoys me?

The fact that my stupid brother is gonna be working at _my_ school this year. Like having to live with him for the summer wasn't torture enough. No. Right when I get to live away from him and the old man, the jackass just _has_ to come to my school. Can't he work somewhere else?

Bastard.

I can't stand blogging either. Do people not have anything better to do with their time? I mean, the only reason I'm doing this is because I'm in the middle of nowhere camping with Naruto, and there's no light to see, other than that of my Blackberry, so there. And sleeping is just not an option with this moron sharing a tent with me. I highly doubt that the rest of the world can empathize for my situation and claim they're dealing with the same thing.

What's there to type about?

Gossip?

People who go for that gossip crap are the worst.

Those are the people who really have _nothing_ at all to do with their lives.

Bastards.

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'After a long time'  
****Posted on Wednesday, August 22 at 1:15 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**WhiteEyes56: **You whine like a bitch, Uchiha.

x

x

**Lazy1** signed out on **Monday, September 10 at** **10:29 PM**

x

x

**SIGN IN**

Username: **TheCherryOnTop  
**Password: **sexyback**

x

x

**TheCherryOnTop** signed in on **Monday, September 10 at** **10:30 PM**

x

x

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, September 10 at 10:34 PM**

**Current Mood:** Totally utterly dulled out.  
**Current Music:** You be good and don't you miss me!  
**Location:** UP YOUR ARSE!

_**Subject: TOTAL DOWNER**_

How's life?

Mine's boring…

Sigh. I really have nothing to say right now. But I _do_ have a speculation: The Phantom and Snake Charmer are probably on an off right now considering how the guy, for once in his freaking academic career, was ON TIME! Total shocker everybody.

(I swear if someone says I'm losing my touch, this blog is done for good.)

Also, updates have come for the theft incident and guess what?

THERE WAS NO FRIGGIN PUNISHMENT.

I mean, I accidentally curse in class and I get detention, and porn gets stolen and _nothing_ happens.

THAT IS BULL CRAP.

**Comments**

_**Response to **_**Post: 'TOTAL DOWNER'****  
Posted on Monday, September 10 at 11:02 PM  
**_**Subject: Down, down, down…**_**  
Lazy1: **But Cherry, you really _are_ losing your touch.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, September 10 at 11:07 PM  
**_**Subject: Upside down**_**  
TheCherryOnTop: **SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP OR I'LL STAB YOU, BIATCH!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Three  
It Has **_**Got**_** To Be Love**

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:10 AM**

**Current Mood: **Curious. And slightly miffed.  
**Current Music: **LOVE BURNS BRIGHTER THAN SUNSHINE!  
**Location:** Um, no where near YOU!

_**Subject: Second poll of the year**_

Okay.

So I have a question.

Who do you think, judging by all that you have read about the whole Troublesome, Fishnets, and Harpy issues, Troublesome should end up with?

Harpy or Fishnets?

(OR MAYBE _SOMEONE ELSE_! No, not really…)

Comment to take part in this poll!

**Comments**

x

_**Response to**_**Post: 'Second poll of the year'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:19 AM  
**_**Subject: HARPY  
**_**Sexy-In0: **I think he should be with Harpy. From what you write, it seems like she's just a bit scared about being in a relationship, but deep down, totally loves Troublesome.

x

x

_**Response to**_**Post: 'Second poll of the year'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:22 AM  
**_**Subject: Oh, pick me!  
**_**KingOfRamen007: **fishnets

x

x

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to**_**Post: 'Second poll of the year'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 1:17 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1: **I'd like to act like a jerk and whine that you are a horrible friend, using my love life because you're a review whore, but that's too troublesome, so I'll just settle for letting you make this up to me by buying my breakfast in the morning.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 1:21 AM  
**_**Subject: Aw you know you still love me!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Deal.

* * *

As Shikamaru and I walked to the auditorium for drama, I admitted to him that I used his account last night to cyber stalk Sasuke-kun, to which he replied that I was pathetic and to try new things that do not involve computers, then once again, I apologized for making the Harpy vs. Fishnets poll.

(So far, the score is:

Harpy – 8 votes

Fishnets – 8 votes

This really sucks, considering how I was hoping this could provoke a gossip induced catfight once I made word that people thought Ino would be a better pick for Shikamaru, then said word got to Temari, or vice versa. Though, I _should_ keep in mind that ultimately, it's all up to Shikamaru.)

But back to where I left off—

To which I then punched him.

Painfully.

DUH.

(Well, he called me pathetic!)

"The roles of the play are assigned to you judging by the mark you received in your drama class last year," Sasori-sensei announces. Today, we didn't get the privilege of sitting in the auditorium seats, and right now, we are stuck standing on the stage. Really, I can already hear Shikamaru yawning. What a lazy bastard. "So she who is the female in our class that had the highest mark in Tenth Grade Dramatic Arts will have the lead role of Miss Alice. Then the second highest female mark gets the second main female role, and so on. And the same thing goes with the boys."

Highest mark…

I gulp. I _really_ hope that someone managed to get a 99 last year, or maybe a 100—

"This means that Miss Alice will be played by—" Many of the female faces in my class perk up, each one of them thinking they did better than each other last year, but since I never bragged about my mark, they don't know any better. "—Sakura Haruno."

No.

Shitting.

Way.

Sure, I knew it was coming but it doesn't make the blow any less embarrassingly painful! "And the lead male role as the Cheshire cat goes to Sasuke Uchiha." Wait… Alice's prince charming of sorts is being played by _him_?! SERIOUSLY?! "The rest of the roles are on this list," he says, holding up one piece of paper, and then handing out copies of it to us.

**Alice's Adventures In Wonderland**

**Alice **– Sakura **  
The Cheshire Cat** – Sasuke **  
The White Rabbit** – Lee **  
The Queen Of Hearts **– Ino **  
The King Of Hearts** – Shikamaru **  
The Duchess **– Karin **  
The Caterpillar** – Shino **  
The Mad Hatter **– Naruto **  
The March Hare** – Kiba **  
The Dormouse **– Tenten **  
The Gryphon **– Suigetsu**  
The Mock Turtle **– Neji **  
The—**

And _that's _where I stop reading…

Okay really, there are a lot of characters still left to go, the majority of them being cards and animals, so I won't bother.

Maybe Sasuke-kun and I are totally fated. I think we are. I'm over being annoyed that he wasn't punished (that sounds kind of wrongly kinky) and back to planning our wedding.

Sasori-sensei looks more annoyed with us than usual (probably because by today's class, we should have been practicing the play or something. Seriously, this guy needs to share some of his love for punctuality with Kakashi-sensei). "Just read over and practice your lines for now," he says. Immediately, he turns on his heel and…

Leaves us.

What the hell kind of teacher _leaves_ his class when—I look at my watch. 10:12—class isn't even half way finished?!

Oh well.

It's not like it bothers me.

Me and Shikamaru (Chouji is currently fighting with _Ino_—yes, _that_ Ino—over something) go to the rows of seats and sit down. "So _Shika-kun_—" Frankly, I love watching him cringe when I call him that. It's funny how _every_ single girl he's ever dated always seemed to give him the same pet name. I mean Kin called him that, Tayuya called him that, Ino called him that, _I_ (mockingly) called him that (on our _one and only_ date), and Temari calls him that. "—how goes it with Temari? You never elaborated, last time I asked you."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes and raises his feet, resting them on the chair in front of him.

"You just wanna know so that you could have something to blog about," he mutters, crossing his arms behind his head. "You can't get any dirt and now you are trying to use me. Shame on you, trying to use me to make your blog eventful… Bad friend, _you are_."

I frown. "How did you know?"

"I know _you_ smartass." With that, Shikamaru gets up. "I gotta take a piss—"

"Bah! Too much info you piece of crap!"

"—so when Sasori-sensei gets back, tell him I went to the bathroom."

When Shikamaru leaves me by my lonesome, I get comfortable in my seat and prepare myself to memorize a shit load of lines that all belong to a girl who is psychotic and sees white rabbits. She's pretty stupid, really. I mean, who the hell would jump down a random hole _just_ to give a watch back to someone who ignored you? I would have thrown the watch at the moronic bunny—

"Um, Sakura…?"

I don't recognize this voice.

Maybe it's Karin, ready to kill me because _I_ am now the only female at our school Sasuke-kun's spoken to other than a teacher or someone he had to work… with…—aw _damnit_…

Or well maybe it's Temari (who isn't even in this class…) and she wants to tell me that she doesn't want me to be friends with Shikamaru anymore because inside, though she won't admit it, she is rather insecure about their relationship…

Or maybe it's…

I decide to make my life easier and just look up.

Only to see _Ino Yamanaka_—

Odd.

"Hey there, Sakura-chan…"

You see, come eighth grade, Ino became rather popular (having grown a rack—or well no, not really, since we got ours at the same time… Well having been one to _expose_ slash _flaunt_ said rack) and well, she left little old me behind, which in turn made me hang out with Shikamaru more, and then making us better friends. See, Miss Yamanaka went down with that whole cliché get popular and leave your real friend behind thing.

And that really makes me wonder…

What could be the issue?

Why is she talking to me now?

I put my feet back on the ground and sit up straight, glancing from Ino, who is still standing near me, to the rest of the class, trying to find _anyone_ to save me from this awkward as ever conversation. God, I'd even settle for Naruto or Kiba right now…

"Hi," I say slowly. "What's up?"

"Can I sit with you?" she asks.

I blink. "Why?" I blurt out. I couldn't help it. The word just _came_! "Uh, I mean, go ahead, but why would you want to sit with me…?"

Ino sits down on the soft chair and bites her lip nervously. "Sakura-chan, you're good friends with Shikamaru, right?"

Oh.

Now I get it.

So _that's_ what this is about.

She wants to know about the Temari front, too.

CH.

"What of it?" I ask back coolly in a tone that would make Sasuke-kun proud.

"Well, being his friend, what do you think of him and Temari?" she inquires. "I mean, you and Chouji are like his _best friends_, and well, Chouji has no idea what to say, but I'm sure you, as a female, would have a good opinion on that giant crash he's making with his love life—"

Crash.

"Crash…?" I repeat, blinking dumbly.

What did she mean, by that?

"Um, _yeah_!" Ino all but screams, "What in the world is that supposed genius _thinking_?! Why would he date _Temari_ of all girls?!" She stands up abruptly and has the gall to _glare_ at _me_. "Sakura, you are a _horrible_ friend if you let Shikamaru screw himself over like that in a relationship with her!"

I blink again.

And some more.

Because _really_—

…Why was she yelling at _me_…?

I notice that with the yelling, courtesy of Ino, the majority of the class is staring at us (Sasuke-kun included!). Instinctively (and subtly) I straighten out my kilt and dress shirt (UNIFORM!), then tuck my hair behind my ears, because really, if _you_ are being watched by he who you are in love with, you _do_ want to look your best.

"Ino," I say calmly. "It's not exactly my place to criticize Shikamaru's choice in girls, much less yours—"

"Bull shit!"

Whoa.

"Okay…" I raise my hands in defense because as Cherry, I have seen Ino cat fight with Temari and _damn_, those stupid French-manicured nails of hers really leave behind some marks. "Ino, you really need to calm down. All I'm trying to say that it is Shikamaru's love life and I think he's the one in control of it—"

Ino lets out a frustrated sound and then just stomps away from me, when Shikamaru comes approaching. When she's gone, he sits down and looks at me oddly. People eventually start to look away but one gaze stays locked on—

OH MY GOSH SASUKE-KUN IS _LOOKING_ AT ME!

"Hey Sakura, your so-called future husband seems to be checking you out…"

LOOKING AT ME!

WITH HIS _EYES_!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 11:36 AM**

**Current Mood: **Quite confused, to be honest  
**Current Music: **I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted  
**Location:** In one of our school's glorious science labs

_**Subject: Has a tail, claws, and tends to 'meow'. Guess who!**_

Wow. Can you say anger?

Personally, for the whole love triangle of an issue—well really, I don't get why it's called a triangle! See, don't triangles go in like a cycle? I mean, the whole recycling campaign uses a triangle to tell us their message therefore the triangle _is_ a cycle! See, when it's a love triangle, in this case Harpy, Troublesome and Fishnets—well wouldn't it be more of a V? There should be no line in between Harpy and Fishnets!

Whatever! Point is, today, Harpy went pretty psycho, yelling at an innocent bystander for the fact that Troublesome was dating Fishnets.

Someone _really_ needs to—dare I say it—take a chill pill!

(I totally hate that phrase.)

And what does Troublesome have to say about the little (big) spaz attack?

Here, I'll tell you:

_**Cherry:**_ _"Wow, she's angry! What the hell did you see in her?"  
__**Troublesome: **__"Shut up." (Sigh) "This is so troublesome…"_

I mean like COME ON! That's _all_ he had to say?! Are you shitting me?!

And also:

Um, Headmistress, WHERE ARE YOU? I miss you.

Metaphorical hearts!

Bah, well there goes the bell.

Ciao!

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Has a tail, claws and tends to 'meow'. Guess who!'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 11:53 AM  
**_**Subject: Miss me already?  
**_**AceOfSpades5: **No worries, Miss Cherry, I'm still around. I'm just deciding when to launch my plan of action.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:01 PM  
**_**Subject: You're the light of my life**_**  
TheCherryOnTop: **I'm totally shivering.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:05 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm glad you feel that way  
**_**AceOfSpades5: **Yes, the school's air conditioning has been rather hazy lately.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:12 PM  
**_**Subject: Okay really…**_**  
TheCherryOnTop: **Oh. HA.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Has a tail, claws and tends to 'meow'. Guess who!'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:32 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1: **Well it really _is_ troublesome.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Has a tail, claws and tends to 'meow'. Guess who!'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:44 PM  
**_**Subject: What a loser  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful: **Gosh, Harpy is such a loser. And BTW, for your poll, I totally vote for Fishnets!

_**Response to **_**Blond'n'Beautiful  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:49 PM  
**_**Subject: Hm-uh  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Thank you. Your vote is counted.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:52 PM  
S**_**ubject: (No Subject)  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful: **What's the score so far?

_**Response to **_**Blond'n'Beautiful  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 12:58 PM  
**_**Subject: Harpy vs. Fishnets  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **It's a tie.

* * *

Just because I did well in the most of my classes, doesn't mean I'm good at everything else.

Chemistry, per se…

See, it always worked between Shikamaru and me that since I was better at biology, I did that stuff for us, and since he was better at chemistry, he did that stuff for us.

Chemistry was one of the classes (well really, the only class) where I had to pay really close attention that way whatever is being taught can make its way up to that thing under my beautiful pink hair called a brain, and in turn I could do really good.

But today, my mind was so wrapped up in Ino's banter, Sasuke's staring, and Sexy-sensei's sexiness, that I didn't notice when Sexy-sensei (um, Kurenai-sensei has been sick since yesterday) walked up in front of me and asked me some chemical-related question that I had no idea how to answer.

Thus leading to my current predicament…

I'm now in detention, sitting at the bloody front of the class, with Sexy-sensei in the teacher's desk, right across from me.

(Which kind of makes me nervous, because the last time I was alone-ish with this guy, he groped me, and so then again maybe _he_ should be the one afraid…)

Oh, _god_.

Now he's looking at me with those Uchiha eyes!

THE _SMOLDERING_ ONES!

"Haruno," he drawls professionally, removing those reading glasses (I _think_ they're reading glasses) that he only wears while in the classroom (which by the way, make him look sexy, but in a total professional kind of way) and then putting them on the desk. "Are you aware of the reason why you are currently being detained?"

…Because you want some alone time with yours truly?

…Because you think that statutory rape is stupid?

…Because you want to give me an opportunity to grope you back?

I decide to go for the more student-like thing to say.

"Because I was not paying attention to the lesson, Itachi-sensei," I say back, although I'd like to add 'because I was paying attention to _you_ (and thinking about your brother)' but thank god, I kept those parts to myself.

"Hn."

(Wow. He is _totally_ related to Sasuke.)

He stands up and then walks around the table, stepping forward until he stops in front of me and I'm forced to raise my head and look up (which is honestly, a pain in the ass thing to do, but I guess sometimes sacrifices need to be made to see the beauties of the world…) in order to see him.

"Um, I'm really sorry, Itachi-sensei—"

Is it just me or is his face getting closer…

Oh.

_Wow_.

I can't help but gasp at the feel of _Sexy-sensei's lips_ on _mine_. Do you understand what this means?! Sexy-sensei is KISSING me! As in that thing that people do in trees, which usually leads to love, then marriage, then Sexy-sensei with a baby carriage—OH MY GOD HE'S _KISSING_ ME! Thinking on it (while reveling at that wow feeling of his tongue peeking through his lips and into my open mouth, it rubbing against mine), this seems like such a perfect set up for a porno, which by the way, it will _not_ become because I am sixteen and my morals say no.

Unless it's Sasuke-kun because I actually love him!

Or well no, I wouldn't even put out for Sasuke-kun—

OH MY GOD, _SASUKE-KUN_!

Immediately, thinking about the other Uchiha, I push my chair back (thus ending that kiss which I was really, _really_ liking because _come on_, the only guy I've ever kissed was Shikamaru, and that was so many years ago! _Plus_, that kiss wasn't even kiss-worthy!), sliding until I hit the desk behind me. I stand up and step back, but he just moves closer.

"That was _bad_!" I yell like I little kid. I begin to wave my arms, trying to shoo him away but all it really does is keep him in his place. "Well not _bad_—because it was actually really good, but it was horrible!" I feel the blood rushing to face, faster than ever. "Um, well not _horrible_… I mean, ugh, look you're my _teacher_—"

Sexy-sensei puts his finger on my lips and…

Ooh…

Heh…

"Sakura-chan, I'm actually your T.A.—"

"That's the same thing!" I exclaim. "Either way, y—you, no matter how sexy you are, you will still be my teacher and that really, really, totally awesome thing you did with your lips and your tongue that just happened will still be so freaking bad because see, my morals are saying no, no… no…"

I glance back and see that the door is closed and—

Locked…

"No?"

Aw, to hell with morals, I decide, noticing how much hotter he looks when he's less than a freaking centimeter away from you and his nose is about to brush against your own.

I kiss him again.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 5:21 PM**

**Current Mood: **Scandalized. Wink, wink, wink!  
**Current Music: **One more year's come and gone, and nothing's changed at all.  
**Location:** Heaven, floating on the clouds and watching the hot boys bathe.

_**Subject: Holy WOW**_

SPECULATED—

(But you know better!)

So today, I _might_ have seen the Pink Princess staying in some after hours with Sexy Boy—that's right, _Sexy Boy_, not Pretty Boy—in a chemistry class (can't tell you which one or which period, though, my apologies) and doing the nasty.

Well not the nasty-nasty.

More so just hot macking.

Lots of macking.

MACKING _GALORE_!

(—no longer speculated)

And on further news:

- Pretty Boy basically got away with murder. Or well not _murder_ per se, but what he did _was_ a crime!  
- Phantom and Snake Charmer are on again with the whole doing-it-in-the-gym-office-thus-missing-the-morning-bell-and-being-late routine back in action as well.  
- Birdie played the protection card when Foxy approached Bashful to day. Damnit, what if he was going to talk about the letter?!  
- _THIS IS GUESSED_: I think that Buns and Birdie are offing right now. They haven't been macking under staircases for the past two days…  
- Harpy is _obviously_ still pretty hung over Troublesome. Total jealousy issues with her!

And bam.

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Holy WOW'****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 7:20 PM  
**_**Subject: Wow…  
**_**Cutie-Karin: **The Pink Princess is a whore

_**Response to **_**Cutie-Karin****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 7:28 PM  
**_**Subject: Quality vs. Quantity!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Meh, bite her.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Holy WOW'  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 7:26 PM  
**_**Subject: Psh, men!  
**_**10-10: **Okay, seriously, Birdie has issues with trust or something, because he totally needs to give Buns some space! What if (referring to your other post) she and Tarzan are just really good friends? Why must guys be so possessive and jealous?! It's so freaking annoying!

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 7:31 PM  
**_**Subject: ZOMG YES  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Well that _can_ be true, but we also need to look at things from another perspective. Take for example Troublesome. Fishnets thinks he's cheating on her with Harpy, but Troublesome is actually not that kind of guy. We all have our doubts. Girls included.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 7:36 PM  
**_**Subject: You've got it**_**  
10-10: **Yes, you're right, being fair, we've all got our issues, but come on Cherry, I'm sure you of all people can see how guys like Birdie work! Can you honestly say him picking fights over Buns having guy friends is right? (Sorry I'm so into this. It's just that right now, I can really sympathize for Buns.)

_**Response to**_**10-10****  
Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 7:40 PM  
**_**Subject: Don't I know  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will turn out alright. Heart.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Holy WOW'  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 9:12 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1: **Please tell me you're just kidding.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Tuesday, September 11 at 9:17 PM  
**_**Subject: Sorry, lovely!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **No can do!

* * *

Last weekend, Hinata-chan and I went into town to buy some stuff for our dorm room. It's pretty decent looking, in my opinion. At Leaf Academy, each dorm has one small bathroom which only has a toilet, sink, and vanity slash medicine cabinet thing, so everyone takes their showers in well, the showering room. (Personally, I don't enjoy the sight of bathing with the rest of the female race so I take my baths at around midnight, that way no one is around, if I'm willing, but usually I just shower really early). Right, back to our room, from when you stand in the doorway, it's pretty symmetrical looking. Each side has one single-sized bed (but we share one night stand, which goes between us), one decent-sized computer desk, and one closet thing.

Our personal touches, though, consist of a mini-fridge, and a sandwich maker.

So right, when we were in town (Konoha, since Leaf Academy is located on the outskirts of it), Hinata-chan and I bought some bed sheets (because ours _suck_), more stickers and posters, some DVDs (see, we do this thing where we _borrow_ one of the school's projectors and then well, _project_ the movie off of my laptop and onto the roof) to watch, and some food to use with our magnificent sandwich maker.

What sucks though, when attending Leaf Academy, is that the only TV is in the lounge room, which closes at nine (its 10:30 PM right now), thus leading to my boredom.

"Hinata-chan…" I whisper, hoping that just maybe, she's awake.

Honestly, I'd like to use my computer right now, but I kind of don't feel like it.

Okay, well I can get the point when someone is sleeping.

Even more bored than before, I open our door slowly and slip out, shutting it right behind me (I wonder if she knows I always leave at night), this time, wearing my _own_ robe for warmth and because I was stuck wearing my super-short-shorts (booty shorts, _sigh_, blush, groan) since I was too lazy to do my laundry last weekend and didn't want to ask Hinata-chan to do mine because then I would feel bad.

I sigh, happy that I didn't wake Hinata-chan up, because I of all people know how annoying it is to be woken up when you're sleeping—

"Sakura."

Oh, you have _got_ to be shitting me…

I immediately close up the robe and smile awkwardly at he who has a habit of coming out of his room at the same freaking time I do (which is starting to really annoy me, damnit), shooting him also a small wave.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun," I greet, sounding more confident than I usually do.

I mean, whenever I talk to Sasuke-kun and it's not about school work, I have a tendency of shying up and saying stupid things. I'm not like Hinata-chan who starts stuttering when talking to her crush. No, see, the Sakura-style of screwing oneself over while talking to their crush is by saying everything perfectly fine, just way too quickly and saying _way_ too much. See, I don't stop on my words, I just step on them.

The thought that _I made out with his brother a couple hours ago_ doesn't really make its way to my mind as I observe him and his prettiness, all yummy as usual with that loose fitting grey t-shirt, and oh dear lord, are those _boxers_?

Maybe Karin's right.

Maybe I am a whore.

Because if I were a whore, I think I'd be contemplating raping him right now, which I kind of _am_ doing—

No.

I made out with Sexy-sensei just earlier. Raping Sasuke-kun would be wrong to do, right after macking his older brother. Well really, raping Sasuke-kun would be wrong in its own right, but the world _really_ has to give me a break because who wouldn't rape Sasuke Uchiha if he was standing in front of you in his boxers (and his shirt, but said article is removable so whatever), looking as beautiful as ever in his godlike glory?

I babble too much.

"Where are you going?" I ask him, careful not to sound like a stalker.

Seriously, I gave up my membership in the Sasuke Uchiha FC _long ago_ (um, two years ago… DON'T JUDGE ME!), because word came to us long ago that Sasuke-kun didn't like stalkers (although I'm still kind of stumped as to why the girls in said club didn't end it after receiving that piece of info).

Sasuke-kun shrugs and I notice the wallet he's holding.

"I feel like junk food."

"Oh…" I smile awkwardly, and don't bother to fight the blush because it's obviously going to win. "Um, well I'm going to the vending machines also—"

He tugs on my robe and starts walking.

"Let's go."

LIFE IS BEAUTIFUL!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Wednesday, September 12 at 12:53 AM**

**Current Mood: **Hot. And. Bothered.  
**Current Music:** Would you mind if I sat next to you and watched you smile?  
**Location: **Where my lover sleeps… I WISH.

_**Subject: Do I make you randy?**_

Wow.

Someone had a slut-fully wonderful day (Tuesday).

I think the shamelessness award would go to the Pink Princess for making out with two guys in one day. Especially, when said boys are actually really close, in a way. And when also, neither of these boys are her boyfriend, nor did she even bother going on a _date_ with them!

You see, Pretty Boy and Pink Princess were going for a so-called late night stroll through the ever amusing halls of the wonderful Leaf Academy, only to end up _somehow_ pressed against the vending machine (the chocolate candy bars one with the giant pack of a Crunch bar painted on it) together, totally heatedly making out.

Like how she was doing it with Sexy Boy hours prior.

But on a um, personal level, my analysis concludes that the Pink Princess merely made out with Sexy Boy because she thought he was undeniably sexy, and because he was hitting on her at the current time. I mean, would you let perfectly good food go in the trash when you know damn well there are starving children out there? No, you would not, hence, Pink Princess macked him, because such opportunities are not meant to be ignored.

As for kissing Pretty Boy, well it's pretty much the same thing.

I mean, I, Cherry, number one gossip getter, have _never_ in my years at Leaf, never ever, ever, seen Pretty Boy kiss a girl—

Thus leading me to believe that no one would turn down the chance…

I know I wouldn't—

But sadly, said chance has only been offered to Pink Princess, who Pretty Boy had all in all, done some cliché 'you have chocolate on your face' trick—you know, the one where he 'cleans' said mess with his mouth and tongue!—to initiate the ancient dance of French kissing. How the groping happened, I have no clue.

Seriously though, what a lucky bitch…

Even _I_ envy her.

Oh, and also, the poll results, as of Wednesday, September 12 at 12:52 AM come in as:

Harpy – 10 votes

Fishnets – 10 votes

Wow, it's very… even…

MORE VOTES ARE NEEDED!

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Do I make you randy?'  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 12 at 12:59 AM  
**_**Subject: You make me feel troubled.  
**_**Lazy1: **Hm, the Pink Princess is really in the spotlight right now? No suspicion, Cherry, that there might be some underlying plan beneath all of it?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 12 at 1:03 AM  
**_**Subject: YOU are troubled!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop: **Don't rain on her parade jerk face!

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

Also, just to clarify, in case anyone will be confused:

_(Character Name – Username – Nickname)_

Sakura – TheCherryOnTop – Pink Princess ; Sasuke – Uchiha2 – Pretty Boy ; Itachi – iUCHIHA – Sexy Boy ; Shikamaru – Lazy1 – Troublesome ; Naruto – KingOfRamen007 – Foxy ; Ino – Sexy-In0 – Harpy ; Temari – Blond'n'Beautiful – Fishnets ; Neji – WhiteEyes56 – Birdie ; Tenten – 10-10 – Buns ; Tsunade – AceOfSpades5 – Jackpot ; Karin – Cutie-Karin – Four Eyes ; Suigetsu – Splash – Aquaman ; Gaara – – Love-Love ; Sai – – Picasso ; Hinata – – Bashful ; Kiba – – Hound ; Lee – – Tarzan ; Kakashi – – Phantom ; Anko – – Snake Charmer ; Gai – – Youthful


	4. four

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 2:11 PM**

**Current Mood: **BOREDDDDD.  
**Current Music:** Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me do it in my van every Sunday.  
**Location:** The classroom of the class I am in.

_**Subject: Liquid rouge**_

WHEE!

I went shopping last Sunday, you know. I bought me my dress for Friday's dance! Bow chica bow wow! Really, I'd like to share my sincere, ever-growing adoration for it because personally, I'm in love with this dress, but I just might give enough information away that would make who I really am pretty obvious. I _will_ tell you though, that it is red and beautiful.

Well, this isn't much of message because um, _I'm in class_, but I just thought I needed to tell the world I'm wearing a red dress.

Yay for me!

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Liquid rouge'  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 3:48 PM  
**_**Subject: Liquid dreams  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** does it make u look hot??

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 6:02 PM  
**_**Subject: Do you have those?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** It makes me look awesome.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 6:07 PM  
**_**Subject: ha. n yes. every1 does. DUH!!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** sweet!! ill b sure 2 check u out!!

x

x

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Liquid rouge'  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 4:03 PM  
**_**Subject: Scotty doesn't know…  
**_**Lazy1:** Right, so I meet you at your dorm before the dance at 7, right?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 6:04 PM  
**_**Subject**__**Sasuke doesn't know that Itachi and me make out after class every Monday**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop:** Exactamundo biatch!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Wednesday, September 19 at 6:13 PM  
**_**Subject: Please. Don't ever sing that again  
**_**Lazy1:** Never. Again.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Four  
Oh No She Freaking Did Not**

* * *

If my life were a novel written by an author (probably an authoress) I would probably end up with Shikamaru in the end. I know saying that comes off as weird considering how just a little while ago, I was saying that I would never ever, ever like Shikamaru in that kind of way (which I absolutely do _not_, by the way). What I mean is that in those usual, cheesy, cliché, teenage girl romances that I love shamelessly, the girl, if she were in a situation like mine, would lead her readers on to be 'in love' with one of those two (amazingly, freakishly hot) boys I am currently macking in my spare time, and in the end, somehow end up with her guy best friend who she's told all her secrets to.

Maybe I'm thinking this theory now because I feel my life could be so much easier and less _troublesome_ if that first kiss with Shikamaru just sparked something in me.

See, I have this theory.

(I think I heard it in a movie, but I just don't remember which one.)

The first kiss you have with someone tells you everything.

My first kiss with Sexy-sensei told me fun. It said something like:

_Stick around with this guy. He's one fun ride. He's a rush to you and will most definitely be one to keep you entertained. He's no one to be serious with because, hm, well he's a freaking teacher, but going against the rules and this guy's tongue really makes you wanna keep kissing him._

(Yes, the kiss told me that much.)

That kiss with Sasuke-kun, with the chocolate on my face that initiated our first one, told me:

_OH MY GOSH, _THE_ SASUKE UCHIHA IS KISSING US! HOLY HELL! KEEP KISSING HIM! THIS ONE WILL MOST DEFINITELY LEAD TO SOME GREATNESS! KISS! KISS! KISS! _YES

When I was thirteen and pressing my lips against Shikamaru's, all I got was:

_Um… Why does this feel bad? _Awkward

Maybe if it hadn't felt bad and it felt something rush-like, like Sexy-sensei's, or maybe um, _perfect_, like Sasuke-kun's, then I would just have things work for me averagely. I'd continue on as Cherry, just not _as_ obsessively because I would have had a boyfriend taking up my time. I wouldn't have accidentally started an affair of sorts with my Chemistry class T.A., I wouldn't have started the habit of sneaking around every night with the hottest guy in school just for a little bit of kissing, and I wouldn't be the prey of the new Headmistress.

Average.

But my life is _not_ a novel.

And my like does _not_ exclude any of those things listed above.

Regardless of the things I ponder while sitting around, bored, in Writer's Craft class with Kisame-sensei (where by the way, I am doing nothing because our assignment is to make a short story and I finished that like, ten minutes ago and its due tomorrow), I am still Cherry.

(And the Pink Princess.)

I am still the girl who stays after class to make out with the T.A.

I am still the girl who gets the honor of kissing Sasuke Uchiha against the vending machines.

I am still the girl who the Headmistress is trying to find to punish.

I look down at the piece of paper in front of me where I wrote a story. It's really nothing special. It's just some random thing that popped to mind when I was staring out the window. But thinking about my own life gets me kid of inspired.

Not satisfied with my story, I throw it in the trash.

* * *

**STUDENT AGENDA**

x

x

_**Leaf Academy for the Gifted**_

x

x

**This agenda belongs to:**

Name: Sakura Haruno, the Queen of All Things Awesome  
Student Number: 300114  
Address: Room 103, Leaf Academy  
City/Town: Konoha, Fire Country, Earth… Yes  
Postal Code: I don't have one. Do you have one?  
Phone: Not to be written in something that can be stolen  
Homeroom: Lit with he who is never on time

x

x

**SEPTEMBER CALENDAR  
**_- my dates to remember! (REMEMBER. REMEMBER. REMEMBER.)_

_Tuesday, September 4_ – Unpacking day. Try not to stare at Sasuke-kun too long to see how much he changed over the summer.  
_Wednesday, September 5_ – Introductions assembly with the new Headmistress. First Day of School, duh!  
_Thursday, September 13_ – Studying after school in the library with Shikamaru and Hinata-chan at 3:30.  
_Friday, September 14_ – Biology quiz. Must go shop for Shikamaru's birthday present. Spend at the maximum, fifty bucks.  
_Saturday, September 15_ – Keep shopping for Shikamaru's birthday present  
_Sunday, September 16_ – Finally find Shikamaru's birthday present. Remember to buy wrapping paper!  
_Monday, September 17_ – Picture Day. EW! Note: try not to look as horrible as usual.  
_Thursday, September 20_ – Writer's craft short story is due! Read through for errors, YEAH!  
_Friday, September 21 – _Back to school dance! Look decent! Get Hinata's opinion on dress.  
_Saturday, September 22 _– SHIKA'S BIRTHDAY! Plans for the day? Shikamaru's choice since it _is_ his birthday.  
_Sunday, September 23_ – Ino's birthday. Be POLITE. Tell her happy birthday._  
Monday, September 24_ – Student council elections. Note: Make boo-ing sounds when Karin says her speech.  
_Thursday, September 27_ – Girls volleyball Try-outs! Do the dew. Remember to bring running shoes along. Start at 3:35 PM  
_Friday, September 28_ – P.A. Day! SCORE! Sleep, eat, sleep, blog, sleep… Stuff…

x

x

**OCTOBER CALENDAR  
**- _more dates to embed into the memory. (EMBED. EMBED. EMBED.)_

_Monday, October 1 – _Girls volleyball team list gets posted by gym at 8:15 AM. Be there or be square.  
_Friday, October 5_ – Girls basketball Try-outs! Starts at 4:40 PM. Will be coached by… Kakashi-sensei… Oh, well this is just great.  
_Monday, October 8_ – Girls basketball team list gets posted by gym at 8:15 AM, but probably later since it's up to Kakashi-sensei to post it._  
Wednesday, October 10_ – Naruto's Birthday. But it's not like we're friends or anything. I'll just be polite and say happy birthday  
_Saturday, October 13_ – Shopping with Hinata-chan for Halloween costumes!  
_Wednesday, October 31_ – HALLOWEEN! No uniforms for us! Halloween costumes for all!

x

x

**NOVEMBER CALENDAR  
**- _the art of remembering_

_Friday, November 9_ – Report cards get sent out. One copy for moi, another pour mes parents… YAY!  
- _I don't know that many events yet…_

_x_

* * *

"So I've been thinking…"

And I was. I mean really, I was actually thinking, but that was before Sexy-sensei was kissing me. Now, since his lips are moving around on my neck, I'm finding it hard to continue that string of thoughts I was having—

Oh _god_.

"Mm…"

That felt kind of good…

At the sound of his throaty chuckle, I open my eyes and lean backwards—

(Don't you just hate that one second moment where you _know_ you're going to fall so you shut your eyes tight, and you want to brace yourself for it but the moment is already basically up, hence you fall and hurt yourself? I hate it too, really, I loathe it, but what's weird about this one is that I _don't _fall and hurt myself.)

I peek my eyes open and see Sexy-sensei's (I _really_ need to start calling him Itachi) hands gripping my shoulders to steady me.

"Eh…"

I actually have a bit of a problem when it comes to Sexy-sensei and _his_ Uchiha eyes. See, with Sasuke-kun (maybe this is because I've known him longer), I am in fact capable of forming words in a coherent manner, but with Sexy-sensei, I dunno, its like he has this look in them that's kind of _challenging_ me, like he knows something I don't, so whenever I open my mouth to talk while he's looking me in the eye, I _can't_.

It's an ass pain, really.

"Don't you kind of think that _this_—" At the word, I wave my arms frantically, hoping he understands that I'm talking about the whole him-and-I-macking-thing, "—is kind of _wrong_?"

He gives me this look that kind of asks if I'm stupid, just in Sexy-sensei's whole sexy way.

"I mean, you're my _teacher_—"

Sexy-sensei lets out this whole sexy sigh thing. "Sakura-chan, you have said this to me at least seventeen times before. And after each time, you simply kiss me again. Don't you think its getting rather old, repetitive…? Annoying?"

HEY YOU!

That's _Sasuke-kun's_ word!

"Yeah but—"

Sexy-sensei (sexily) sighs again and tilts my head up with a finger under my chin. He doesn't look agitated or anything, just… I dunno, calm?

"Would it make you feel better if we established what _this_ is?" he asks.

I'd like to jump him and glomp him, you know, to thank him for saying what I've been thinking all this time but I'm slightly afraid to do so, just in case he thinks that I'm trying to initiate the nasty and then starts to comply with nasty things.

"Yes!"

"Go ahead," Sexy-sensei says, taking his hands off of me and crossing them over his chest (oh my lord his chest!).

And then I had no words at all. What exactly _was_ this thing I was doing with Sexy-sensei? Some really fun making out is all I can really think of.

"Making out with you is a rush," I tell him smartly. I decided that honestly is the best policy, and therefore, since I'm quite the good student who listens to rules, I should listen to what the policy is telling me. The only problem with _me_ is that when I get honest, I tend to say a lot (which is why I have Cherry! I can say everything I want and it's anonymous). "I mean, you're really good with your tongue, honestly, the best I've ever made out with, which doesn't exactly say much because you're one of the three guys I've ever kissed, but like—" I shut up and purse my lips. "Wait, that didn't come out right. What I mean is—"

"There are no feelings whatsoever in this little affair," Sexy-sensei declares for me. I guess he figured out what I was trying to say.

I nod my head rapidly.

"Yes, yes, that's what I'm trying to say!"

"And you only do this because you think its fun…"

His expression turns smug.

"And because you think I'm good with… with my _tongue_."

"Exactly," I agree, nodding some more, ignoring that really red blush that's growing on my face.

Well, now that all that's out of the way—

Sexy-sensei's mouth has never looked so inviting.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, September 20 at 11:57 PM**

**Current Mood: **Un-positive  
**Current Music: **Stupid cupid, you're a real mean guy  
**Location:** A place on earth

_**Subject: Really making me wonder**_

Has anyone else ever thought about how funny the word 'penis' is?

Seriously, just say it over and over again like I dunno ten times and you totally notice it. Or maybe it's just a me thing. I dunno… It comes out pretty funny. I mean: Penis. Penis. Penis.

Doesn't it just make you laugh?

Whatever (you know I'm right!).

Here is a short list of couples and how they shall be attending tomorrow's dance as (a) couples, as (b) friends, or as (c) friends pretending to be couples (to make moronic slash oblivious slash _stupid_ people jealous):

- Hound and Bashful (b), possibly (c)  
- Tarzan and Buns (c), _totally_ a (c)!  
- Aquaman and Four Eyes (c)  
- Troublesome and Pink Princess (b)  
- Picasso and Harpy (b), but probably (c)

Wow… Looking at that list, I see that no one is attending as a couple… Option (a) seems pretty pointless, right about now.

Oh well.

Luckily, this year, we have our favorite chaperones again (who don't give two shits about us, thus letting us do anything at all)!

And here are my predictions as to the events for this year:

- Catfights. TWO OF THEM!  
- 'Tainted' fruit punch. Very cliché, but who cares?  
- Someone's dress will fall and boys will be flashed.  
- There will be some kind of explosion.  
- Five people will get detentions.  
- Our chaperones will disappear after the first hour.  
- Headmistress will have an assembly the next day to yell  
- Everyone will be slightly hung-over-ish at said assembly

Well, until then, I need to go prance around in my dress!

TA-TA!

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Really making me wonder'****  
Posted on Friday, September 21 at 12:01 AM  
**_**Subject: THAT'S AWESOME!!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** WHOOOOOTTT!! catfights r awesome!!

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Posted on Friday, September 21 at 2:12 AM  
**_**Subject: I'm glad you think so  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I'm sure you like them better wet.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, September 21 at 7:56 AM  
**_**Subject: Of course I think so  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** r u kiddin?! those r the best onez!!

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Really making me wonder'  
****Posted on Friday, September 21 at 12:08 AM  
**_**Subject: Agreed  
**_**kINKy:** Penis _is_ a rather odd word.

_**Response to **_**kINKy  
****Posted on Friday, September 21 at 2:14 AM  
**_**Subject: SO TOTALLY YEAH  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Indeed, my dear friend, indeed.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Really making me wonder'  
****Posted on Friday, September 21 at 12:43 AM  
**_**Subject: What this has been reduced to…  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Miss Cherry… You wrote about male genitalia in one of your blog posts. Do you really have nothing better to talk about? My gosh… And students all wonder why I think that this blog is inappropriate. I can't wait until I find you.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Friday, September 21 at 2:17 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Hey, there is nothing with male genitalia! …That sounded kind of wrong.

* * *

Don't get me wrong.

Going to the Back to School Dance with Shikamaru has nothing to do with me wanting Sasuke-kun to ask me out as his girlfriend, or anything like that. I mean _sure_, yeah, I really do want Sasuke-kun to ask me to be his girlfriend, but do you think I'd actually use Shikamaru like that?

No, Shikamaru is my best friend in the whole world!

The thing is, we always go to dances together, just as friends. We promised we'd even go to prom together (if neither of us can find a date).

"Do you think Sasuke-kun will like my dress?" I ask Shikamaru, doing a little twirl (and almost falling flat on my ass because like I said before, I don't like high heels).

I'm in love with this dress!

Last Sunday, when Hinata-chan and I went into town again (Shikamaru didn't want to go with me because hey, the boy has a girlfriend, and besides, he think dress shopping is _troublesome_) and did some dress shopping. She bought this pretty lilac-colored one that I think makes her look _really_ great. I'm wearing mine right now. It's red with white trimmings on the bottom and on the top, and on the straps as well. It's nothing special, really, but I like it because I look awesome (I know not the meaning of meek). On my feet, I have these high heeled boots I saw in a shoe store window that I could _not_ just leave! They're white, and kind of toe-less, with red trimmings and laces.

Hinata-chan played around with my hair and makeup earlier (we made a deal that if I could do her hair and makeup then she could do mine), so now I've got on just a small tad of eyeliner, barely any blush, and this light pink lip gloss. My hair… Well I love Hina-chan for it. She put my bangs onto the right side of my face and tied the rest of it at the back.

And as for jewelry… Well how could I _not_ wear any? It's not like I'm wearing anything special though. My earrings, bracelet and necklace are all from a set, so they're all simple red beads.

"This is so troublesome…"

You see, every year, at around the third Friday of school, we have the annual Back to School Dance where people are supposed to 'mingle'. And every year, since ninth grade, our favorite Naruto Uzumaki always does the cliché act of pouring some alcohol into the punch. And also every year, our usual chaperones, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei, don't freaking care because to them, the punch just suddenly tastes _better_.

"Sakura, do you even _talk _to Sasuke?" Shikamaru asks, sitting down on Hinata-chan's (she already left with Kiba) bed, yawning.

"…Sometimes."

But that's a lie.

(Yeah, I know yesterday, when I was with Sexy-sensei, I thought that honesty was the best policy and therefore had to be followed, but like… WHATEVER!)

The truth goes like so:

At night, like usual, Sasuke-kun and I would go for a walk and end up at the vending machines. We would kiss, kiss, moan, kiss, grope, kiss, etcetera, etcetera, and then end up just walking back to our rooms. Whenever I try talking to him, all I ever get is a 'Hn' or an 'Aa'.

The one time we actually had something that resembled a conversation-like thing went like:

**Me:** "Hm, what flavor is better 'cookies and cream' or 'milk chocolate and almonds'?"

Personally, I really, really love dark chocolate, but there wasn't any in the vending machine so I guess I had to settle for what was around. Yeah, yeah, beggars can't be choosers.

Sasuke-kun had this impatient kind of look on his face but seriously, I was really in the mood for some sugar (and I meant the real kind) so like, I brought along my wallet. I knew that if I didn't buy my candy _before_ our make out session, then I would totally forget about it because… Well _come on_! Because when one makes out with Sasuke Uchiha, one does not really give a shit about other parts of life.

**Me (again): **"Or maybe I should get skittles. You know, get a taste of the rainbow—"

**Sasuke-kun: **"Here's something you can taste." (Action: kisses me)

—_Rudely_ cutting me off and thus making me forget about my sugar fix. I kind of laughed into the kiss because what he said seemed to me to be a cross between a pick-up line and a pun. Seriously, Sasuke-kun didn't _do_ puns, nor did he do pick-up lines.

Hell, the guy didn't even do talking.

I was kind of hoping that last night, in the midst of making out, we could have some kind of cliché (because come on, no matter how much we say they are stupid and cheesy, if a romantic cliché is used on us, we will praise them) conversation that went like:

**Sasuke-kun:** (totally out of breath) "Are you going to that dance tomorrow?"

**Me: **(shakes head)

**Sasuke-kun: **"Will you go with me?"

**Me: **"Um, like as a _couple_?"

**Sasuke-kun: **"Aa…" (resumes kissing)

And thus would go my night.

—But sadly, it didn't go like that, and Shikamaru and I resorted to our pact of attending all school functions together, being best friends like that.

"Fine," I mutter. "He doesn't talk to me out of kissing time. Happy, jerk?"

Shikamaru shrugs. "I don't really care. I'm just looking out for you, crazy, so calm down. Don't you think you're kind of getting your hopes up, thinking that Sasuke is gonna suddenly fall in love with you through making out with you every night? If you guys don't even talk, how do you expect something to spark?"

"Something will spark!" I defend. "Just… Just when we start talking is all."

And besides, it's not like I have any competition in the race for Sasuke Uchiha's heart.

(Well, no _real_ competition.)

"And when will that be?" Shikamaru presses. "Sakura, I don't think he's interested with an emotional relationship with you—"

"So does Temari care that her boyfriend is going to this dance with another girl?" I cut off, not wanting to hear what Shikamaru has to say to me on the Sasuke-kun issue. "I'm sure she's going to be pretty miffed that she can't show off her prize to Ino at the first dance of the year."

He snorts.

"No, she's pissed."

My eyes widen at that and I feel kind of guilty.

"Naw…" Shikamaru waves the matter off when he notices the guilt in my eyes. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. I didn't really want to have to show up at that stupid gym with her on my arm anyways… She's being kind of… annoying."

(Why was everyone using that freaking word?)

"Elaborate," I order, sitting on my own bed, across from him.

I glance at the clock and notice that the dance started half an hour ago.

"Temari is being _really_ clingy," he complains, throwing himself back on Hinata-chan's well made bed, wrinkling the blankets. "Dating one of them, between Temari and Ino, is too troublesome. I think it was easier when I was pulling a 'you' and just stringing them both along."

My jaw drops.

A _me_?!

Scowling at Shikamaru, I get off of my bed and lie down beside him, both of us gazing up at our makeshift sky (our glow in the dark dinosaur infested roof).

When I first came to Leaf Academy, even though we were only in sixth grade, I kinda thought Shikamaru was one of those stoner kids with the way all he did that year was stare at nothing in particular with this blank expression on his face. It wasn't the blank expression Sasuke-kun wears—no, Sasuke-kun's one has agitation and annoyance etched in with it. Shikamaru's was more like 'wow, life is so boring'-ish. When we started working together, I found out that Shikamaru was not some child boy druggie, just a lazy piece of crap.

And hence, the start of a beautiful friendship!

"What's so wrong with being committed?" I ask. "That's what Temari is! She just wants a good commitment between the two of you."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Why are you so stuck on this? You've been fooling around for only a week and some and now you're all of a sudden getting into that whole 'Oh, I want a relationship' mindset?" He lets out a tired sigh. "Whatever, here, you can blog this if you want."

Him saying that makes me feel guilty.

All this time, I have been selling out my best friend all and just not noticing it—

"It's too troublesome to care."

Or maybe not.

"Okay, just talk."

"See… Ugh…"

Shikamaru sighs again and crosses one of him arms over his eyes.

(I pause to wonder if I'm ruining my beautiful dress.)

"You know how Temari is older than us?"

Temari Sabaku is two years older than Shikamaru and I. There was some incident that happened when she was fifteen that caused her to have to take a year off of life and help take care of her family, thus, rather than being a college slash university freshman, she's senior here at Leaf. She's really pretty, in my opinion, but in more of a ladylike sort of way, not the usual Leaf pompom-waving-cheerleader way. Temari's got blond hair, which she always keeps tied up but personally, I think it looks awesome when it's down. Anyways, she started hitting on Shikamaru at our Halloween dance when the two of us were in ninth grade. It was probably Naruto who spiked the punch (okay, the chaperones were Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei so like, they didn't quite care) which then caused some people to act dumbly, thus leading to a hot make out session between the two.

"Yes. She's set to graduate this year."

"Exactly." Shikamaru lifts his head and drops it back down harshly with a deep frown. "She's getting all insecure that after she graduates and leaves Leaf—" Ha! Leaves, leaf, get it? Okay, I'll just shut up now… "—I will start going out with someone else, particularly Ino." I feel his shoulders shrug. "I mean, did she really think I'd be dating her the entire year…?"

I sit up abruptly and slap him on the arm.

"Well of _course_ she's going to think the two of you would last the entire year, you jackass!"

(WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE _MEN_?!)

See, when a girl gains sudden attention from a guy with whom she shows interest in, she _obviously_ expects something out of it!

_Especially_ when said interest is pretty blatantly freaking obvious!

**Example 1:** Hinata-chan has the biggest crush on stupid boy Naruto Uzumaki. She shows her affection for the idiot through small presents, paying for his lunch _at least_ once a week because the poor guy always forgets his money, and then _giving him a love letter_. And in result, Naruto shows his gratitude—

You know what. An example with Naruto is pointless.

**Example 2: **Me. And Sasuke-kun. He _knows_ I have a crush on him. He knows that _all_ females have crushes on him. So when he goes around and suddenly uses me for his late night excursion, I would expect that he realizes I _want,_ I dunno, a chance at _dating_ him!

**Example 3: **Temari and Shikamaru. Hell, even Ino and Shikamaru. Those girls both liked him, so when he started fooling around with them, they _obviously_ wanted something out of him, but the issue was that they _both_ wanted something…

The point is though, that when a guy kisses a girl who he knows likes him, she's damn well going to want more.

(I tell Shikamaru all that—except example two—and abruptly sit up.)

"SO WHY THE HELL DOESN'T SASUKE-KUN REALIZE THAT?!"

I notice my mistake when I see Shikamaru's quirked eyebrow.

"I mean, why don't _you_ realize that?"

With a sigh, I get off of the bed and grab my laptop.

"We'll go right after this. I just wanna make a post."

"Sakura—"

"It's not even gossip!" I whine. "It'll be a second, okay?"

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Friday, September 21 at 7:36 PM**

**Current Mood: **Totally in one.  
**Current Music: **I must not chase the boys.  
**Location: **On my way to the dance.

_**Subject: Just short of perfection**_

Why do boys have to be retards?

Is it a gene that is passed down every freaking generation?

Give me your opinion on this very important matter!

x

**Comments**

x

_No comments have been posted yet._

* * *

When I show up to the main gym, where the dance is being held, I can't exactly see. The lights are all off, but the only sources of brightness are these moving, colored spotlights that are kind of hurting my eyes but whatever. As my eyes begin to adapt to my darkened surroundings, I start to observe things.

"Oi, there's Kiba and Hinata," Shikamaru says, dragging me along because I'm obviously not paying attention to him.

(He knows my gossip-hungry face when he sees it, I guess.)

Standing by the doors are Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei, the latter of them having the gall to actually be smoking in here (and like what the hell? Asuma-sensei teaches _Exercise Science_, a class all about our bodies, yet here this guy comes, smoking, thus slowly deteriorating his own! Idiot!), while both of them hold a cup of what was probably this year's tainted punch.

Most people are actually just arriving now, trying to be 'fashionably late'.

The gym is decorated with balloons and streamers, which are pretty stupid and pointless to have, but whatever, they look kind of cool. There's a DJ's booth set up on the stage, with some girls trying to make their song requests (probably for some horribly lyrical music to dance oh-so whorishly to) and said DJ looks _suspiciously_ like that boy in my Biology class with Kabuto-sensei, who I always try to talk to but then ends up answering with one word replies and later ignoring me. His name is Shino Aburame! I remember now!

Right, so my list of things to happen was:

- two catfights  
- alcoholic punch  
- a flashing  
- an explosion  
- five detentions  
- no more chaperones  
- assembly with Headmistress  
- hangovers galore

It's a bit too early in the evening to see if any of that has happened yet but I'm sure they will—

"Heh, well would you look at that Temari, your boyfriend didn't come here with _you_."

"Hmph, he's always goes to dances with Sakura. They're best friends."

"No, he just didn't want to be seen with you because he doesn't like you."

"Excuse me? What did you just say, you loser?!"

"You heard me, bitch!"

"Oh no you didn't!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Slut!"

"Skank!"

"Hussy!"

"Whore!"

—Or well, maybe I was wrong…

I giggle at the annoyed look on Shikamaru's face when he notices Ino and Temari's cat fight about to begin. "Aren't you gonna go stop them?" I ask him, poking his arm harshly. I _really_ don't want them to get the dance cancelled or anything.

He shakes his head.

"_Hell_ no." Shikamaru grunts tiredly. "They're getting too troublesome to deal with…"

Well as for the couples who I said would come together, most of them seem to be correct.

Hound and Bashful, who are Kiba and Hinata, came together.

Tarzan and Buns, also known as Lee and Tenten, both in the senior class, are here with each other. I can see Lee dancing like a maniac while Tenten indulges herself with more and more punch. I _do_ wonder where Neji is though. (Why the hell isn't he staking his claim on Tenten?!)

Aquaman and Four Eyes… Well I _do _see Suigetsu, he's being that lady's man he is and is flirting with like, _five_ girls all at once, but I can't find Karin. Hmph, she's probably hitting on Sasuke-kun!

(THE BITCH!)

Troublesome and Pink Princess, well duh, Shikamaru and yours truly, are obviously here together.

And lastly, Picasso and Harpy, who are Sai and Ino! Well I guess they probably _came_ here together but the moment that they got inside the gym, they separated. Currently, Ino and Temari are bitching at each other, while Sai—where the hell is Sai?!

"I wonder where Sai is…" I mumble.

"He's over there," Shikamaru says, pointing to where the door is. "He's with Naruto and…"

I turn my head to look at them but Shikamaru pulls my arm and I basically almost fall (because of the awesomely beautiful shoes that I wore despite the fact I can't walk properly in them).

"What the _hell_ Shikamaru?!" I hiss, standing up straight.

"Let's get punch," he orders, dragging me to the punch stand.

Why doesn't he want me to look at Naruto…?

When we stop at the punch table and I nibble on the rim of my plastic cup, he notices me trying to turn my head to see whatever Naruto was doing (maybe he was mooning people and Shikamaru was just trying to spare me the sight. Whatever, I'd have to still look, because Cherry would need to know this stuff!).

"Don't, Sakura," he mutters tersely. I notice he looks a bit nervous and uncomfortable, while kind of angry. "Curiosity killed the cat, remember?"

"_Well_," I sneer. "I hate cats."

I turn my head and almost drop my cup (which would be a supreme waste of alcohol).

There, standing by Naruto and Sai, talking with those oh-so sinuous lips of his was Sasuke-kun in all his sexy glory, with that black dress shirt—top buttons undone—those black slacks and with his dark, silky hair combed decently.

"You're shitting me, right?"

"Well you're seeing it too," Shikamaru says. "I warned you."

"No!" I exclaim, rapidly waving my arms and glancing at Shikamaru. "I _never_ get my information wrong! Four Eyes was supposed to come here with _Aquaman_!" I glare at the (stupid, annoying, evil, enemy) bitch hatefully. "She was _so_ not supposed to come with _Pretty Boy_!"

And hanging off of Sasuke-kun's arm is…

Karin.

I'll admit that she does look really pretty right now. Fine, Karin actually is really beautiful. She's dated tons of guys here at Leaf Academy, but like many, has always had her sights on Sasuke Uchiha. She's not wearing her glasses so I guess she has her contact lenses in. Her magenta-colored hair (MINE IS SO TOTALLY BETTER) is made wavy, which looks really nice on her, I'll admit. And seeing her in that ebony dress (which just _has_ to match with Sasuke-kun's outfit! UGH!), makes me feel not as in love as usual with my pretty red one. It hugs her body _perfectly_! The dress is one of those strapless kinds that you can only wear if you have a chest that can possibly hold the dress up.

I suddenly don't feel as perfect as I did in my own pretty red and white-trimmed dress and my wonderfully cool toeless boots as I take in the sight of Karin with her perfect black, boob-holding, (slightly skanky), just above knee-length dress and classy, black, leather, pointed-toe, stiletto pumps.

They looked so _perfect_ together…

I feel my heart drop as Sasuke-kun glances at her (well it's only for a second at least!), and then turns back to Naruto.

Shikamaru pats me on the head and I slap his hand away.

"…I guess you were wrong," he says unsurely.

Shikamaru is my best friend. I think he knows how much I wanted to impress Sasuke-kun or something. I'm sure he realizes that seeing _Karin_ hanging off Sasuke-kun's arm when I tried so hard to look awesome is kinda making me feel… Well, _not_ awesome.

"Yeah."

She giggles like the stupid maniac that she is and I drink some of my punch.

Die bitch.

Die.

DIE!

_DIE_—

My eyes widen slightly when she meets me own (which is rather unexpected since she's kind of across the room). Karin has never liked me. We're both really, really smart among the females in our grade, but I've always done one bit better than her, which is probably why she's always despised me. And both of us have a crush on Sasuke-kun, which is probably why she's _smirking_ at me right now.

She rubs her cheek against his arm and he jumps slightly (but I kind of don't realize that because she and I are having a bit of a glaring contest).

Oh.

She's _challenging_ me.

I swallow the rest of my drink and slam the cup down on the table.

(Shikamaru jumps a bit.)

"It's on bitch."

**TBC**

* * *

**And thanks for the reviews everyone!**


	5. five

(DIE! DIE! DIE!)

"It is _so_ freaking on—"

"You've said that at least five times already, Sakura."

It's pretty weird. I have an odd urge to jump onto the stage and sing that song 'Girlfriend' (which by the way, I shamelessly sing in the shower. Honestly, as much as you will tell everyone that you think it is _such_ an annoying song, you _know_ that it's catchy, and you _know_ that you have so much fun singing it).

"That stupid whorish piece of dirt, who the hell does she think she is?!" I roar.

I drink my second glass of punch (which I give Naruto some credit for, because this actually tastes _really_ good!), narrowing my eyes at the sight of Karin clinging onto Sasuke-kun's arm. How dare she taint him! That stupid little hussy is pressing her (bigger) chest against him!

Shikamaru takes the next cup I fill away from me, holding it over my head because he knows if I try to reach for it, my awesome shoes will probably cause me to fall over.

"Oi, Sakura. Slow down on the drinking you psychotic woman—"

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Bitch," I hiss under my breath.

(DIE! DIE! DIE!)

I turn around and see Karin there, clinging on Sasuke-kun who looks as impassive as ever.

Karin smiles at me deviously and I resist smacking her perfectly makeup-ed face. "Good evening Sakura-chan," Karin gushes (whorishly). Well I guess it's kind of not right to say she did it whorishly, but _please_, I royally hate this girl for going around on _my_ turf (Sasuke-kun) so I will assume that _everything_ she is associated with is _whorish_! "Is this your date?" she asks, gesturing to Shikamaru. "I never knew you had a boyfriend."

(I NEVER KNEW YOU WERE THAT BIG OF A BITCH!)

"I don't have a boyfriend!" I snap, eyes narrowed dangerously.

I kind of regret snapping like that because I only ended up making myself sound like a total loser.

Shikamaru merely shakes his head and drinks some more.

"Shikamaru and I came as friends," I correct. I tilt my head in the direction where Ino and Temari and bitch slapping and scratching each other, and pulling their hair viciously. "He has a girlfriend, Temari, remember?"

Karin's grin widens and I really don't like that.

"Aw, well what a sweet friend! He came with you to the dance instead of his girlfriend because you don't have one," she coos.

I find I have nothing to say to that because…

Well because she's right.

"Well Sakura-chan," Karin says, twirling a lock of her wavy magenta hair around her index finger girlishly. "I just came over to introduce my date to you." She gestures over to Sasuke-kun (who's staring longingly at the alcohol induced punch) and that smile of hers grows even more evil. "You know Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

(OH THAT LITTLE SLUT BAG PIECE OF CRAP!)

DIE! DIE! DIE—

Oh.

I have an idea.

I mirror the devilish smirk of hers and shake me head. Her grin falters when she sees me smile and my own just widens at that.

(HA! TAKE THAT YOU STUPID WHORE!)

"Actually, no, Karin…" I drawl.

I strut my hips while walking closer to them. I latch myself onto Sasuke-kun's right arm (where Karin is not), pulling a whore and pressing my recently grown cleavage against his (sexily muscular) arm. From the corner of my eye, I see Shikamaru's eyebrows rise at my bold actions, probably wondering just _what_ the hell I am up to. I cup Sasuke-kun's cheek with one hand and turn his face in my direction, meeting his beautiful (ever emotionless) Uchiha eyes with a smirk.

"I don't think we've met before."

(AND TAKE THAT ONE TOO YOU EVIL WITCH!)

While Sasuke-kun stares at _me_ (HA! SEE _THAT_ YOU DAMN HUSSY?! HE'S LOOKING AT _ME_, NOT _YOU_!), Karin and I meet eyes.

This isn't even about Sasuke-kun any more. I mean, well _yeah_, of course it's still about Sasuke-kun, but what I am trying to say is that this thing igniting between Karin and I… It is just _so_ much _more_ than something between two girls over a boy! My pride is on the line right now. I refuse to lose to _her_!

THIS IS A FREAKING WAR!

AND KARIN IS GOING _DOWN_!

DIE! DIE! DIE—

Shikamaru clears his throat, thus ending the glare war Karin and I have going on, and we look at him.

"WHAT?!" we both hiss.

"Let's go talk to the guys," Shikamaru says to Sasuke-kun, ignoring the evil glares Karin and I are both giving him. Sasuke-kun looks kind of relieved as he shrugs his arms out of our tight grips (breasts) and then straightens his shirt. The two of them walk away from us wordlessly.

Karin glares at me hard and speaks in a hushed yet harsh tone. "I bet you think you're so smart with that move you just pulled, don't you Sakura?"

"Oh I know I'm smart," I spit back. "I also know that your little date was totally checking _me_ out."

"Well it's only because you were being a slut and pressing yourself against him!"

"Like _you're_ any better?" I ask.

Then I kind of start to notice the way that we're kind of moving in a circle, like a pair of lions (or perhaps in this case, lionesses) fighting over who would be the leader of the back (the leader of the packs mate). My god _I_, Sakura Haruno, am actually…

I am actually partaking in a _cat fight_.

Holy hell.

This isn't me.

I am Sakura Haruno, the good girl, the invisible girl. I've never had fights like this with anyone, especially fights over guys.

Karin's mocking snort snaps me out of those thoughts.

"Sakura, you're just jealous because _I_ can actually get Sasuke-kun on a date!"

"Oh, a date doesn't say much," I hiss. "Has he kissed you yet? I doubt it. I don't think he wants your mono."

The urge to say something like: 'WELL HA, BITCH! HE KISSED _ME_!' is very strong.

"_Mono_?! You little whore, I don't have any disease!"

"Hmph, well that's not Suigetsu told me!"

Then it all went down hill from there—

And I mean that in a bad way.

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Five  
There Are Too Many Voices**

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:31 AM**

**Current Mood: **In slight pain. See, when one wears freaking high heels, one doesn't walk away without pain! Although I _did_ take them off after like, an hour…  
**Current Music: **SLAP YOU LIKE A BITCH AND YOU TAKE IT LIKE A WHORE! Because you are a bitch. And you are a whore. YES. I SAID IT. CH.  
**Location:** On my bed with my feet wrapped in ice packs. I wonder if I can get frost bite…

_**Subject: WHAT EVERYONE'S TALK ABOUT!**_

Well last night's dance was…

WOW.

My night was great, but slightly bitten.

Some loser bitch was so totally clinging onto **he** who was supposed to be _**my**_ date!

(LIKE WTF?! WHY THE HELL DID HE GO TO THE STUPID DANCE WITH _HER_ OF ALL DAMN ANNOYING CHOICES?! HE COULD HAVE GONE WITH _ME_, BUT FRIGGIN NO! HE CHOOSES _THAT_ UGLY AND STUPID AND ANNOYING AND DITZY AND DECENT AND SMART AND _UGH_! WHY CAN'T SHE JUMP OFF A BRIDGE?!)

Right—

So among my predictions for how the night would go, I got the majority of them pretty right. There were catfights, hell there were even _more_ than two! The punch was spiked, but come on, we all knew that one was going to happen. Someone's dress _did_ fall and that someone just got a whole lot more popular with the male population of Leaf Academy. Um, I'm vaguely positive that more than five people got detentions. Our chaperones, surprisingly enough, actually stayed for _two_ hours, not just one like I assumed.

And as for the hangovers, well I'm still on my buzz so I'll report back in the morning.

Speaking of morning, at approximately 12:03ish (like an hour or so ago), Headmistress Tsunade stormed into the dance, turned on the lights (which hurt my eyes like freaking _hell_), thus ending all the catfights, dirty dancing, drinking contests, and smoking that was going on in the dark.

She was _pissed_.

So right, a reminder to everyone:

Even though tomorrow is not a school day, there will be an assembly held and attendance is mandatory. It will be taking place at 9:00 AM in the auditorium. Remember children, smoking in bad, drinking and driving is a no-no, and try not to cross Headmistress or she'll bite you in the ass.

(Um, I meant that metaphorically, of course!)

Anywhoo, it looks like most of my predictions came true!

YAY!

I should totally be a psychic.

And more:

- Birdie staked his claim on Buns last night when she danced with the nth guy in front of him. He made out with her behind the stage curtains and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. It was sexy. It was _really_ hot looking. They were probably drunk… Oh well, tons of couples did that last night!  
- Two dumb blonds (well one of them was blond) went onto the stage and (drunkenly, of course, because the fair majority of people there weren't exactly the most sober) sang for everyone 'HEY, HEY! YOU, YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!' (and thus the reason why the song is totally stuck in my head).  
- Troublesome pretty much gave up on dealing with Harpy and Fishnets. Is this the end of the Love V?!  
- And Pink Princess' Love V with Pretty Boy and Sexy Boy becomes a Love N with Four Eyes barging in her turf. What a skank!

Well, I'm gonna go ask someone for a foot massage because my feet hurt like hell still.

(OMG I HAD _THE _COOLEST SHOES FOR THE DANCE!)

Cherry, out!

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:41 AM  
**_**Subject: Crap. Crap. And hey look, more crap.  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Oh god, I was the blond one…

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:45 AM  
**_**Subject: Well dear, that's a lot of crap!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Don't worry. I'm sure the other girl is just as mortified.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:42 AM  
**_**Subject: Biting bitches  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** I think I can relate to how your night went, sort of. This stupid slut was totally trying to steal my date. She was _all over him_! What the hell?! Does that little whore have no fucking self control or _what_?! Who the hell does she think is?!

_**Response to **_**Cutie-Karin  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:46 AM  
**_**Subject: Biters be GONE  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Maybe your date was looking for an excuse and just used her.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT!'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:45 AM  
**_**Subject: god's hand is MEH  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** well cherry, 4 the spiked punch hapennin, i do believe u owe me a thank you:)

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:48 AM  
**_**Subject: Then let's praise the Lord  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Yes, you are correct. THANK YOU! 3 You're my hero. Although, I do feel a bit guilty that you had to pay for all of the alcohol to put in the drink bowl! Perhaps you should charge people or something. I'd give you money, but then you would know who I am.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:54 AM  
**_**Subject: TOTALLY  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** naw, it was my pleasure!!

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WHAT EVERYONE'S TALKING ABOUT'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:47 AM  
**_**Subject: Damn…  
**_**Lazy1:** This is so freaking troublesome. That's not how I'd like my birthday to go. My first day of being sixteen, and I wake up to it hung over and listening to Tsunade-sama yelling at us…

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:49 AM  
**_**Subject: Double damn.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well dearest, adulthood's a bitch.

_**Response to **_**TheCheryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 1:52 AM  
**_**Subject: Super sized  
**_**Lazy1:** You're a bitch.

x

* * *

"DESPICABLE!"

As Tsunade-sama's voice rises, I notice I'm not the only one who cringed.

"YOUR BEHAVIOR AT THE DANCE WE HELD LAST NIGHT WAS ABSOLUTELY HORRENDOUS! WHAT IF WE HELD OUR DANCE WITH ANOTHER SCHOOL?! YOU WOULD HAVE _RUINED_ THE REPUTATION OF LEAF ACADEMY WITH YOUR BEHAVIOR! ALL OF YOU!"

"So… Loud…" I see Kiba whimper pathetically.

I'll be frank about this:

_Everyone_ looks like shit.

Seriously, no one at all in this room looks happy nor do they look at all okay. I can see that even normally always perfect girls like Ino Yamanaka, Temari Sabaku, Ami Watanabe and others, look just as disheveled as the rest of us. I try to find Karin, and yep, my hopes are met because she too looks like crap.

(But then again, it's not like I look that great either.)

I use the back of my hand to rub my eye but wince when it makes contact with the gash on my cheek.

(OW.)

You, see last night was _full_ of events.

"ABSOLUTELY _DESPICABLE_!"

I cringe when her voice shakes my eardrums. It would be good to retell the story of my life (or well, last night's dance) I guess:

All that was on my mind was how Karin was a moronic little hussy who looks really fat with those huge hips of hers.

(DIE! DIE! DIE!)

"You know, when you're thinking about killing someone, its best not to say those thoughts out loud."

I turned around and to see Ino spooning some of the alcoholic punch into a cup with the ladle. She looked really pretty last night, I guess I'll admit. Her long, blond hair was let down and had curls towards the bottom. She was wearing this violet colored, halter type dress that had sequins and beads on the trimmings of it. I noticed that some of the beads are missing and some of the curls have gotten messed up. Heh, it was probably from fighting with Temari earlier.

Ino raised the cup to her lips and sipped on her drink.

"I really thought you got over that crush on Sasuke _years_ ago."

There was nothing to say to that.

("DO YOU STUDENTS HEAR WHAT I AM SAYING?! YOUR BEHAVIOR LAST NIGHT WAS _HORRIBLE_!")

"Hm…" She smiled bitterly and drank some more. "But I guess I was wrong." Ino chucked. "Well of _course_ I was wrong."

"Shut up—"

She shoved her still cup (which by the way, was still rather filled up) into my chest and I took it suspiciously.

"It seems as though Sakura-chan, tonight we are in the same boat," she said, crossing her arms over her dress clad chest. I couldn't really figure out if that expression on her caked up face was bitterness or smugness. "Karin's got the boy that you want."

"And Temari's got Shikamaru," I concluded.

Ino gave a tight nod and then went to pour another glass for herself. "I suggest a truce for the night."

"A truce…?" I repeated oddly.

You see, I was actually rather unaware that there was a battle going on that I needed to make a truce for in the first place. I immediately raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. If she was planning something against me, I wanted to know it, all of it.

"And why exactly, Ino-_chan_, would you and I have a truce?"

"We will be each other's… ally of sorts for the night," she said, ignoring my question. "I will watch your back, you will watch mine. I'll keep Karin away from Sasuke-kun, and you keep Temari away from Shikamaru." Ino made a face as she looked at me, as if she was trying to hold in some kind of insult. "Or maybe you can just make an excuse to keep Shikamaru away from her. You _are_ his best friend so if you are having some emotional issues, he will probably stay with you—"

"How does _me_ staying with Shikamaru help you?" I asked.

In my mind, the whole me sticking around with Shikamaru thing did _not_ make sense.

How would that bring Ino any closer to winning Shikamaru?

("AND DO NOT ANY OF YOU THINK THAT YOU WILL BE GETTING AWAY WITH YOUR ACTIONS!")

Ino shrugged. "Well for starters, it doesn't help Temari, so I guess I can settle." She gave me an expectant look. "So, how 'bout it?"

"I'm not selfish." I couldn't really find the right words. "I will not help you ruin whatever he has with Temari. Ino, Shikamaru is the best friend I could ask for," I told her seriously. "I'm not going to do that to him just so I could get some girl away from the guy I have a crush on."

She bit her lip and her expression changed completed to something akin to…

Sadness?

"Sakura look," Ino said her voice strong. "Look, I know that after me and you stopped being friends… You pretty much thought that I was the biggest bitch, and maybe I am, but Sakura, I have feelings too!" She sounded so serious when she said that. Ino then pointed to where Shikamaru was dancing with Temari. "I know that everyone thinks that I'm just some brainless slut, but I really _do_ care about Shikamaru… I was in love with him. I _am_ in love with him."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped.

I couldn't deny the fact then, nor can I now, that hearing the words 'Ino' and 'love' in the same sentence is kind of… Well the best words I can get are 'weird' and 'taboo'.

"B—But what about the whole thing between you and _Sai_?!" I practically yelled. "You and him were fooling around together on the first day!"

She looked rather shocked that I knew and I instantly regretted my words.

Aw _crap_, what if she finds out that I'm Cherry—

"Oh my god, _shut up_!" Ino screeched, her cheeks immediately turning red. She whipped her head around in all directions, probably to make sure that no one heard what I just said. "I'm trying to forget about that!" Her face crumpled slightly and she covered it up by drinking a bit of her punch. "I was depressed… I mean, I come back from summer vacation where I was forced to stay in a different country just to see my mom—" (Ino's parents are divorced. To settle the issue of who got their only child after they separated, the Yamanaka pair sent Ino to Leaf Academy since she would stay here all year round. Then, on the short breaks—for instance, like Spring Break or Christmas—Ino would stay with her dad because he lived nearby, and in the summer, she would be with her mom in Suna,) "—only to find that he and Temari started dating?!"

("I KNOW _EXACTLY_ WHO WAS DOING WHAT AND WHERE!")

I opened my mouth to try and say something but she spoke before I even got the chance.

"I mean, not to be vain, but Sakura, I am a really pretty girl, and there are a lot of other guys who would like the chance to be with me," she said, _trying_ (at least she was trying, I guess) to sound modest about the point she making. "Of course I really like Shikamaru. I like him so much that I am willing to fight some other girl for him even though he isn't exactly the prettiest thing."

A small smile breaks onto her face.

"Sure, Shikamaru is really cute. I mean he's gorgeous in his own way—"

"I get your point."

And really, I got it. I just did _not_ want to have her tell me all about how nice looking my best friend is. That would be kind of awkward.

Ino put her empty cup on the table when she finished it. "So, truce?"

I nodded.

"Truce."

To seal the deal, I examined her person and spotted a very pretty necklace on her pale skin. It was simple but sweet, being a black leather string with a purple jeweled heart pendant on it.

"Nice necklace…"

"Thank you." Ino smiled and did the same top to bottom examination I did. "Nice boots."

"Thank you."

And thus I end what I am up to remembering at the moment, of my night (and really, there is _a lot_)—

BAM!

The sound of an open palm meeting something hard reaches my ears, snapping me out of my memories. I bring my shaded gaze (uh huh, I am pulling a Shino and wearing a nice, dark pair of sunglasses to block out the evil, evil monster called light) back to Tsunade-sama, who looks as angry as ever.

"AS PUNISHMENT FOR YOUR BEHAVIOR, NO STUDENTS WILL BE ALLOWED TO LEAVE SCHOOL GROUNDS THIS WEEKEND!"

And with that said, she stomps away from the podium and leaves the auditorium.

It's not until a minute that I realize what she just said.

* * *

Date: Wednesday, September 19

x

x

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHIKAMARU, THE LAZY CRUD FACED LOSER (WHO WE STILL LOVE)!**

x

x

**Celebration plans by:  
**

Sakura Haruno, the Queen of the World and Beyond._  
AND Chouji Akimichi, the King of All Things Cooked.  
_TOTALLY!  
_TOTALLY_!  
YES.  
_FOOD.  
_WTF?  
_Carrying on…_

_x_

_x_

**Date:**

Saturday, September 22  
_Shikamaru's Birthday!_

_x_

_x_

**Plans For The Day**

**1)** **Steal Shikamaru away from Temari's (**_**evil, scary lady**_**) clutches**

_I don't know who's scarier, Sakura. Who would you pick, Temari or Ino?  
_They're equal, Chouji, they are equal…  
_Okay, from a scale of one to ten, what would you rate them in scariness?  
_Um, I don't want to write that down. We might lose this and someone might read the answer.

**2)** _**Sneak into the Home Economics classroom and make Shikamaru a cake**_

ZOMG! Can it be that strawberry shortcake one with white chocolate that you made me?  
_Shikamaru wants chocolate though…  
_BUT I WANT STRAWBERRY!  
_It's __his__ birthday, Sakura!  
_Hm… Well touché, mon ami, touché indeed.

**3)** **Setup my laptop and ****borrowed**** projector so we can watch movies!**

_Cool! So what are we watching this year?  
_I was thinking we can watch all six episodes of Star Wars.  
_Star Wars is great and everything, but seriously, all __six__. That's like… twelve hours… or more…  
_Fine, just 'Attack of the Clones' and 'Revenge of the Sith'.  
_Wouldn't it be better to watch the original ones?  
_Um no! WE MUST SEE ANAKIN AND PADME LOVE! ANAKIN IS SMEX!  
_Anakin became Darth Vader. Darth Vader is the bad guy.  
_Anakin became Darth Vader because he wanted to save Padme!  
_Doesn't matter, he still indirectly killed her in the end.  
_He still loves her! Remember he went crazy (ish) when the Emperor told him he accidentally killed her?  
_Well yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that he killed her. Or that he joined the dark side and betrayed everyone._  
BIATCH DON'T EVEN TRY GOING THERE. THEY ARE LOVE AND THAT IS THAT! THEY HAVE BABIES TO PROVE THAT.  
_Isn't she like, ten years older than him?  
_Who cares?! They are in love and that is all that matters!

**4)** _**Find as many coins as possible and raid the vending machines for more food.**_

You can do that one Chouji. Mesa no wanna go-ah to tah vending machines.  
_Why not? You used to praise those things, women! You praised them __yesterday__!  
_YOU SHUT UP BIATCH!  
_You praised them before we went to class!  
_Yes, well all the candy is making me gain weight. And stuff.

**5) Also, prepare sandwich maker and sandwich making supplies!**

_The best idea so far Sakura! (Well other than the cake, of course.)  
_I tried something yesterday. (Duh, the cake is almost better than the Star Wars.)  
_Sounds good already! What was it? (No way, cake tops Star Wars.)  
_Pizza sauce, lots of cheese, and spicy chicken deli. (We are not having this fight again.)  
_Oh, I'm already hungry! Make me one for lunch tomorrow? (Fine.)  
_Wait until Shikamaru's birthday! (Fine.)

**6)** _**Decorate your dorm room for the party!**_

Yes, but um, how should I decorate it?  
_With posters of naked women:)  
_Gosh Chouji, great idea. I will totally do that… --;  
_You're the best, Sakura!_  
I was being sarcastic, fool.

**7) Invite Shikamaru's friends… Who are Shikamaru's friends?**

_He probably thinks that since you're one with boobs, you wouldn't get along with the others.  
_And I should assume that 'the others' are the ones with penises.  
_Exactly!  
_Isn't penis such a funny word?  
_Well, not really. Maybe it's like that to you because you're not used to hearing it.  
_Yeah, I guess that's right. Anywhoo, who are these friends I am to invite to my dorm (of total girlism)?  
_Hm, well probably Kiba, Lee, Naruto and Sasuke. They're more so acquaintances—  
_Then let's not bother inviting. We'll just be the Three Musketeers!

**8) **_**Invite Temari (or Ino, whoever is his girlfriend by the end of the week).**_

You can do that one, Chouji my dear.  
_Naw, Sakura love, the honor is __yours__.  
_You!  
_You!  
_YOU!  
_YOU!  
_YOU!  
_YOU!_

**9) See if Shikamaru has any plans for his birthday.**

_That should have been number one…  
_Yeah, totally…  
_Well, go ask him smartass!_

* * *

Shikamaru let out an annoyed grunt as he, Chouji and I all stepped out of the auditorium.

Chouji and I meet eyes and both grin at him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIKAMARU!" we shout, the two of us glomping him.

A lot of people look our way (more like _glare_) wondering what the hell is wrong with us an how we dare to shout when the fair majority of us have headaches (and not from last night, but more so from Tsunade-sama's loud voice). I notice a pair of boys staring at me longer than I would feel comfortable with. Their gazes cause me to hide behind my two dear friends.

"Dude, isn't that the girl who was singing on the stage last night with Ino?"

Oh dear god.

"Yeah, that's her. She's hot," his friend compliments.

"She's probably a new student. I don't think I've seen her before."

"She is _really_ hot. And she's definitely new. I would have dated her by now if she wasn't."

That comment makes me want to gauge their eyes out.

(GOD FREAKING DAMNIT I AM_ NOT_ A NEW STUDENT!)

But whatever, I'm sure you're wondering about this whole singing thing that keeps getting mentioned.

Back to the recap of the dance last night:

By around ten o'clock that night, Ino and I drank… a lot. Shikamaru was always coming over to us to take away my glasses (aw what a thoughtful friend!), but I would just get a new one. As my part of the deal, I ruined any moments between he and Temari by… well by drinking and thus forcing him to take my drinks, meanwhile Ino went back to her old days as a Sasuke-kun fangirl, which just so happened to piss the _hell_ out Karin.

(Seriously, it was rather sweet, yet kinda funny watching Ino make a new enemy just for me.)

The thing though was that we weren't exactly getting what we wanted, and just like any other girl who's been (kinda) scorned, we wanted attention (and to tease), and thus came the plan:

"Huh?" I said dumbly, blinking at Ino.

The two of us were standing (or well she was standing, I was sitting against the giant speaker (which note, is not a smart thing to do if you want your eardrums to still be in tact by the time you reach thirty) by the DJ booth. After my sixth drink, I got a bit woozy and talkative and started to bother Shino, asking him all these questions, over and over again, thus forcing him to talk to me (he is actually really nice, once you get past the cold exterior that doesn't really want your company. The secret is to just keep bothering him!).

"Think about it!" Ino gushed. "What's the best way to get attention at a dance?"

I shrugged. "By dancing like a slut."

Despite the fact that I am leaning on a speaker and can barely hear Ino, I hear Shino let out a snort.

"Exactly!" she shouted, hurting my ears. "And what's better than _two_ girls dancing like sluts?!" She had a point there. "Now we just need a song."

Shino cleared his throat and we both looked over at him.

"Do _you_ have an idea, my dear new friend Shino?" I asked, grinning brightly.

Behind those shades of his, he probably rolled his eyes, but whatever. "I suggest 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls," he said coolly, flipping around some CDs and such. "I can play it for you if you would like, right after the one that is on finishes."

Ino perked up at Shino's suggestion and hugged him (that was the alcohol).

"You are a _genius_ Aburame!" she yelled, pulling me into an upright position. "Come on Sakura, it's our time to shine!"

I shook my head and pointed to my feet. "Hell no, Ino! Walking is hard enough with these shoes, how do you expect me to dance with them?!" She merely suggested that I take them off, and I don't know why but I actually listened to her, thus I took them off, dropping them beside Shino and asking him to watch them for me.

Right when we made into the centre, the song came on…

And we grinded…

(Or is it ground?)

Whatever, Ino and I just danced like a pair of lesbians or something, I mean like, we _must_ have, considering how _all eyes were on us_. Including those of the boys we wanted (well _boy_, I mean. I didn't really want Shikamaru looking at me like that. He's like my brother. Incest is a _sin_ and is wrong!).

Okay I'm just babbling now. I'm sure you just want to know—

"Yeah, I can't believe that they actually _sang_ a song on the stage!" the boy who called me hot says.

The one who said I'm _really_ hot nods in agreement. "They weren't as bad as you'd think two drunk chicks would be."

—Yes, the singing ordeal:

"Right, so we danced like sluts, we've kept the enemies away from the objectives and we've basically gained the attention from all males in the room," Ino said bitterly. "Yet they _still_ aren't hitting on us! What the bloody hell?!"

I wasn't really listening to Ino, to be honest.

(Seriously I can't hold my liquor for the life of me.)

I was too busy singing, "You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious—"

"OH MY GOSH SAKURA YOU ARE A GENIUS!"

"Yes, yes, I am aware…"

I don't really know what happened. I was once again, seated against the giant speaker, laughing at how the vibrations were tickling me, when Ino suddenly pulled me up again by the arm (that's probably why my shoulder is kind of sore today) and then handed me a microphone. The music's volume went significantly down and everyone looked at the stage, probably to question Shino, but when they saw the two girls under the light, they immediately diverted their gazes in our direction.

It was horrible at first and I felt like puking up all that I drank and ate.

"Good evening, lovely students of our humble Leaf Academy," Ino drawled sweetly. Some people clapped, shouting 'Yeah, it's Ino!', others screaming complements. "Tonight, my good friend Sakura and I have a treat for you."

I saw Shikamaru standing in one spot with Temari. He looked at me questioningly, probably wondering why:

a) I was with Ino, and  
b) why I was on stage

I looked away and saw Naruto, who was talking to Kiba and Hinata before our little attention-gainer. He was clapping supportively, yelling, "YAY! GO SAKURA-CHAN!"

And then I saw Sasuke-kun—

(HOLY HELL HE IS A _GOD_!)

—who like Shikamaru, was wondering just what the hell I was up to.

And ugh, _Karin_…

Well who cares about the bitch that seemed to have made a freaking permanent place on Sasuke-kun's delicate arm.

(GET OFF OF HIM BITCH!)

"We will be singing a song for you," Ino announced, grinning deviously.

My eyes widened and I looked at her shocked. "We will…?"

"It's your favorite song," she whispered to me. "You know it, you were singing it earlier."

"I was singing it—oh my god Ino, _no_—"

—But it was too late, since the music already started and I immediately got into the singing and dancing and the Sasuke-kun-staring.

"HEY! HEY! YOU! YOU! I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 9:43 AM**

**Current Mood: **Head aching  
**Current Music: **Darling, you've got to let me know, SHOULD I STAY OR SHOULD I GO?!  
**Location:** In the solitude of Leaf Academy

_**Subject: It feels so good to be bad**_

Well golly gosh gee, I am remembering things from last night.

I am not happy.

Oh boy.

Care to share your stupid mistakes?

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 9:46 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** I let my best friend make a complete fool out of herself.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 9:51 AM  
**_**Subject: I've got one  
**_**Bugz:** I allowed to drunken females to sing on the stage.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 9:56 AM  
**_**Subject: You should stay  
**_**Splash:** I made out with five unnamed girls. What if I get mono?

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 9:59 AM  
**_**Subject: g u i l t y  
**_**10-10:** I used one of my closest friends to make my boyfriend jealous.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:00 AM  
**_**Subject: BWAH  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** I let my friend go to the dance with the girl I like.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:02 AM  
**_**Subject: It's tragic, to say the least  
**_**BBQ:** I didn't eat as much as I should have at the free buffet.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:05 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**kINKy:** I ditched my date. I feel a bit guilty. Friends aren't supposed to that.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:07 AM  
**_**Subject: And in the process, I screwed my friend over too…  
**_**Sexy-In0:** I sang. In front of the whole school. Drunkenly.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:08 AM  
**_**Subject: Didn't do the job right.  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** I let actually let someone get near my date.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:11 AM  
**_**Subject: Not much to do with last night's dance but…  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** I fought with my boyfriend. I should trust him more, I guess.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:12 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**WhiteEyes56:** I fought with my best friend.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It feels so good to be bad'****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 10:23 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Uchiha2:** I brought the wrong girl with me.

**TBC**

* * *

**DJ Shino**: This idea came from the art "Radiate This Frequency" by Samurai-PET on DA

**Sakura's Shoes** : I love them. They're from this picture of Team Seven. It's an official picture. I don't have a link or anything but I can describe it to you and maybe you'll remember that you've seen it before. Hm well Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura all have these beautifully fancy outfits. Sakura's hair is done differently, like swept to the side. And um, Sasuke's hair is flat.


	6. six

"Ow…"

Life is _awesome_.

It is beautiful.

I mean, it is like _the_ prettiest thing ever!

And well, it's also very painful (physically, at least) but that can be easily dealt with.

"You should get off the floor—"

"HE BROUGHT THE WRONG GIRL TO THE DANCE!" I practically scream as I jump up from the slight comfort of my dorm room floor. I step back onto my bed again and commence the age old act of fangirl squealing. "Seriously, Shikamaru, he brought _the wrong girl_! Do you realize what this means?!"

"That he didn't want to go to the dance with Karin—"

"Exactly!" I say, pausing briefly in my jumping on the bed (which is kind of stupid to be doing again considering that jumping on my bed _is_ what caused me to fall off it and onto the floor, thus hurting my ass) and squealing. "He didn't want to go with Karin the slutty bitchy wide-hipped nerdy skank!"

Shikamaru, who was sitting at my desk while using my laptop, nodded dumbly while he looked at stuff on the internet (that better not be porn!).

"But that doesn't necessarily mean he wanted to go with y—"

His sentence was cut off when I threw a pillow in his face. I narrow my eyes dangerously, hoping he'd get the underlying message ("IF YOU SAY HE DIDN'T WANT TO GO WITH ME I WILL SLAP YOU ACROSS THE WORLD!"), but Shikamaru, being Shikamaru, the freaking _supposed_ genius, does _not_ get it.

"This is no way to be treating the birthday boy," he whines, rubbing his cheek.

I roll my eyes and hop off the bed.

Alright, I can do my cheering (the 'oh my god, Sasuke-kun finally realized that he brought the _wrong_ girl') later. Some other time. Tomorrow. Today is _Shikamaru's_ day!

"Oh, and just so you know, your blog is getting more comments—"

"I DON'T CARE!" I yell as I begin to prepare the sandwich maker, turning it on. It's about eleven in the morning right now and Chouji should be here in the next ten, fifteen minutes (with the super awesome chocolate-y delicious cake. Or well he _should_. If he's not, then he obviously got caught up in baking that while making the batter, he ate it, which I don't judge him for because hell, I do that all the time). "No one else's comment matters now that Sasuke-kun has posted something on my blog, er, Cherry's, whatever—"

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

I walk away from the bread I have spread out on our (mine and Hinata-chan's) sandwich making table (which is really nothing great, just one of those fold up tables) and wipe my hands hastily on my pants before I pick up Hinata-chan's Physics textbook.

See, I was smarter than her on this one and decided _not_ to pick Physics last year during Course Selections Week, because oh my god Physics _suck_. Right now, she's in the library with Tenten (also known as Buns), because she (Buns) failed Physics last year (which is weird since she likes throwing things—specifically dangerous and pointy ones—so she should know all about those angles and speeds and craps) and thus, is in Hinata-chan's class. That is also why Hinata-chan is not joining us in our party. But anyway, Tenten, being the great girl she is, told Hinata-chan that she would get the textbook for Hinata-chan so she could stay there at the library, but I being my genius self, _know_ that she just doesn't want to be doing her work.

Right.

I open the door hastily and smile, because although I am not that familiar with Tenten (although I am quite familiar with Buns), we are acquaintances.

"Hey Ten… ten…"

Oh god.

SASUKE-KUN (oh, right, and Naruto…)!

I blink as I gawk at the two standing in my doorway.

"Hey there Sakura-chan!" Naruto says loudly, waving his hands in my face. "Where's the birthday boy?"

I blink again (and yes, I am aware that I look retarded).

"Huh…?"

"It's Shikamaru's birthday," Sasuke-kun says in his oh-so smooth (and sexy and alluring and mesmerizing) voice. "We were told after the assembly this morning that we should just come over to your room since no one's allowed to leave school grounds today—"

Naruto cut him off, pushing him to the side (much to my dismay because the view of his face was making tingly inside).

"He said there's gonna be cake and food and we're gonna watch movies and eat and Sakura-chan do you have any ramen you could share?!"

Naruto's words don't really make it to my brain.

Nope.

Because my brain is still screaming and squealing about how Sasuke-kun (probably) intended to bring _me_ to the dance and not Karin (the damn bitch) and about how he is now in front of us (and not in front of Karin!). Oh, and not only is he in front of us, but he is in front of us without his stupid school uniform (and no, I don't mean he's naked)!

I mean hey, Sasuke-kun looks great in his uniform (well like, he looks great _always_) which is actually very lucky.

At Leaf Academy, the uniforms are pretty normal among the standards of… school uniforms. The girls wore red and (barely) white, plaid kilts, dress shirts (white, duh, and either long sleeved or short sleeved), and whatever they chose between the selection of knee-socks or panty hose. The boys wore black dress pants and the dress shirts as well. All of us had to have black dress shoes (always cleaned!), and with us (we didn't have to wear it, we just had to have it on hand) the school blazer, the school sweater, or the school vest (all in this ugly shade of maroon-ish red). All the shirts had the school emblem (which was red as well) on the left breast.

There's no shame in looking weird with it but Sasuke-kun just pulls anything off—

Okay, enough of my praising.

I regard them both with a curious stare, still not letting them inside the room.

(AW CRAP, WHAT IF I LEFT ONE OF MY BRAS LYING AROUND SOMEWHERE?!)

"Who told you to come here?" I ask, trying to sound cool and not at all elated that:

a) Sasuke-kun admitted he brought the wrong girl  
b) I totally (probably) topped Karin  
c) Cake, duh, and  
d) OH MY GOD SASUKE-KUN IS HERE!

"Shikamaru did, Sakura-chan!" Naruto yells.

I move to the side and let the two of them in, the two of them talking to Shikamaru.

It's not my birthday and Shikamaru still gave me a present.

What a great friend!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Six  
Now This Is Good Luck**

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 11:58 AM**

**Current Mood: **Hm… GREAT, ACTUALLY!  
**Current Music:** I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH YOU! CUZ YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DO TO ME!  
**Location:** Where my heart is beating, baby!

_**Subject: Scripted with precision**_

Hello, yes, I am aware that I posted something like what, a few hours ago, but in the words of Eric Cartman, I say:

WHATEVA, I DO WHAT I WANT!

But do enjoy:

(PS: this isn't even gossip)

**THE TOP TEN THINGS I WOULD SELL MY SOUL (OR WELL NOT MINE, INSTEAD, SOMEONE ELSE'S) SOUL FOR:**

**10. Some tickets to see whatever band I choose and make them my man slaves.  
**Right now, Head Automatica: With your eyes so green, and your pinkish theme, you've made an old friend seem rather dead to me!**  
**

**9. A strawberry shortcake with lots of white chocolate. And a fork.  
**Um, can you _say_ HOLYCRAPTHISISSOFREAKINGDELICIOUS?

**8. One billion dollars. Or maybe more. Two billion dollars.  
**But then again, who wouldn't do this?

**7. A time machine. How freaking awesome, right?  
**To fix those many, many screw ups of mine.

**6. A light saber that works. Preferably one that glows **_**pink**_**!  
**I would chop in half the (STUPID FREAKING UGH BITCH) girl who took _my_ boy love to the dance.

**5. A new Blackberry. A pretty one. Maybe a red one.  
**The keys on mine are starting to wear out…

**4. My very own spaceship. Again, freaking awesome.  
**Duh, so I can fly all over the whole universe.

**3. A Jacuzzi with all my favorite boys half naked in it. Yep.  
**Oh please, like you wouldn't do the same!

**2. The ability to cook **_**real**_** food.  
**Sandwiches, pizza and cake don't always do it for you…

**1. A day with he who I am crushing on madly. Or maybe a week. Or year. I could settle though. But this **_**is**_** my soul—  
**Now that would make me feel even better. Totally soul-worthy.

But you see I don't _have_ to sell my soul.

—At least not for number one.

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Scripted with precision'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:06 PM  
**_**Subject: A corner store pulp fiction, sits where your heart isn't  
**_**10-10:** Ooh! CHERRY! _Somebody's_ getting lucky. Do give some of the smexy details! I'm sure they're better than Physics homework.

_**Response to **_**10-10  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:08 PM  
**_**Subject: With your eyes so green, and your pinkish theme!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Naw, there are other people around. SIGH.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:11 PM  
**_**Subject: You've made an old friend seem rather dead to me  
**_**10-10:** Cherry's gonna lose her cherry.

_**Response to **_**10-10  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:12 PM  
**_**Subject: Alas the weapon sex can be  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** NOT. EVEN.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:15 PM  
**_**Subject: Your body's a weapon and you're afraid it could get out  
**_**10-10:** LOL, no need to deny anything Cherry!

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:17 PM  
**_**Subject: A friend of the devil and you're afraid it could get out  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** PLEASE—Ch, well do excuse me while I go flirt.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:18 PM  
**_**Subject: Don't say I don't cut when I do, I do, I do!  
**_**10-10:** NO! NO! NO! That's not what you're supposed to do! At a time like this, you play hard to get!

_**Response to **_**10-10  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:19 PM  
**_**Subject: Don't say I'm lying when I'm true, I'm true, I'm true! The razor!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Hm… Well that _does_ sound like a better idea. I think I'll go with it! Thanks for the advice my dear!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:22 PM  
**_**Subject: You were all suspicious  
**_**10-10:** No problem at all. Typing is so much better than figuring out the velocity of a rocket. Have fun with your playing!

_**Response to **_**10-10  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:23 PM  
**_**Subject: So vile and omniscious, with a heart so vicious  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I most certainly will!

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Scripted with precision'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:10 PM  
**_**Subject: Not in the mood.  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** The internet, Miss Cherry, is most certainly not the place where you should be discussing your love life, much less your _sex_ life. I am not in the mood for your antics. I am extremely displeased with all of your clowning around from last night's Back to School dance.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:11 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm great, thanks for asking.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I don't even _have_ a sex life! And besides, with all due respect Headmistress Tsunade, but how would you even _know_ about the antics I pulled off? How do you even know I pulled _anything_ off? You don't know who I am (with all due respect).

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:14 PM  
**_**Subject: You are very welcome  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** You'd be surprised with how much I know.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 12:16 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject).  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Spooky.

* * *

"_I haven't seen her in ten years, Master."_

"_She's not the Queen anymore, Anakin."_

"_That's not why I'm nervous."_

"OH MY GOD HE TOTALLY LOVES HER!"

I couldn't help it. I'm only a girl, and when some scene like that comes up, I squeal. I mean when any favorite couple of mine is having a moment on screen, I will get squeal-ish and fangirl-y. I guess I forgot that there were three others guys in here with me, one of who I just so happened to be rather infatuated with. You see, when me and Hinata-chan watch things, we squeal _together_! (Like when we watched The Notebook, we cried together, we squealed together, and we screamed at the characters together. Yes, we do that a lot).

Naruto and I pushed the beds (mine and Hinata-chan's) all the way to the walls and spread out all our comforters (Naruto and Sasuke-kun went to their room and brought theirs as well because they only live right across from me) on the floor, on top of each other. Right now, we're watching Star Wars, the second one, the one where Anakin and Padmé get _married_, the one where—

"Sakura, you're squealing again."

—Where…

I look to my left, where Sasuke-kun is, and swallow as we meet eyes.

"S—Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru, who is on Sasuke-kun's left, stuck between him and Naruto, coughs slightly, taking my attention away from my future husband (thank you!). I clear my throat lightly and bring my gaze back to the roof where we are watching our movie.

"_Dreams pass in time."_

"_I'd rather dream of Padmé. Just being around her again is… intoxicating."_

"OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?!"

"Yes Sakura, we're watching the same thing," Shikamaru says dully.

"Sakura-chan, could you please be a bit quieter?"

"Sorry," I hastily apologize.

Sigh.

Being this close to Sasuke-kun while watching one of my favorite cinematic romances on screen (or well, on roof, whatever) take place is making me rather… Oh I don't know what exactly it's making me, but it sure as hell isn't something I like being made. I feel so darn uncomfortable.

It's _intoxicating_!

And it's kind of annoying because as much as I am trying to be all calm, cool and collected (hard to get, like Tenten had advised in her comments for Cherry), it's getting rather difficult. All I can think of doing is grabbing that silky-looking dark blue shirt of his and shaking him (kissing him) senseless while asking just what he meant when he said when he commented on TheCherryOnTop and said he brought the wrong girl.

I end up thinking on all this stuff for what is probably a very long time since a lot of the movie passed without my noticing.

Not good.

"What's taking Chouji so long?" I ask, using my mouth for something before I accidentally blurt out what I'm thinking.

Shikamaru sighs loudly and I glare at him (for interrupting my staring of Hayden Christensen's sexiness—yep, just keep watching him kick ass, look great in those clothes of his, and kick more ass—although Sasuke-kun's doing the same thing too—well not kicking ass, really—but that's okay because like, he's Sasuke-kun and he's sexy too so it makes up for the interruption—okay I'll shut up). Shikamaru sits up and stretches his arms.

"I'm gonna go to the Home Ec class and check on Chouji," Shikamaru announces, getting up and walking to the door. "He's probably making an extra cake or something."

Naruto jumps up as well.

"Cake?!"

The blond idiot grabs Shikamaru and the two of them run out of the room.

Oh.

My.

God.

THEY JUST LEFT ME ALONE WITH SASUKE-KUN!

(I don't know if I should be happy or sad…)

Oh god, what am I going to do?! Okay Sakura, just play it cool. Be cool. Be calm. Be collected! Remember, you are playing hard to get despite the fact that that is _very_ hard to do when right now, you really want to kiss the boy who's perfect lips are right beside you and his body is like, an inch away from yours—NO! Concentrate on the movie. Sasuke-kun doesn't matter right now. Just watch the movie. Watch the movie. Don't pay attention to anything.

Just watch the movie—

"_Please don't look at me like that."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I can see what you're thinking."_

"_Ah, so you have Jedi powers too?"_

"_It makes me feel uncomfortable."_

And speaking of people staring thus making other people rather uncomfortable, ever since Shikamaru and Naruto left, Sasuke-kun's been looking at me (no, I'm _not_ paranoid, I can just see him from the corner of my eye!), and well…

It's making me feel uncomfortable!

Screw collected and all those other c-words.

"Stop looking at me," I mutter, staring intently at the ceiling.

"Why?" he asks.

(Five bucks says he has the sexy Uchiha smirk on his face right now!)

"Because…"

Okay, this is sounding too much like the movie for my liking and its kind of irritating (although I really would kill for a romance like Anakin and Padmé's—er, just without the whole going evil part and the him having to burn and the her having to die, duh—with Sasuke-kun because like, that would be really cool). But right, I don't want this conversation to be like the one that was just shown in the movie so:

"Because I said so!"

(That's right.

I am the dominant one in our relationship-ish-thing.)

"Hn."

I continue to peek at him with my head upright, pretending that I'm paying attention to the movie, when really, my eyes are on him. Sasuke-kun's pretty lips fall back into a straight line and he fixes himself, going back to watching the movie as well.

He looks so pretty—

"Now you're looking at me," he says, his gaze directed to the ceiling. Sasuke-kun opens his mouth to say something but the words don't make it out on time.

"What did you mean when you said you brought the wrong girl to the dance?" I blurt out suddenly, interrupting him.

Aw, _crap_.

(So much for 'cool'…)

His brow furrows as he lifts himself up slightly, leaning his weight on one arm while staring at me inquisitively (while looking really hot. I'm kind of tempted to call Sai over and ask him to paint Sasuke-kun for me, in this position because _damn_—er, right). I get up too, and sit on my knees, looking back at him hard.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke-kun asks.

"Y—You wrote it in a comment!" I say rather forcefully. For some reason, my hand rises and I point at him accusingly. Oh boy, I'm gonna be on roll… "On TheCherryOnTop, the blog, she asked what people's screw ups for the dance were, and you said you brought the wrong girl, what did you mean by that?"

Great.

I said _everything_ I've been thinking _out loud_.

To the guy who I didn't want to say any of this to!

Sasuke-kun frowns and his expression turns suspicious (AW DOUBLE CRAP!).

"How did you know I wrote that?"

"Um, well…" I swallow and scratch the back of my neck awkwardly, staring at the floor as my cheeks heat up, and no, it's not from a blush per se. "Er, Shikamaru and I were reading the comments earlier, and we saw your username and I got curious so I read the message and well… yeah!"

"So you read other people's messages?"

"NO!" I all but shout at him, because really, I don't exactly want him to think of me as some kind of web stalker. "Shikamaru saw it… _He_ was reading other people's messages to me because well, some like Shino's, or Ino's were kind of about me and the whole incident—"

He nods curtly, holding back a small mocking smile.

"Yes, the incident."

"Don't talk about the incident!" I yell, frustrated by that slowly forming grin.

I don't like it. I don't want Sasuke-kun to tease me—well not _this_ type of teasing at least! (_That_ kind of teasing is a whole different type of teasing and I don't think I want to get into that teasing yet—and see what I mean? I _really_ babble too much. TheCherryOnTop totally saves my ass!)

Biting my lip nervously, I look up into his eyes again.

"So…?"

"So?" he repeats, now sitting up. Sasuke-kun crosses his arms over his chest and quirks an eyebrow at me.

"Ugh!" I grab a pillow and smack him with it (I swear to god, if Shikamaru and Naruto come back now, I will kill them so freaking slowly). "What did you mean when you said you brought the wrong girl to the dance?!"

It's like a bolt of electricity runs through me when Sasuke-kun grabs my wrist (attached to the hand that damnit, was _so_ close to getting him with the pillow) and pulls me over. And as usual, being the ditzy klutz I am, such an action causes me to fall over slightly…

—And into Sasuke-kun's (well-toned and oh-so beautiful) chest.

Oh boy.

He lifts my arm higher and I lift my head up to look into his eyes.

"It means that I made a mistake by going with Karin—"

"Well freaking _duh_ it was a mistake to go with Karin!" I tell him rudely. I can't help. I'll admit it with no shame. I am freaking jealous. I, Sakura, am jealous of that stupid bitch, Karin. "What the hell possessed you to actually want to take her as your date?!"

Sasuke-kun's expression darkens and I feel a bit nervous.

Maybe I shouldn't have been so rude—

"It's none of your business," he says coldly.

Ouch.

At that, I recoil.

Not. Cool. Sasuke-kun!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:06 PM**

**Current Mood: **Cranky. Pissed as pissed could be.  
**Current Music:** I'm so tired of trying to fight this!  
**Location:** Where I am eating cake. And lots of it, at that!

_**Subject: OVERDOSED!**_

I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo freaking mad.

Well not _mad_ per se.

—More so disappointed.

Damn you all to hell, penis wielders!

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'OVERDOSED!'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:11 PM  
**_**Subject: On what?  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Trouble in paradise with the boy you're crushing on?

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:14 PM  
**_**Subject: Um… Wouldn't you like to know?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** ZOMG YES! You wouldn't believe this guy. He totally led me on. I think.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:15 PM  
**_**Subject: Yes, because drugs could get you expelled  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Perhaps, Cherry, you should be more careful of who you trust.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'OVERDOSED!'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:15 PM  
**_**Subject: Twenty bucks says heroin  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Aw, what's wrong?

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:17 PM  
**_**Subject: No, not even  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I trusted him, is what's wrong!

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'OVERDOSED!'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:16 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**iUCHIHA:** You know Miss Cherry, not everyone with a penis is a jerk.

_**Response to **_**iUCHIHA  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 3:18 PM  
**_**Subject: Yeah well… FINE!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Okay fine, but the fair majority of them is!

* * *

I can't believe him.

'It's none of my business'?!

What the hell is this crap he is saying?! It is _so_ my business! He led me on! He made me think that maybe I had a chance with him, and maybe he was going to ask me but freaking no, he did _not_, and he went with _Karin_!

WHAT THE HELL!

"Something wrong, Sakura-chan?"

What's _wrong_ you say, Naruto?! WHAT'S WRONG—

"Sakura just wants cake," Shikamaru says dully, shoving some into my mouth. He smiles mockingly. "Right little Sakura?"

I wipe my face with the sleeve of the shirt and glare at him.

"If it wasn't your birthday, I would slap you for that."

Shikamaru and Naruto had come back with Chouji and the oh-so wonderful chocolate cake (that I would've enjoyed more if I were to feed it to myself, _thank you_) right at the part after Padmé told Anakin that she loved him. It sucks though because I was not able to enjoy my most favorite (love) scene in the movie! Why, you may ask. Well I'll tell you! Sasuke-kun just _had_ to act like a jerk, right when I thought things would go good (and hey, maybe he'd give me a love confession or something then we'd get married and run off into the sunset) for me, he gets all cold.

WHAT THE HELL!

I chew on my cake, not able to enjoy the great flavor and then get off of my spot on the floor to go over to the mini fridge—

OH JUST FREAKING GREAT!

"You finished all the drinks," I hiss (but then again, what did I expect, sharing a meal with four boys who disregard other people's feelings and such).

Shikamaru glances at me and points to a can of unopened Mountain Dew by his legs.

"No, not completely."

He lifts the canned beverage and gestures for me to take it.

But I don't.

You know why?

"I _hate_ Mountain Dew."

Sensing my anger (or well, Naruto and Chouji did. Sasuke-kun has been acting rather uncaring since our talk about him taking the wrong girl to the dance and me wanting to know just why the freaking hell he chose stupid Karin), the boys (except Shikamaru) do the smart thing of shutting the hell up, and staring back at the ceiling to watch the movie.

He frowns. "What the hell are you saying? You love Mountain Dew. You always get that stuff."

My eyes narrow down at (poor, innocent) Shikamaru and I grab my Blackberry off my desk, stuffing it into the pocket of my pants.

"Forget it! I'm gonna go buy something."

Shikamaru's frown deepens at my rudeness (I really do feel kind of bad but right now, I'm rather pissed off at Sasuke-kun because _he led me on_). "What the heck is wrong with you?" Before I could tell him that nothing is wrong (even though that _is_ a lie…), Shikamaru opens his mouth to speak. "Do you have your period or something?"

It's one thing to talk to Shikamaru about my period because he's been whined to about it countless times (same with Chouji, although not as often).

But holy hell, he will _die_ for saying that in front of Naruto and Sasuke-kun!

My hands clench and I stomp out of the room.

Not. Cool. Shikamaru!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:01 PM**

**Current Mood: **Even more pissed. UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
**Current Music:** He was in the habit of taking things for granted, granted there wasn't much for him to take!  
**Location: **Buying something. I snuck off of school grounds. I'm rebellious like that.

_**Subject: Where the hell is my IOU?**_

Cherry is pretty angry right now.

So to vent, she'll tell you everything she found out just on a twenty minute walk around the school grounds (and by 'school grounds' I mean the girls the bathroom, the cafeteria, the hallways, the staircases, the recreation room, the courtyard, the library, etcetera. And yes, I can do that all in twenty minutes).

- Buns snuck away from a study session with Bashful to make up for the lack of kissing with Birdie while they were on their off.  
- Troublesome refrained from spending a special day of his, with neither of his two favorite (ish) women, Harpy or Fishnets. But then again, the day isn't over…  
- While Buns was off, the Hound was hounding on Bashful. Who knows? Maybe she'll turn a new leaf and go for someone who _isn't_ so oblivious!  
- But that would in turn be kind of bad since Foxy is starting to notice that he too likes Bashful and has yet to make a move.  
- Pretty Boy's short affair with Pink Princess has been cut even shorter due to a rift caused by Four Eyes.

I want some opinions on a matter.

Okay, so there are two people: Girl and Boy.

- Girl likes Boy. Boy likes (I think he does) Girl.  
- Girl and Boy make out on occasion. A lot.  
- Girl gets kind of hopeful that she and Boy will be together.  
- Girl hopes Boy will ask her to the dance. Boy does not.  
- Girl sees that Boy brought Slut to the dance.  
- Girl is freaking jealous as hell of Slut. Girl and Slut pick fights.  
- Girl gets confused when Boy says he didn't mean to bring Slut.  
- Girl becomes angry because Boy is acting like none of it matters.  
- Girl grows angrier because Boy won't tell her why he brought Slut in the first place.  
- Girl is even more confused because she doesn't know what to make of the situation.  
- Girl really wants to be in an (official) relationship with Boy, not just kissing.  
- Girl makes that rather obvious by asking questions about why he was with Slut.  
- Girl doesn't know what Boy wants, though.

What should Girl do?

x

**Comments**

x

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Where the hell is my IOU?'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:06 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Just thought that you should know: I want a Diet Coke (I'll pay you back later); you missed your favorite scene in the movie; Naruto and Chouji finished the cake; and Sasuke left a few minutes ago to go look for you. Did you guys have a fight or something? Oh, and I'm using your laptop.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:08 PM  
**_**Subject: You are No-Subject-ing me. I don't need that right now. Sakura is not happy.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well here is what _you_ should know: the Diet Coke is sold out right now; I am capable of rewinding the movie and watching it some other time since it _is_ mine; Naruto and Chouji will suffer long, torturous and painful deaths; and Sasuke-kun is a jerk and won't elaborate on the whole Karin front. Do you think he was just leading me on? It's pretty obvious that I want to date him considering how I was harping him about how he 'brought the wrong girl'. So yes, maybe we _did_ have a fight. And yes, I am aware that you're using my laptop. I kind of figured that one out you stupid person.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:10 PM  
**_**Subject: You are a whiny, PMS-ing bitch at the moment so too bad.  
**_**Lazy1:** Wow, you were able to write all that with your Blackberry in two minutes? Wow…

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:11 PM  
**_**Subject: Shut it, bitch.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Oh just go watch the movie.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Where the hell is my IOU?'  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:08 PM  
**_**Subject: Die Slut!  
**_**Sexy-In0:** I think that Girl should tell Boy how she feels. If he doesn't feel the same, then knee him in the balls.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:09 PM  
**_**Subject: RIGHT ON!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Wow. I must say, you are indeed a genius.

_**Response to**_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Saturday, September 22 at 5:10 PM  
**_**Subject: Uh huh!  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Heh, I try.

* * *

You know, when you're kind of frustrated, eating chocolate helps.

I don't understand why or how, but it just happens.

—Thus the reason why I am on my second (oh god, I'm gonna get fat) chocolate bar.

At the moment, I have a major thing or Aero bars. The bubbles are really fun to play with at first, but then like, your craving for chocolate overruns the amusement of the bubbles and I end up trying to swallow it, but it already melted onto the top of my mouth—

Right.

I sigh dramatically (whatever, its not like anyone can see me right now because it's not like anyone is around at the moment) and lean against to the side of the vending machine. I shove another piece of chocolate into my mouth because you know what? The whole me pressing my body against this machine thing is bringing back bad memories—or well, not _bad_ memories per se, but memories that I am so not in the freaking mood for right now.

Okay, _more_ chocolate—

"You have chocolate on your face."

Not. Cool. Sakura!

I'm sure I look like a complete moron right now with a scowl on my face and chocolate being shoved into my mouth rather violently.

I glance up from the chocolate bar and look at Sasuke-kun in all his sexy glory while here I am, pigging out on candy.

(_Great_…)

"Well it tastes _good_!" I mutter back. With a small scowl, I decide that maybe I should be polite at least. I glance back at Sasuke-kun who looks as expressionless as ever and gesture to the chocolate bar. "Um, do you want a piece? Its dark chocolate so I guess you might not like it. Most people don't—"

"I don't like sweet things," he says, (thankfully) interrupting my tirade about chocolate.

"Oh, you don't like chocolate?" My frown deepens (and I annoyingly take another bite of the chocolate, you know, to make me feel better). "Well that never stopped you from licking it off my face!"

Wow.

Did I really just say that?

"I mean—"

"I never licked chocolate off your face," Sasuke-kun says, looking down at me coolly but with amusement in his eyes. Yeah, the amusement is rather obvious thanks to that grin he's trying to fight off. "I don't like sweet things. You're too witty to be sweet."

My eyes widen at the insult and I immediately go back to my glaring.

(Thinking on it, I'm sure I look stupid with the chocolate on my face…)

"You listen—"

The words end up cut off by his lips.

And his tongue.

(I'm starting to notice that people tend to cut me off while I'm talking by kissing me, which despite pleasurable and funny-feeling, is quite rude. And by people, all I can possibly mean is Sasuke-kun and Sexy-sensei. It's kind of annoying…)

I drop the chocolate bar on the floor (there goes a dollar and twenty-five cents) and wrap my arms around his neck, getting into the kiss. (He's Sasuke-kun, _okay_! No matter how much an ass he is, his tongue is still awesome.) One of my hands grips his shirt, wrinkling it, and the other goes into his hair.

Oh wow.

This is getting hot.

It's like what we usually do on our late night walks when no one was around. Except well, it's actually the evening right now and people might see us…

Right.

After much convincing to myself, I begin to push Sasuke-kun away—

Because who does he think he is?! Screw that amazingly skillful tongue of his! I don't care _how_ great of a kisser he is! Does he just think he can whisk me away and start making out with me whenever he pleases after taking Karin-whore to the dance and then not explaining himself to me!

(Yes, I am aware that he kind of _did_ just whisk me away and started making out with me when he pleased after having taken Karin-whore to the dance and then not explaining himself to me.)

WELL NOT ANYMORE!

To satisfy my desire to once in my life, slap a guy across the face, I do so to Sasuke-kun.

He looks somewhat shocked.

(It's not like he's bruise his pretty face or anything, just get really red is all.)

"How _dare_ you just kiss me like that?!" I yell rather dramatically. "You think that I'll just let you make out with me when you _led me on_?! You went to the dance with Karin. _KARIN_! You made me think I had a chance at _something_ with you and then you go with _that_ little whore?!" Just for kicks, I slap him again. "Don't you dare try to kiss me again you jerk!"

Sasuke-kun looks down at me with annoyance and frustration on his face.

WHAT?!

Why the hell is _he_ annoyed and frustrated?!

"Would you calm down—"

"CALM DOWN?!" I roar, poking him in the chest, causing him to step back slightly. "I _am_ calm!"

"I'll make it up to you."

I blink at that.

Hm…

Negotiations, huh?

Sasuke-kun sighs and looks down at the floor solemnly (which kind of pulls at my heart…). He finally lifts his head and meets my eyes.

Sasuke-kun suddenly looks…

Regretful.

(WELL FREAKING _DUH_, HE WENT TO THE DANCE WITH KARIN WHEN HE COULD'VE GONE WITH _ME_! WHY WOULDN'T HE BE REGRETTING IT?!)

He scratches his head awkwardly and blushes (I think. I mean that _does_ look fairly similar to a blush).

"What are you doing Monday night?" he asks me, sounding rather pained and urgent.

"Homework," I reply dumbly. But really, what does he expect? It's not like I'm gonna bother to go out on Monday night. Why would I leave school grounds unless I really needed to? There's not much to really do… "What I always do Monday night."

"Right," Sasuke-kun says, nodding. "At 11:30, come out of your room. I'll take you on a date."

I stare back at him incredulously, confused by his offer.

"But everyone's sleeping by then. And we can't be out past nine—"

"Sh." He puts a finger on my lips, effectively shutting me up (I don't know if I should be happy or sad that he didn't use his lips…) and then smiles gently. "Just shut up and stop worrying. _I'll_ worry about the details. You won't get in trouble or anything, trust me." Sasuke-kun's expression turns nervous. "So, it's a date?"

I nod.

"A date it is."

SCORE!

* * *

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:20 AM**

**Current Mood: **FANTASTIC  
**Current Music: **I come undone at the things he said  
**Location:** Heaven!

_**Subject: It's nice not to be so alone**_

I LOVE YOU!

AND YOU!

AND YOU!

I LOVE _EVERYTHING_!

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

I am in _the_ most amazing mood. Why, you may ask. Well I'll tell you.

I, Cherry, have a date with a new person in my gossip-ful kingdom, Tada (Tall Dark and Handsome. See when you make it and acronym, T.D.A.H., and say it out loud, it sounds like Tada, thus, that it is what he shall be named from now on!)

And he is all that!

Tall, dark and handsome indeed.

Am I lucky bitch, or am I a lucky bitch?

x

**Comments**

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It's nice not to be so alone'****  
Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:27 AM  
**_**Subject: I'm here!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** Aw Cherry, I think you just broke my heart…

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:28 AM  
**_**Subject: Thanks! You're a doll!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** You are so sweet, but it never would've worked between us.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It's nice not to be so alone'****  
Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:30 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Something tells me that Tada just so happens to be a good friend of Pretty Boy

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:32 AM  
**_**Subject: There is a subject, bitch!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Perhaps…

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:33 AM  
**_**Subject: No, there is not.  
**_**Lazy1:** Be reasonable.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:34 AM  
**_**Subject: IS TOO  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Of course.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:35 AM  
**_**Subject: I'm serious here  
**_**Lazy1:** And protect your virtue.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:36 AM  
**_**Subject: What are you, my dad?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Virtue, protected.

x

x

_**Response to **_**Post: 'It's nice not to be so alone'****  
Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:36 AM  
**_**Subject: Good for you  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** Cherry is finally becoming a woman! Congratulations

_**Response to **_**Blond'n'Beautiful  
****Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 12:38 AM  
**_**Subject: Very appreciated.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Thank you!

**TBC**


	7. seven

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 11:33 PM**

**Current Mood: **Totally tired  
**Current Music:** I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want  
**Location:** None of your beeswax

_**Subject: A life spiced**_

What are you supposed to wear on a date that you were given just about no details of?

I AM _SOOOOOOOOOOOOO _CONFUSED! UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I mean, all Tada freaking told me was when to be ready (what day and what time). He _never_ said anything about what we were going to do, or where we were gonna go, or WHAT I HAD TO FREAKING WEAR. Oh my god, what am I going to do?

Sigh.

I sound like one of those girls who obsess over petty things such as dates—

Oh yeah, because I _am_ one of those girls.

UGHHHHHHHHH!

…

**Comments**

…

_No comments have been posted yet_

…

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 11:38 PM**

**Current Mood: **Confused as hell  
**Current Music: **I complicated our lives by falling in love with him  
**Location:** My USELESS closet that is not helping at all

_**Subject: Picking off flower petals**_

Okay so:

I have decided that I would wear casual clothes, that could pass off as my pajamas if need be (don't ask).

I think a skirt is out of the question considering how Tada sees me in a skirt just about every single freaking day (duh, uniforms!), and well, a dress would come off as way too fancy and like I'm expecting too much from him—

Crap.

But what if he thinks I'm not serious about our date just because I wore casual clothes?

Ugh, why is this so darn complicated?!

…

**Comments**

…

_No comments have been posted yet_

…

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 11:43 PM**

**Current Mood: **I have no freaking idea  
**Current Music:** I've got him where I want him now!  
**Location:** Watching my dreams come true

_**Subject: I never meant to brag…**_

Okay, so clothing plans are set.

I am totally, one hundred percent sure of what I am going to wear and I am confident that Tada will totally like what I have on. (See, the thought came to me that Tada never cared much about what I wear considering how he doesn't mind me in my uniform, which I know I look bad in, so dress plans don't matter that much.)

—But what about my hair?

Should I leave it down straight, or make it curly or wavy or whatever…?

Or should I put it in a ponytail?

Is a ponytail too casual though, because I mean, you wear a ponytail in gym class. Is it suitable for a date?

UGHHHH!

…

**Comments**

…

_No comments have been posted yet._

…

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Sunday, September 23 at 11:49 PM**

**Current Mood:** BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
**Current Music: **I want you in a vinyl suit  
**Location:** Leaf Academy, dears!

_**Subject: I want you SOOOOO bad**_

Okay, so I think I'll just leave my hair down and normal.

Like however it is that night—well unless I had a bad hair day then, of course! If I have a bad hair day, then I'm definitely gonna do something. But right, I'll just wear a headband of something if I decide to leave it down.

So should I wear makeup?

I don't want to look trashy or anything, so this is a key factor. It _will_ be rather late so hell, he might not even see the makeup, but this is important!

Crap!

I don't know what colors work with me! I've never done my own makeup before! I always just let my roommate do it for me (on the occasions) and then if I needed it, I would borrow some from her. Oh my god I don't even _own_ makeup!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!

…

**Comments**

…

_No comments have been posted yet._

…

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:00 AM**

**Current Mood:** In need  
**Current Music: **I love the way you undress, now, baby begin!  
**Location: **No where special

_**Subject: How do you do?**_

I wonder what we're going to do.

He didn't give me any details about our date so it's really just a mystery to me.

I hope its something fun!

…

**Comments**

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'How do you do?'  
****Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:02 AM  
**_**Subject: Okay, seriously  
**_**Lazy1:** You need to stop posting things up about your date. You sound like an idiot.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:03 AM  
**_**Subject: ZOMG OKAY GO CRAPPPP  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Oh no, oh no, oh no, SHIKAMARU IN EXACTLY TWENTY-THREE HOURS OR SO, I SHALL BE ON MY DATE! AHHHH!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:05 AM  
**_**Subject: You're scaring me  
**_**Lazy1:** You know what? I'm just gonna go now. Yep, I've got to go and pray for your sanity. Bye.

…

…

…

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:11 AM**

**Current Mood: **Happy. Simple as that: happy.  
**Current Music: **OOOH YEAH! I'M A WILD ONE!  
**Location: **Take a wild guess!

_**Subject: Um… Just out of curiosity…**_

(Grins sheepishly)

I'm sorry.

Is my endless talking about my date with Tada kind of—

Annoying?

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:12 AM  
**_**Subject: No subject for you  
**_**Lazy1:** Yes

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:15 AM  
**_**Subject: Well, now that you ask…  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** kinda. its ok. i still luv u cherry!!!!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:17 AM  
**_**Subject: No, not at all  
**_**Sexy-In0:** This is a completely normal reaction

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:20 AM  
**_**Subject: Like she said.  
**_**10-10:** Cherry, you're just like any other girl right now.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:24 AM  
**_**Subject: Well honesty IS the best policy.  
**_**ShiningYouth11:** Sort of…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:26 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Bugz:** Yes

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:32 AM  
**_**Subject: Curiosity is a killer  
**_**Splash:** Yes.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:33 AM  
**_**Subject: Since you asked.  
**_**WhiteEyes56:** Yes.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:35 AM  
**_**Subject: Well…  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** Kind of, but you're only female.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:41 AM  
**_**Subject: The cherries are ripe.  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** Normal reaction but… Yes.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:44 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Yes

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:49 AM  
**_**Subject: Ch, girls…  
**_**Bark-n-Bite:** Yes.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Um… Just out of curiosity…'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 12:54 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Uchiha2:** Kind of, but not really

…

**-**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Seven  
Things Keep Getting Better**

**&**

**-**

…

Friday, September 21

…

…

**STUDENT COUNCIL ELECTIONS**

…

_**Leaf Academy for the Gifted**_

…

…

Elections Date: Monday, September 24

…

Good morning, staff and students.

It is now time for Leaf Academy's annual Student Council Elections. Although we did elect certain members last June, not all members were chosen. So far, for this September, the current members of the Student Council are:

1. President – _Temari Sabaku_  
2. Vice President – _Karin Himitsu  
_3. Secretary – _Ami Watanabe _  
4. Treasurer – _Suigetsu Momochi_

For today's morning assembly, we shall be nominating new members to join.

The spots open are:

1. Social Convener  
2. Grade 6 Representatives (2)  
3. Grade 7 Representatives (2)  
4. Grade 8 Representatives (2)  
5. Grade 9 Representatives (2)  
6. Grade 10 Representatives (2)  
8. Grade 11 Representatives (2)  
9. Grade 12 Representatives (2)  
10. Spirit Coordinator

Nominations shall be taking place in the school auditorium during first period, from 8:40 AM to 9:20 AM.

Throughout the day, it is recommended that those who are nominated for roles in the Student Council, to work on their speeches and what it is that they would like to tell their fellow peers in order to gain their votes. We, the Student Council, have chosen to work in this sort of matter in order to see if the nominees that students have chosen, are capable of doing good jobs in short periods of time.

All students will be pulled out of class ten minutes before the end of sixth period, at 1:40 PM to assemble in the auditorium. For the rest of the day, for seventh and eighth period, we will be listening to the speeches of our nominees.

Ballets will be handed out on Tuesday, September 25 during first period, and in that time, all students will make their votes.

On Wednesday, September 26, the new members of Student Council will be told during the morning announcements.

Thank you, and please be active with the student council!

…

_Temari Sabaku  
_Student Council President

…

…

**How to nominate someone for a position on Student Council:**

…

Prior to the assembly for nominations, the members of Student Council will be outside of the auditorium from 7:50 AM to 8:40 AM. During this span of time, they will be collecting notes on who is nominated. Nominations must be printed clearly on the following ballet, and then given to a member of Student Council.

…

**STUDENT COUNCIL NOMINATION**

**Nominee's Name:  
Nominated by:  
Seconded by:  
Position:**

…

Remember to be active!

…

**&**

**-**

I don't like the smile on Karin's face.

(Frankly, I don't like her face, but that is irrelevant.)

I tap my foot impatiently, and continue to glare down Karin (who is reciprocating the action) as I try to ignore the fact that I am stuck in between Sasuke-kun and Naruto right now, all thanks to Kakashi-sensei. See, when we go to the assemblies in our classes, they usually make up sit together, and since Kakashi-sensei knows how loud the two of them could be (or well Naruto) when they are together, he oh-so kindly made _me_ go between them.

"So Sakura-chan, did you nominate anyone?" Naruto asks me from his slouched position.

I frown at his posture and shake my head.

"No."

Glare.

_Glare_.

GLARE.

"Do you know if anyone nominated you for something?" Sasuke-kun asks, probably because he's bored like me (well if they weren't around, I'd check my comments for TheCherryOnTop but _no_, I can't, all because of Kakashi-sensei!).

I shake my head.

(To also shake out the fantasies of my date with him tonight… Right now it is totally just glare at Karin time, not ogle Sasuke-kun time. That is for later. My mind needs to be Sasuke-kun free right now or she will win the glaring contest!)

"No."

Naruto sighs loudly and twists around. "This so boring!" he exclaims. Although I'm sure he would rather be here than doing work. "It's always the same people who get chosen anyways!" It's true. Whoever was the grade eleven reps last year will be the grade twelve reps this year, and so on. It's pretty annoying and pointless for us to always do this. "Ino is the Social Convener, the grade twelve reps will be Tenten and Kankuro—"

Aw, I was hoping it would be Tenten and Neji. They would totally use their 'planning dates' as date-dates!

"—and the junior grade reps will be Shikamaru and Kin—"

Here's a secret. It's always Chouji and I who nominate and then second Shikamaru. He _hates_ it. He says that it's too _troublesome_ to represent so many people. (That and Kin is always hitting on him, same with the fact that Ino and Temari are both on Student Council).

"—and… that's all I know," Naruto concludes. "And care about."

Not that he cares.

That much is pretty evident.

Naruto tries to talk but he is interrupted by a tap on the microphone. We all look up to stare Temari.

"Good morning, students of Leaf Academy," she chirps.

I observe how professional she looks right now with her kilt _not_ rolled up like most girls', and her vest on _and_ blazer (which is so fake, because not to be rude, but Temari never dresses like that. She always has the kilt rolled up and top few buttons undone. I'm not insulting her or anything—hell, I do that too! All girls do it!).

"This morning we will be announcing the nominees for the positions on Student Council!" Temari has these papers in her hands but she barely looks down at them. (How the _hell_ did Shikamaru get such an organized girlfriend…?) "We will begin our assembly by introducing the members so far."

"Shoot me," Naruto whispers. "They did this already. Stab me. Strangle me. Smother me. _ANYTHING_!"

I chuckle at his antics and divert my attention back to Temari.

(I dunno, maybe I feel guilty for making her boyfriend take me to the dance on Friday when he really should have just gone with her.)

"My name is Temari Sabaku and I am the Student Council President." She points to the other three people sitting on the chairs next to her empty one, all in order. First there is Karin, sitting up with poise, with one leg crossed over the other in a ladylike way. She smiles kindly (but I know better) at Temari. "Our Vice President this year is Karin Himitsu."

Karin waves.

I glare.

(And suspiciously look over at Sasuke-kun to see if he's looking at her. He's not. He's playing Brick on his iPod. Oh I kind of want to play now…)

"Our Secretary, Ami Watanabe."

She's probably second on my list of people I hate. She's kind of like Karin, except more obsessive over Sasuke-kun and with less (absolutely no) potential to be something with him. Ami is a pretty girl, I guess I can give her that much, but she is _really_ stupid and is excessively rude to people.

"And our Treasurer, Suigetsu Momochi," Temari concludes with a bright (probably fake) smile.

Now that' one is a wonder to me, the whole Suigetsu being elected—and the fact that he's working with money!

Who knows what stupidities he's capable of!

People clap after she finishes announcing the members. I don't understand why people clap. Honestly, it seems so fake! No one here gives two shits about who was chosen three months ago, so why do we all clap? Meh, whatever—

"We will begin by announcing the nominees for this year's Social Convener!" Temari announces, looking down at a sheet of paper.

A look of mild disgust passes her face as she sneers at whatever she looks at but she quickly recovers and puts on her smile again.

"For Social Convener, the chosen people are Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka—"

—Along with a bunch of people who I don't recognize.

And I stop listening right—

"For Grade Twelve Representatives—"

Now!

While I am not listening to the blabber of Grade Representatives and our school's precious Student Council, I can go over my appearance plans for my date with Sasuke-kun tonight!

So after posting and posting endlessly about what I should wear and how I should do my hair on TheCherryOnTop (which was probably a major let down to people who only look at my blog so they could get more gossip) I finally came to my conclusion. I would wear my pajamas, just the things though, that could pass off as like, lazy day clothes.

So I already picked the outfit and hung it over my desk chair!

Tonight I shall wear my plain, white racerback tank top, and the red, three-quarter sleeved cardigan that I bought a few weeks ago with Hinata-chan, that way I won't have to wear my dorky but seriously, amazingly soft and comfortable robe (see, its pale pink with a bunch of cherries on it). Then I'll put on these grey, long shorts that I found in the back of my closet (that by the way, feel very, very soft).

Then I'll just leave my hair as it is.

Maybe I'll make it a bit damp that way it doesn't look like I prepared so hard for whatever our date is.

"And lastly—"

Oh, Temari's at the end of this boring tirade?

I perk up almost immediately, as do Naruto (who wakes up) and Sasuke-kun (who puts the Brick away).

They, like me, probably just heard the word 'last' and realized that we could leave soon!

"—here are the nominees for Spirit Coordinator," Temari says. She looks at her paper and her expression turns relieved. "Oh, well would you look at that? There is only one nominee. It looks like Rock Lee is this year Spirit Coordinator—"

"Wait!"

Suddenly Karin stands up and approaches Temari and whispers into her ear, away from the microphone. They both begin hissing things under their breaths while stealing glances in my direction (I think). Eventually, they come to an end and Temari clears her throat.

"Well, I guess I was wrong…" Temari gives a fake laugh. "We have a second candidate for this role, nominated by our Vice President herself."

Who the hell would Karin nominate—

OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!

"—Sakura Haruno."

Naruto then shoots up from his seat and punches an arm in the air. "I second that!" he yells with a big grin. "Sakura-chan is full of spirit!"

I sink down into my seat when people begin saying things like 'Who the hell is Sakura Haruno?'. As I wallow in my self pity, I feel a hand rest itself in a comforting manner on my shoulder. I look over at its owner and Sasuke-kun is there.

"I'm sure you'll do fine."

I snort.

"Ne, Sasuke…" I gulp and blush. "Could you tell me what a spirit coordinator _is_?"

Sasuke-kun laughs at me.

…And I've never heard anything so beautiful.

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, September 24 at 9:43 AM**

**Current Mood: **Somewhat, but not really scared. I think…  
**Current Music:** The whole damn world is just as OBSESSED  
**Location: **School. My classroom, to be specific

_**Subject: Lucky ME!**_

DATE TONIGHT!

DATE TONIGHT!

_DATE TONIGHT_!

Heart.

…

**Comments**

…

_No comments have been posted yet._

…

**&**

**-**

"Haruno."

In the middle of still trying to figure out just _what_ exactly a 'Spirit Coordinator' is (which for some reason, is not dampening my mood as much as Karin wants it to) and dancing like retard on the stage as we practice Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, Sasori-sensei calls me over to him and hands me a slip of paper.

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office right now."

I frown at my pretty-faced teacher.

"But why—"

"Do not question orders, Haruno," he says, cutting me off. Sasori-sensei points to the door. "Now hurry along and get to her office. I hate keeping people waiting." I nod. "And you should just take your bag along with you. Class will be over in ten minutes."

While I walk down the hall to the main office to see Tsunade-sama, all I can think about it picking a nickname for Sasori-sensei.

He has _such_ a pretty face! I _know_ that he's really old and he's a teacher-teacher not just a T.A. but…

UGH!

His _face_!

It is honestly allowed to be referred to as dreamy.

Now don't get alarmed. I'm not saying I want to start an affair thing or whatever, I'm just stating what's true. I guess I'll call him Pretty-sensei, or something, although that sounds a bit retarded so I am going to spend a lot of time to think on this one—

"Can I help you?"

I look up and see Shizune-sensei.

She smiles at me gently. "Oh, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here? You should be in class right now, young lady."

Shizune-sensei is my favorite teacher among all the ones I have ever had. Along with being a guidance counsellor, she teaches this course for tenth graders that help them choose what they would like they would do in their futures. I had her last year and I got a 98 in her class.

Plus, she always provides guidance for me.

I smile back, and then show the pass to her. "Sasori-sensei told me I was supposed to see Tsunade-sama."

"Sakura…" Her expression darkens and Shizune-sensei looks rather disappointed. "What did you do that you have to go see the Headmistress for?"

That's a good question actually. What _did_ I do—

Aw _crap_.

TheCherryOnTop.

Have I been found out?

(CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!)

No.

I take a deep breath and smile brightly at Shizune-sensei and then shrug. "I don't know Shizune-sensei. I was just told to go see her."

She sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Sakura, just… Try not to make things worse," she advises, as usual, giving me advice.

"Of course!" I say with a nod. "I would never dream of pissing off the Headmistress." With that, Shizune-sensei leaves the main office and I approach Tsunade-sama's door (where the hell is her secretary, I briefly wonder after noticing the empty desk in front of her door), knocking on it.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

I blink.

_This_ is the woman who Sarutobi-sama made our new Headmistress.

Seriously?

"Um…" I crack the door open slightly and stick my head in to talk, and my hand to show her the paper. "You wanted to see me?"

"Oh!" Tsunade-sama exclaims. "Sakura Haruno, yes, please come in."

I open the door some more and step inside, then close it shut. I observe the office. I've never been in the Headmaster's office before. (I'm a good kid like that.) The size of it is pretty decent, not too big, not too small, with brown painted walls and big windows. To be honest, it's kind of empty, having nothing more than her desk and some shelves on the walls.

Her desk is…

Well it's like…

Um…

Tsunade-sama's desk is just not exactly what you'd expect a Headmistress' desk to be like (ergo, it is messy as hell).

"Take a seat," she tells me, gesturing to the chair across from her, smiling (deviously?). Tsunade-sama folds her hands together and rests her chin on them. "Now Sakura, are you aware of the reason why I have called you here today?"

Because of my blog.

"No."

She nods. "I see. Well two of your teachers have told me some news about you."

Aw _damnit_! Kakashi-sensei ratted me out for being Cherry. And Sexy-sensei told her I kissed him!

Well, being Cherry _has_ been fun…

And all good things come to an end, right?

"Kakashi and Kisame both say you're an exceptional writer."

Huh…?

"And since I am in charge of Leaf Academy's newspaper, I was wondering if you could write for me," Tsunade-sama says.

I blink some more.

This was _not_ what I was expecting…

This is _better_!

"You want me to write for you?!" I exclaim happily (still suspicious though).

Tsunade-sama nods. "Yes, that is what I said. I would like an article of any controversial matter that you choose on my desk by sixth period." She hands me a slip of paper that would get me out of class so that I could give her whatever I write. "Do you think you can write something good in this short amount of time, even with making a speech for the elections?"

SCREW THE ELECTIONS!

"I can do it!" I tell her loudly. I can't help it. I _love_ to write things, and now I get to be in the school _newspaper_? Is that sweet or is that sweet? I shoot up from the chair I sat on earlier. "Don't worry Tsunade-sama! I will not let you down. I can make you a great article. I promise!"

And with that, I skip out of her office.

One may wonder why I took her offer though, considering how _she_ is the one hunting me (Cherry) down. Well here's what I can say: I have always, always, _always_ wanted to join The Leaflet but I dunno, I never had the guts to write something and send it in to be criticized by the editor. But now, the position is being _given_ to me! All because of recommendations from Kakashi-sensei and Kisame-sensei! That is just awesome!

Well all that and…

Well have you ever heard this saying?

Keep your friends close.

And keep your enemies closer.

**&**

**-**

…

**The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper**

…

**HELLO, MY NAME IS 'SLUT'  
**Monday, September 24

…

'Slut' is a common name that is tossed around among female students (and to be fair, the males as well), directed to other female students. One is often named a slut when she (yes, _she_, it is _always_ a she) one (or more) of the following thing(s) takes place:

a) being friends with a boy  
b) being friends with more than one boy  
c) kissing one boy when not in a relationship with him  
d) kissing one boy and another when not in a relationship with either of them  
e) other girls do not like her

People are stupid.

Stupid.

Very, very stupid.

If I walked up to a student in our school and asked them what the true definition of a 'slut' was, they would not know the correct answer. Teenage girls and boys always assume that a slut is always a girl (which technically, it is) who is seeing more than one boy at once. The capability to be popular with boys is not slutty. It just means you are something special. And to be the one that calls the girl a slut just means you are pathetic and jealous.

To do research for this article, I went up to a few random students and asked them what the definition of a slut was.

For their anonymity, no names will be told.

Student 1: "A slut is a chick who dates a lot of guys."  
Student 2: "You're a slut!"  
Student 3: "A slut's a… a whore. A skank. You know, those things!"  
Student 4: "Someone who sees like, every single guy."  
Student 5: "A girl who cheats on her boyfriend, totally!"

Clearly, these people are idiots.

Let us look at a situation:

Girl has been in love with Boy since forever. Girl sees Boy again, but also meets Guy. Guy and Boy both like Girl. Girl makes out with Guy. Girl makes out with Boy. Girl keeps relationship with Guy a secret. Girl keeps relationship with Boy a secret. Girl continues to see Guy and Boy at the same time. Girl wants to have a real relationship with Boy.

What of Girl?

Is Girl a 'slut', in the terms of incompetent, brain-cell-fried-because-of-nail-polish-fumes, judgmental teenagers?

Is Girl a 'bitch' for leading on Guy and Boy at the same time, while claiming that she wants something real Boy?

Or is Girl just doing what anyone in her position—someone being noticed by two beautiful males—would do?

A 'slut' is defined to be an offensive term for a woman thought by others to be sexually promiscuous, and to be 'sexually promiscuous' means to be having many indiscriminate or casual sexual relationships, thus meaning that as long as Girl is not screwing either of them—Boy or Guy—she is not a 'slut' and said incompetent, brain-cell-fried-because-of-nail-polish-fumes, judgmental teenagers need to go dig holes to bury their fat heads in.

Girl is merely doing what anyone in her position would probably do.

And she is most definitely _not_ a 'slut'. Since Girl is not in a sexual relationship with either one of them, no one has the right to call her a slut.

No one in this school is truly a 'slut'. It's rather difficult to have sex in a place like this.

So burn in hell you bitches-who-call-anyone-who-scores-with-someone-hot-a-slut.

…

_written by: Sakura Haruno_

…

…

**&**

**-**

"I like the article," Tsunade-sama says to me, looking up from the paper, "Although that last line could use a bit touching up on." She smiles gently, in a joking manner. "And I don't think we are allowed to print the word 'bitch' in a student newspaper."

I blink disbelievingly at her words.

She _likes_ it?

She actually liked the piece of crap I made up in ten minutes while asking opinions from utter morons?!

"But it's not even written like an article!" I protest. "And it's about teenage girls—"

Tsunade-sama raises a hand to make me shut up.

"That is of no consequence, Sakura. I told you to write about something controversial among students at Leaf Academy, and you did just that. I never said anything about a format, nor did I mention the limit to what your topic must be."

Her smile widens.

"I would like to put it in the Leaflet, the Leaf—"

"—Academy newspaper, I know, I know," I say, not really paying attention. My eyes widen as I realize the way I just spoke to the _Headmistress_. Aw, crap—

"Yes, the newspaper." Tsunade-sama chuckles at me. "Now, would you mind if we use your work?"

I shrug. "Go ahead."

Her grin fades and she frowns a bit. "Are you absolutely sure you don't mind? We're in agreement that what you wrote about is rather controversial, and thus could start many problems for you. I can imagine how embarrassed or offended many girls in this school may be, by the article. By allowing me to publish what you wrote, some people _will_ approach you—"

Ch. What is she thinking?

I smile brightly at Tsunade-sama and pick up my school bag, tossing it over my shoulder.

"Don't worry about me, Tsunade-sama."

The grin widens.

"Not many people know who 'Sakura Haruno' is."

"Very well then." Tsunade-sama continues to smile at me (this is getting kind of awkward) and she shrugs. We both glance at the clock and see that sixth period will be ending in about thirteen minutes. "So are you prepared for your speech later?"

Huh?

I look at her with confusion.

"What speech?" I ask.

She frowns. "The one that will get you elected as Student Council's Spirit Coordinator, of course," Tsunade-sama says. "You _were_ nominated, were you not?"

Oh.

Crap.

UGH DAMN KARIN TO HELL.

(AND NARUTO.)

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Sorry! This chapter is kind of short, I realize that, but I wanted to post before the weekend cuz I'll be busy.)**

**I dedicate the article to ****gossipismything**** for realizing and saying it: Sakura is not a slut. You have my love (as does everyone else, which makes it not as great, by whatever, you know what I'm trying to say). Anywhoo, thanks a lot for the reviews! I will be very busy this weekend so yeah… And yes, I know that the date did not happen yet. Were you looking forward to it? Probably not… Whatever, sorry! And as for the boy fight, well it **_**was**_** gonna be Naruto and Kiba. I dunno, maybe it'll happen in the next chapter. But anyways, please review!**


	8. eight

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, September 24 at 2:01 PM**

**Current Mood: **Disappointed. Kind of. Oh well. Thinking of my date makes me happy.  
**Current Music:** Sometimes you just got to show how you feel, cuz that's you baby! Hell, you're so REAL!  
**Location:** The school auditorium, duh, just like everyone else…

_**Subject: So that you're up to date**_

I'll keep this short because I'm trying to pay attention to the speeches.

(Yeah that's right!

I want to hear these things and pick the best candidate for whatever. Uh huh, Cherry is totally active when it comes to Student Council!

You should do it too!)

- Hound and Foxy got into some kind of fight at lunch. I wasn't able to get close enough to know why but I sure hope it was about Bashful!  
- Apparently Sexy Boy has a one week vacation of sorts. The Pink Princess is slightly saddened, but its okay, she has Pretty Boy.  
- Jackpot and Pink Princess are becoming friends of sorts. But then again, we can never be too sure, right?

But yes, like I said, this entry is being kept short.

It has to be.

I'm trying to pay attention to the speeches right now.

YOU SHOULD TOO!

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'So that you're up to date'****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:33 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** Good for you, Cherry, being a supporter of Student Council.

_**Response to **_**Blond'n'Beautiful****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:38 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm a good student like that**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop:** Oh, it's no problem at all.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'So that you're up to date'  
****Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:41 PM  
**_**Subject: SCREW STUDENT COUNCIL!  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Who cares about speeches?! You my dear, should be concentrating on your upcoming date!

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:42 PM  
**_**Subject: You're ON student council… (well not yet, but soon)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** LOL, I think I did too much of that already!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:44 PM  
**_**Subject: Yeah, but that's irrelevant. (And thanks for your confidence! You're so sweet!)**_**  
****Sexy-In0:** There is no such thing as 'too much' (DON'T SPEAK SUCH BLASPHEMY) when it comes to bragging about a hot date.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:46 PM  
**_**Subject: Oh, you are very welcome!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Are you sure?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:49 PM  
**_**Subject: Of course I'm friggin sure!**_**  
****Sexy-In0:** Just prepare for it. Tada sounds like a hottie.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Monday, September 24 at 4:42 PM  
**_**Subject: He IS a hottie!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Tada is a god. AND HE'S MINE (tonight)!

**-**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Eight  
The Buds Are Finally Blossoming!**

**&**

**-**

"So…"

Okay, this is _not_ getting anywhere.

All he's freaking said to me so far is: "Let's go."

And he didn't even say it in the whole sexy Uchiha tone. He had to belt it out like I was some burden or something and he didn't want to go on the date that was _his_ idea!

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing?!" I hiss at him, now thoroughly annoyed (and very, very angry).

Sasuke-kun stops walking and I notice this oh-so freaking familiar place. Oh. It's the _vending machine_! What the freaking hell?! Did he think that by date I was expecting a freaking make out session? I will _kill_ this guy—

He takes out a key from his pocket and puts it into the slot on the cafeteria door.

No friggin' way…

"How the hell do you have a _key_ to get in the _cafeteria_?!" I blurt out, as he pushes me into the giant room. I look at him and he turns the lock once more after closing the door. "Well?!" Sasuke-kun continues to ignore me. He grabs my wrist and begins dragging me to the kitchen. He closes the kitchen door and then turns on the lights in there. "Well are you going to talk _now_?"

He smirks and nods.

"Sorry, I can't tell you how I have a key," Sasuke-kun says, removing his sweater (and thus showing off to me, his muscular glory with that beautiful, black wife beater top of his). Honestly, I would _so_ squeal if he wasn't going to think I was retarded. Sasuke-kun takes an apron and throws it to me. "You're a very nosy person, has anyone ever told you that?"

I frown at the insult and bite out a, "Yes."

Sasuke-kun takes the apron from me (since I wasn't exactly putting it on), and puts the top part over my head. While looking into my eyes (with his beautiful, Uchiha, smoldering ones), he reaches behind me to tie the straps together.

Wow.

It's getting kinda hot.

"Y—You um…" I look down (at his pretty chest). "I—I can do it myself!"

Sasuke-kun looks like he's pouting, but I'll let him save some dignity and say he's not.

"I've already got the knot tied."

"Well then why are your arms still around me?!" I blurt out rather loudly.

Oh and yep, I can just _feel_ that blush—

"Hn. Sorry," he apologizes, not sounding sorry _at all_!

Sasuke-kun moves away from me and then goes over to the big walk in fridge. He goes inside of it and then comes out a minute later, holding certain things in his arms, such as a medium sized ball of dough, some grated cheese in a plastic container, a bag of pre-cut pepperonis, some bacon strips, and a tomato or two. He then goes over to one of the cabinets and takes out some can. Lastly he gets us a can opener, and a spatula.

"I think we're making pizza," I say, staring at everything on the (floured) counter, where he put the materials. "But I don't want to get my hopes up only to hear you tell me that we're not making a pizza. You make me get my hopes up too much only to let drop them so I don't really know what to think."

Aw crap.

"And did I just say that out loud?"

Sasuke-kun, who's twirling a knife around in his hand nods with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, we are making pizza, and yes, you said that out loud." He takes the ball of dough and cuts it in half, handing me one of the pieces. "Okay Sakura, knead the dough, and try to make it into a circle," Sasuke-kun instructs, doing the same to his share of the pizza dough.

He finishes his in a friggin' instant.

I'm still trying.

I peak up from my deformed shape thing of dough and see him smirking at me and my pathetic-ness.

(And that's _after_ he cuts up the tomatoes, thus time _has_ passed…)

YEAH WELL…

SCREW YOU, ASSHOLE!

"I'm _fine_!" I tell him (even though he didn't even ask), holding my dough defensively. "I know what you're thinking! Your eyes say everything you don't when you keep your mouth shut, which you always do." I know, I know, I _really_ talk _way_ too much. "And right now, your eyes are saying 'Sakura, what the fuck is wrong with you? You can't cook for the life of you!' Well I'll tell you something, Sasuke, I can do this—"

My words are cut short by a tomato slice in my mouth.

Sour.

I chew on the vegetable (or is it fruit? I remember hearing one time that tomatoes were fruits, but whatever, this is no where near the point) and glare at him defiantly as he works my dough (wow that sounds _so_ utterly, freaking wrong for some reason…), still smirking at me (and my pathetic-ness).

We savor the silence as he continues to make the food and I just watch.

(Well what was the point of me wearing an apron when _he_ is not wearing one, and when _he_ is doing all the work?!)

Sasuke-kun passes the can of pizza sauce and the can opener to me, wordlessly telling me to open it (by looking into my eyes. It's like I said, his eyes tell you everything). When I open it, he spreads some out on both of our mini pizzas, then sprinkles some cheese on top. On his, he puts the slices of tomatoes (wow that is just so plain…), and on mine, the pepperoni and bacon. When he moves to put them in the giant oven of the cafeteria's kitchen, it hits me.

"Wait, how did you that's how I like my pizza?" I ask, confused.

His peaceful expression darkens slightly and what was once a comfortable silence has the beginnings of a cold one—

"You know what? For get I asked," I say immediately.

I made sure to say that before he could tell me it's none of my business (which it is, and which I know he's going to say. It's in his eyes!). He does so (tells me it's none of my business), and begins to wipe down the counter where he worked (I'm not even gonna say 'we' because hell, I did nothing).

Time passes rather awkwardly (well its freaking awkward for _me_!), and then some minutes later, Sasuke-kun pulls out our pizzas.

"So how'd you learn to cook?" I ask, trying to make conversation as I blow on the single sized piece of deliciousness that has my name on it.

A nostalgic look passes his face as he bites into it.

"My mother," he replies. "When my brother and I were younger, she made us learn how to cook." A small blush creeps onto his face but he quickly gets rid of it while glaring at the floor. "To her, apparently, for a man, the ability to cook for is rather appealing to women."

I chuckle (and try not to show how amazed I am that not only can he cook, but he can _talk_ too!).

"It's true," I say in agreement. "Your mother is a very wise woman, to notice that, and to pass on the information too."

We eat in silence (yay! It's comfortable again!).

Suddenly, Sasuke-kun lifts his head and glares at me (playfully), and then flicks some flour on me.

Oh no, he did _not_.

"You _bastard_," I hiss, wiping my powdered (by flour, not makeup) face.

He grins back evilly.

IT IS _SO_ ON NOW—

What was about to be a total flour fight was cut short when we heard the cafeteria door open. My eyes widen fearfully as I glance at Sasuke, who is frowning and cursing. He quickly grabs our plates and drinks and tosses them into a trash can. He then, goes to get his sweater (and whatever incriminating evidence might be left in the cafeteria kitchen) in one hand, and my wrist in the other.

"What was that?" Sasuke-kun mumbles, more so to himself, but I still hear it.

"Tsunade-sama," I reply quickly, on instinct.

At his curious look (probably wondering how I knew, and why I sounded so sure of myself), I panic.

"Oh, well um, who else has a key…?"

Okay, yeah, I know, I know that was a stupid answer since _duh_, the custodians all have keys to every room (probably). Sasuke-kun doesn't get a chance to question my knowledge because we hear the door to the kitchen slowly opening.

"Go into the fridge," he whispers, pushing me along.

Sasuke-kun closes the door behind me and we hide behind a shelf of dairy products, rather close together (OH MY GOD!). Despite the cold, frosty fridge air, I still feel _really_ hot with the way that he is pressing himself against me. I _know_, right now _really_ isn't the time to be thinking of kissing him senseless considering how Tsunade-sama is gonna be coming in here any minute now to get a drink, but I can't help it. With my body stuck between him and the dairy shelf, and him pressing _really_ close just to make us seem less noticed (I guess), I just want to squeal.

I almost do.

But I hold it in.

The fridge door opens and I suck in my breath.

"Hm…" Tsunade-sama murmurs tiredly. "I feel like a cold one tonight…" After a few minutes of what was probably browsing (I couldn't see her, but Sasuke-kun probably could), Tsunade-sama finally picked something and walked out of the giant fridge.

When she left, the two of us let out the breaths we held in.

A minute passes and we are _still_ in the same position.

I try to meet Sasuke-kun's eyes but his head is bowed slightly, and his bangs are covering his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, could you let me out—"

"I want you to be my girlfriend," he says, _completely_ cutting me off (along with shocking me to the very core).

"Wait, what—"

I don't get a chance to finish my sentence with his tongue being in my mouth and all.

I hope he knows I was gonna say yes.

**&**

**-**

…

**STUDENT BULLETIN BOARD**

…

_**Leaf Academy for the Gifted**_

…

…

&

Wednesday, September 26

…

STUDENT COUNCIL

I, Temari Sabaku, your Student Council President of this year, would just like to extend my gratitude to the staff of Leaf Academy for allowing the students to leave their classes to come to assemblies, Headmistress Tsunade for helping us make everything happen, other members of Student Council who assisted in organizing the event, the nominees for taking the time to make their speeches and present themselves to us, and lastly, the Leaf Academy student body for participating in the elections and voting.

As a reminder, here is a list of this year's Student Council:

President – _Temari Sabaku  
_Vice President – _Karin Himitsu_  
Secretary – _Ami Watanabe_  
Treasurer – _Suigetsu Momochi_  
Social Convener – _Ino Yamanaka_  
Grade 6 Representatives – _Inari Senshu, Hanabi Hyuuga_  
Grade 7 Representatives – _Akane Geretsu, Kaede Yoshino_  
Grade 8 Representatives – _Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Warai_  
Grade 9 Representatives – _Daichi Hogosha, Futaba Kamoku_  
Grade 10 Representatives – _Matsuri Iwai, Sasame Fuuma_  
Grade 11 Representatives – _Shikamaru Nara, Kin Tsuchi_  
Grade 12 Representatives – _Rock Lee, Tenten Metaru_  
Spirit Coordinator – _Sakura Haruno_

Once again, I send my thanks out to everyone at Leaf Academy.

Also, I would like to remind the new members that there will be a Student Council meeting on:

Wednesday, October 3 at 12:30 PM in Conference Room 1

…

_Temari Sabaku_  
Student Council President

-

…

…

&

**NEED TUTORING?!  
**­

**Classes Offered: **

**- **Chemistry  
- Algebra  
- Geometry

**Days Offered:**

- Monday  
- Tuesday  
- Thursday  
- Sunday

**Times Offered:**

- _Weekdays  
_- 3:30 PM to 5:00 PM  
- 6:00 PM to 7:00 PM

- _Weekends_  
- 9:00 AM to 10:30 AM  
- 1:00 PM to 2:30 PM

**Offered By:**

- _Ino Yamanaka_  
- Room 302, Leaf Academy  
- (416) 341 9980

-

…

…

&

**I NEED A TOOTOR!!!!!!!!!!**

**4 biology n literature**

**if u r up 2 the challenge, plz call NARUTO UZUMAKI or come n find me!!!**

**ROOM 105!!!!!!!**

-

…

…

&

Wednesday, September 26

…

The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper

…

Staff Advisors  
- Tsunade-sama  
- Deidara-sensei

Editor  
- Shino Aburame

Reporters  
- Neji Hyuuga  
- Sakura Haruno  
- Idate Morino  
- Yakumo Kurama  
- Ukon Tsuin  
- Zaku Abumi  
- Tayuya Kanmon

Artists  
- Sai Byouga  
- Kankuro Sabaku

Photographers  
- Matsuri Iwai  
- Gaara Sabaku  
- Kasumi Afuro

…

…

**&**

**-**

"Hi."

"Hi…" I dreamily reply to Sasuke-kun.

Welcome to my one week anniversary of being Sasuke-kun's _girlfriend_.

It's official!

We are a _thing_.

(And Karin hates me even more!)

I'm really enjoying this 'Oh I have a _boyfriend_' thing. Perhaps I'm only enjoying it because my boyfriend is Sasuke Uchiha and every night, we've been going to the cafeteria kitchen for a late dinner together as makeshift dates. Whatever. The point is my life is suddenly freaking _amazing_.

Now don't worry.

I'm not one of those people who ditch everything of how they used to be once some great changes are made.

I still eat things that are unhealthy, I still gossip all the bloody time, I still blab everything to Shikamaru, and I still am on the run from Tsunade-sama.

There have just been some minor modifications:

**1) I am now a Spirit Coordinator (which I have yet to learn the meaning of)**

(Oh and why don't I tell you _how_ that freaking happened? It is just _such_ a stupid mistake! UGH!

See, after bolting out of Tsunade-sama's office in panic, I almost run into Lee, my um, _worthy opponent_ in the elections. I apologized and then:

**Me: **"Oops, sorry Lee, I didn't mean to run into you!"  
**Lee: **"Sakura-san, you have grown more beautiful since I last saw you! How joyful!"  
**Me: **"You just saw me this morning. We have math together."  
**Lee: **"There is some news I must bring to you Sakura-san."  
**Me: **"What is it?"  
**Lee: **"I must back down as a candidate for Spirit Coordinator."  
**Me: **"Wait, WHAT?!"  
**Lee: **"I was to choose between become Spirit Coordinator or Grade Representative."  
**Me: **"So choose Spirit Coordinator! Lee, no one has more spirit that _you_—"  
**Lee:** "Your compliments are kind, Sakura-san, but I feel I should do the better job of representing my grade."  
**Me: **"No Lee! You have spirit _and_ youth! What could be a better combination?! You can _not_ back down!"  
**Lee:** "But fair Sakura-san, I fear I must."  
**Me: **"NOOOO!"  
**Lee: **"You are now automatically the Spirit Coordinator of this school year. Congratulations!"  
**Me: **"WAIT, BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A SPIRIT COORDINATOR IS!"

And then that was that.

And I contemplated suicide.

—But decided no because I had a date later that night with Sasuke-kun.

Yes.)

**2) I have a spot as reporter on The Leaflet (how freaking **_**amazing**_** is that?!)  
3) I gained the attention of basically the entire school in one month (I'm still not sure if that's a good thing), and  
4) I am the girlfriend of **_**the**_** Sasuke Uchiha (and have yet to do screw this thing up)**

"I'll walk you to Chemistry," he tells me, taking my giant textbook out of my arms.

(HOLY CRAP…CHIVALRY IS _ALIVE_! IT'S ALIVE!)

"T—Thanks," I mumble, feeling rather relieved that the heavy weight is now gone. "So—"

"Excuse me!"

I look away from Sasuke-kun and see a girl standing in front of us, holding the latest edition of the Leaflet. The first paper of the year had been published last Friday. She looks like she's a bit younger than me, probably in ninth or tenth grade. She has short brown hair (probably the same length as my own), and dark eyes. She looks pretty shy, but really familiar—oh _yeah_! She's the girl who was canoodling (well not really _canoodling_…) with Gaara (Love-Love; the really cute redhead; Temari slash Fishnets' younger brother) this morning! They were in the cafeteria, eating breakfast together. She _fed_ him! I don't have my Blackberry with me right now (it's in my room charging) but that news is totally going on TheCherryOnTop tonight.

Right!

Anyways—

"Hi," she greets with a kind smile. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sakura-san. Maybe you don't remember me. I'm a photographer for The Leaflet. I'm M—"

"Matsuri," I say, nodding. "Yeah, you take great pictures!"

She blushes at the compliment. "T—Thank you, Sakura-san." She holds up her folded newspaper and shows me where she left off. It was the page where my article was, the one about 'sluts'. "I just wanted to say that you are an amazing writer."

Sasuke-kun quirks an eyebrow up jokingly, and I glare back at him.

"Thank you, Matsuri, you are really sweet—"

"I'm serious," Matsuri continues. "Your article was just _amazing_. I am just so happy that someone took a stand. You were just so completely right. The word gets tossed around _way_ too much between teenagers, especially all the girls, when in reality the truth is that no one really knows the meaning of it!"

"Really, thank you but—"

She doesn't get the picture (I mean the image that says '_Hello_, my sexy boyfriend is here and I'm gonna be late for class! You're a sweetheart and all dear, but can you praise me later?')

"And you are just so brave to be writing something like that _and_ publishing it with your name!" she goes on. "I bet you pissed off a few people with what you said."

That last sentence hit me, because she was right.

I think I'm getting just _too_ much attention right now—

"Hey Matsuri!" some girl says, walking over to us. She takes a few seconds to ogle at Sasuke-kun (which I glare at her for) but then looks at me. "You're that Sakura Haruno chick, right?" It's a rhetorical question, of course. "You know, you are a really great writer, but your style is kind of… Well you kind of copy Cherry."

My smile fades immediately.

I _copy_ Cherry?!

(BITCH I _AM_ CHERRY!)

Sasuke-kun finally talks. "Yeah, Sakura, I read your article too. It kind of _is_ like that gossip blog…"

"Don't get me wrong," the unnamed friend of Matsuri's says. "I think that it is really amazing how you took a stand for everyone who has ever been called a slut, but like… well…" She frowns thoughtfully. "You know how every author or columnist or whatever always has a special style of writing that they call their own?" Rhetorical, again, but yeah I know what she means. "Well I was thinking maybe you would have yours, but it is _really_ similar to TheCherryOnTop." She smiles at me (yeah, screw you and go to hell!). "You must be a really big fan of hers, to be able to do your stuff the same way."

I scowl at her.

(I can't help it.)

"Yeah…"

Sasuke-kun (thankfully) clears his throat.

"You're gonna be late for class…"

I (fake) smile at them.

(Well not both of them. Just Matsuri's friend. I don't like her. I like Matsuri though. She is so sweet.)

"Yes, that's right," I drawl. I wave at them. "Well I need to go. See you later!"

With that, I begin to drag Sasuke-kun away with me towards my Chemistry class.

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, October 1 at 2:39 PM**

**Current Mood: **SLIGHTLY agitated. Just slightly is all.  
**Current Music: **I could be every nasty thing you ever dreamt a man could be.  
**Location: **Waiting for class to start, while using a trusted friend's Blackberry.

_**Subject: They all fall down**_

I read the school newspaper today.

There just so happens to be a columnist who wrote an article that seems suspiciously like it was written by me…

(Ch, what a biter, how dare _anyone_ rip style off me?!)

(Naw, I was just kidding!)

Oh well. It was still a good article, I say. I agree with her opinion. The word 'slut' _does_ get tossed around a bit too much.

But whatever—

I just wanted to clear the air.

And I have lots of gossip! I just can't post it now since class is starting soon.

Tonight.

Cherry, OUT!

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'They all fall down'**  
**Posted on Monday, October 1 at 2:44 PM  
**_**Subject: I agree with you**_**  
****AceOfSpades5:** Ah, dear Cherry, I take credit for finding such talent among the students and having it published.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Monday, October 1 at 2:46 PM  
**_**Subject: Well of course  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Then for finding this 'Sakura Haruno' and giving her the opportunity, you are a wise woman, Headmistress.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 2:49 PM  
**_**Subject: Although there IS something…  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** But it _is_ somewhat odd, the way her writing style is similar to yours…

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Monday, October 1 at 2:55 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm just that great  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well I am just glad someone appreciates my writing and looks up to me. (Even if it _is_ enough to try and be like me…)

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 2:57 PM  
**_**Subject: Indeed you are.  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Perhaps.

…

**&**

**-**

When the last bell rings, I give Shikamaru back his Blackberry. I begin to pack my things, taking my time while students file our of the classroom

(SASUKE-KUN SAID HE WAS GONNA PICK ME UP AFTER CLASS, HERE! I THOUGHT THEY ONLY DID THAT IN MOVIES!)

"Haruno."

I look to the front of class where Sexy-sensei is. He's been gone for a week and my, has he gotten sexier. I cannot _wait_ for my Monday after class make out session—

Oh. Crap.

"Itachi-sensei…" I say awkwardly. Damnit, what am I going to do _now_?! I can't make out with him. I'm Sasuke-kun's _girlfriend_! Sexy-sensei—No, _Itachi-sensei_ is Sasuke-kun's brother, thus Sexy-sensei (DAMNIT! _ITACHI-SENSEI_!), and I can no longer be affiliated (other than in class, doing class work and such). "Um…" He begins walking closer and closer and eventually he is standing right in front of me (why the freaking hell does Kurenai-sensei always leave the class before everyone else, the very second the bell rings?! Oh yeah, because she just _has_ to go and 'see' Asuma-sensei. Note to self, put that on blog tonight). "Er…"

"Sakura."

Wait—

Sexy-sensei—I mean, _Itachi-sensei_ (I swear, I'll get it right next time!), calls me 'Sakura-chan'…

Fighting the temptation of staring at Sexy-sensei's (yeah, okay I give up on calling him his real name…) chest, I turn my head to the door where Sasuke-kun is standing, looking a bit suspicious (WHAT THE HELL?! I HAVEN'T EVEN KISSED HIM—Sexy-sensei—YET! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT US LIKE THAT?!), and impatient.

Sasuke-kun walks into the classroom and ends up beside me.

I smile at him awkwardly, and then glance back at Sexy-sensei, who was still standing in front of me.

"H—Hi, Sasuke-kun!" I greet, but he pays me no heed.

I am now in the middle of watching a heated staring contest of sorts between two very hot boys.

(They look like they can kiss any minute now.)

Wow.

(I'm slightly turned on.)

"Er…"

Sasuke-kun looks away first only to look at me (OH _SHIT_!). "Sakura—"

"What are you doing here, little brother?" Sexy-sensei (yes, that's right! It's Sexy-sensei. I gave up on trying to be correct, remember?!) asks, leaning his (firm, beautiful, sexy) backside against the desk that is in front of mine.

"I'm picking up my girlfriend," Sasuke-kun replies smoothly, as though he's trying to brag (and not brag that _I_ am his girlfriend the way that I'd brag that _he_ is _my_ boyfriend, because hey, where's the pride in going steady with the girl no one notices—er, well no one _noticed_, as in past tense. No, he's bragging that he has a girlfriend in general. I think).

Sexy-sensei quirks an eyebrow up, directing his curious gaze to me—

"You are dating Haruno?" Sexy-sensei asks, sounding mildly surprised. "Since when?"

"Just recently," my lovely boy love answers. "Since last Monday."

(These two brothers don't even give me a chance to speak, damnit!)

"I see." Sexy-sensei does this thing that resembles scratching his chin (that thing people usually do when they're thinking or trying to comprehend something). His lips rise into a small, secretive (well secretive to Sasuke-kun, at least) smile. "It's amazing what can happen when I'm away for one week."

I nod my head rapidly.

"Yeah, Itachi-sensei!" I practically yell. "I'm a Spirit Coordinator _and_ a reporter for The Leaflet!"

(Hopefully this will get the subject off of the 'Sakura and Sasuke-kun dating' thing…)

"Really now?" says Sexy-sensei.

"Really!" Sasuke-kun and I say at the same time, sounding rather—

The same.

(And when I say the same, I mean that he sounds just as full of shit as I do. Oh I am _so_ freaking confused.)

"Hm…" Sexy-sensei smiles secretively and I know what's going on his head. I stare at him pleadingly, when Sasuke-kun isn't paying attention to me, and through my eyes, I beg him not to say anything about my after school rendezvous with him (yes, I can say things with my eyes, too, you know!). "Well little brother has a girlfriend. This calls for a celebration."

Sasuke-kun visibly stiffens but I don't quite notice that since I'm using my time to gawk at Sexy-sensei in confusion.

"A celebration…?" I repeat awkwardly.

Sexy-sensei smirks and nods his pretty head.

"Yes, I shall take the two of you out for an early dinner tomorrow evening," Sexy-sensei declares.

Sasuke-kun glares at him.

"That is _not_ necessary—"

"Nonsense!" Sexy-sensei says. "It's not everyday my little brother proves that he isn't asexual." He looks at me with a more professional air. "Haruno, tomorrow we will stay after class and discuss that last test of yours. I don't want you to continue getting sixties on your chemistry tests. After that, you, your boyfriend and I will go to town for dinner, my treat."

At the thought of free dinner, I'm tempted to agree.

But the thought of going somewhere with he who I am now going steady with, and he who I was just recently having an affair of sorts with…

Well it's making me very uncomfortable—

"Very well."

My eyes widen immensely and I turn my head to stare at Sasuke-kun, who put on his usual emotionless mask after answering.

Inwardly, I sigh. Sexy-sensei is _obviously_ trying to bother his brother and Sasuke-kun is totally just going along with his goads! Why the freaking hell would Sasuke-kun _agree_ to have us go out with his brother tomorrow evening?!

Sexy-sensei's smirk widens—

(Oh boy.)

—and he gives me this _look_.

It's not one of those 'I want you' looks. It's not even one of those 'What the freaking hell is wrong with you' looks. It's kind of like a combination of that 'Oh, you are _so_ screwed now' look and the 'Ha, sucker, I know your secret' one, which in turn, is making me really nervous.

Sexy-sensei nods.

"Excellent."

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:21 PM**

**Current Mood: **Nervous. Nerve-racking-ly nervous  
**Current Music:** I need some more time to fix this problem  
**Location:** All by my lonesome where you are not

_**Subject: And your letter is here**_

Hello my precious, lovely readers!

And how are we today?

Cherry's rocking.

Kinda.

Sorta.

Somewhat.

Thanks for asking.

Let's begin with my pent up gossip:

- Love-Love was canoodling with his girlfriend (of sorts), Fireworks this morning, _feeding_ each other. HOW CUTE IS THAT?!  
- Pink Princess is in a pickle. She's about to be stuck with both Pretty Boy and Sexy Boy at the same time. Can you say tension?  
- Birdie's jealousy issues and possessive tendencies strike _again_. Buns is miffed. The duo are now on an 'off'. Sad…  
- Crimson ditched class earlier than she should have to go make out with Nicotine. They were probably on the roof. Or under the bleachers.  
- Phantom was late for _the most important part of the day_ because he was too friggin busy doing 'something' with Snake Charmer. YEESH!  
- Troublesome went out on a makeshift date with his lady love (as of right now), Fishnets, but the moment was ruined by Harpy.  
- Four Eyes is trying to get over having liked Pretty Boy by occasionally _seeing_ Aquaman. Or maybe she's plotting against Pink Princess.

—But enough about everyone else.

It's time for _me_!

Tada and Cherry are going steady.

_Tada_ and _Cherry_ are going steady.

Tada and Cherry _are going steady_.

TADA AND CHERRY ARE GOING STEADY!

—Er, but right now, we are dealing with a minor problem involving an ex of sorts, of mine.

But it is _okay_!

I will _not_ let what I have Tada get screwy.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'And your letter is here'****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:25 PM  
**_**Subject: You're one lucky bitch**_**  
****10-10:** LOL, Cherry, you need to stop bragging or you'll make the rest of us feel bad!

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:27 PM  
**_**Subject: A lucky bitch, I am indeed  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Aw, I'm sorry! Well what would make you feel better?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:28 PM  
**_**Subject: LOL, okay, REALLY, stop bragging!  
**_**10-10:** Hm… Well why don't you set my boyfriend straight and make him stop being a jealous asshole all the time. He doesn't even let me talk to guys. Ever. And like, I'm a major tomboy so a majority of my friends _are_ male! I don't get why he is so possessive! Ugh, it's _infuriating_!

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:30 PM  
**_**Subject: Alright, alright. Wink. No need to get jealous!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** LOL, well setting him straight (for the sake of all women kind) _is_ rather tempting, but I'm afraid I can't do that my dear. What I _can_ do is give you my advice (which you can take if you would like. It's all up to you). Maybe you should tell him how you feel. Have you two ever had a heart to heart about his jealousy issues?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:31 PM  
**_**Subject: Bitch puh-leaze! LOL!  
**_**10-10:** Well no…

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:33 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Then try it.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:35 PM  
**_**Subject: Oh, alright then  
**_**10-10:** Okay, Cherry, I'll do what you say. I'll get back to you with the results.

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:38 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Naw, don't worry, there's no need for that. I'll learn about the results on my own. Really, telling someone the truth regardless of what it concerns (your feelings, your fuck ups) always makes a big difference.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 6:40 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**10-10:** Sometimes _too_ big.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'And your letter is here'****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:22 PM  
**_**Subject: Go LEAFS Go!**_**  
****Lazy1:** No one shows more school spirit than you, _Cherry_.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:23 PM  
**_**Subject: Hey, it's autumn. The leaves are gonna fall.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Go to hell.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:26 PM  
**_**Subject: Then we can jump in them. And sleep…  
**_**Lazy1:** No seriously. You're like our school mascot.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:28 PM  
**_**Subject: Sleeping is a spectacular idea  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Should I be insulted by that?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:30 PM  
**_**Subject: Duh. What's better than sleeping?  
**_**Lazy1:** I'm not kidding. You represent Leaf Academy.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:32 PM  
**_**Subject: Hm… Pizza…?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** What, so at our next sports game we should have someone dress up as a cherry?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:35 PM  
**_**Subject: No. Sleep tops even food.  
**_**Lazy1:** That is correct.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, October 1 at 7:37 PM  
**_**Subject: Perhaps. Perhaps not.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Yep, I really hate you. You are _not_ funny!

…

**&**

**-**

It's about eight in the evening and I am still in the newspaper office.

'Why?' one may ask.

Well it's because I get my own freaking desk, _that's_ why!

By now, I'm alone in the room, Shino (I _so_ never saw him as the columnist type!) having gone and thrown me the key, saying that I was to lock up when I left. Sure, my 'desk' is nothing special, just a cherry oak (is that some kind of message?) table with two drawers on the sides, a cup where I put a bunch of pens and pencils, and stack load of papers, all strewn together (and at the moment, my laptop, but I'll be packing that up soon) but _still_!

It's mine.

(ALL MINE!)

And I even get a spinning chair—

"Sakura?"

I stop spinning and try to look at whoever called me but have trouble doing so because of said spinning—

Oh.

It's the enemy.

"Hello…" I smile at her and give a small wave. "Good evening Tsunade-sama. What are you doing here this late?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Tsunade-sama drawls dully, with one eyebrow quirked in my direction. She frowns at me, although I know she's not angry or anything. Tsunade-sama comes over to my desk and leans on the side of it, half sitting against the wood. "Are you working on your next article?"

I nod.

"You have a lot of time, you know," she says. "We make a new edition of The Leaflet every other week, but if you cooked that last piece up in a few hours, I'm sure you'll do fine." Tsunade-sama picks up the newspaper that is on my desk and flips through it while I stare at my laptop's screen. "You know, I just don't understand myself sometimes…"

"Huh?" I say.

Is she talking to me, or is she just talking out loud?

Tsunade-sama points to a rectangle that is at the bottom of the page.

It's pink with a pair of cherries on one side with the website for TheCherryOnTop written in semi-calligraphic letters.

"I don't get why I allow this blog to be advertised all the time."

That's true.

I don't get that either.

Tsunade-sama wants to ban TheCherryOnTop yet she allows all the small banners that advertise it to stay up.

Why is that?

"Perhaps," I begin slowly, making sure to be careful of what I have to say, "You keep it up because before banning the blog, you want to find out who the blogger is, in the first place. You know that if you discontinue allowing students to read it, then Cherry will stop what she's doing, thus stopping whatever clues you were gaining that could lead to you figuring our her real identity." I push down the screen of my laptop and meet Tsunade-sama's eyes, smirking slightly. "Sometimes, Tsunade-sama, we allow our curiosity to get the best of us."

She slowly smiles back, and puts the paper back on my desk.

(I HAVE A DESK! I HAVE A DESK! I HAVE MY _VERY OWN_ DESK!)

"Good _speculation_," Tsunade-sama replies, intently watching for my reaction to the word.

But I am better than that.

I act normal.

"Maybe that is what Cherry did," she theorizes, looking rather philosophical at that. I lean back in my chair and look at her questioningly. "Four years ago, when she began her blog, perhaps Cherry let her curiosity get the best of her."

"What was she curious of?" I ask, once again, careful.

"Curious of reactions," elaborates Tsunade-sama. "Maybe she wanted to know what people would think of a gossip blog. Maybe she wanted to know what it felt like to have so many admirers, albeit the fact that they weren't completely hers since they _did_ belong to an alter ego of sorts. Or maybe she was curious of how her words would affect people."

I frown back at Tsunade-sama because I am pretty confused.

Was I just curious those years ago when I started the blog?

Tsunade-sama smiles a bit.

"Or perhaps she just wants attention."

I nod my head.

Maybe.

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!**

**Okay, I just want to say that: yes, I know Sasuke is kinda OOC; yes, I am aware of how obvious the plot and other things appear to be (think of this story's plot as the 'Yondaime equals Naruto's father' theory. It's blatantly obvious, and it's heavily implied, it just has yet to be officially stated); and yes, I know Sakura is pretty oblivious and rather reckless. **


	9. nine

"Love is in the air for you, Haruno, isn't it?"

I look up from my attempted masterpiece that I painted on my assigned art class easel, and see Deidara-sensei behind me, scratching his chin while scrutinizing my work with a small smile. He's a pretty cool teacher, by comparison. At first—like the _very_ first time I saw him, Deidara-sensei looked like one of those artists with the bohemian outfits, long (beautifully kept) hair, and a critical eye. At that point in seventh grade, I honestly wasn't sure of his gender. Now don't get me wrong, it was _so_ totally _not_ my fault! He was wearing those baggy clothes and his hair was really long and tied the way Ino's was, so I wasn't sure.

I finally learned he was a man when he did that thing most guys do (or well what I always see most guys do):

Scratching their…

Well you know!

"A truly wonderful picture, indeed! We should put this up in the hallway."

(Usually only Sai's stuff ends up in the hallway…)

Deidara-sensei's really nice. He believes that art is something transient and fleeting, but he is always open-minded to other students' opinions.

"Your work is improving," he compliments, patting me on the head. "Just put the date and your name."

Our views on what I'm painting right now are different.

He thinks it is better than ever.

I think it is as bad as usual.

Putting the paintbrush down, I look up at the teacher standing to my left with a slight frown.

"Why do you say 'love'?"

"Heh, well, _you know_…"

Deidara-sensei picks up my red painted brush and pokes around on a few parts (scrawling 'Sakura Haruno' and 'October 4' in the corner since I was obviously not taking his orders, and doing that by myself). The look I give him clearly tells him that no, I don't know (and that I kind of _would_ like to know so he should tell me before I collapse of brain damage from thinking too hard. Er, well if that's even possible…).

"Well how your feeling is evident in the colors you picked to make this piece. Sure, to an art-blinded eye all you made was a blob of paints, but when one looks deeper into your creation they can tell what you were thinking."

"Oh?" I smile at Deidara-sensei. "What was I thinking then?"

"Very well." Deidara takes off the glasses he keeps over his (luscious) blond hair and puts them on properly. "The majority of the colors are red. Red seems to be the base color you used, just with lots of different shades of it and maybe a few other colors. The red symbolizes warmth, excitement, passion, courage, sexuality, and _love_. Clearly, there has been a major change for you, that have ignited a passionate excitement in you which has caused you to because more aggressive of your work and daring."

Wow.

That's deep…

"And then the fair amount of blue symbolizes trust, security and—" Deidara-sensei smirks mockingly, "—masculinity." He then points to where the reds and the blues meet. "The purples that they form together show the faith you have in this boy—" Okay, now he's not even just talking in general! NOT COOL! "—and the bravery you are showing by pursuing your relationship."

He's on a roll here.

"And lastly," he says. "There are a lot of lighter shades therefore much white was used as well. The white is truth and chastity."

"I don't see how chastity relates to the Hag though…" I look to my right and see Sai. His arms are folded over his chest and he is staring at what I've done with a critical, artist's eye. "Hm, nice job Ugly, for once your work doesn't reflect on you."

I roll my eyes and elbow Sai in the stomach.

Deidara-sensei pays him no heed when he walks away clutching his stomach painfully, wincing.

"So Haruno, _is_ there a boy you are in love with?" he asks, a smile on his pretty face.

My eyes widen at the question.

WHAT?

LOVE?

I snort (inwardly). I mean like sure, I am one of those types who used to say 'Oh, I love Sasuke-kun!', but now that he and I have gotten together, the words don't seem real unless I really begin to _love him_, love him. I haven't been really seeing much of him other than our late dates.

Oh and I'm sure you're wondering about the dinner.

Well I have awesomely awesome and great news:

I GOT OUT OF IT!

Am I lucky, or am I lucky?

See, Tuesday, you know, the day that I was _supposed_ to go to that dinner with _both_ of my former make out partners (and yes, Sasuke-kun is a former make out partner. Now he is a _boyfriend_!), went like this:

"You know how we're friends…?" I asked.

Shikamaru looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

Right then, the two of us had been having lunch together. That ritual never, ever changes. No matter who Shikamaru dates, he will always spend lunch with me, and now, no matter who I date, I will always spend lunch with him. Friends don't ditch each other for people who could possibly on be temporary, _duh_.

"Best friends," I elaborated, pushing my plate of French fries closer to him as an offering.

He took some eagerly.

"What do you want?" Shikamaru asked.

I shrugged and grinned sheepishly. "Can you like, get hurt or deathly sick or something, for me please?" I requested innocently, making attempt at cute puppy dog eyes. "I _really_ don't want to have dinner with Sasuke-kun and Sexy-sensei."

"Yeah, you really wouldn't." Shikamaru frowned at my words. "You can barely call the guy by name, imagine calling him—" He cringed, "—Sexy-sensei in front of Sasuke." Shikamaru snorted at the thought with amusement, whereas in my imagination, it was _not_ that wonderful. "He'd probably pull a Neji with possessive and jealous tendencies."

I let out a whimper at the thought.

(Note to self:

Do _not_ slip up with Sexy-sensei.)

"So can you get sick or what?" I demanded.

See, I thought that if Shikamaru were sick, they would let me get out going to dinner. Sasuke-kun knows that Shikamaru is my best friend in whole freaking world, and I think Sexy-sensei can tell that too considering how we sit together in Chemistry and are always talking.

Shikamaru's frown deepened.

"I'm not getting sick so you can get out of something you got yourself into, Sakura."

"What's that supposed to me?" I asked, slightly offended.

"Sakura…" He grunted in annoyance. "You knew that by starting to fool around with your _T.A._ there would be some shitty consequences." Shikamaru looked me directly in the eyes and smirked (cruelly!). "Well think of being stuck with him and Sasuke at the same time as a consequence."

(I totally glared at Shikamaru for that.)

"REAL FRIENDS SO TOTALLY DO _NOT_ LET THEIR FRIENDS GO TO DINNER WITH THEIR FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND AND BOYFRIEND'S BROTHER!" I yelled pretty loudly, throwing my empty can of Mountain Dew at him. "If you asked me to save you from going somewhere with Temari and Ino, _I_ would do it! You know why? It's because _I_ am a good friend, unlike _some_!"

"Fine."

Huh?

I gaped at Shikamaru with confusion.

"Wait, what?"

"We have that Student Council meeting tomorrow during lunch," Shikamaru explained. "The only decent thing about is that we're gonna get free food and drinks. What sucks though, is that for me, there's gonna be not only my girlfriend, but Ino, _and_ Kin."

AW,_ DAMNIT_!

I slapped the palm of my hand on the picnic table we were sitting at (which I kind of regret because that hurt like hell!).

"And then stupid Karin and Ami are gonna be there too!" I hissed with my eyes narrowed dangerously.

Shikamaru nodded slowly. "Right, well if you can get me out of having to attend that stupid meeting, I'll fake sick tonight."

Oh.

You _bastard_.

"But you already know I can't get you out of that stupid meeting—"

He cut me off, "Well then it looks like you're going to dinner with _Pretty Boy_ and _Sexy-sensei_."

"I hate you."

"I'll live." Shikamaru smirked evilly, and let out a lazy sigh. He laid himself down on his bench and stared up at the sky (well I couldn't really see him since the table part was in the way, but I know Shikamaru enough to know he was just watching all the clouds). "Or well, maybe I should say _Tada_, not Pretty Boy."

"Oh shut up!" I growled, a blush forming on my face.

(Tada is a perfectly cool name, damnit!)

I kicked Shikamaru hard, hoping the hit will make him fall off of the bench (and maybe break some bones so I could pretend I was in the hospital with him being a supportive friend). I slapped the table again in frustration. How could Shikamaru do that to me? I saved him from being stuck with Temari or Ino or whoever the hell he was with at the moment, _tons_ of times! Why was he not helping me then?

"Damnit Shikamaru, you are failure as a friend!" I yelled.

This issue was _still _not being let go!

"Could you relax?" Shikamaru muttered from his comfortable spot. "Stop worrying. Something is going to come up. I know it."

I glared in his direction. "Oh, so now you're not only a bad friend, you're a _psychic_!"

I was vaguely positive that Shikamaru rolled his eyes—

BEEP!

I cringed at the stupid and annoying and irritating noise the school P.A. system made in order to gain the attention of all the students.

"_Attention, staff and students_," began Shizune-sensei. "_I deeply apologize for any interruptions. There are just a few announcements that Headmistress Tsunade forgot to give this morning. First off, Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei would like to apologize to all the girls who tried out for the girl's volleyball team last Thursday. I'm sure many of you athletic, young women were looking forward to seeing the team list being posted yesterday at eight fifteen—_"

HELL YES I WAS LOOKING FORWARD TO IT! I WANTED TO SEE MY NAME ON TOP OF KARIN'S!

(Yes, I know its alphabetical order by surname… but whatever…)

"—_but don't worry, Asuma-sensei is on the job and putting it up. Second, tomorrow's Student Council lunch meeting is being moved to Thursday evening at five thirty, and will become a dinner meeting. It will take place in the same location of Conference Room Number One and if by chance you are unable to attend, please inform Student Council President, Temari Sabaku—_"

I heard Shikamaru snort briefly.

"I told you so."

Damn straight you told me so!

(Wow! Shikamaru _is_ psychic!)

"—_and lastly, there will be a staff meeting today a five o'clock in Conference Room Three. All staff members are asked to attend. That is all for today's announcements. Enjoy the rest of your lunch periods_!"

And thus went lunch!

And we can't have dinner together any other time for the rest of the week:

Monday: Monday passed. DUH!  
Tuesday: Sexy-sensei had to go the staff meeting.  
Wednesday: My first tutoring session with Naruto.  
Thursday (today): The Student Council meeting.  
Friday: Girls basketball team try-outs.

(Although for the weekend, I'm gonna have trouble thinking up excuses.)

It's not that I don't want to see them. They're nice, but being stuck with _both_ of them, at the _same time_ is rather frightening. Sexy-sensei is cool, but obviously not boyfriend material for reasons that I know I've stated before.

And Sasuke-kun…

Oh gosh, I really, _really_ like him. But as for Deidara-sensei's question (about me loving my boyfriend)—

Er…

Well I really like him, that's for sure, but I don't think its love. Not yet.

(Give it a week or two…)

Thinking over the matter of 'love', I stare at my painting.

Deidara-sensei takes my silence as an answer to his question and walks away.

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Nine  
Okay This Is So Not Cool**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:11 PM**

**Current Mood: **Confuzzled. I am like, one hundred percent, absolutely, positively CONFUZZLED.  
**Current Music:** I wanna feel that lightening strike me and burn me down!  
**Location:** At MY desk, BIATCH! MY DESK! MY DESK! MY DESK! MY DESK! MINEEEEE!

_**Subject: I want a boy with lips like morphine**_

I DON'T LOVE HIM!

WHO LOVES A GUY THEY'VE ONLY BEEN WITH FOR A WEEK AND A HALF?

DAMNIT, I _DON'T_ LOVE HIM!

SCREW YOU ALL!

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I want a boy with lips like morphine'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:15 PM  
**_**Subject: I always knew you did drugs**_**  
****KingOfRamen007:** lol, no 1 said u DOO luv him, cherry…

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I want a boy with lips like morphine'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:22 PM  
**_**Subject: The first step to acceptance.**_**  
****AceOfSpades5:** You sound like you are in denial.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:23 PM  
**_**Subject: What's the second?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I'm not in denial. Who the hell can fall in love in like, ten days? That's just stupid. I mean sure, back before we became official and I was crushing him totally, I tended to say I loved him, but I never REALLY meant it! Ugh, STOOPID BLOND PEOPLE WHO PRODUCE SUCH IDEAS IN MY DELICATE MIND!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:26 PM  
**_**Subject: I am blond**_**  
AceOfSpades5:** Some people call it 'love at first sight'. Perhaps you've been in love with him ever since you first met him in sixth grade and stared deep into his black eyes. (Hm, that was rather poetic of me.) But yes, maybe you've always been in love with him, though you never really noticed it.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:28 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm a redhead! **_**  
TheCherryOnTop:** That would be absolutely true… If I were in love with him. But I'm not. I think. Blah.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I want a boy with lips like morphine'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:25 PM  
**_**Subject: Did you kill Hannah?**_**  
****10-10:** AWWWWWWWWWWWW! HOW CUTE! YOU ARE _TOTALLY_ IN DENIAL!

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:27 PM  
**_**Subject: Nope, did you?**_**  
TheCherryOnTop:** FUCK YOU! NO I AM NOT!

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I want a boy with lips like morphine'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:29 PM  
**_**Subject: ZOMG! WOW! YES!**_**  
****Sexy-In0:** You are like, totally in love!

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I want a boy with lips like morphine'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:32 PM  
**_**Subject: You really ARE growing up!**_**  
****Blond'n'Beautiful:** Sorry Cherry, I'd hate to break it to you but… YOU LOVE HIM!

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I want a boy with lips like morphine'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:35 PM  
**_**Subject: t r o u b l e s o m e**_**  
****Lazy1:** Wow.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:37 PM  
**_**Subject: damn freaking straight**_**  
TheCherryOnTop:** Tell me about it!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:38 PM  
**_**Subject: What a drag this all is…  
**_**Lazy1:** I really hope you're not in love with him though.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:39 PM  
**_**Subject: Aw no need for SO much drama!**_**  
TheCherryOnTop:** And why is that?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, October 4 at 1:41 PM  
**_**Subject: But drama's what you strive on, Cherry DARLING  
**_**Lazy1:** Something tells me this won't end well.

…

"So is it _really_ true that you are dating Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

I glance at Ino and pause my game of Brick, that just so happens to be _losing_ (seriously, I suck at playing it. The friggin' ball is _way_ too fast for me!).

"What?"

Currently, we are sitting in Conference Room one. There is this long, rectangular table that Temari is sitting at the head of, with Karin on her right, and Ami on her right (that small side is big enough for three people), and from there on, everyone else is sitting anywhere at the table. Shikamaru, because he's nice, is sitting near the head, close to Temari. If I were nice, I would next to Shikamaru but I _most certainly will not_ because I don't want to be near to girls who like by boyfriend. Therefore, right now I am sitting between Ino and Suigetsu, the former applying some makeup while inquiring about my newly born love life, and the latter taking a nap.

"You and Sasuke-kun have been seen walking around together a lot," Ino says, leaning over her chair slightly. "_And_ he was even holding your books!"

I shrug awkwardly, not liking the conversation. It's not that I'm not proud that I'm the Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend (DAMN FREAKING STRAIGHT I'M PROUD!), it's just that we're in the middle of discussing some crap and Ino's making it pretty obvious that she and I aren't paying attention.

Temari hasn't noticed us yet, but still. "And so—"

"And I heard Kakashi-sensei was giving you two a little speech about how showing a little PDA by the vending machines at lunch is wrong," Ino teases. (Okay, what Kakashi-sensei did was _so_ not cool! He was probably embarrassing me for writing about him on TheCherryOnTop). "So are you guys—"

"Ino!"

The two of us jump slightly and look at the head of the table where our president herself is sitting, glaring at Ino only (thus sparing me).

"Is there something you would like to share with us?" Temari hisses.

Ino glares back and then averts her attention to her nails.

"Yes, you are boring me to death."

I meet eyes with Shikamaru and see him sigh tiredly. In his eyes, I can see him begging god or someone to intervene before Ino and Temari started yet another fight, even if it wasn't started by him (which it was, just indirectly) for the sake of everyone around.

"Er, Temari!" I call loudly, before she lets out her string of curses directed to Ino. "I need help with something!"

Ami rolls her eyes and sighs dramatically. "Like you don't have everything _already_, Sakura?" she mocks.

(Yeah, screw you bitch!)

"Um," I clear my throat awkwardly. "Temari, what is a Spirit Coordinator? I really have no idea…"

"Sakura…"

Temari bites her bottom lip to hold in a bunch of frustrated and annoyed insults for me (heh, she knows better than to insult her boyfriend's best friend who's opinion is very important regarding their relationship, I see) and sighs.

"Karin," she calls dully. "Explain."

Karin sneers at me. She obviously doesn't want to have any contact with me, even if I _am_ half a table away, and all we're talking about is the definition of a bloody 'Spirit Coordinator'.

"You are pretty much in charge of organizing events that help raise School Spirit," she explains professionally (pushing her glasses off the bridge of her nose, a bit higher, thus causing a slight glare). "Primarily, you will be working with the Social Convener, who is in charge of almost the same things, and the Treasurer, who can help you with budgeting and letting you know how much money we have, and are willing to spend on your ideas—"

"But before any of your ideas can be done," Ami cuts in. "Temari has to approve of them."

Temari nods. "Thank you Karin, Ami." She forces a smile to me (once again, because I'm the best friend). "Are there any more questions Sakura?"

I nod back.

"So I work with Ino and Suigetsu, basically?"

"Yes," Temari replies curtly.

What. The. Hell.

Are they _stupid_?

They want me to work with two major idiots?

Oh yeah, we're a friggin' dream team right there!

"Oh…"

"Yeah, and by the way…" Shikamaru coughs loudly, averting the attention of everyone in the room from me (and my slowness) to him (and his laziness), thus saving me from being stared at like I was a retard (thank you Shikamaru!). "All the junior girls have been whining to me to ask for more Free Dress days…" He let out a sigh with a short mutter of, "Troublesome…"

"And I could work with that!" I declare loudly.

I try to think back to the school colors. Red and white, yes! I remember this not only because when I play basketball and volleyball are our jerseys red and white, but because okay, like Sasuke-kun looked _SO_ freaking sexy with his basketball uniform, which was red and white as well.

"How so?" Temari asks, raising an eyebrow up.

She looks rather exasperated but that's because she already _knows_ that everyone wants a day where they don't have to wear the uniform. Temari has _always_ been on Student Council, and whenever they go to ask the Headmaster (well back then it was Sarutobi-sama, now it's Tsunade-sama) or Headmistress, they would always be told a big, fat no. (I never understand why but really, it doesn't bother me at all since we only have to wear the uniform during school hours…).

"Right." Karin smirks at me. "I'm sure Sakura can find the solution to the problem we get every single year."

Suigetsu (now awake) pokes me in the ribs. "No offence Sakura, but they're right. Sarutobi-sama never compromised for us last year whenever we asked him for more days of Free Dress, and I highly doubt that Tsunade-sama will be any nicer about it."

The look on Karin's face that is saying I lose is making me mad.

I won't lose.

I HAVE SPIRIT.

AND I HAVE _YOUTH_.

For Lee, who couldn't be here today (well actually no, he is here right now. He's sitting beside Tenten, who's next to Ino) and who gave me this position, I _will_ bring out School Spirit to all is Spirit-less bastards at Leaf Academy!

"Well…"

I drag on the 'l' for a good minute, humming slightly while everyone stares at me expectantly.

"How 'bout people _do_ get their free dress, the thing is that they have to wear at least _some_ red and white?" I suggest.

Suigetsu shrugs and slaps the table (waking up whoever may have been sleeping).

"Yeah! I'm with Sakura!"

I raise my hand to him for a high five and he gives it.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

I'm totally making some progress!

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 8:21 PM**

**Current Mood: **Good. Honestly, really good. My mind is totally carefree and sated and all that shit.  
**Current Music: **I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!  
**Location:** Heaven. Well no, but sort of ish… Not really.

_**Subject: My Cinderella story scene**_

Seriously though, _love_?

That is a very big and bad word.

REALLY!

WHATEVER! LET'S STOP GOING ON ABOUT HOW I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT LOVE HIM CUZ HELL IT'S BARELY BEEN TWO WEEKS.

Gossip:

- I cry. It wasn't juicy AT ALL. Juicy would have been Foxy and Hound fighting _over_ Bashful, not Hound being all protective _brother_ ish on her! That's so _boring_!  
- Hm, well the Pink Princess got out of her pickle in which she would have been stuck with Pretty Boy and Sexy Boy. Although it is only a matter of time before it bites her in the ass.  
- Fishnets and Harpy were about to start another fight (although this one wasn't quite provoked by Troublesome) over something rather random, but a light from heaven stopped it.

And lastly:

CHERRY DOES NOT LOVE TADA.

LOVE IS FOR DOUCHEBAGS.

ISH.

WHATEVER!

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'My Cinderella story scene'****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 8:23 PM  
**_**Subject: I've a question!  
**_**10-10:** Hey Cherry, what's the longest river in the world?

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 8:25 PM  
**_**Subject: And I've got an answer.**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop:** The Nile. Why do you ask?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 8:26 PM  
**_**Subject: FOOL!  
**_**10-10:** Because you're in it! HAAA! (I am just _so_ fucking funny…)

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 8:28 PM  
**_**Subject: You suck!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Oh go to hell.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'My Cinderella story scene'  
****Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 8:26 PM  
**_**Subject: I like Snow White  
**_**Sexy-In0:** If Pretty Boy and Sexy Boy both live up to their names, I totally wouldn't mind being the Pink Princess.

…

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'My Cinderella story scene'  
****Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 9:11 PM  
**_**Subject: No Prince Charming for you  
**_**Lazy1:** It will bite you in the ass. And it will bite hard.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 9:13 PM  
**_**Subject: Bitch please!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** You remember how you're pretty good at making predictions with that awesome luck of yours?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 9:16 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Sakura, it's not a matter of me being lucky or psychic or however you want to call it. I can see things better than you because I don't let myself get blinded (like you) when good things come my way. I just avoid the mistakes that you make.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Saturday, October 6 at 9:18PM  
**_**Subject: UGH! Do NOT start that again!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** What's that supposed to mean?

…

…

…

**STUDENT AGENDA**

…

…

Monday, October 8

…

**Homework:**

…

1. LITERATURE HWK!  
- Madame Bovary – Part 2 – Chapters 1 to 5  
- make notes on key events  
- be ready for a class discussion

…

2. Mathematics  
- textbook page 145, 1 – 9  
- worksheet: exercises A, B, D

…

…

3. MEMORIZE LINES FOR ALICE'S ADVENTURES IN WONDERLAND. TRY.

…

…

4. Grade 11 Biology: Ecology Questions

a) Each fall, the monarch butterfly migrates from Canada to Mexico. The offspring of those butterflies that travel south return back to Canada in the spring, and their descendants fly south in the fall. This means that no monarch butterfly ever makes the trip twice. In contrast, the Canadian goose must be taught the route to follow when migrating, by its parents. Write a paragraph to explain how the difference in the two ways these two species migrate could affect their survival. (4 marks)

b) Jack and Jill are discussing whether plants or animals are more vulnerable to the dangers of becoming extinct. Jill says that plants are more likely to be affected by harmful conditions than animals, whereas in Jack's opinion, it is the opposite. List three points that might be used to support each side of the argument. (6 marks)

…

…

_Sakura  
__**OMG YOU JUST WROTE IN MY **__**AGENDA**__**! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? I USE THIS THING FOR SCHOOL PURPOSES TO KEEP ORGANIZED!  
**__…It's just an agenda  
__**JUST**__** AN AGENDA? THIS THING KEEPS ME ORGANIZED**__  
Whatev  
__**Don't whatever me!  
**__I didn't even finish writing the word.  
__**Whatever… What did you need to say so badly Sasuke that you just **__**had**__** to write in my agenda for?  
**__My brother said he'll take us out for dinner tonight.  
__**Dinner?  
**__Yeah, we were supposed to go last Tuesday, remember?  
__**Yes, yes, I remember… Do I **__**really**__** have to go?  
**__Obviously. You're my girlfriend now.  
__**So? It's only been two weeks.  
**__So?  
__**So I shouldn't have to meet your family **__**already**__**!  
**_

…

Tuesday, October 9

…

_You've already met my brother.  
__**OMG YOU WROTE IN TUESDAY! IT'S NOT EVEN TUESDAY YET! I NEED THIS SPACE FOR TOMORROW!  
**__You really whine a lot…  
__**Aw, but you still like me:)  
**__Right.  
__**Anywhoo…  
**__I'll pick you up at your room tonight at 5:00 this evening.  
__**But I don't even know what to wear!  
**__So what? You don't even __want__ to meet my brother? Why do you care about your impression?  
__**I'm **__**ONLY**__** female!**__  
Whatever.  
__**OK, but really. You can't just spring a dinner on me! What if I had to tutor Naruto tonight? Or what if I had a Student Council meeting? HOW DID YOU KNOW I DID NOT HAVE PLANS?  
**__I asked Naruto. Student Council meetings get announced. Shikamaru said you guys had nothing to do.  
__**I do things with people other than Shikamaru.  
**__Sure. With me.  
__**Oh. WELL SHUT UP!  
**__Technically, I'm not talking.  
__**OH STOP IT. The point is that you and your damn brother have no right to be making me go to dinner with you!  
**__Are you nervous or something?  
__**No.  
**__You are.  
__**Screw you.  
**__Why are you nervous? He's just my brother. You're acting like he's your ex or something  
__**He is so totally **__**nothing**__** like that! DON'T **__**EVEN**__** WRITE THAT!**__  
Whatever. Just be ready by five. _

…

I tap my fingers irritably on the white table cloth and begin to tap my feet as well.

The action (the foot tapping) gets the attention of both boys (which I don't notice) thanks to the heels on my spectacular boots.

Before coming to this stupid dinner (which I didn't even _want_ to go to!), I had no idea what to wear. Was it supposed to be fancy? Was it supposed to be casual? What the hell was I supposed to friggin' wear? I settled for what Shikamaru told me to wear (I trust Shikamaru's judgment _way_ more than I trust my own). It's a red sundress with little pink flowers, and white trims. Over it, I have a simple white cardigan.

(Seriously, I don't know how I have all these clothes sometimes.)

The table we're sitting at is a square and all of us are on one end, Sasuke-kun between Sexy-sensei and me, thus Sexy-sensei is directly across from me.

—And in glaring range.

"Sakura," Sasuke-kun calls. I look back at him with a small smile (honestly, it's like a freaking reflex. Whenever I see him, I just _have_ to smile. Well, unless there's some girl clinging onto his arm. At that point, I _glare_). "Could you stop the tapping?"

I blink and look down at my hand. My cheeks flush slightly and my smile turns awkward.

"Oh, sorry!" I apologize.

Sexy-sensei grins at me. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Haruno."

"Right."

I drink some of my water to try and make myself feel better (since apparently I can't tap my foot!).

"So…" I mumble, trying to ease the tension.

Believe me when I say that the tension is here. It is friggin' here. I can feel it. I'm sure that Sasuke-kun and Sexy-sensei can feel is too, but they're just so damn composed that they think it's wrong to show that they feel it. Or something like that. The point is that this is little dinner date is getting awkward—

"So how did you two meet?" Sexy-sensei asks, looking over the dessert menu.

"Sixth grade," Sasuke-kun replies curtly. "And we live across from each other."

Sexy-sensei raises one of his delicate eyebrows. "Oh, _really_?"

"Hmph." Sasuke-kun scowls at the implications made in the 'really'. "Go to hell."

"I've been there," Sexy-sensei mutters. "We grew up together, remember?"

Wow.

They are so…

_Immature_!

"Yes," replies Sasuke-kun. "You had a habit of taking away things of mine."

Sexy-sensei smirks at him knowingly, and Sasuke-kun's scowl grows darker because he doesn't know what Sexy-sensei knows.

But I do.

Oh boy.

"Right." The older Uchiha brother sighs nostalgically. "Though little brother, everything you had was at one point mine. Sure you _did_ have your fair share of personal items, but much of your _toys_ were once _mine_." Sexy-sensei glances at me briefly, then back at Sasuke-kun. "You tended to get my hand-me-downs."

SAY _WHAT_?

Okay this is enough.

"Yeah well—"

I cut Sasuke-kun off with a loud coughing fit of mine (that is so obviously fake). Sure, I ended up gaining attention from about half the restaurant or so, but still. I think they get some kind of point out of my coughing fit, since they stopped acting like siblings with a psycho rivalry.

So now we're sitting _again_ in the awkward silence.

Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted their fighting.

At least it was entertaining—

"Excuse me."

I glance at Sasuke-kun, who is…

Getting up.

From the table.

(FUCK! SHIT! ASS!)

"W—Where are you going?" I ask quickly, my eyes wide and frantic. "The food will be here _any freaking minute now_, Sasuke! You can't just leave!"

He stares back at me oddly, and then proceeds to walk away, leaving me _alone_ with Sexy-sensei.

(ALONE!)

I glare at Sexy-sensei (and yes, even though he's totally glare-able-at, he is still going to be referred to as Sexy. It's instinctive!)

Glare.

Glare.

GLARE!

(I'm practicing for Karin…)

"Sakura, I would appreciate it if you would stop glaring at me like that," Sexy-sensei drawls. "Besides… Why _are_ you glaring at me?"

My eyes narrow even more.

"Because you're the _enemy_!"

"I am not the enemy," he says, a small smile forming on his lips. Sexy-sensei reaches for his glass of water and sips on the cold beverage while I continue to glare at him evilly. (Really, any more narrowing, and I probably won't be able to see.)

"Of course you're the enemy!" I practically shout back (well it's not like Sasuke-kun is around to hear me, so whatever). "You're a potential blackmailer! That _totally_ makes you the enemy."

"I will not tell Sasuke about our little—" Sexy-sensei smirks sexily, "—meetings."

Thank you.

I stop the glaring but the frown remains.

"…You're still the enemy!"

"I am not the enemy, Sakura," he repeats.

I slap the table (not _too_ hard, of course).

"You _are_ the enemy—"

A waiter comes, holding our (free) dinners (or well, free for me and Sasuke-kun, since Sexy-sensei is the one paying for all this stuff). (I tried at first, to get the most expensive thing in the menu, but that was like a steak and lobster dinner, and I don't like either of them, and then the rest of the menu was all complicated-ish, so I settled for the kids' meal of chicken strips!) When the waiter leaves, all our food is at the table, but we don't touch it yet (me, because I think it's polite to way for Sasuke-kun first, and Sexy-sensei because… Well I don't know why, but the point is that neither of us is eating because we are basically in the middle of a staring contest of sorts.)

Sexy-sensei's expression turns dismal and he looks at me straight in the eyes. The only times we've actually ever _really_ looked at each other is when we were in class and he was trying to teach me. There has never been a real bond between the two of us, so why was the grim look in his eyes bothering me?

"Sakura…"

He sighs tiredly, and then his lips form into a smirk.

"You'd be surprised if you knew who the enemy really was."

Sasuke-kun returns to the table and sits down.

**TBC**

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry, I know this isn't as eventful, although I really like I ended it.**


	10. ten

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

I look up at Sasuke-kun and nod as we walk together.

"I'm great. Why do you ask?"

(Right about now, I _totally_ regret bringing my own jacket! How could I have been so _stupid_? Sasuke-kun has one! I could've asked for _his_. I don't give a crap about how cliché it would be! I would totally don his jacket instead of mine!)

Sasuke-kun shrugs, still looking at me oddly.

"You look… sad," he says, "Or confused."

I shake my head. Well I'm not sad or anything (uh _hello_, I just free dinner with two particularly hot guys, why would be sad?), but I _am_ really confused. I don't get what Sexy-sensei meant when he said I'd be surprised if I knew who the enemy really was. (Like what the hell? Why do people always have to be so freaking cryptic? It is _so_ confusing!)

"I'm fine," I tell him, holding his gaze steadily.

After a moment he shrugs, and pulls me along towards our dorm rooms. I turn to say goodnight, but he drags me towards his room.

"Wait here," he orders, going inside.

When I hear the doorknob click shut, I run over to my side of the hallway and take off my cardigan hastily. After fighting the evil white material, I crack the door open only a little bit and toss it inside. I then run back to Sasuke-kun's door, only to hear it opening. Sasuke-kun steps out and inspects me with a confused look on his face.

"Weren't you wearing a sweater?" Sasuke-kun asks, looking bewildered.

I feel myself blush and chuckle awkwardly.

"What? No!" I deny hastily. "What are you talking about…?"

Time for a subject change! I examine his person. He's still wearing his black jeans, blue shirt and black jacket (which by the way, I totally aim to wear!), although now he is holding a blanket underneath one arm and a paper bag in his hand (food and drinks). When he notices me staring at him with curiosity, Sasuke-kun smirks.

"It's a secret."

GOD DAMNIT!

He does that _all the freaking time_!

(HOW CAN WE HAVE A RELATIONSHIP IF HE DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING?)

"Come on," Sasuke-kun says, grabbing my wrist with his free wrist. "It's only six thirty, so I think we'll make it on time."

"On time for what?" I ask between pants as he drags me up the staircases (you know, the ones that couples always make out under). While struggling to keep up with him (damnit, does he _have_ to hold my wrist?), I really notice just how pathetically out of shape I am. "Sasuke-kun, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he tells me, as we exit the stairs on the school's third floor.

We walk (or well _he_ walks, I just friggin' trip over my own damn feet) down the hallway until we get to the door that says—

Roof.

"We're going to the roof?" I ask him, surprised.

Sasuke-kun doesn't reply.

He merely takes out another key (okay honestly, where the hell does he keep getting this? Twenty bucks says he mugged one of the custodians!), and inserts it, unlocking the door to the roof. After opening it, Sasuke-kun pushes me in and then follows. The two of us walk up some stairs until finally we pass another door and are on the school roof. Right about now, the sun is in the middle of setting, I observe as I go to the edge of the roof and lean slightly on the chain link fence.

"It's so pretty," I gush, watching the sun lower.

(OH MY FREAKING LORD SASUKE-KUN IS A CLOSET ROMANTIC! THIS SO FUCKING AWESOME! I AM THE LUCKIEST BITCH IN WHOLE FRIGGIN WORLD!)

I turn back to Sasuke-kun and see him sitting down on some block-ish thing that's on the roof. It's about eight feet long both ways and maybe three feet high. While I was staring at the sunset, he probably sprawled the blanket over it. He's staring at the sunset as well, with a peaceful look on his face that is threatening to make my knees buckle. To avoid said buckling (which I know would in turn make me look like a total moron), I walk quickly over to the block thing and sit down on it next to him.

"You are really good at being romantic," I say randomly.

"What?" He turns away from the darkening sky and gives me a disgruntled look. "You think that _I_ am romantic?"

I nod, smiling at him.

—Because it's true.

Sure, we don't really talk much, and he's a little secretive, but he makes up for all that by (being sexy, and) taking me out on dates that are actually meaningful. I mean, who the hell wants the usual bull crap where we go to a movie and make out? That's no fun because it so totally just overdone. Sasuke-kun does things that prove that he really _knows_ me.

"Yes," I reply. "I _do_ think you're romantic."

Like the pizza date!

I absolutely friggin' love that greasy, cheesy, fattening stuff! He brought me on a date to the school cafeteria after hours to make me a pizza! He actually _made_ it! Honestly, for me, as long as the pizzas there, all is good. He could've ordered it or something but no, he _makes_ it. All because I friggin' love pizza! Is that romantic or what?

And then there's _this_!

We're watching the _sunset_ together.

They totally only do that in movies!

Sasuke-kun chuckles and then drops back onto the blanket.

"I'm not romantic."

"You totally _are_!" I giggle at him and can't help but smile. There's a slight blush on his cheeks that makes me just want to cuddle him. "Hey…" I drawl. "I'm kinda cold. Can I borrow your jacket?" I fight the urge to squeal when he throws it to me. "So um, what's your favorite color?" I ask, hoping that if I start small, then maybe he'll answer my question.

"What?" Sasuke-kun replies, looking at me oddly.

I shrug awkwardly with a small chuckle. "I really don't know much about _you_. I mean sure, we've done some dates, but I want to get to know _you_."

He looks at me wryly, but with a hidden grin. "So you want to know my favorite _color_?"

"Yep!" My smile widens and I nod. "That's one thing you should at least know about someone. I do this a lot. If I don't know someone, and we're not exactly comfortable with each other—er, not that I'm saying I'm not comfortable with you… Okay, my point is that what I do is ask a bunch of basic questions until you feel like talking about more," I explain to him, making some hand gestures in the process of it. "Oh, and you can ask me questions too."

"Alright," Sasuke-kun says. "My favorite color is blue. What's yours?"

"Red, duh!"

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Ten  
Our Dirty Little Secrets**

…

**FOURTY FIVE FRIGGIN FABULOUS FACTS ABOUT SASUKE UCHIHA**

- created by Sakura Haruno (his _girlfriend_)

….

1. Sasuke-kun's favorite color is blue. He tried to say black but black is not a color, it is a shade!

2. He loves tomatoes. Thus leading me to believe, that like me, he is a total fan of pizza.

3. Contrary to certain rumors, he doesn't like girls with long hair. He doesn't give a shit about hair styles.

4. Naruto is his best friend. They've known each other for a very long time, since they were toddlers.

5. He's a total friggin' Mama's boy. When he was a kid, he used to cling onto her leg.

6. His relationship with older brother (Sexy-sensei) is slightly rocky. They used to be close but…

7. Well I don't know. The point is that they're no longer close, but like typical siblings.

8. He has a weird birthmark on his neck that I think looks slightly awesome, yet a _tad_ bit creepy.

9. Sasuke-kun had a pet snake when he was a kid that he totally loved and cherished and everything.

10. But his mom made him give it away after it got lose one day in the house and scared her.

11. Under certain light (for example, tonight's full moon), Sasuke-kun's hair shines in this pretty shade of blue.

12. He absolutely, positively cannot stand his fangirls, and if given the opportunity, he would probably kill them.

13. At one point, he had a brief obsession with fire, and things that go burn. Pyromania, it seems.

14. His favorite superhero is the Human Torch (you know, Johnny Storm) from the Fantastic Four.

15. So then I'm guessing that he also likes to watch action movies, and particularly the Fantastic Four.

16. Sasuke-kun is an eighth degree black belt but stopped training when he got shipped off to here.

17. He also took kendo classes. (Hey, I used to take fencing when I was younger!)

18. When you stare into his eyes long enough, you can actually _feel_ your legs turn into mush.

19. He can play the guitar. That just pretty much proves to the world that yes, he _is_ perfect.

20. During the summer before seventh grade, he and Naruto tried to make their own version of Jackass.

21. Thus getting them in tons of trouble with Sasuke-kun's mother, and lots of grounding time.

22. As well as some broken bones. Trying to be like Bam (who by the way, is friggin' hot) broke his left arm.

23. Explaining why he came back to Leaf in seventh grade with a cast, causing a riot with his fangirls.

24. When he was three, he had a stuffed rabbit that he took everywhere and fed tomatoes to.

25. Despite the truth being that rabbits ate carrots, a fact that he found out much later.

26. He was a total Lego lover and always bought the kits where you could make special things.

27. Sasuke-kun only eats sweets when he absolutely has to, like when his mom makes a cake.

28. His body is just absolutely, perfectly fit. I don't know when he has time to work out but _damn_.

29. Unlike everyone else, he doesn't laugh or frown when I admit my love for music by Avril Lavigne.

30. Or even when I try to sing songs like 'The Best Damn Thing' or 'Everything Back But You'.

31. Plus, he's smart enough to realize that the indecent (mine and Ino's er, performance) is taboo.

32. Sasuke-kun has a slight tendency to dwell on the past, but whatever, it's kinda cute.

33. He has nothing against guys in makeup, but he would push me off the blanket if I put anything on him.

34. Even looking up at him from off the blanket, he looks pretty cute with black eyeliner.

35. When he's rubbing his eyes to get the makeup off, he looks like most adorable thing ever.

36. And note: he's probably got a soft spot for me if he let me put the eyeliner on. I'm sure he could've thrown me.

37. His favorite drink (soda wise, at least) just so happens to be Diet Coke. I hoped for Mountain Dew, but it's too sweet.

38. But among juices, Sasuke-kun really likes tomato juice, which he says scared his mother a bit.

39. His favorite ice cream flavor is mint chocolate chip. Not cool. I hate mint chocolate chip ice cream!

40. Sasuke-kun cannot stand being in pictures. He is extremely photogenic, but he doesn't like being photographed.

41. Thus proving to me that Sasuke-kun doesn't care for the beauty of art. That is so not right!

42. He doesn't get along very well with his dad, because he felt that his dad always preferred Itachi.

43. The number one way to bring him out of angst-ing himself is to kiss him, but in a sweet way, duh.

44. If you look into his eyes for too long, passing the knees-to-jelly part, you really, really feel something weird.

45. And lastly, he just might be the boy who that I just might be in love with…

…

"What's your favorite flavor of chips?"

"Totally barbeque! What about you?"

"I don't really like chips, but probably ketchup flavor."

"Hm, typical, considering ketchup is made from tomatoes. Okay, well what is your favorite cookie?"

"I don't like sweets. What's yours?"

"Well… that has _totally_ gotta be Peanut Butter Chocolate Chunk!" I reply with a big grin, sitting up for a moment to drink some of my soda, and then dropping back down. Although I don't even know if Sasuke-kun can even see my grin. We've been sitting on this roof together, actually _talking_ for at least three hours. Probably more, though. "Um, do you know what time it is?"

Sasuke-kun reaches into the pocket of his jacket and looks at his cell phone.

"It's around nine-ten," he says, putting it away. "Do you want to go back down?"

We both lay on the blanket on our sides, the sun having set long ago. The black sky with its twinkling stars is nice, but frankly, I think staring into Sasuke-kun's dark eyes is so much better. I use my right arm as a pillow while he stares back at me in the same position.

"No…" I whisper. "Can we stay longer?"

"Sure," Sasuke-kun replies. "Who—"

"Hey look, it's a shooting star!" I practically scream, pointing up above us. Sasuke-kun glances at it but doesn't get as excited as I do. "Make a wish dumbass!"

(I wish that all this awesomeness lasts forever.)

"Who was your first kiss?" Sasuke-kun asks, continuing the game.

"Shikamaru," I answer rather easily.

See what asking his favorite color led to? Now we can talk about _other_ things! I mean, he's told me about his childhood love for snakes, his issues with his dad and brother, his momentary lapse of complete stupidity in which he tried to reenact Jackass, and even how he is a total Mama's boy! Now, we're talking about our _first kisses_!

—Which isn't exactly the _best_ subject, but still, if I tell him my answer, he has to give one too. It's _only_ the rule!

"Who was yours?" I ask coolly (well duh I'm jealous, but whatever).

He smirks at me.

"You're jealous."

Oh god, am I that easy to read?

"Hmph!" My cheeks flush but the night's darkness hides that fact. "No, I'm not!"

Sasuke-kun makes a face and lets out a disgusted sound. "Well to be honest, it was you, but before that, there _was_ a… incident."

"Incident?" I repeat, raising an eyebrow. Incident…? An _incident_—oh, an _incident_! I get it. Okay, so this kiss was a disaster, I can get that. I decide that maybe it's time to change the subject, before Sasuke-kun dies from being uncomfortable (he's probably thinking about his incident). "Hm, have you ever dyed your hair?"

He shakes his head. "No, I've always thought that dying your hair was kinda bad for you. What about you?"

"Yeah…"

"What colors?" he asks, curious.

"Well I only do it in the summer," I reply. "And I always make sure it's actually _semi_ permanent that way when I come back to Leaf in September, my hair's normal again." I think back to the catastrophes that Shikamaru and I created on our summer breaks. "Well one time I tried black—"

"Black?" repeats Sasuke-kun, staring at me incredulously. "How did that look?"

I shrug. "Surprisingly, pretty, I actually liked it." I didn't mean to sound arrogant or anything, but it actually looked a bit awesome. Shikamaru helped me do it when we were at my dad's house. I kinda stained er, _everywhere_, but that's okay, I only see my dad never, so it didn't matter much.

(And besides, it gave me a peek of the future…

That was how our future daughter would look!)

"Then another time I did red," I told him.

"Technically, you are a redhead now," he says.

YES I _KNOW_.

(Pink is a shade of red, thus I _am_ a redhead.)

I roll my eyes. "I already know that, smartass. Okay, it wasn't _red_. It was _Candy Apple Red_, according to the box." I wave the arm that I am not using as my pillow. "Whatever, it's your turn to ask a question," I tell him eagerly, because honestly, I'm having lots of fun with this game.

"Alright." He thinks for a short moment. "What is… Hm…"

Sasuke-kun sighs after a moment of thinking and not really coming up with anything to ask me in order to keep going with the questions game.

"I think we've asked each other just about everything."

"No…"

I shake my head and continue smiling at him. I can't help it. He is just so… Amazing! He's gorgeous (handsome, whatever), and he's smart, and he's sweet when he needs to be, and he might not be the world's nicest guy, but he's nice to _me_! He is perfect in every point where it actually counts. Sasuke-kun, with those beautiful dark eyes of his, could probably get me to do anything for him. Fuck, I think I'm actually _falling_ for him, as cliché as it is…

"Who taught you to be a total romantic?" I ask him. "Kakashi-sensei's books?"

He makes a face at the question.

"Hell no."

"Well…" Innocent, I shrug. "I mean, you _did_ steal his porn…"

Sasuke-kun frowns. "That was for Naruto. I couldn't let him go by himself. He would've gotten himself screwed over in an instant."

"Okay, okay," I say. "But really, who _did_ teach you all this sweet stuff?" I repeat.

There's about a foot's worth (or maybe a bit less) amount of space between us. Sasuke-kun reaches over with his free arm and I feel the coolness of the skin on his hand against my cheek. Involuntarily, I rub against him slightly, a light smile building on my face.

"No one," he tells me. "I just… I'm figuring this all out on the way."

Liar.

"Oh _really_?" I ask quirking up an eyebrow. "There is _no way_ that all this skill of yours is all natural."

He shrugs. "Think what you want."

"What I want…" I whisper. Not even bothering to be subtle about it, I scoot closer to him until I can feel his warm breath fanning against my face. Laying so close to him, we really just spend a moment staring into each others eyes. "I want to kiss you," I tell him, rather than doing it.

"Why don't you?" he asks, sounding just as quiet as I do.

"Because this all seems too good to be true," I reply. Sasuke-kun cups one cheek in his palm and I resist shutting my eyes to bask properly in his comfort. "I close my eyes when I kiss you… What if this is just really all too good to be true?"

Sasuke-kun smirks lightly.

"You're afraid I'll disappear?"

"Basically," I murmur.

"I won't."

And he kisses me.

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 8:25 AM**

**Current Mood:** Elated. I am on a total high and I hope it never ever, EVER goes away! LAAAA!**  
Current Music:** FOR A MOMENT LIKE THIS! SOME PEOPLE WAIT A LIFETIME! (Heh, but not ME bitches! I am in the zone!)  
**Location:** Cloud number freaking nine!

_**Subject: You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER**_

I. Am. In Like.

NO LONGER AM I DENYING THINGS!

I am on the borderline of saying that I'm in love, but I know it's not love.

It's just really freaking close.

OMGWTFBBQ!

!

Like, I know I'm acting like one of those bimbo bitches who can never shut the _fuck_ up about her momentary boy toy, but holy hell, _SERIOUSLY_, he is just so… I DON'T EVEN FRIGGIN KNOW! All I _do_ know is that he is still on my bloody freaking mind.

Is this _normal_?

Whatever—

I have a question:

What is your dream date?

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 8:54 AM  
**_**Subject: My perfect date, you say?**_**  
Blond'n'Beautiful:** A nice, quiet night at the beach. We can just watch the stars together on the nice sand.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 9:12 AM  
**_**Subject: MY DREAM IS…**_**  
Youthful:** We shall go and jump for joy together in a beautiful field of blooming flowers and youth!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 9:33 AM  
**_**Subject: Well maybe we should go as friends **_**  
kINKy:** I would like to get to know her, that is for sure. That is how we make good bonds!

_**Response to **_**kINKy****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 9:35 AM  
**_**Subject: That is actually a very good idea!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** That's actually very sweet of you to say. It's good that you would like to get to know her!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 10:45 AM  
**_**Subject: she has to wear a string bikini made of ramen noodles, that much is sure!**_**  
KingOfRamen007:** she is gonna make me ramen for dinner and then we will make out!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 11:24 AM  
**_**Subject: Well, it's not much…**_**  
Hina-chan:** I won't really mind. What he and I do isn't that important to me… Maybe I can make him dinner.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 11:59 AM  
**_**Subject: Oh, that's an EASY one!**_**  
Sexy-In0:** I'm in a gown, that's one thing. Then he carries me BRIDAL STYLE into this fancy restaurant. And there are candles and rose petals everywhere.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 12:34 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
BBQ:** She brings me to an all you can eat buffet AND pays for everything

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 12:56 PM  
**_**Subject: It'll be absolutely perfect **_**  
Cutie-Karin:** He'll sweep me off my feet and we'll go a picnic together and have some _fun_.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:21 PM  
**_**Subject: This better happen one day!**_**  
10-10:** I want us to go and work out together. And then maybe we can take a bath together… LOL, this is becoming more like a fantasy, than a dream.

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:23 PM  
**_**Subject: LOL, well have hope!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Ch, I'm still mad at you for that stupid joke.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:24 PM  
**_**Subject: Sore loser, YOU ARE  
**_**10-10:** AWWW! Well I am most certainly _sorry_, lovely Cherry!

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:26 PM  
**_**Subject: Yeah well… SHADDUP  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Okay, you're forgiven!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:28 PM  
**_**Subject: Eat cow poop, love!  
**_**10-10:** Great! Now Cherry, what's _your_ dream date?

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:31 PM  
**_**Subject: MY dream date, you ask?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** WELL… To be honest, I don't have one. None of it matters.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:34 PM  
**_**Subject: Yes, I do ask  
**_**10-10:** Oh shut up and come off it. EVERYONE has a dream date.

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:37 PM  
**_**Subject: WELL I DO ANSWER  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Blushes. Okay fine. Well I dunno I just want to go swimming. And we make out (_just_ make out you sick bitch) in the pool or ocean or whatever when we're all wet and he looks hotter than usual. Totally. Oh, do excuse me while I fantasize.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 1:33 PM  
**_**Subject: Oh hey look, NO SUBJECT!**_**  
Lazy1:** We will go cloud watching. And we won't talk. We will just enjoy the silence.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'You won't, won't, won't, you won't get rid of me NEVER'****  
Posted on Thursday, October 11 at 2:01 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject) **_**  
Uchiha2:** It doesn't matter as long as _she_ is there.

…

"I really liked your last article."

I look up from my lovely laptop where I've reread Sasuke-kun's reply to Cherry about fifty times.

Tsunade-sama is standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest and an issue of The Leaflet's last paper in her hand. She is smiling gently, but no offence to her or anything, she looks slightly eerie with the way that the light of my laptop is shining on her and its fairly dark in here (its around six o'clock right now). I scrutinize her carefully, because no matter how nice she may be acting to me, I think she's doing the same thing as me.

—Keeping her enemy closer.

"Although…" Tsunade-sama grabs a chair from another desk and rolls it to the side of mine, and sits down. "I _am_ a bit disappointed that you no longer want to write under your own name."

"Well," I drawl with a shrug. "I keep getting comments on how I write like _Cherry_. They're saying that I _copy _her."

Tsunade-sama's smile disappears and her face grows stern.

Oh.

It's time.

"Tsunade-sama, I know you didn't pick me because of recommendations from my teachers," I say slowly, but in a calm and cool voice. "And even if they did tell you about me, I highly doubt that you would go out of your way to get me to write on this paper, so please tell me."

I meet her eyes and give her an indifferent stare that would totally make Sasuke-kun proud.

"What are you planning?"

It's like one of those staring contests between Sasuke-kun and Sexy-sensei.

(Except it's between me and Tsunade-sama, duh!)

"You really _are _a good journalist." Tsunade-sama stares back, and in a minute or so, her lips girl up into a smirk. "Or well, you should be. Journalists tend to be nosy, don't you think? Nosy and observant," she says, pausing briefly. "Very observant…"

As much as I'd like to ask her to get to the point, I've showed enough disrespect to the Headmistress already so I think I'll just wait—

"I think you, Sakura Haruno, are Cherry," she says simply, leaning back in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Wow.

She really gets straight to the point.

Okay, well I can do this.

I'm an awesome actor (NINETY FRIGGIN EIGHT!), _duh_!

"Oh?" Coolly (seriously, my boyfriend's rubbing off on me), I raise an eyebrow at her with a questioning look on my face. "And why is that?"

I'm not going to full out deny it, unless I absolutely must. I want to do as little lying as possible.

I'll just tell half truths.

(That way if I _do_ get caught, I won't have to get accused of lying. Seriously, I've thought this through before.)

"You fit the profile that's been thought up rather well," Tsunade-sama says. "You are shy, explaining why from what I have seen you really only have one major friend, that being the lazy Nara boy, you are _very _hard working, you write with sarcasm, and when you speak, you do some mocking as well. And when you get good attention, you get happy. For example, when I gave you this job, you were rather elated."

Fuck.

I keep the façade on. "No offence Tsunade-sama, but just because I fit a profile does not mean that I am the person you are look for."

"No," she replies in agreement. "But it does make you a prime suspect—probably the _only_ suspect."

"But you have no proof that _I_ am Cherry," I say (STILL COOL!).

Tsunade-sama frowns and then stands up.

"You're right, we don't."

With that said, she pushes the chair back to where she got it and walks away from me, leaving me confused (and maybe rather um, paranoid because like _hello_, this is my legacy we're talking about here! If I'm caught I am _screwed_!)

But I'm more so confused than paranoid.

Who is…?

—We?

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Friday, October 12, 10:11 PM**

**Current Mood:** EXCITED AS HELL BITCHES!  
**Current Music: **Looking at you, holding my breath, for once in my life I'm scared to death—I'M TAKING A CHANCE LETTING YOU INSIDE!  
**Location: **At my vanity, where I am being vain.

_**Subject: Something I'm afraid to find**_

Do you think its Love?

Because as much as I don't want to—

I _am_ considering it.

Kinda…

Or maybe it's just some totally strong Like.

Yep.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Something I'm afraid to find'****  
Posted on Friday, October 12 at 10:15 PM  
**_**Subject: Don't fight it  
**_**Sexy-In0:** You love him.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Something I'm afraid to find'****  
Posted on Friday, October 12 at 10:23 PM  
**_**Subject: Even I can tell  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** You love him.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Something I'm afraid to find'****  
Posted on Friday, October 12 at 10:32 PM  
**_**Subject: Judging by your posts, it pretty evident  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** You love him.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Something I'm afraid to find'****  
Posted on Friday, October 12 at 10:39 PM  
**_**Subject: It is really, a wonderful thing…  
**_**Hina-chan:** You love him.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Something I'm afraid to find'****  
Posted on Friday, October 12 at 10:44 PM  
**_**Subject: DENIAL BE GONEEE  
**_**10-10:** You love him.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Something I'm afraid to find'****  
Posted on Friday, October 12 at 10:48 PM  
**_**Subject: Still, be careful  
**_**Lazy1:** …Er, what all the psycho females said?

…

"Sasuke, wearing a blindfold seriously scares me," I say, clinging onto his arm tightly to make sure I don't walk into anything. "The last time I was blindfolded, it was for a trust test with Shikamaru, and he made me walk into _everything_, so do excuse my fear—"

"Relax."

Okay!

Something about his voice (which just so happens to be as sexy as his eyes) sort of lowers the level of my fear. He allows me to cling onto his arm (the way bitches like Karin or Ami _try_ to) while we walk somewhere in the dark that is _supposed_ to be a surprise, hence my blindfold.

"Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"It's a _surprise_," he mutters, sounding rather exasperated.

"Yeah but—"

"Sakura, if I didn't tell you the first twelve times you asked, what makes you think I'll tell you now?" Sasuke-kun asks.

We stop walking and he steadies me to make sure I don't fall and trip on my face because that would _so_ be his fault. I hear him unlock a door, and then he pushes me inside slightly, but makes sure that I don't move anywhere. I sniff the air for a clue as he closes the door again (I've given up trying to figure out where he gets his keys) and smell—

"Chlorine?"

We're in—

The school pool room?

"Okay, take off the blindfold now," Sasuke-kun orders.

"…" The first thing I see when it off is him stripping. I gawk and stare shamelessly at his bare chest, a smile on my face. "I—I…" When I look up and see his smirk, I quickly turn around. I feel the heat on my cheeks as I raise my hands to cover my face. "Oh my god, I am so sorry that I just stared like that!"

Well no.

I'm not exactly _sorry_, so to say—

Sasuke-kun chuckles and comes in front of me in (OH MY GOD I THINK I JUST TOTALLY DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN!) his boxers.

"Why are you naked?" I hiss, pointing to his cute, dark blue boxers with little, orange basketballs on them. "You shouldn't be naked with me. I—I know that I might stare a lot, but I am not like _that_! I don't put out so easily you know—"

"I am not coming onto you, Sakura," he says, interrupting my innate babbling. He turns around and points to the pool. "We're going swimming." With that said, Sasuke-kun dives into the pool, splashing me slightly. He eventually surfaces again and begins to tread.

We stare at each other for a few minutes, Sasuke-kun in the water (practically naked), me on the ground, not budging.

"Sakura, get in."

"I don't have a bathing suit!" I whine.

He rolls his eyes. "Neither do I, smartass. Just go in your underwear."

(Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!)

My eyes widen and the blush I'm wearing gets even darker.

"It's the same thing as wearing a friggin' bikini, Sakura," Sasuke-kun says, swimming over to the edge.

"B—But…"

Ugh! I think back to when I changed into my pajamas, specifically which underwear I chose to use. Okay, okay it was the green and pink striped bra and—

"I can't, I'm wearing a thong!" I say in protest.

Sasuke-kun holds onto the edge of the pool, resting his chin on the cold tiles. "Sakura, your ass is going to be underwater. I really don't think that matters.'

"I…" I sigh in defeat and grip the hem of my t-shirt tightly, wrinkling it immensely. I meet his eyes and see him smirking, thus immediately causing a scowl from me. "Well could you _at least_ just turn around?" I holler. When he does so and bobs his head back under the water, I quickly strip my pajamas off and dive in before he can see my underwear.

I let out a small scream when I see him right in front of me as I surface. Smiling lightly, I splash water in Sasuke-kun's face.

"Don't scare me like that you asshole!" I mutter, pushing him under the water.

His arms wrap around my waist and he holds me a bit closely (but not too close that we kick each other while trying to float). Sasuke-kun pushes us closer to the edge of the pool until I'm backed up against the white tiled wall.

Sasuke-kun stares into my eyes intently and I make out all the emotions he doesn't let out when he talks.

Fun.

Excitement.

Admiration.

And slight regret (which I kind of don't quite understand).

Slowly, he brings his face closer and presses his lips against mine softly, starting a sweet kiss, not our usual hungry, lustful ones.

This one…

It feels really _nice_.

It's just all warm and loving.

"Mm…"

God I really like this guy,

**TBC**


	11. eleven

I examine my costume carefully because seriously, this is my first Halloween with a _boyfriend_.

I want to look good.

Sure, fine, we're not going to wear matching costumes or whatever (Sasuke-kun and I agreed that doing so is extremely tacky) because we both have completely different tastes, but doing this (shopping) with him is fun. I was _supposed_ to do this costume shopping with Hinata-chan, but once again, like last Saturday (our original shopping date) she got held up from the goods by Tenten, who totally fails in all things scientific, and makes _stupid, evil, annoying jokes about rivers and denial,_ ugh.

"I look retarded," I say dryly.

Sasuke-kun's reflection smirks.

"Yeah, you really do," he says.

I turn my head and glare at him. I'm sure the sheer thing on my face helps to emphasize the narrowing of my eyes.

Right now, I am dressed up as a genie. Honestly, I am not at all that comfortable in this thing. Sure, I went swimming with this guy in my underwear, but still, I am pretty uncomfortable showing this much skin. Or well technically, I'm not quite showing Sasuke-kun my skin since there _is_ material over my legs, it's just that the pants are rather _see-through_. And this shirt is way too tight and er, _accentuating_ for my liking.

Why am I wearing this again?

"Wow Sakura-chan! You look awesome!"

—Right, because like Temari, I have to be nice to the Best Friend, and this was his _recommendation_.

(Although it's not like Sasuke-kun is nice to Naruto, so should that rule even matter?)

I growl at them both and then look at _their_ costumes (we're all just trying things on right now). Naruto is dressed as—

"Naruto, what the hell are you supposed to be?" Sasuke-kun asks the dumb blonde, looking at his costume incredulously.

It's extremely tacky, extremely bright and extremely _orange_. He's wearing a white dress shirt of sorts that he buttons up at the bottom (just barely), and an orange blazer over it, and matching orange bell bottom (ish) pants. He has this weird, fake gold chain around his neck with a dollar sign on it, and on his head, a giant hat, with a blue feather. The collar of his jacket, along with the cuffs, are made from sort of leopard print.

Oh dear.

My eyes.

To avoid further blinding, I go back into the change room and put on my next costume while listening to their banter.

"I'm a pimp, stupid!" Naruto yells. "What are _you_ supposed to be, Sasuke-teme?"

As shameful (or well, maybe not, it just depends on your perspective) as it is, I didn't ogle at him that much (yeah, I grew out of that, thank you very much!), so I don't really remember exactly just what it is he's wearing…

"I'm a vampire, dumbass!"

Oh well.

Let's focus on me!

I take the ponytail I had in my hair and yank it out, letting my pretty pinkness fall over my shoulders. With my pale skin, I'd say this dress looks pretty okay on me. According to the label on the bag this thing came in, I am a Renaissance Maiden. Seriously though, this doesn't look half bad, compared to the genie costume I just tried on, (along with the Flapper Costume—which _I_ liked but Naruto and Sasuke-kun said looked weird on me—the Cheerleader costume—it was for _fun_—the Slutty Nurse costume—note, I think Sasuke-kun has a fetish for them—the Trinity from the Matrix costume—which I looked _so_ hot in!—and the Dorothy costume—which was not that great…)

The dress is beautiful, in my opinion (and totally does _not_ go with my running shoes…). The sleeves are nice and fluffy, along with the skirt, and have trims of green lace, that are kind of the color of my eyes, if not a tinge bit brighter. Or maybe the same. Whatever. That's way beyond the point. Sure, it's off the shoulder, and my back is a little too cold for the liking, but beauty is pain or whatever, right? The corset (which is giving me _so much_ cleavage, SCORE!) is the same green as the lace trimmings that are also wrapping around at the bottom.

"Guys!" I yell over the door. "I look friggin' awesome!"

Grabbing the bottoms of my semi-puffy dress, I walk out of the change room and smile.

It's then that I really see Sasuke-kun's costume.

(I try not to get a nosebleed because hell, this dress is _white_.

And a blush too. If I were to blush, it would be shamefully obvious.)

He looks hot, to say the least.

"Fuck," I hiss, closing my eyes and bowing my head a bit so they don't see my red face.

Between my pink bangs, I shamelessly ogle (okay so maybe I did _not_ grow out of the staring habits…) at Sasuke-kun.

Hell, after reading Twilight, I saw vampires in a new light but _fuck_, Sasuke-kun is revamping (_such_ a bad pun) my perspective. He's wearing one of those white peasant shirt things that get all ruffle-ish around the chest with this thing similar to a cravat yet not, and a black vest over it. On top of all that sexiness is this really pretty (in my opinion) dark blue slash black jacket. It has a standing collar that is bordered with white, and buttons that are square and gold-ish. His pants are just plain, black ones and he's got on a pair of shiny black boots.

The fact that he's really pale and today his contacts (oh, another fact Sasuke-kun gave me when we were on the roof! He wears glasses, but he prefers contact lenses over his glasses. Although he _did_ let me see him with the glasses and he makes nerdy even cuter than it already is!) are red.

He is so friggin' gorgeous.

"Y—You look nice," I compliment, walking hastily over to where the mirrors are to get a better look at myself.

"Wow Sakura-chan, I know you're Sasuke-teme's girlfriend," Naruto says, looking over me. "But wow, you look great!"

"You think?" I ask, fishing for another compliment (preferably from Sasuke-kun but I'll take what I can get, you know?).

Naruto nods his pretty little blond head. "Definitely." He glances from me then to Sasuke-kun. "You know, you two kind of match…"

"We do?" I inquire in a hiss, because I already told Sasuke-kun that if we matched, we would be the biggest losers on the planet and would have to breakup although that was something I totally did _not_ want to do therefore we should not get matching costumes. Right… Besides, I can't sound _too_ mean to Naruto.

The Rule, remember?

"How?"

He shrugs. "Well Sasuke-teme's the vampire and you're like, his concubine."

Sasuke-kun (smartly) takes a step back.

"His _concubine_?"

—Oh _screw_ the Rule.

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Eleven  
Going Down The Hill**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, October 22 at 12:22 AM**

**Current Mood: **Absolutely perfect.  
**Current Music:** I wouldn't change a thing about it. This is the best feeling.  
**Location:** Where all is great.

_**Subject: Don't you let it pass you by**_

GOOD MORNINGGGGGG!

So how were your weekends?

Mine was great! I went costume shopping (as did everyone else, so there's nothing wrong with announcing, I guess) with Tada and one of his friends. It was really fun. I tried on like eight different outfits. I love my costume. It's a dress, but whatever, most girl costumes _are_. According to Tada's best friend who we will call Dopey, Tada and I match, in simpler words he being a (sex) god, me being his HELPER. Anywhoo, Dopey sort of _offended_ me so I jumped on him and beat him to a blond bloody pulp.

Or well I at least _tried_. Before I could actually land on Dopey and do me some damage, Tada kinda caught me and threw me over his shoulder.

So I calmed down by staring at his ass.

And then later that day, after buying our costumes, Dopey left because he had to do something back at the school, thus leaving me and Tada ALONE!

But whatever.

Here you go:

(A gift from me, for me!)

**Cherry's Soundtrack Of How She Friggin' Feels Right Now**

1. Innocence – Avril Lavigne

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
_

2. First Time – Lifehouse

_Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside_

3. Misty's Song – Pokemon

_I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you, but now  
I'm afraid that you might break my heart_

4. Every Time We Touch – Cascada

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so  
I can't let you go, want you in my life_

5. Truly, Madly, Deeply – Savage Garden

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

6. Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all_

7. Accidentally In Love – Counting Crows

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it 'cause I can't ignore if it's love  
_

8. Here (In You Arms) – Hellogoodbye

_Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms_

9. Want You Bad – The Offspring

_If you could only read my mind  
You would know that I've been waiting so long  
For someone almost like you  
But with attitude, I'm waiting, so come on_

10. Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red_

11. I Won't Say I'm In Love – Hercules

_Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad_

12. Supernova – Liz Phair

_You walk in clouds of glitter and the sun reflects in your eyes  
And every time the wind blows, I can smell you in the sky  
And your kisses are as wicked as an F-16  
And you fuck like a volcano, and you're everything to me_

Everyone.

EVERYONE!

I feel AWESOME.

(And you know what _else_ is awesome?

IT IS ALMOST HALLOWEEN!

I can't wait. Lollipops, and Kit Kats and, and Mars Bars, and M&Ms, and, and…

CRUNCH BARS!

Okay.)

So awesome, that I'll take a moment to _STFU!_ about how great my love life is to tell you about everyone else's:

- Bashful and Foxy were _supposed_ to go on a double date today with certain people, but friggin' no, Bashful had to cancel, thus leaving Foxy _alone_! Well not totally alone but whatever.  
- Four Eyes is most certainly not over the one guy I actually feel supportive of as her love choice (she _was_ my rival for Tada, okay…). Aquaman was acting like his one hundred percent pimp-ish self, thus causing a cat fight in the girls' bathroom that I just so happened to witness (like ten other people) since I was _trying_ to put on some lip gloss (properly).  
- Buns has come to a conclusion to help fix her horrible skills in science. A _tutor_! And who better to teach her than one who's always ready to help the bud of mind bloom than someone like Tarzan (since Birdie isn't exactly the tutoring type)? But right, will this little act of help screw up Buns and Birdie _again_, or will Birdie finally embrace the t-word (trust)?  
- Troublesome is _officially_ single. His breakup with Fishnets was slightly dramatic to those who heard about it (like yours truly), but to the rest of the world, it just _happened_ (during lunch, behind a wall, where no one could hear their—or well, Fishnets'—yelling). With Fishnets graduating this year and having to leave Troublesome behind (with the evil, hungry, females who are here to still stay), she has been rather nervous about it. Perhaps she and Birdie should have a chat about the thing they both lack miserably.  
- My bet though, for Troublesome and Fishnets, is that by the end of the week (the end of the month at the latest), they will get back together (since Fishnets would probably be in a miserable, trustless and unhappy relationship with Troublesome—which note, _is_ fixable—than admit defeat to Harpy and let her get the boy in the end).  
- Although it is a high possibility that Harpy has suddenly turned a new leaf. After Fishnets made her dramatic run for the girls' bathroom (to fix her makeup, _duh_), Harpy didn't interfere  
- Pink Princess and Sexy Boy are on good terms. There are no hard feelings whatsoever for her ditching him to _officially_ get together with Pretty Boy. In fact, he seems _happy_ for them

Yes.

That is all.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Don't let it pass you by'****  
Posted on Monday, October 22 at 12:30 AM  
**_**Subject: Hm, you're normal again**_**  
Lazy1:** Finally. Lately, all you've written about was your boyfriend.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, October 22 at 12:33 AM  
**_**Subject: I'M THE SAME!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Go to hell

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Monday, October 22 at 12:35 AM  
**_**Subject: No, you are so wrong…**_**  
Lazy1:** Actually, I was there this afternoon. But I'm sure you already know that.

…

To sneak off of Leaf Academy grounds is genuinely a very difficult thing, to be honest. Sure, I am a master at it, along with Shikamaru, but the first few times you make the effort you are either caught, or barely make it away and end up permanently terrified. The entire property is surrounded by a twelve feet tall, brick wall. They are overgrown with lots of vines and are around many, many trees. Leaf Academy got its name from all the forestry that is on the school grounds. Like, behind the school is a forest about twenty acres large. In gym class, for the eleventh graders, you get to go on this survival trip in there for five days. I don't know _why_ but people call it the Forest of Death (which I don't quite find scary since there are no scary stories to go with the name).

—But right, about sneaking out.

It's simply a matter of going where its dark and avoiding the security guard _at all costs_.

Seriously, Leaf Academy is a renowned school. If we're attending, it's because a lot of money is being put in to helping us attend, this money coming from our parents. Obviously, if we're at such a boarding school, it is expected that we have security.

Whatever.

It is now Wednesday, October 31.

_HALLOWEEN_ BITCHES!

Thus meaning:

TRICK OR TREATING!

Who the friggin' hell _doesn't_ do trick or treating? No matter how old you are, it is always still totally cool. Okay fine, maybe not _all_ ages, but still, whatever. Anyone who says teenagers that do it every year are losers needs to go get a tootsie roll and shove it up their ass.

Like usual, I planned on just going with Shikamaru, but well…

Well we invited Chouji because duh, he's one, our friend, and two, more than happy to get the candy, and then Hinata-chan because she's my roommate so I can't just leave her behind, but then Temari and Ino are going because neither wants to leave Shikamaru, regardless of the fact that neither are with him, and Sasuke-kun's coming with me because he is now my boyfriend, and Naruto wants to come because Sasuke-kun is coming, and then Kiba and Neji are coming because Naruto is coming, thus they don't want to leave Naruto alone with their precious Hinata-chan, same with Lee, because he and Naruto are really good friends, then Tenten is coming because Neji is going.

(To try and be nice, since so many people were there, I _tried_ inviting Shino but… He said _no_!)

I stare at all the costume clad morons assembled in front of mine and Hinata-chan's room.

"We can't friggin' go now!" I whine. "There's like, _twelve_ of us! How the hell can you sneak away when there are so many of us?"

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru mutters, _because he knows I'm right_.

I sigh pathetically and lean against my door. I knew something like this would happen. With all the changes that have been going on with my usual, comfortable routines of attendance at Leaf Academy like me joining Student Council, or the Newspaper Club, or getting a _boyfriend_, it really shouldn't be surprising me this much. Did I really expect everything to stay the same when suddenly everything was changing?

WELL FRIGGIN' DUH!

I throw my empty pillow case over my shoulder. "Oh well, I guess we can't go."

Shikamaru shrugs. "Troublesome," he repeats, although not acting as bratty as me.

"Nice job Temari, because of you, Shikamaru's Halloween is getting ruined."

"Because of _me_?" Temari screeched back. "Well why don't you go make it better and whore yourself to the security guards while we leave!"

"Are you calling me a _slut_ you fat bitch?"

"Did you just call me _fat_?"

"That's right I did!"

"Whore!"

"Skank!"

At their banter, Shikamaru rolls his eyes and follows after Chouji, who began to walk away. They silently wave goodbye (not wanting to get Ino or Temari's attention) to the rest of us and five minutes later, after pulling at the slutty costumes each of them was wearing, Ino and Temari notice Shikamaru's disappearance.

"You stupid bitch! Look what you did!"

"What _I_ did? Shikamaru left because he didn't want to see your wide hips!"

"I so don't have wide hips you bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Hoe!"

Their cat fighting dies down eventually and the two annoying exes of Shikamaru (that I am just _forced_ to reckon with) walk away (more like stomp, which I think must be hard considering the shoes that they wear…). When Hinata-chan goes back into our dorm, after giving some withering glares to Naruto, Kiba and Neji leave (not before threatening him for living across from our room), thus creating a chain reaction in which everyone is gone and my Halloween _blows_.

This sucks ass.

I mean, this morning, I had to straighten my hair because it wasn't working with me, then in Homeroom, though it's no surprise, Kakashi-sensei was late, then in Drama, I got yelled at because I kept going screwy with my lines, then at lunch, they ran out of Mountain Dews, then while eating said lunch on the roof with Shikamaru, I forgot my purse (which I have yet to retrieve… Whatever, it's not like anyone goes up there other than me and people), then while I was twirling around on _my_ chair by _my_ desk in the Newspaper Office, Tsunade-sama was watching me like a hawk.

All this on a friggin' holiday!

I even have a wicked cool costume that I wanted to wear while mooching for candy!

But _no_!

THE TRADITIONS WERE SCREWED UP NOW EVERYTHING BLOWS—

"Here."

I droop over slightly when my pillowcase suddenly feels a shit load heavier. Pausing with my inner ranting, I glance in front of me and see Sasuke-kun holding a bag of candy (the one that the people who live in houses buy so they can give away).

—Specifically a bag of mini Crunch Bars.

"Marry me…" I whisper, grabbing the chocolate from him and holding it to my chest. "You got me _chocolate_!"

He shrugs awkwardly and I notice a small blush on his face from my little _joke_ of a request. "Well, guys usually do that for girls…"

"Right." Sure, now I have chocolate, but that doesn't mean the situation doesn't blow any less… Might as well take advantage of him! "And you know what else guys usually do for girls?" I ask, poking his sexily clad chest, smiling coyly. "They take them out on wicked cool dates to cheer them up when their Halloween plans didn't go as planned…"

I poke him again.

"If you know what I mean—"

"Well what do you want to do?" he asks, sounding slightly suspicious.

"I wanna go trick-or-treat-ing, _duh_!"

Sasuke-kun rolls his eyes. "Well you're gonna have to suffice." He grabs me by the wrist (people do that to me a lot…) and begins dragging me to the stairs. "Come on."

It's a good thing that I'm wearing running shoes with this dress. I mean, if we were gonna go out for candy and have to climb over walls, I'm smart enough to know that I wouldn't be able to do any of it wearing a pair of high heels. As we run up the stairs (to go to the roof I guess), I end up having to carry the layers of my dress, which by the friggin' way, is _very_ heavy.

When we finally make it to the roof, I notice how bright it is tonight.

"It's a full moon tonight," Sasuke-kun comments.

I snort. "You're not gonna get all werewolf on me, are you?"

He smirks and smiles, baring his fake fangs to go with the costume.

"I'm a vampire, remember?" he says, stepping over to me with a playful look on his face.

He probably expects me to wimp out and back away. Ch, I most certainly will not! He stops walking when he is standing right in front of me. Like _right in friggin' front of me_! I mean if we were the same height (which we're not considering how he is about um, a head taller than me) our faces would totally be touching. Really though, since I'm as short as I am, I guess my face should be nestled against that (god-like) chest of his, but since I'm staring him in the eyes… Well it's not. We're just really close is all… Sasuke-kun's smirk widens and the fangs of his fake teeth poke out over his perfect lower lip even more.

"And you're my concubine."

I flare up at that and smack his shoulder.

(THIS IS ALL STUPID _NARUTO'S_ FAULT!)

"I am _not_ a concubine!" I yell, pointing at him accusingly. "I am a _maiden_, damnit! Concubines and Maidens are two very different things you jerk!"

He chuckles and looks behind me. Sasuke-kun squints and then frowns.

"Is that your bag?" he asks, pointing.

I turn around and see my beautiful (not really) black messenger bag with pretty (nope) brown, leather straps on it. Dork-ish-ly, I skip over it to it (yep, in my dress and running shoes) and pick it up. While rummaging through it I go over my mental checklist of everything I kept in here. My lovely little red Blackberry? Check. That cotton candy lip gloss that I borrowed from Hinata-chan and never gave back because I like it too much? Check. That book that Shikamaru bought me because he said I might like it since it's told in first person and sounded teenage girly ish? Check. My wonderfully awesome iPod in it's equally wonderfully awesome shiny pink case? Check.

"Sakura, why does your bag have speakers on it?" Sasuke-kun asks, pointing to it oddly.

I love this bag even more because of the speakers. It has a plug in it that you put with an mp3 or iPod or whatever so you can play music. Ignoring his question, I unplug my earphones from my iPod and plug it into the purse (that sounds funny). I put it on random and let the music play at a soft tone that's loud enough for us to hear, but quiet enough so that no one notices any commotion coming from the roof.

We sit down on the block where we lied down on our moonlight picnic of sorts and I begin eating the chocolates he so thoughtfully bought for me.

Sasuke-kun makes a face at the song that is playing.

(HEY I JUST SO HAPPEN TO _LIKE_ THAT 'WITH LOVE' SONG! OKAY? IT'S _CATCHY_!)

"What's your favorite chocolate?" I ask him.

Sasuke-kun lies back on the block thing and crosses his arms behind his head.

(God, does he look sexy…)

"You asked me that the last time we were here," he replies. "I don't like sweets."

I frown at him and bite a piece of my Aero bar. "I know you said it, but that was like a month ago. I'm trying to be hopeful and think that you've changed. See, if you don't like chocolate, I don't think that this thing can work out between us."

Sasuke-kun looks at me with amusement and quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yep," I reply with mock-solemn, shoving the other piece of the chocolate bubbles into my mouth.

Suddenly I get a nasty idea. Well not _nasty_, but sort of nasty. And pretty cliché at that but _whatever_. Shyly, I lean back and on my side, somewhat over him. I smile a bit and move my face closer until our lips touch. When he starts to get into it (he's _only_ male…), I put my tongue in his mouth with the chocolate. After depositing the awesome sweetness in his mouth, I pull back just in time to hear one of my favorite slow songs come on!

I jump up and clap a bit, girlishly.

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke, I friggin' love this song!"

As Edwin McCain's band or whatever begins to play their melody for 'I'll Be' (LOVE THIS SONG!), that scene from A Cinderella Story where Austin and Sam start dancing when they leave their costume party thing, pops into my head, and much to my dismay, the idea won't go away.

God…

I love this song.

I look back at him and see him sitting up now, one leg bent up and his arm over it. I bite my lower lip and smile awkwardly.

"Dance with me?" I request shyly.

"What?" Sasuke-kun _blushes_ (yeah, I _know_!), and turns his head away hastily (oh my gosh he's _shy_…). He clears his throat and looks back at me, trying to be cool again. "And why would I do that?" he asks.

I step toward him, careful of my dress and stop, standing between his legs. I take his hands in mine as the chorus comes up.

"Because if you don't I'll kick your ass…"

(Okay, maybe that wasn't the best answer.)

I pull him up (it's not like he's actually resisting) and rest his hands on my hips.

"Hn."

The smile on my face widens when he actually _holds_ me, bringing me closer to him as we sway with the music. As the song nears its end, we stop moving slightly and I just _look_ into his eyes. I do this a lot, and every time I do, I always see everything I feel reflected in those dark orbs.

I look into his eyes and everything feels so _right_.

Sasuke-kun moves first, I note, as he lowers his face to kiss me.

He always kisses me. This shouldn't faze me, and really, it isn't, but this kiss…

It's different.

It's perfect.

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:02 AM**

**Current Mood: **Wonderful  
**Current Music: **Tell me that we belong together  
**Location: **Heaven

_**Subject: I'm already captivated**_

How do you say 'I love you'?

I know I love him.

I think I figured it out that last time we kissed.

It was just so right.

Perfect.

I mean, it wasn't one of those hot, kinky kisses that get you all bothered—not that I don't like those or anything… It's just, _this_ kiss was sweet. I mean, it wasn't full of normal adolescent lust. It felt like it was something _real_.

—Like it was pure, unadulterated sweetness and care.

He just pressed his lips against mine and everything bad on my mind completely went away.

It's love.

And I'm accepting that now.

(THAT'S RIGHT! I AM NOW ON EGYPTIAN _SOIL_ AND OUT OF THE NILE!)

But—

How do I tell him?

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:04 AM**_**  
Subject: Are you?**_**  
Lazy1:** There really is no stopping you…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:11 AM**_**  
Subject: Sweetness**_**  
10-10:** It doesn't matter how it's done! What matters is that it happens!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:14 AM**_**  
Subject: Well here's what I would do…**_**  
KingOfRamen007:** You should tell him while you guys are eating, that way he can't leave since his food isn't finished yet.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:21 AM**_**  
Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
Bark-n-Bite:** Have sex with him.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:22 AM **_**  
Subject: How cute!**_**  
Cutie-Karin:** Try taking him on _his_ perfect date.

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:32 AM**_**  
Subject: Darling, we told you this a long time ago!**_**  
Sexy-In0:** Just say it. Having it out and about is all that really matters!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:36 AM**_**  
Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
kINKy:** Make sure you two are alone.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:47 AM **_**  
Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**WhiteEyes56:** Just don't do anything to provoke them into leaving…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 12:49 AM **_**  
Subject: YOSH! YOUR BUD OF LOVE HAS BLOSSOMED WELL!**_**  
ShiningYouth11:** This WONDERFUL Cherry-san! You should do it in a field of flowers!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 1:01 AM **_**  
Subject: Well I don't know but here's a thought… **_**  
Blond'n'Beautiful:** Kiss him. Then whisper it against his lips.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I'm already captivated'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 1 at 1:13 AM**_**  
Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
Uchiha2:** I don't think it matters as long as you tell him.

…

Everyone's advice _sucked_.

The thing that sucked even more was the fact that I _had_ to tell him. No matter what, I had to tell Sasuke-kun that I was friggin' in love with him. Believe me, I would much rather keep it a secret to myself, but it's just so _hard_ to keep in!

It _sucks_.

Every freaking moment I look into his stupidly _beautiful_ eyes I just wanna grab him and not let go and tell him that I love him over and over again, and it's _weird_—

IT SUCKS!

(This is the part of my soundtrack de vie begins to play "Things I'll Never Say"…

Or maybe "Misty's Song"—

They all fit the freaking situation!)

"Are you okay?"

I glance up from the pages of my book (I am currently _trying_ to read "The Queen Geek Social Club", which Shikamaru bought for me last, last weekend) and look forward only to see Sasuke-kun's chair turned around to be on the other side of my desk. He's doodling some random things in his notebook since as usual, Kakashi-sensei is late.

"I'm fine," I reply, biting my lip to refrain from accidentally saying something stupid, like I dunno…

(I LOVE YOU.)

To keep myself from saying any incriminating (kinda) words, I busy myself with the book.

"'_What satisfaction canst thou have tonight?'"_

"_Huh?"_

_I go back, lean in the window. "What?"_

_He swallows hard, as if he has honest words caught in his throat. "I love you."_

WHY CAN'T IT JUST BE THAT EASY?

(Okay, I realize the boy in the book doesn't actually mean the words, but at least he has the courage to say it!)

I glare at the (innocent) paperback novel and consider ripping it up (but that would cause a scene). But seriously, in the book, those two (their names are Shelby and Dustin, Shelby being the narrator) just got back from a date and the boy is dropping her off.

Sasuke-kun and I live right across from each other. But in the end he _always_ drops me off at my room after our dates.

Why can't it just be that easy?

GOD FRIGGIN' DAMNIT!

"_You do?"_

"_Yes. I think so." He grips the steering wheel and concentrates on it. "It's kind of annoying."_

"_Dustin. You don't love me. You're just feeling desperate."_

But what if he said something like that to me? What if he didn't say _he loves me too_? What if he just wants to get in my pants or something (which is rather unlikely considering the fact that there are tons of girls prettier than me who would bleed for a chance to date him)?

Or even worse—

What if he _does_ say he loves me…?

I swallow hard and close the book, letting it land on my desk with a bit of a sound.

What if I confessed that I loved him and all of a sudden he said _he_ loved _me_?

What do you say to that?

I try to picture it in my head. I try to make it that time on Halloween when we danced and he held me and kissed me with that perfect, perfect, _perfect_ kiss… I can see it, him in his vampire costume and me in my _maiden_ (NOT CONCUBINE!) costume. He twirls me and stuff while we dance, and then after kissing me, he pulls back and whispers, "Sakura, I love you."

What would I say?

I pick my book back up and open it where I left off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again. "You're a bit flushed."

I nod my head rapidly. "I'm fine."

Sasuke-kun purses his lips, scrutinizing me, and then shrugs after a moment, figuring that even if I weren't okay, I wouldn't tell him. He continues doing whatever he's doing with his chair turned around to face me, while I continue _trying_ to read. Which I'm not. Since I'm obviously just watching him.

Ugh.

I'm in love.

…Fuck.

**TBC**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YOU LOVELY LADIES AND DUDES!**

**- chapter dedicated to the lovely ****animevivverz**** for taking me up on an extremely lame offer: I update this (which I would have done anyways XP) and then she would have to update (coughaftertwoyearscough) her story, **_**A Carriage Ride**_**. I recommend it. It's my second favorite story by her (my first would have to be **_**The Room**_** because… Well you honestly have to read it to know why it makes me LMAO each time…). I luff it. Duh, that's why I made my deal. But yes. I ****COMMAND**** you to all read it:) SHE UPDATED!**

**- ****Sakura and Sasuke's costumes**** – based off of the artwork "my beautiful count" by ****sorceressmyr**** on DA**


	12. twelve

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Friday, November 9 at 12:18 PM**

**Current Mood:** Excited. One hundred percent totally stoked.  
**Current Music:** I saw an angel, of that I'm sure…  
**Location: **School Library. (Have some stuff I need to catch up on.)

_**Subject: Autumn's a beauty!**_

T.G.I.F. MY LOVES!

_Finally_!

Although, it doesn't seem as celebratory as it should be considering how we're still basically living in the school, and we're still basically seeing the people who like (mostly dislike), and we're still seeing those same teachers who we despite, and we're still—well, you get the point.

But whatever, this weekend is the Konoha Fall Festival!

YAYYYYYY!

It's the time of year where the Leaf Academy Student Council helps the Konoha Community Chairman by formulating volunteers to help manage (sort of) the wonderful, wonderful festival. I helped out the last couple of years, but for this one, I'm thinking I'll just sit back and enjoy the festivities like most people.

OH I _CAN'T_ WAIT!

LIKE I AM _SO_ FREAKING STOKED!

It will be so fun! There's the Ferris wheel, and the Tilt a Whirl, and that spinning strawberry ride, and the Merry Go Round.

—And the…

…Haunted House.

(Yeah, I _really_ don't do too great with those. They tend to… Oh I don't know… scare the shit out of me!)

So yes—I shall be attending the fair like the rest of our school and city, and just NOT go ANYWHERE _NEAR_ the Haunted House.

I'll go on like, the Tunnel of Love or something with Tada and rape him in the dark or something.

(Seriously, you would do it too, if it were possible, which its not, because I would kick your sorry ass.

Yes, I _am_ possessive.)

But I have predictions for this year's Fall Festival! Considering how _every single year_, the Planning Committee of the festival always whines back to the Headmaster (now Headmistress) about how students from here were causing problems when they were visiting, I foresee the following:

- as usual, a catfight, but this time, it'll be _wet_  
- an explosion (that most certainly is not one of the fireworks)  
- the fireworks going off earlier than they should  
- someone falling into the water in the Tunnel Of Love

And here are the people who are going together and in the same format as it was the dance, (a) they will be attending as a couple, (b) they will be attending as friends, or (c) they will be attending as friends pretending to be a couple:

- Birdie and Buns (a)(they're good now. For now. Things change.)  
- Foxy and Bashful (a)(b)(it's really so undecided. Foxy is so bloody oblivious)  
- Troublesome and Pink Princess (b)(just as friends. She has a lover, remember? And they're going on Friday, not Saturday)  
- Aquaman and Harpy (b)(c)(most likely)(they seem more like friends though)  
- Picasso and Four Eyes (c)(well Picasso's a real pimp so I dunno)  
- Gentle Giant and Fishnets (b)(c)(I really can't decide…)  
- Love-Love and Festive (a)(they canoodle. It's _so_ obvious they're a couple!)

AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST:

- Tada and Cherry (a)(FRIGGIN OBVIOUSLY)

So who else is coming?

Well, we're going on Saturday, but whatever.

P.S.

Do you think this'll be a good time to say…

I love you?

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Autumn's a beauty!'  
****Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:04 PM  
**_**Subject: ME! ME! ME!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** OH I'M GOIN! I'M GOIN TONITE!

_**Response to **_**KingOfRamen007  
****Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:05 PM  
**_**Subject: YOU! YOU! YOU!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Really? Well maybe I'll see you there!

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:06 PM  
**_**Subject: sooooo gonna be fun!  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** I'm gonna enter the hot dog eating contest!

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Autumn's a beauty!'****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:07 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**kINKy:** I will be attending. My friend asked me to come along so I agreed. I believe that we will be partaking in some contest in which we stuff our faces with food. I don't exactly want to do it, but what kind of person abandons their friend in their… er, time of need?

_**Response to **_**kINKy**  
**Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:08 PM  
**_**Subject: insert subject here  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** GAH? I wouldn't do it. Holy hell you ARE a good friend. Let me guess, you're going with Naruto, aren't you? Ew, have fun gaining like fifty pounds. (L).

…

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Autumn's a beauty!'****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:11 PM  
**_**Subject: I hate fall. It's too cold.  
**_**Lazy1:** Right. What time are we going at?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:14 PM  
**_**Subject: Really? I absolutely LOVE it!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Um, well… I want to change first and finish my homework so that I'm free all weekend and I can stay out as long as I want when I go with Sasuke-kun (L). I need to read some more of Madame Bovary first (don't worry, I'm almost done!), then I have to make my lab report from that Nutrients Testing Lab we did today, and then Asuma-sensei said we have to make out some healthy dieting plans that we would make for someone, for Exercise Science (I find it's so contradictory, the fact that he teaches a health class when he's a friggin chain smoker). I'll probably be done all of that by five, so we'll meet then.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:17 PM  
**_**Subject: Cold is too troublesome  
**_**Lazy1:** Sounds good to me. And Asuma-sensei is a great teacher, regardless. But right, I have lots of homework too. My schedule sucked ass. It's too troublesome… I mean: Physics, Math, Drama, Biology, Literature, Law, Gym, and then Chemistry. I spend basically _half_ the day with _you_. HALF OF IT! Sigh… Anyways, five sounds good. My room or your room?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:19 PM  
**_**Subject: But it's like, SOO cozy!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Um, you can come here. I might see Sasuke-kun on my way out and not make it to your room XD

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:20 PM  
**_**Subject: Not even  
**_**Lazy1:** Sounds like a plan

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:21 PM  
**_**Subject: Even  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Alright-y!

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Autumn's a beauty!'  
****Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:29 PM  
**_**Subject: I like the summer**_**  
****Blond'n'Beautiful:** It'll be a _perfect_ time to say I love you, Cherry. Do it.

_**Response to **_**Blond'n'Beautiful  
****Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:30 PM  
**_**Subject: Well my favorite is the spring**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop:** You think?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:31 PM  
**_**Subject: nice weather!**_**  
Blond'n'Beautiful:** Sweetie, I know.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Autumn's a beauty!'  
****Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:41 PM  
**_**Subject: This is kinda happening to me…  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Why is it that Troublesome always goes to events with the Pink Princess?

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:43 PM  
**_**Subject: Aw, how sad  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well why can't he? They're friends.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:44 PM  
**_**Subject: It really is!  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Yeah but like, he can go with girls who are _relationships_ with him like Harpy or Fishnets.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:46 PM  
**_**Subject: Oh well. Let's move on, shall we?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Just because people get into relationships doesn't mean they stop looking out for their friends.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Autumn's a beauty!'**  
**Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:52 PM  
**_**Subject: Aw, I've missed you!  
**_**10-10:** Damn Cherry, you haven't posted up in a while (yes, ONE WEEK _IS_ EQUIVALENT TO A WHILE!). Not even to brag to the rest of us (unfortunate people) about your spectacular love life with Tada. Where the heck have you been?

_**Response to **_**10-10**  
**Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:54 PM  
**_**Subject: the feeling is most CERTAINLY mutual!**_**  
****TheCherryOnTop:** Woman, we go to the same school. You should know how complicated the workload is. Give me a friggin break. I can't update EVERY day. (Or well, I usually do, but right now, I am like, EXTREMELY stumped with things, so yeah.)

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Friday, November 9 at 3:56 PM  
**_**Subject: oh, is it REALLY?  
**_**10-10:** Ooh, I think this is a touché moment, but I'm not really sure. I guess you're right. Gai-sensei gave me a whole BOOKLET of math homework for this weekend because he says I need to make up for all the work I don't do since I'm too busy _growing my bud of romance with by boyfriend_. Like _seriously_!

…

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Twelve  
Baby I **_**Think**_** This Heaven!**

I'm sure you're wondering why I am spending my Friday night with Shikamaru at the festival rather than with my boyfriend.

To be honest, I have no idea why. Or well that's not true. I know why. It's like I told Ino earlier. Just because I'm starting to date Sasuke-kun doesn't mean that I'll start hanging out with him all the time. Going to the festival on the first Friday it's in Konoha is a tradition I've been doing since sixth grade.

Besides—

I'm coming here tomorrow with Sasuke-kun!

"How are you _not_ puking?" Shikamaru asks, as he raises an eyebrow at the mess of food I bought.

"Um, well I think it's because I'm not some skinny, bulimic bitch like the few you've dated," I say back sarcastically, taking a bite of my corndog. I frown at Shikamaru, because hell— "You're eating all the same stuff as me anyways, you moron!"

So whatever, the two of us, Shikamaru and I are going to get happily fat tonight.

Kind of.

"Besides," I mutter while chewing (etiquette? _What_ etiquette?), "If I bought my cake, I'm most certainly going to eat it."

"That saying _so_ does not go with the moment, but whatever."

Its not cake per se. Nope, our table has some corn dogs on it, mine with ketchup, Shikamaru's with mustard (_EW_!), some bags of cotton candy (four), caramel popcorn (just one bag though), cans of Mountain Dew, and a jumbo-sized hot fudge sundae that we're gonna share and that is slowly melting.

"I don't understand that saying," I tell him, spooning some of the sundae into my mouth. (Okay, it's a perfectly good sundae. I _refuse_ to let it melt and go to waste!). "What does it mean to have your cake and eat it too?"

"It can mean either to want more than you can handle or more than you deserve, or to have two incompatible things."

I frown. "But the way it's said makes no friggin' sense. Fine, maybe as a proverb its deep and stuff, but in all literal terms, if you said that to someone like, I dunno, maybe Naruto or Ino, they would say something along the lines of but if I got my cake Sakura-chan, why wouldn't I eat it?"

Shikamaru shakes his head and chuckles. "Maybe Naruto, but not Ino, she'd probably scream at me for even _suggesting_ she eats something so fattening."

I laugh at that and we continue to eat.

"So like…" I flight the stick my corndog was on into a trashcan. "What was the story on your breakup with Temari?"

Shikamaru smirks (bitterly…?). "I've been waiting almost two and half weeks for you to ask that, you know? I mean, you're the nosiest person I've ever met—no offence—so I was rather surprised that you didn't back me into a corner and demand that I tell you right after it happened."

I shrug, not sure if I should feel complimented or insulted.

"Well what happened?" I ask.

Shikamaru shrugs—

Which I find _weird_.

Shikamaru _never_ closes up on me…

"Hey, are you okay?" I question, poking him lightly as a sign of peace. "If you don't want to talk about it—"

"I actually hurt her Sakura," Shikamaru admits, slumping against the table. I shove the ice cream over to him (because in my head, Shikamaru is sometimes a girl, and when girls are down, we chow on that crème de glace, okay!). "I…"

He sighs.

"I cheated on Temari."

My jaw almost drops but I have food in my mouth and chewed corndog is most likely _not_ number one on Shikamaru's list of things he wants to see.

"You _what_?" I hiss, narrowing my eyes at him.

Shikamaru grunts against his arms and that happy atmosphere I usually get when I'm at this semi-carnival kind just _goes_.

"You _cheated_ on her?" I repeat loudly, slapping the table. "How _could_ you?"

"Hey…" In his defense, Shikamaru frowns at me. "You're acting like the pot that called the kettle black."

"Stop with the freaking metaphors, Shikamaru, this is serious. You just said you _cheated_—"

He snorts.

"Oh please, like you didn't cheat on Sasuke."

"Oh my god!" My eyes widen and I look around rapidly to make sure no one heard that. Then I glare back at him. "Shikamaru, this is _so_ friggin' _not_ the same!" Sure that no one in the general vicinity is a person from Leaf Academy I talk in a softer voice. "When I was _staying after class_ with Sexy-sensei, Sasuke-kun and I were _not in a relationship_!"

"That's true, but you realize that you're still calling him Sexy-sensei—"

"Who did you cheat on her with?" I ask, sipping on my Mountain Dew casually.

Don't get me wrong.

I think that cheating on someone _when you are in a real relationship_ is very, _very_, terribly wrong and that it's a horrible thing to do in its own right, but Shikamaru is my best friend and I'm not going to be a bitch to him over it. It's not like I'm involved in that relationship.

…Although I feel really bad for Temari.

"Ino?" I say, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

No reaction.

"…Tenten?" I guess.

"Uh, yeah, because my deepest wish is to have Neji Hyuuga, want to murder me."

Oh. Right. Neji's pretty much got his pee all over Tenten. Not exactly territory a smart boy like Shikamaru would wander in to.

"Tayuya?" I press, although this is kind of pushing it.

Sort of.

They dated in ninth grade (she and Shikamaru. Tayuya and Temari got into like _the_ greatest fight to watch. Seriously)—

OH MY GOD.

"_Kin_…?"

He freezes and I flinch and I gasp and I…

I feel like bashing him in the head.

"You cheated with _that_ little whore of a bitch?"

Now really, I don't _normally_ call girls whores (except Karin. Especially when she's prowling on _my_ territory), but I absolutely, positively _despise_ Kin and her evil, evil ways. I'm sure you're wondering why. Well I'll tell you. Ever since I started at Leaf Academy, Kin-bitch has had some sort of problem with me, I dunno, thus, the woman is _always_ trying to pick fights with me. Honestly, I have no idea what the _fuck_ her issue is.

But onto more pressing matters—

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY, WHY, WHY WOULD YOU CHEAT ON TEMARI WITH _KIN_—"

"It was _Ino_, you annoying banshee."

"_I_ am an annoying banshee? An annoying banshee would be she who you cheated on your girlfriend with, _Ino_."

Wait.

Did he say _Ino…_?

I sit back down on my bench (not quite having noticed that I um, stood up. IT WAS IN THE HEAT OF THE MOMENT!) and blink.

"Ino…?"

He winces and nods.

"Accident."

"With Ino…?"

"Yes, with Ino."

I blink a few more times and decide to spoon some of our (nearly melted) ice cream.

For some reason, I'm totally hurting inside. I've never given a shit about Temari and Shikamaru's relationship. I mean hell, I _knew_ for a fact that it was coming to an end eventually. Shikamaru had told me in September that he planned on breaking up with her soon, so of course I knew that they were coming to an end, but for some reason, the situation is really killing me. Temari has totally just been cheated on by her boyfriend _with her worst enemy_.

Suddenly, I can't blame her for running away, nearly in tears.

Hell, if Sasuke-kun betrayed _me_ with _my_ greatest enemy (do I even have one?) I'd probably act the same.

I snort at the thought.

(Okay, I'm vaguely positive that if I had to have a greatest enemy, it would be Tsunade-sama.)

So how the hell would he screw me over with _her_?

…

**The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper**

_written by the students, for the students_

Table of Contents

Editorial … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 2  
Leaf Academy Talent Show! … … … … … … … … … … … … page 3  
The Best at Basketball: Leaf Beats Sound … … … … … … page 5  
Enter the Leaf Podcast! … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 6  
The Perfect Date … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 8  
Fall Festival's Back! … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 9  
Through With Uniforms? … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 10  
TheCherryOnTop: Love It or Hate It? … … … … … … … … page 11  
Horoscopes! … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … page 13  
Student Art … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …page 13

Page 8

**The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper **

…

**THE PERFECT DATE**  
Monday, November 5

…

Well it seems that the Fall Festival is back in town and I think that we all know what _that_ means.

It's Date Week.

And specifically, this Saturday, November 10 is like, _the_ Date Night.

You see boys, this one week (in which all boys have the chance to goad their lovely ladies into going into the Haunted House of Terror so that they'll get some cuddling, or into the Tunnel of Love and make out in the dark for that ten minute long ride) will damn well inspire all women into wanting _more_.

So here are some tips from yours truly.

**a) The ever classic watching of the movies; my top five**

1. 50 First Dates – _It makes you giggle _over_ and _over_ again and it's just so darn romantic._  
2. The Princess Bride – _Now _this_ is a real fairytale adventure of a romance. Sure, it's old, but it's still delightful!_  
3. Edward Scissorhands – _Okay, if your date is the type to 'aw' and coo at the heartbreaking moments, this is your pick. Seriously._  
4. A Walk To Remember – _Refer to #3. I mean like hell, angry troublemaker meets shy quiet nerd. No matter how cliché, it's so beautifully, romantically sad._  
5. Shrek – _Don't laugh. Shrek _will_ make your heart melt, and the way he shows his care (love) for Fiona by acting like a brat about everything is just _too_ cute._

Honestly, I know that there are _so_ many more, and some better, but my mind is just not with me right now.

**b) The moonlight picnic**

One comfy, cotton blanket: fifteen dollars. Two decent hot chocolates that you bought since you can't make them: three dollars. An overused cliché that still seems to work: priceless.

As _cheesy_ and as _cliché_ and as _unoriginal _as this idea is from a date, there's no doubt that your lady love will enjoy it. Really, _all_ girls whine and mock clichés, but deep down, they _all_ are dying to have at least one of those clichés done for them. Since it's basically impossible to have a moonlight picnic at this school due to curfew, I would suggest a mere candlelight picnic in your dorm room, and boys, please remember to _clean_ before inviting her over.

**c) The feeding**

Fine, you're the classic boy and therefore don't want to share your food. I respect that, and same with your girlfriend, but to show that you're willing to share with her, I think, shows that you're willing to share something deeper with her. The way to a boy's heart is through his stomach and that just shows that food is something important.

So feed her. It's positively adorable, and not at all childish. Feed her something simple though, like ice cream. Just don't choke her, or force it into her mouth, since she might not be too fond of what you're trying to share. And most importantly, remember:

Do it in _portions_.

She doesn't eat like _you_ do.

**d) THE FALL FESTIVAL**

So whatever, the Festival isn't opening until Friday, November 9, but that doesn't mean you can't plan in advance.

There are _tons_ of things you and she can do together while there. Here's something simple: try going to that game where you shoot at cans for stuffed animals. If you're a pro at it, you can teach her, and try to act suave when you wrap your arms around her to supposedly position her correctly. Or maybe you can go to the henna tattoo stand and get some matching things. Sure, that idea is positively _dorky_, but it's sweet, although personally, it's not my forte.

And maybe those things aren't _your_ forte.

And that's okay.

Whatever your forte is means absolutely _nothing_ in comparison to the effort you put into romancing your girl.

As cheesy as this sounds, as long as you put your heart into what you're gonna do for her, that's all that matters.

…

…

_Written by: S. Hannaro_

…

"You scared?"

Usually when he smirks, it's the sexiest thing in the whole world.

It _always_ makes me melt inside.

It _always_ makes my knees buckle.

It _always_ makes me swoon a little—

But right now, it's bloody _infuriating_.

With a huff, I cross my arms over my chest and try (TRY!) to look brave as I glance at the Haunted House of Terror (seriously, that's what its called. Lame? Yeah, I know) then turn back to Sasuke-kun, who's pulling me along.

"I'm. Not. Scared!"

He replies by raising an eyebrow and then looking down at his arm where I seemed to have attached myself, and my other hand, which was grabbing a railing to keep me from moving.

Okay.

Fine.

Maybe I _am_ scared—

BUT JUST A LITTLE!

"I think you're scared," he says, shaking his arm out of my (really, really tight) grip. Sasuke-kun crosses his arms over his chest and stares me down with an oddly patient look on his face. "If you just admit that you're afraid of the Haunted House then we won't go in it."

"Well I think you're _delusional_!" I bite out, chewing on my lip. "I am _not_ scared!"

"Then why are you shaking?" he asks.

"BECAUSE SASUKE, IT IS COLD!" I yell. "SO STOP SAYING THAT I AM SCARED WHEN I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT—"

Suddenly, the guy at the front who is collecting tickets jumps in front of us. Had he been any normal guy, I would've given him that whole '_okay_, you a retard' look but oh my god, I _could not_ look at him because his makeup was done freakishly good and he looked scary.

"OH MY GOD SASUKE GET IT AWAY!"

Okay.

I screamed.

And then I jumped on Sasuke's back.

And let's not forget, _looked like a total idiot_.

—in front my boyfriend!

The guy with _the costume_ and _the makeup_ frowns and looks at me like _I'm_ the retarded one (oh ha freaking ha buddy! I'm not the one with an axe in my head!). He looks at Sasuke-kun, says something under his breath about dumbass girls, and then walks away.

"Asshole," I mutter, letting go of Sasuke and basically looking at um, _anything_ but him!

I can _feel_ him smirking.

(OKAY LIKE WHAT THELL! WHAT BOYFRIEND SMILES WHEN THEIR GIRLFRIEND IS SCARED SHITLESS?)

"Stop smirking," I hiss, proceeding to walk (stomp) away from him and the evil, evil house (oh! The ice cream man!). "I _know_ you're smirking."

"How can you tell I'm smirking?"

I can _hear_ him smirking.

"You're not even looking at me, Sakura."

And so I do.

I turn my head rapidly and look him in the eyes and open my mouth to try and tell him off but I can't. No, contrary to what you probably immediately assumed, he didn't kiss me. Nope. All he friggin' did was _look_ at me. With his _eyes_. His damn pretty eyes that make me swoon like a moron.

And his smirk.

I scowl at him and poke him in the ribs.

"There. See! You're _smirking_ you ass—"

"So you're scared?" he asks, still _smirking_ (THAT FREAKING ASSHOLE!). "You're scared of the Haunted House, why?"

"Ch, why the hell do you think?" I roar, trying to go to the ice cream man (give me a break, I want my ice cream!) but I can't because my jerk of a so called boyfriend has some stupid iron grip around my wrist to prevent me from running away further. "I'm easily frightened, okay?"

"Hn."

Sasuke-kun finally let's me go and I hop over a few steps (that's how freaking close I was) to the ice cream man and get myself a chocolate cone. I move back to Sasuke-kun and he just stares at me while I eat the chocolate goodness.

(And _no_, not in some dirty kind of way you gutter minded perverts.)

I throw away the paper thing I held the ice cream cone with—

"Why don't you want to go in?"

I blink stupidly (I do that a lot in this carnival…).

"Huh?"

Sasuke-kun points in the direction of the Haunted House and I frown, the happiness that the ice cream gave me just _running out through the door_…

"DAMNIT Sasuke WE JUST DISCUSSED THIS! I DON'T WANNA—"

He smirks and then begins dragging me there.

"Don't worry Sakura, I'll protect you."

For some reason, I _can't talk_ after he says that and he manages to bring me to the entrance of the Haunted House. It isn't until I hear Dracula's evil laughter and the evil witch lady's high pitched cackle that I realize where I am and what I'm about to walk in to.

Sasuke-kun tries to bring me to the doorway but I started fighting again.

"NO! NO! NO! I DON'T WANNA! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! MOMMA!"

I notice him roll his eyes before he grabs my shoulders and looks at me (with his eyes) and brings his face really, really close, like he were going to kiss me—

"Do you trust me?"

I blink dumbly.

Again.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" he repeats, sounding every bit serious. "Do you, Sakura?"

I nod.

"Yes…"

"Then _relax_," Sasuke-kun says, struggling not to sound exasperated. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I nod again.

"O—Okay."

Alright.

As we walk to the entrance of the Haunted House, I repeat the mantra over and over again in my head to convince myself that everything will be _fine_.

I trust him.

I trust him.

I trust him.

(FUCK. WHY ARE THINGS MOVING IN THE SHADOWS? WHY CAN'T I SEE?)

I trust him.

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:03 AM**

**Current Mood: **Pretty good, actually.  
**Current Music:** To me, you're strange and you're beautiful…  
**Location:** Near sleeping

_**Subject: Oh, but I do mean to brag!**_

So that 'I love you' thing?

Yeah, _didn't_ happen. I had lots and lots and LOTS of chances (well I always have the chances. Hell, even right _now_ is a chance, except I won't say it because to do so, I'd have to give Tada's real name and then that would lead up to me and prove the world who Cherry is so right, that's not happening).

There were tons of romantic moments and places and moments and time and places and moments where/when I _could_ have done it.

But I didn't.

Oh well, there's no use crying over spilled milk, right? I'll just talk about what else I did on my date with my dear boy love.

I actually went on the Haunted House ride.

I hated it.

I screamed.

And I jumped.

And I nearly pissed in my pants.

(And I also lost my friggin' Blackberry. I'd probably be crying right now if I didn't just have my date. I probably dropped it on a ride… FUCK!)

But I also _did_ have a perfect excuse to blame my deathly hugging on.

I thought I like, killed Tada or something at the end of ride from smothering him. But like, he was SOOOO sweet. He's like candy but no because like, he said he hates sweet. So yes, in dedication to the boy who will never know I'm writing this for him, I give you this:

_Dear Tada,_

_You don't know who I am, but I know you. Well technically, yeah, you do know who I am, just not right now because like, right now, I'm Cherry. _

_ANYWAYS—_

_I just wanted to tell you something really important._

_I fought off the crocodiles and I swam the hell out of the Nile. I'm on freaking Egyptian sand now baby._

_So I can say it—_

_(Online.)_

—_now._

_I love you. _

_I really, really love you._

_Yours,  
Cherry_

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:07 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** That was so sweet…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:21 AM  
**_**Subject: oh wow…  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** aw!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:22 AM  
**_**Subject: SOOO totally told you so!  
**_**10-10:** See! Doesn't it feel so much better to NOT be in the crocodile infested waters?

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:31 AM  
**_**Subject: YOSH!  
**_**Youthful:** YOUR FLOWER OF LOVE HAS FULLY BLOSSOMED CHERRY-SAN!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:37 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Ch… What a loser.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:39 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Bugz:** Thank you. Your pointing out of the obvious was really needed…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:40 AM  
**_**Subject: ZOMGWAHHH!  
**_**Sexy-In0:** I think I cried. I dunno—Oh, yep, I did.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 1:56 AM  
**_**Subject: You've got him where you want him  
**_**kINKy:** I am very happy for you because you are my friend.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Oh, but I do mean to brag!'****  
Posted on Sunday, November 11 at 3:11 AM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Uchiha2:** I'm sure he loves you too.

…

**this pretty pen equals SAKURA TEH AWESOME  
**…_and this _**pretty**_ pen equals Shikamaru. (BTW, you are so lame)  
_**Your mom is lame  
**_She is. And stop writing on my script you moron._

**- **ALICE'S ADVENTURE'S IN WONDERLAND: SCENE VI

**I was kidding! I ****LOVE**** YOUR MOM! She's the sweetest woman ever!**

- PIG AND PEPPER

_Clearly, you're a retard.  
_**You.**

- _(Alice, Frog Footman #1, Frog Footman #2, the Duchess, the Cook, the Baby, the Cheshire Cat Boy)_

**Alice x Cheshire Cat Boy IS ****LOVE**** and SMEX****  
**_You realize that someone will at one point read my script for some reason and see your incessant, stupid notes, right?  
_**Die.**

…

- (Alice stands in front of a house, staring at it with curiosity. Suddenly, a footman who looks like a frog comes running out of the woods and is met by another one at the door of the house. Alice moves closer in order to hear them speaking.)

**- Alice: **I wonder who they are…

**- Frog Footman #1:** For the Duchess. An invitation from the Queen to play croquet. From the Queen. An invitation for the Duchess to play croquet.

**The Duchess is GHAY.**

- (Both From Footmen bow to each other and then leave.)

_You_.

**- Alice:** What a bunch of freaks…

**Like Shikamaru!  
**_Oh, you're just __so__ freaking hilarious…_

- (Alice approaches the door and then tries to knock despite the Footman being there.)

**- Frog Footman #2:** There's no sort of use in knocking, and that for two reasons. First, because I'm on the same side of the door as you are and secondly, because they're making such a noise inside that no one could possibly hear you.

- (Cries are heard from inside and Alice cringes.)

**- Alice: **Yikes… And I thought _my_ family was messed up…

**Like Sasuke-kun and Sexy-sensei!  
**_Would it kill you to call him by name?  
_**Yep.**

- (Plates crash and things break.)

**- Alice:** Well then how do I get it?

**- Frog Footman #2:** There might be some sense in knocking if we had the door between us. For instance, you were inside, you might knock and I could let you out, you know.

**- Alice: **He's so weird… But I guess he can't help it. (Speaks louder.) How do I get in then?

**- From Footman #2:** I think I will sit here until tomorrow… Or maybe the next day…

**- Alice:** How do I get in?

**I friggin ****hate**** this scene. It seems like such a waste of memory. THEY TALK ABOUT ****NADA****  
**_You talk about nada.  
_**Totally not! I always have some thing to talk about!  
**_Don't I know it…_

- (He looks at Alice.)

**- Frog Footman #2:** Are you to get in at all? That's the first question you know. (Shakes his head.) I shall sit here for days and days…

**- Alice: **But what about _me_?

**- Frog Footman #2:** Whatever you want.

**- Alice:** Well I want to go inside!

- (Alice opens the door and goes inside. There she sees the Duchess sitting on a three-legged stool in the middle who is nursing a baby, and a cook leaning over a fire while stirring a cauldron full of what seems to be soup.)

**- Alice:** There _way_ too much pepper in that soon…

(The Duchess sneezes as well but the cook is okay. Alice looks around some more and sees a boy sitting on another stool, grinning from ear to ear at her.)

**- Alice: **Stop looking at me!

- (Alice turns to the Duchess.)

**- Alice:** That boy is retarded. Why the heck does he keep smiling like that?

**- The Duchess:** Why _else_ would he be smiling like that? Duh, he's a Cheshire Cat Boy, that's why.

**OOH! SHE'S FINALLY MEETING HER TRUE LOVE SHIKA! LOOK!  
**_At what?_**  
… ****READ**

**- Alice:** I didn't know Cat Boys grinned… Hell, I didn't know that Cat Boys _existed_—

**Who cares? They're hot!  
**_?  
_**Or well, being played by hot boys!**

**- The Duchess:** _Cheshire_ Cat Boys, you foolish little girl. And besides, all Cheshire Cat Boys can grin.

**- Cheshire Cat Boy:** I do not grin, I _smirk_.

**- Alice: **No one asked for your opinion! Hm, I don't know any boys who are cats…

**- The Duchess: **You don't know anything that much is for sure.

- (The Cook begins throwing things at The Duchess, hitting her.)

**- Alice: **What the hell! Be _careful_ damnit! You're going to hurt her!

- (The Duchess sips on her tea and then glares at Alice.)

**- The Duchess: **You know if people minded their _own_ business, the world would go around a deal faster than it does and everything would be much, _much _easier.

**Totally.**

…

As much as I dislike _she who shall be playing The Duchess_ (Karin-whore), the woman (who is supposed to be absolutely hideous, might I so subtly add) is quite right.

A ton of things would be better if everyone just minded their own business.

I mean hell, is it _so_ necessary for Tsunade-sama to be getting herself involved in my beeswax?

TheCherryOnTop hasn't hurt anyone, so why is she so set on ridding the school of it.

Whatever.

"I have a detention," I mutter, sitting beside Shikamaru under a big tree. He's already doing his Chemistry homework for tonight. After settling down beside him, I put away my script and then I take out my own binder and textbook. I begin to answer some questions while still talking. "And I don't think I deserve it."

Shikamaru snorts but continues writing.

"What did you do?"

"It was an accident."

"What did you do?"

"It's because I lost my Blackberry when I was at the festival with Sasuke-kun."

"What did you do?"

"Now everything I want to blog during the day is getting pent up in me."

"What did you do?"

"And now I'm starting to tell people what I really think rather than babbling it as Cherry."

"What did you do?"

"I am in such crap—"

"_Sakura_, what did you do?"

I blink, and stop my incessant babbling, then look at Shikamaru. I sigh tiredly and lean against the tree. "It's exactly what I said. Remember how I lost my Blackberry when I was at the festival—" Or someone stole it, I dunno… I wanna say that someone stole it just so I don't sound as stupid, "—well because I can't gossip online during class, everything I want to say to people gets pent up inside of me and when I find a leak when I want to say something in particular, my mouth opens and I jut have no control and I say things that are just _so friggin' stupid_."

"What did you do?" he repeats, for the umpteenth time.

"I _told _you—"

Shikamaru rolls his eyes. "Who did you say all your honest crap to?"

I bite my lip.

"Kurenai-sensei."

He winces.

"See, it went like this…"

Just about an hour ago, before the last bell rang, Kurenai-sensei was handing back our last Chemistry tests to us (the one about States of Matter and Kinetic Theory). She looked pretty impassive about it, only stopping momentarily in front of a few people to make some (not too wonderful) comments on how well (or technically, _bad_) they did. Then she stopped in front of where Shikamaru and I sit. She totally just looked at me while giving Shikamaru his (perfect) test and then handed me mine.

"I'm really disappointed with you Sakura," she said. "Please stay after class so we can discuss this."

"Oh, you're gonna _be here_?" I was tempted to say. "Don't you need to go snog Asuma-sensei?" I wanted to add, but I didn't.

So right, for the rest of that half hour, I copied Shikamaru's correct answers onto my failed (well not technically _failed_. I didn't fail, I passed. The thing is that I can do _so_ much better than a sixty-eight. She knows it and same with me). Well after the bell rang and everyone left, she came over to my desk and sat on the end of it.

"Sakura, I am concerned about your academic performance," Kurenai-sensei said, actually sounding concerned.

("That's nice." Didn't say that…)

"You began this year so _well_!" she continued. She seemed so _passionate_ about the matter in hand. "Is something wrong? Are you depressed? Are you sick?"

("No, but right now, I'm bored…")

"Sakura, you started off with a ninety-eight percent average in my class," Kurenai-sensei stated, almost making me smile, "and now you've dropped to a sixty-three. Is something going on that I should be concerned about?"

(I wanted to say something along the lines of, "Well I can't concentrate in your class, _okay_? Not when the guy who's helping to teach it is someone who I spent a couple of weeks making out with after school! That and the fact that he knows something I don't and so whenever he looks at me, he will _give_ me that 'I know something you don't know' look and just smear it in my face! When I'm in this damn class, I'm too busy trying to figure out what Sexy-sensei _knows_ to pay attention!")

"No," I replied. "Everything is great."

Kurenai-sensei frowned at me. "Sakura, you're often with the Uchiha boy."

("OH MY GOD SHE KNOWS ABOUT ME AND SEXY-SENSEI!")

I swallowed hard. "H—Huh?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Oh.

"He is your boyfriend now, if I'm not mistaken," Kurenai-sensei said. "And I firmly believe that he's getting in the way of your studies, which is why you're no longer doing well."

And that was when I dropped the detention gaining bombshell.

"Well you're always seeing Asuma-sensei! Maybe you're just no longer teaching well!" I snapped back.

Shikamaru lets out a whistle and then chuckles at my misfortune, after I repeat all that to him.

(Bastard!)

"Nice job," he comments, now starting on his math homework. "So what do you have to do for her?"

I moan pathetically and slam my notebook against my head.

—Because that's the issue of this detention.

To be honest, I _never_ care about detention. Everyone gets them, so whatever. And Kakashi-sensei always gives them (which is so hypocritical, in my opinion because where does he get off punishing people with detentions for dumb things when _he_ _is_ _always late_?) so I can say I've had my fair share of them.

But here's what sucks.

"The usual…" I reply slowly.

Shikamaru shrugs. "That's not _so_ bad. All you have to do is sit there with Kurenai-sensei, or whoever gave it to you, and do homework for an hour. It's good for concentration," he further explains, scrutinizing me wearily. "So why do you look so stumped about it?"

"Because it's with Sexy-sensei!"

And I most certainly don't want to spend a whole hour alone with _him_.

Seriously.

**TBC**

**- THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND THOSE DATE IDEAS!**

**- Okay, now for the sake of clarification and so I don't get this anymore (cuz I get it a lot), I will tell you now. This is a list of all things great that **_**TheCherryOnTop**_** was inspired by:  
**Kiss & Blog, by Alyson Noel (which I adored) – Gossip Girl by Cecily von Ziegesar (the _books_. SOOO recommended!) – The Eccentric Files by Ren and Missa (…so it's not a novel. SO WHAT?) – The Secret Blog of Raisin Rodriquez by Judy Goldschmidt – Teen Idol and All-American Girl by Meg Cabot – ttyl by Lauren Myracle


	13. thirteen

_What the __hell__ Sakura. Is it necessary for you to write on __all__ my stuff?  
_**Just the semi important things, Shika-chan!**

**LEAF ACADEMY NEWSLETTER: UPCOMING EVENTS  
**November

_You are so friggin' annoying.  
_**SHADDUP LOSER.**

Friday, November 2  
- Report Cards

**Does this day have to come? I hate how it AUTOMATICALLY gets sent to our parents.  
**_I agree. _

Monday, November 5  
- _The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper_ gets handed out

**WHEEEE WHOOOO!**

Friday, November 9  
- Konoha Fall Festival opens

**Been there.  
**_Done that?  
_**Totally.  
**_And got fat…  
_

Friday, November 16  
- Last night to see the Konoha Fall Festival

**I went avec le Sasuke. It was AWESOME. Ish.  
**_Oh? And why the 'ish'?  
_**I LOST MY BLACKBERRY.**

Monday, November 19  
­- _The Leaflet: Leaf Academy Newspaper_ gets handed out

**I'm on this! I'm on this! I AM ON THIS!  
**_Yes, you've told me a shit load of times already_  
**Ch, don't act jealous.  
**_Why would I be jealous?  
_**Because I get a desk AND YOU DO NOT!**

- Career Week Begins  
- Guest Speaker: Madame Konan – Cosmetologist; Model for Sunrise Fashions

**What a cool sounding job!  
**_…Cosmetologist? No.  
_**Can I put eyeliner on you Shika-chan?  
**_Can I gouge your eyes out?  
_**Touché, bitch, touché.**

Tuesday, November 20  
- Guest Speaker: Kakuzu – Accountant

**Accounting takes math.  
**_Not for you?  
_**Not at all.**

Wednesday, November 21  
- Guest Speaker: Minato Namikaze – Governor of Konoha

**Isn't he like, Naruto's dad?  
**_Uh huh.  
_**And isn't he like, really smart (and classy) and all?  
**_Uh huh.  
_**So he's smart and classy and etcetera AND he's related to Naruto?  
**_Uh huh.  
_**Oh.  
**_Uh huh.  
_**So miracles CAN happen…  
**_Uh huh._

Thursday, November 22  
- Guest Speaker: Rin Uchiha – Surgeon; Chief of Surgery at Konoha General

**Hey, is she related to Sasu-chan?  
**_… No. Dude. No…  
_**Huh?**  
_Dude you just called him __Sasu-chan__… That is SO wrong._

Friday, November 23  
- Guest Speaker: Jiraiya-sama – Writer; Editor of Icha Icha Magazine

_My dad loves that magazine.  
_**So do you. I've BEEN in your room before.  
**_Ch, the old man hides them in there while I'm here so my mom doesn't find them.  
_**BITCH YOU LIE!**

…

**-**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter Thirteen  
Alright God, **_**Very**_** Freaking Funny…**

**&**

**-**

'I know something you don't know.'

I always say that to bother people. Especially Shikamaru. I know, he _totally_ does _not_ seem like the type to get agitated easily, but he is also a smart guy, and like most smart people (LIKE ME!), he likes to know _everything_.

So saying that I know something he doesn't know is rather annoying.

It's even more annoying when I just give him the _look_ that just _screams_ I know something he doesn't know.

I have a newfound respect for him now that _I_ am the Shikamaru and _Sexy-sensei_ is the me.

He might as well just say it!

HE KNOWS SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW.

(OKAY GOD, I FRIGGIN' GOT THE POINT! I'M AN ASS! I'LL _STOP_ DOING THIS TO SHIKAMARU, NOW JUST TELL ME WHAT HE KNOWS!)

"Kurenai-san says that she would like an apology letter from you Sakura by tomorrow's class. You may use this detention to write it, if you please."

(Yeah go to hell.)

I nod dully and don't quite process what Sexy-sensei has said.

"I would suggest you use this period to write it—"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT I DON'T?!"

Okay, so that came out louder and harsher than I wanted it to.

Sexy-sensei blinks and then his face grows impassive. A smirk makes its way up after a minute and he gives me _the look_ again.

"You _know_ something," I hiss, slapping the desk I am sitting at. "You know something that I don't and said something is totally about me! What is it Itachi? Huh? _Huh_? HUH?! What the hell do you know that I don't that is _always_ making you smirk at me like that! Please freaking enlighten me on this!"

I take a breath.

"Please."

Sexy-sensei's smirk falls.

(What, is it _that_ bad…?)

"You are a very trusting girl, Sakura," he murmurs, "a little _too_ trusting."

(OH MY GOD! WHY THE HELL IS HE SO BLOODY CRYPTIC?!

Why can't he just be like _Cherry_? Like _me_?! Just tell things how they are.)

"Do you ever wonder _who_ stole your Blackberry?"

I nod and try to hide my frown because of _course_ I wonder who stole my precious baby. The moment I find them, I'm gonna kill them. It's just, what exactly is he getting at?

"Your Blackberry, like most teenagers, is one of your primary tools." Sexy-sensei smiles evilly and entwines his fingers before resting his chin on them. "You rely on that thing very much, or well, _relied_. You put many things into it ranging from contact numbers, your homework, and your _personal thoughts_ and used it to connect with others through phone or internet."

Oh.

Oh god.

I swallow and look up at him nervously, chewing awkwardly on my lower lip.

"You know," I mumble.

He gives me a single nod.

"I know."

He knows.

He _knows_.

"H—How?" I ask incredulously. I shake my head in disbelief because _this cannot be fucking happening_! "How the hell do you _know_? I—I am _so_ careful about everything! I know I sound like a boy crazy, shoe loving ditz in everything I write but I'm smart enough to check over everything I type out and to see if there is anything to incriminate me."

I slap the table.

"How do you know?"

Sexy-sensei (yes, I realize the graveness in the situation but it's like his name now, okay? I can't fight it, no matter the moment) stands up and walks around the desk. He goes to the front of it and leans back, now only a few feet away from me. I stand up to (attempt to) reach his level.

"Tell me!" I snap bitchily.

"I made your profile."

I blink stupidly.

Huh?

My profile—

Oh…

_Oh_.

I remember how it went. It was that day I was waiting for Shizune-sensei outside of Tsunade-sama's office and heard her talking to someone.

"So you have a profile for who Miss Cherry is?" Tsunade-sama had asked whoever she was with.

(I guess now I can say truthfully that she was with Sexy-sensei…)

"Yes. I believe—"

"You believe?" she cut him off. "That doesn't sound very good for the Chief's son."

"You know, I can be helping my father with actual crimes right now." That much all makes sense, as well. He's Sasuke-kun's brother and Sasuke-kun told me before that his father is the Police Chief in Konoha. "Do you want the profile or not?"

"I apologize," Tsunade-sama said. "Yes, I do want the profile. Carry on."

"This Cherry-girl is obviously a female," Sexy-sensei began, "in either her junior year, which is most likely, or in her senior year, since judging by when the blog began, she's been in Leaf Academy for at least four years. In person, she is quite shy, and is a reclusive person. She has insecurity issues, which is why she says everything she can—all those frank, sarcastic remarks—on the internet, and under an alias."

"So what should we look for?" asked Tsunade-sama.

"Well, like I said, a girl in grades eleven or twelve, who is quiet," he repeated. "She'll have only two or three friends at the most. She's someone who gets pretty elated when she gets attention. When approached, she'll start blushing and say dumb things. In class, she'll be really hard-working since she keeps herself away from other students."

I remember.

I swallow and remain cool about the situation.

(Well, cool on the outside, obviously on the inside I'm friggin' panicking.)

"I see…" I say. I do see. I see a lot. I really, _really_ see much to my dismay. I don't _want_ to see, but I do. I'm stuck seeing.

(Oh, yay for sight…!

Ugh.)

"Well…" I gulp again because I've never felt so scared before. "Are you going to tell?"

And after a small quiet (contemplative) moment, Sexy-sensei shakes his head.

"No, I will not."

WHAT?!

My eyes widen and stare at him in shock with my jaw dropped (it fell on its own. And it's not because he's hot).

"W—What?! But _why_?" I question doubtfully. "You are one of the staff members here. It's basically your duty—"

"It is not."

Huh?

"I am not a teacher."

(Well actually, that kind of explains a lot because no offence to Sexy-sensei all, but he almost sucks at Chemistry as much as I do…)

"_What_?" I hiss.

OH MY GOSH WHY IS EVERYTHING SO CONFUSING?!

(Well, at least he's not gonna rat me out!)

"I'm actually a psychologist," Sexy-sensei admits. "My specialty is with teenagers."

"No…" I shake my head. "You're supposed to work for your dad who is the Police Chief! Shouldn't you be a police officer of something?"

"I help sometimes to do some profiling like I did for Tsunade-sama to find you," he admits. "I will tell you the truth, Sakura, you were actually a bit hard to find."

I smile.

"Really?"

"But you sort of gave yourself away to me when I kissed you"—I totally blush at that—"because it is like I said in you profile," Sexy-sensei continues on even though that would have been a good place to _stop_. "You get too elated when good things happen to you."

"Like Sasuke-kun?" I perk up, grinning.

He frowns.

"…Yes, like Sasuke."

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Monday, November 12 at 6:57 PM**

**Current Mood:** Too many. They vary. Good. Bad. Happy. Sad. Scared?  
**Current Music:** The ghost of you asking me why, why did I leave?  
**Location:** In my dark quaint little hole. Stay. Out.

_**Subject: So many voices, but nothing is here…**_

I think Iam SLIGHTLY screwed over, but I don't know.

So I think I'll just do what most people do when things go down in the dumps.

Deny.

Deny.

Deny.

(And it's not even about Tada anymore. I already said it out loud—or well, _typed_ it, but same shit, right? I have already gotten my feelings about Tada out in the open (on the internet) and I am _totally_ going to tell him on our next date which is still at the end of the week but whatever.)

Whatever.

I shall get over what I am currently denying by going on my date!

SCOREAGE.

…

**Comments:**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'So many voices, but nothing is here'****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:00 PM  
**_**Subject: AGAIN?!  
**_**10-10:** Cherry, hun, Cherry, like WTF. I thought we were done with the denial business?

_**Response to **_**10-10****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:01 PM  
**_**Subject: No you tard  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I'm NOT in denial over him. In fact, I shall be telling him how I feel soon!

…

_**THREAD DELETED**_

_**Response to **_**Post: 'So many voices, but nothing is here'****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:05 PM  
**_**Subject: Sigh…  
**_**Lazy1:** So how was detention?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:09 PM  
**_**Subject: Groan  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Wonderful. Sexy-sensei knows I'm Cherry.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:11 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Um. Huh… Well that can't be good.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:13 PM  
**_**Subject: Blah  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I dunno, he says he won't tell but how do I know I can trust him?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:15 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Well, he kept your rendezvousing after class thing a secret.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 7:16 PM  
**_**Subject: Bummer  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well that _is _true…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'So many voices, but nothing is here'****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 8:12 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** Eventually, too much denial becomes unhealthy, Miss Cherry.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5****  
Posted on Monday, November 12 at 8:16 PM  
**_**Subject: Oh really?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I appreciate the concern Headmistress, but you don't need to worry about me. I'll survive.

…

**&**

**-**

For the first time in the history of Kakashi-sensei's career, he is _early_.

_And_ he's teaching us.

It's weird.

(And scary.)

And makes me doubt that he's real.

"Totally an alien," Naruto grumbles. His eyes are narrowed at Kakashi-sensei who is writing something on the chalkboard. Naruto, who is in front of me, whispers to Sasuke, trying to hide his voice behind his hand, "That _thing_ is just an evil clone…"

I roll my eyes and take out my ear phones, tucking them into the knot on my tie.

Kakashi-sensei moves away from the chalkboard and I read what he wrote there.

_Madame Bovary_

"Alright everyone," Kakashi-sensei walks to the front of his desk and leans against it, "By now, all of you should have finished reading our book, Madame Bovary"—Naruto slumps sadly—"and should have a decent understanding of it. So as a class, let's begin with the characters. Who are the main characters?"

Naruto shoots up at this because the question has a common sense answer.

"Madame Bovary!"

Kakashi-sensei nods. "Very good Uzumaki, now what is her first name?"

"Uh…"

I roll my eyes and raise my hand.

"Haruno?" Kakashi-sensei calls for an answer.

"Emma Bovary," I reply dully.

(I'm bored, okay?)

"And who is her husband?"

"Charles Bovary."

"And her lovers?"

"Um, Leon, a law clerk who later left her to go to Paris, and Rodolphe, the Bovary family's wealthy neighbor."

Kakashi-sensei nods and then scans his eyes through the crowd of students. Roughly, he drops his copy of the book onto the desk of the boy sitting in front of him who just so happens to be fast asleep (Kiba), waking him up.

"Explain Emma's life to me."

Ino, who is sitting on the other side of the room, raises her hand to answer the question.

"Well, she marries Charles and they move into a house in the town where he has his practice. Eventually, she becomes pregnant and she and Charles move again," Ino explains, leaving some stuff out. "There she meets Leon, sparks ignite, they start an affair, Leon tells her he loves her and boom, Emma suddenly feels guilty, thus she throws herself into the position of a good wife and Leon leaves for Paris." Ino takes a breath. "Eventually, her affair with Rodolphe begins and Emma becomes very much infatuated with him. She even asks him to elope with her but he declines, causing her to become ill and almost die."

"What else?"

Shy Hinata raises her hand.

"Um, to help try and cheer her up, Charles takes Emma to an opera in another city where she once again sees Leon. They decide to begin an affair and during it all, Emma begins to go deeper and deeper in debt. When the moneylender demands his money again, afraid of having Charles find out, Emma tries appealing to Leon and many of the town's business men, but each attempt is a failure."

Hinata-chan's face reddens terribly.

"She even tries to prostitute herself."

"And then?"

Karin finishes up.

"Her last resort his Rodolphe. She offers to get back together with him for money but he declines. Depressed, Emma commits suicide."

"Very good, girls."

Kakashi-sensei crosses his arms over his chest.

"What are your opinions on Madame Bovary—the character, not the book?" Kakashi-sensei asks.

No one answers.

(They're all probably still amazed at the fact that he's on time today.)

"I mean do any of you think she got what she deserves, or what do you think of her character?"

"She deserved what she got," someone answers. "Because of her idiocy and obsession with finding some sort of true romance, she ended up screwing her own life over, that of her husband, and then that of her own child."

I raise my hand slowly and he picks me.

"I don't quite agree," I say meekly.

"Oh?"

Kakashi-sensei raises an eyebrow challengingly.

(Bastard.)

"And why is that Haruno?"

"Madame Bovary sought passion and love. Sure, I understand that she dreamed too far sometimes, especially when things like money were involved, but in my opinion, the way she acted was…" I shrug awkwardly, not exactly liking the feeling of people looking at me, "I dunno, _human_…" Kakashi-sensei gives me a look, telling me to keep going. "I mean like, to be curious is a normal thing and Madame Bovary was just a curious woman, curious about what it means to have attention and wealth and…"

I blush.

"And love."

Kakashi-sensei nods understandingly. "That can all be true Haruno, but for the cost of her home, her husband, her reputation and her daughter's future?" He isn't mocking my perspective, I can tell that much. Kakashi-sensei is simply being a teacher.

Ugh.

"Would you say that she was still a good person after jeopardizing all of that?"

"I never said she was a good person," I defend indignantly.

(I can't help it.)

"But like… Just because people do horrible things, it doesn't always mean they're horrible people…"

(Yes, I _am_ quoting Grey's Anatomy on this.

Bite me.)

"She wasn't quite a good person, fine, that much is true. She cheated on her husband with two men and screwed up his life along with her daughter's," I explain. "But what I'm trying is that she was a curious person."

"And do you believe that curiosity is a good enough explanation to excuse of all her misdeeds?"

I nod.

Because I do.

"Yes."

Saying no would make me a hypocrite.

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:11 PM**

**Current Mood: **Contemplative and romantic because I am reading Pride and Prejudice right now  
**Current Music: **Loving you is strange and adored by me throughout  
**Location:** Where I am doing my homework, reading, and blogging

_**Subject: a classic romance**_

La nuit du la date.

(Does that even make sense?)

Whatever.

Totally _beyond_ the point.

So I have come to a wicked conclusion.

I SHALL be telling Tada _you know what_.

Okay, so now that I'm finished with talking about myself, I think I'll talk about some gossip!

- Birdie gave Buns a promise ring. He gave her a _promise ring_. A FRIGGIN PROMISE RING! How bloody fucking sweet is that?! I honestly have no other commentary to that because a promise ring is just _so_ undeniably, unbelievably _adorable_. I take back all the mean things I ever said about Birdie now!  
- Condemnation for Harpy. I forgot to put this in last week. The reason behind the oh-so tragic breakup of Troublesome and Fishnets is because he _cheated_. Now I don't like the cheating and lying stuff because Harpy is a girl as is Fishnets. She messed everything up for a fellow girl/cheater hater. That was _beyond_ wrong. And Troublesome is a jerk

Sorry.

That's all I have.

People seem to suck lately.

Ugh.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'a classic romance'****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:23 PM  
**_**Subject: none for you  
**_**Lazy1:** I resent that. Troublesome isn't a jerk. He is just a guy.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:25 PM  
**_**Subject: well I don't NEED it!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well I guess that explains _everything_.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'a classic romance'****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:25 PM  
**_**Subject: a classic punishment  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** The ones who ruin the relationships need to die. Painfully.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'a classic romance'****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:30 PM  
**_**Subject: Pumpkin eaters  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** I _hate_ cheaters. If a guy ever cheated on me or even just led me on, I would kick his sorry ass.

_**Response to **_**Cutie-Karin****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:32 PM  
**_**Subject: Pants of fire  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I agree. Cheaters are the worst. And leading someone is equivalent.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:34 PM  
**_**Subject: Needle in the eye  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** Exactly. Both are forms of betrayal in the end.

_**Response to **_**Cutie-Karin****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:35 PM  
**_**Subject: Er, yeah I've got none…**_**  
TheCherryOnTop:** Ch, no guy should hope to scorn us.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'a classic romance'****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:39 PM  
**_**Subject: for me?  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Well Harpy isn't _that_ bad. What if she really loved Troublesome?

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0  
****Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:42 PM  
**_**Subject: nope.  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** It is not a matter of love. Harpy is a girl too. She should know too that to have someone who you care about so much betray you is a horrible thing and is not something you should wish onto another girl. Harpy (not that I am singling her out because hey, a lot of people do it) broke caused that horrible pain for another girl.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:46 PM  
**_**Subject: Ah, a female code?  
**_**Sexy-In0:** But she _loves_ him.

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:47 PM  
**_**Subject: It is  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Why are you so set on defending Harpy?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 9:50 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Sexy-In0:** I think I feel like I can relate to her…

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'a classic romance'****  
Posted on Tuesday, November 13 at 10:02 PM  
**_**Subject: Dude, like what the hell  
**_**10-10:** What is with all the sad talk? MY DAY WAS PWNSOME AND SO IS MY BOYFRIEND.

…

…

**&**

**-**

No matter _how_ cliché a moonlight picnic, it will _always_ get you.

This is the umpteenth night that Sasuke-kun and I have spent up on the school roof I find myself _never_ getting tired of it.

Seriously, like tonight's routine was no different from any other nights. We just ate some cookies and drank some diet coke and looked at the stars and talked and talked and talked. Oh, and I guess we did some making out, but whatever, that's a given.

Whatever.

It's all still totally great.

"I need to tell you something."

The words come out of my mouth without me realizing.

I think…

I think that this will be a good time.

This _is_ a good time.

Sasuke-kun nods but continues looking away from me.

(Okay like what the friggin' hell?! I can't tell him I love him without looking into his eyes! That ruins all the schoolgirl love confession fantasies that I have ever had god damnit! UM, WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE LOOKING INTO MY PRETTY GREEN EYES?!)

"What's wrong—"

"I need to tell you something also," Sasuke-kun utters quickly.

(Oh my god does he love me too?!)

I swallow and nod.

"Oh, okay, you go first," I order.

Well like, if he does the talking before me, then it will be easier to say, right?

He shakes his head. "No, you go."

Well if he insists.

"I love you."

"I'm leaving Leaf."

We both gape at each other. I know I heard what he said and I know he heard what I said—

OH MY GOD.

SHIT.

"You _love_ me?" Sasuke-kun repeats, eyes wide with shock. We're both suddenly sitting up from where we were earlier lying down (and _cuddling_) on that block thing on the roof. He has a small frown on his face that I don't even _want_ to wonder about. "You love me—"

"WHAT. THE. HELL."

I make the effort to talk super loud and turn the tables.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE LEAVING LEAF?!"

Sasuke-kun rolls his (beautiful) black eyes. "Sakura, stop trying to change the subject."

"I'm _not_," I deny. "_You_ are the one who doesn't seem to want to talk about how you're leaving our school…"

Oh my god.

That means…

He's leaving _me._

"Wait _what_?!" I punch him on the shoulder furiously. "What the hell?"

Sasuke-kun rubs his shoulder and sighs.

We sit there for a moment in silence.

"Well are you going to _tell_ me?" I hiss, annoyed, ready to punch him again.

"I…" Sasuke-kun sighs. "Do you remember the porn incident?"

How can I _not _remember the porn incident?

The porn incident had the potential to put Sasuke and Naruto down in prankster history. It also had the potential to make my blog even cooler. It also could have made some people rich. But what I remember the most about the porn incident is how Sasuke-kun basically got away with it.

I nod.

"Yes, I remember the porn incident." I give him a small bitter scowl. "Your punishment was to do some personal work for Tsunade-sama. What about it?"

He pauses again and takes a breath.

"The personal work was to find out who Cherry is."

I freeze.

Find out why Cherry is…?

But that's _me_!

_What_ did he just say—

"She said she would give me up until last Friday to figure out who Cherry is," Sasuke-kun explains, "but well, I never got around to doing it." He gives me a small smile. "I thought I would make the best of my last few months at Leaf after she gave me the punishment to do all the things I wanted to do…"

Sasuke-kun blushes a bit (a lot) and I smile.

"Like be with you."

He shrugs and then grabs my hands.

"But let's not think about that right now…" Sasuke-kun says. "Let's just—"

"I love you."

There.

I said it.

This time without interruption.

I smile sadly before kissing him tenderly.

(I hope this isn't the last time.)

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 12:46 PM**

**Current Mood:** Pissed. And stumped. _Very_ stumped.  
**Current Music:** I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday.  
**Location:** My room.

_**Subject: Life keeps getting in the way**_

I think this is the end.

Seriously.

The end of lots of things.

The end of my relationship with Tada.

The end of me incessantly trying to figure out how to say 'I love you'.

The end of my never ending bragging.

The end of my witch hunt of sorts.

The end of _Cherry_.

I think it's time.

I'll miss it though.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Life keeps getting the way'****  
Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 12:48 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Lazy1:** Okay, what the hell is going on?

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 12:51 PM  
**_**Subject: You're so sweet, you know that?  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Don't worry about a thing Shikamaru.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop****  
Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 12:52 PM  
**_**Subject: Well you're NOT  
**_**Lazy1:** That's hard to do when you're involved.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Life keeps getting the way'****  
Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 1:01 PM  
**_**Subject: End of something BEAUTIFUL  
**_**Sexy-In0:** OMG DID YOU GUYS BREAK UP?!

_**Response to **_**Sexy-In0****  
Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 1:04 PM  
**_**Subject: Lovely too  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** No, no, not even close.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'Life keeps getting the way'****  
Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 1:19 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Uchiha2:** Try not to do anything foolish…

…

**&**

**-**

I thought about it all night and I came to a conclusion to stop Tsunade-sama from kicking out Sasuke-kun for the porn incident.

I would turn myself in.

Meekly, I stride over to Tsunade-sama's office. It's around 8:20 in the morning right now so she _should_ be here. I left my bag in my dorm because well, who knows how long this is gonna take. And hell, who knows how this situation is going to turn out?!

I straighten out my dress shirt and shiver even though I'm wearing my school sweater over it.

I can do this.

If I can tell Sasuke-kun that I love him (which I did) then I think I can tell my Headmistress that I'm Cherry.

(Well _no_ but whatever.)

Meekly, I knock on the door.

I hear a few crashes before—

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

I take a quick deep breath and take a second to think this over.

Is this really what I want to do?

Is Sasuke-kun worth throwing my years of success and secrecy away?

Is this version of telling the truth actually going to be worth it?

Yes.

Yes, yes, and yes.

Okay…

I turn the doorknob and slip inside of Tsunade-sama's office.

She looks up from whatever paperwork she is doing and her eyes widen a fraction at the sight of me. Immediately, she frowns. Tsunade-sama puts down her pen and crosses her fingers underneath her chin, observing my every move.

"Haruno…" Tsunade-sama says slowly. She gestures to one of the chairs in front of her desk. "Please, take a seat."

I nod wordlessly and listen to her order.

"Is there something you need? Are there problems with the article—"

"No."

I shake my head.

"No, my article is fine. I sent it to Shino already. There is something I need to talk to you about."

Tsunade-sama nods and regards me with mighty suspicion.

"Alright then." Tsunade-sama straightens her posture, readying herself for what she already suspects. It's time for confirmation. "What is it?"

I smile at her sadly.

"I… I'm…"

I am really gonna do this.

All for a boy.

Because I love him.

And it _is_ worth it.

"I'm Cherry."

**-**

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Thanks for the reviews! Wow to think I used to update this story every other day. And well, this chapter didn't turn out as long as I wanted it to be, but I make up for lack of words with more action! So the plot's obvious. You've said it. I've said it. Whatever. Also, me and Renalin wrote a story called ****Breasts and Buttons**** and I put up ****Porn Princess**


	14. fourteen

**FIFTY OF THE MOST STUPID THINGS I'VE EVER DONE IN MY LIFE THAT I DID ON IMPULSE AND ENDED UP REGRETTING**

1. Taking Chemistry this year.  
2. Having kissed Sexy-sensei, or well, returned his kiss.  
3. Singing drunkenly with Ino that night.  
4. Joining the school newspaper by invitation.  
5. Acting lazy about changing the water for my goldfish when I was younger.  
6. So it died and I flushed it down the toilet.  
7. Bitching at Kurenai-sensei the other day.  
8. Although it did get Sexy-sensei to tell me the truth.  
9. Kind of being obvious enough for Sexy-sensei.  
10. Losing my beautiful and lovely and beautiful Blackberry  
11. Getting scared in the Haunted House.  
12. And looking like a total loser in front of Sasuke-kun.  
13. Cutting my hair when I was younger because I wanted a change.  
14. And dying said hair too.  
15. Actually doing good in drama class.  
16. Since it got me the lead role for this years play.  
17. Not taking Photography class this year.  
18. Hinata-chan says it's really fun and now I'm missing out.  
19. Because I took friggin' Chemistry.  
20. Not recycling my cans of Mountain Dew.  
21. I'm a murderer. I'm slowly killing the earth.  
22. All because I'm too lazy to look for a recycling bin.  
23. Not complaining about how we should put recycling bins and garbage cans beside each other.   
24. My lack of extracurricular activities.  
25. Not learning another language. French would've been cool.  
26. Dropping out of my guitar classes.  
27. Since now I only know about five notes.  
28. Taking Chemistry this year.  
29. Repeating that one because now I sound kind of stupid.  
30. Forgetting to bring my Season One discs for Grey's Anatomy.  
31. Ditto for Season Two of the show.  
32. And we most definitely cannot forget about Season Three…  
33. Not wearing my pretty shoes enough times.  
34. Thus not showing them off enough.  
35. Drawing so much attention to myself this friggin' year.  
36. Like by joining the stupid Student Council.  
37. And working with Ino and Suigetsu.  
38. I think my brain cell count went down a few hundreds.  
39. Listening to my Hairspray soundtrack too much.  
40. Now the CD is all scratchy for some reason.  
41. Borrowing Shikamaru's cologne/deodorant spray thing.  
42. It made me smell like a boy and cause people to think _things_.  
43. Which totally shouldn't even be thinkable.  
44. Becoming a bit of a coffee addict.  
45. Not having had learned how to cook when I was a kid.  
46. And instead just wasting my time.  
47. Having to be very, very nosy about everything.  
48. Telling the truth a bit too much and being too straight forward.  
49. Starting TheCherryOnTop out of something like _boredom._  
50. Telling Tsunade-sama that I'm Cherry.

I think.

I dunno.

Do I regret telling?

**-**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop  
Chapter 14  
Well It's Time For The Unraveling!  
**

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:43 PM**

**Current Mood: **Grumpy. Really Grumpy. And not in the mood.  
**Current Music:** I don't ever want to feel like I did that day.  
**Location: **Where I feel grumpy and am listening to the Chillies.

_**Subject: do we think?**_

Why is it that people tend to be prone to putting _themselves_ into situations that they _know_ aren't gonna turn out how they'd like?

Are we all really simply just that stupid?

No one forces to do _anything_ yet we're really stupid enough to follow through and then get screwed over in the end and you what? We have no one to blame but ourselves if we feel angry or sad or hurt in end of it all.

Why do people with low self-esteem actually read celebrity magazines?

Why do people who are easily frightened watch horror movies?

Why do people who know they don't like the plot of a story read the book?

And so on.

Why do we do things when we know that we won't like the results?

Are we all really just that masochistic?

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'do we think?'  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:45 PM  
**_**Subject: we do. you don't  
**_**Welcome2TheRealWorld:** You're a bit of a hypocrite Cherry. You shouldn't scold people for cornering themselves into situations that they could tell would have screwy results. Let's have an example. You started dating Tada knowing that like most high school relationships, it could go awry.

_**Response to **_**Welcome2TheRealWorld  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:49 PM  
**_**Subject: Believe me, I know I don't  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** I think you misunderstand me. And I think you just proved my point. Or well we both did. I posted knowing that some random bitch (um, no offence) would rant back about my hypocrisy, and you proved me right when you _did_ rant back when you knew that by reading my subject heading, you wouldn't like what I had to say. Hm, thanks asshole.

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'do we think?'  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:54 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**iUCHIHA:** Perhaps its for thrill. When you created your blog, what did you expect of the results, to be good, or to be bad?

_**Response to **_**iUCHIHA  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:56 PM  
**_**Subject: my pain, your thrill  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Honestly, when I created my blog, I didn't think about results. I just wanted to vent. But I mean like, it's a _blog_. When are blogs _ever_ nice? Besides, the warning is on my homepage, saying that the content _may_ be offending to some people. Why would someone read my blog though if they know they might be offended?

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:57 PM  
**_**Subject: Poison?  
**_**iUCHIHA:** I don't know how other people think Cherry, and I agree with you in the matter that reading something you know for a fact you aren't going to like at all is rather pointless, but try looking at it differently. Why did you start dating Tada when there was a possibility of him hurting you? There are warnings about getting in relationships everywhere but you disregarded them and went into the relationship that could have ended up horrible.

_**Response to **_**iUCHIHA  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 10:58 PM  
**_**Subject: squares, we are…  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Bwah-ha. Okay. So we're even. (AND WHY DOES TADA KEEP BEING USED AS AN EXAMPLE TO SMASH IN MY FACE?!)

…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'do we think?'  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 11:12 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** I thought you were done.

_**Response to **_**AceOfSpades5  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 11:14 PM  
**_**Subject: I'm rolling my eyes but you can't tell  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** It's not like I'm _gossiping_! I'm merely criticizing humanity and its tendency to screw itself over before anything else can. So please, bite me as I mope at HOW WE WILL ALL SCREW OURSELVES INTO OBLIVIAN ONE DAY AND MOURN SAID SCREWING.

_**Response to **_**TheCherryOnTop  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 11:17 PM  
**_**Subject: And another one  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** And another example to go with what you wrote in the blog entry: you confessed. You knew the consequences would be dire and that you of course would not like it, but you still did it. You're just as much human as everyone else.

_**Response to**_**AceOfSpades  
****Posted on Wednesday, November 14 at 11:20 PM  
**_**Subject: dude seriously  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** Well freaking duh! In case you haven't noticed, I have a tendency to claim all my faults are purely human and therefore I am entitled to them, like curiosity, selfishness, etc.

…

…

**&**

**-**

"I'm Cherry," I told her.

I told that _I_ am Cherry.

For Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade-sama nodded. She didn't smile like I thought she would though, surprisingly. I really, really thought that she would smile. I mean, why wouldn't she smile? She won the witch hunt so smiling would be the first thing she should have done.

But she didn't.

She just _looked_ at me…

With _pity_!

"I see," Tsunade-sama said. She wrote something down on her desk and then looked back up at me somewhat solemnly. "Out of curiosity Haruno, why did you tell you me that you are Cherry?"

I swallowed and then stared back strongly.

"Because you would have expelled Sasuke-kun."

She made a face at my words and then frowned at me with _real_ disappointment.

It was actually really weird… For the past few minutes in which she had _known_ that I am Cherry, all she did was well, look at me, but not _frown_. And especially not with that whole expression as if I have let her down on something really horrible.

"I was never going to expel the Uchiha," Tsunade-sama admitted slowly.

She spoke with a cool look her face while looking me in the eye.

"He led you on."

I didn't believe her.

"What are you—"

"The boy truly _is_ a genius," she mused somewhat solemnly, looking at her table. "All he had to do was confirm my theory and look at this. He got _you_ to do it for me—for us."

I blinked and swallowed, trying _not_ to believe her.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"I used him to get to you," Tsunade-sama admitted.

Suddenly, I realized that that day at the carnival when me and Shikamaru were talking, I totally jinxed myself. Yeah, you know, that time when I was thinking of how Shikamaru betrayed Temari with her greatest enemy (Ino) and how Sasuke-kun would _never_ do that to me—

Then the door opened.

And Sasuke-kun came in.

He didn't notice me at first, because being who he is (and seeing as I was standing against the wall) he got straight down to business.

"You wanted to see me?"

I ignored him though.

"How did you do it?" I asked Tsunade-sama, disregarding Sasuke-kun's presence (because I _am_ mad at him!). "I'm smart. I'm a bloody friggin' genius, screw modesty because I _am_. I've always been careful about what I wrote and I always cover all my tracks. How did you figure me out?"

I looked over at Sasuke-kun because I wanted _his_ answer.

He said nothing and looked away.

"After we were given a profile of you," Tsunade-sama began, "I had the Uchiha boy over there find people who could fit the description. The best bet was _you_."

Sasuke-kun took over.

"You might have hid who you were, but you talked a lot about things you like," he said coolly. "From that, I was able to make myself into a guy that you would fall in love with. I knew that if you were in love with me, if I told you that story I did before about getting kicked out you would try to save me by admitting you're Cherry."

Ouch.

Tears prickled in my eyes much to my dismay but I did _not_ let them fall.

Not for him.

Tsunade-sama swallowed and then nodded.

"Uchiha, leave. Come back at lunch."

Sasuke-kun then left and it was just me and Tsunade-sama in the room.

"Now we must discuss you punishment…"

I felt so…

Angry.

Hurt.

Broken.

_Betrayed_.

I could only nod and accept things as they were.

(Life _sucks_.)

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, November 15 at 3:04 PM**

**Current Mood: **Depressed. Down. Angry—_very_ angry! Stupid…? STUPID! DEFINITELY!  
**Current Music:** My tears run down like razorblades and no, I'm not the one to blame its YOU.  
**Location:** In my comfort zone. Although I'm not exactly comfortable right now

_**Subject: No it IS over**_

I am an idiot.

How could I have been so _stupid_?

My best friend kept warning me that everything might have been unreal (fuck, it _seemed_ unreal) but I just kept being blind. I was having too much fun. I loved the attention I was getting and the way he was treating me and the _romance_—

UGH!

I TRUSTED him.

You know what, asshole?

_TADA_?!

I already friggin' know you're reading this so I might as well already direct it to you.

I can understand wanting to know that badly who I am, but were the methods really _that_ necessary? You made me fall in love you. Fuck, I _told_ you I loved you! I let you in on my quiet little world. I let you charm me with all your sweet and meaningful gestures. I even admitted to you that I thought it was all too good to be true, but you said it wasn't.

I should've just trusted my gut instinct.

You played with my feelings.

You played with my _heart_.

Fuck.

I hate you.

Ish.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'No it IS over'****  
Posted on Thursday, November 15 at 3:08 PM**_**  
Subject: (No Subject)**_**  
Lazy1:** Hey, let's try being calm.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1**  
**Posted on Thursday, November 15 at 3:11 PM  
**_**Subject: there IS a subject  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** ZOMG DUDE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW PISSED I AM NOW.

…

…

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Thursday, November 15 at 11:32 PM**

**Current Mood:** No where near happy, that's for sure. So pissed your feeble mind can't comprehend this.  
**Current Music: **I want to hate you half as much as I hate myself! (Why do I hate you? Because you're a fucking asshole, duh!)  
**Location: **Somewhere alone where I can hate myself in peace. And hate you, too. Why do I hate myself? Because I was stupid enough to trust you!

_**Subject: I could crush you! (…With my voice)**_

(SO WHAT IF I POSTED SOMETHING A FEW HOURS AGO?! I NEED TO VENT, OKAY?!)

Well anything great left the building today.

I guess that's just my karma.

(Although no offence fate/karma/irony/Headmistress, I really don't think that I deserved your method of finding out my real identity.)

Let's recap.

For the past years, since I started seventh grade at Leaf Academy, with no friends other than the very few I had, I relied a lot on my laptop (I was more social in sixth). Maybe I had nothing better to do with my life, maybe I was a loser and rather pathetic like that, maybe I was just bored, but that doesn't change the fact that I still created TheCherryOnTop and used it to tell everyone's secrets. And the fact that I used nicknames rather than people's real names doesn't make me any better.

Maybe I can redeem myself.

—Maybe not.

The Pink Princess is actually me, Cherry.

It all turns out that dear Headmistress _really_ wanted to find out who I was, so she used what anyone who knew the teenage female mind would use: a pretty boy and who better than Pretty Boy, right? See, the plan was pretty good, in my opinion (and Headmistress, even though there _are_ hard feelings, I must commend you on being a worthy opponent. Pretty Boy, I hope you fall off a bridge and perhaps snap your neck or something).

She had me fall in love with him.

Perhaps the plan was to get me to confess it to him. It turns out that I was a prime subject, being one to fit the profile that Headmistress received. I was tested; Pretty Boy and I would do things that it would only be possible for the two of us to know about, and then after that, I would post it (I guess I'm really predictable) and then my identity would be confirmed.

I'm sure that a lot of you hate me.

And I'm sure that a lot of you love me, too.

So I'll be fair.

I'll tell you who I am.

—Tomorrow.

…

**Comments**

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I could crush you! (…With my voice)****  
Posted on Thursday, November 15 at 11:35 PM  
**_**Subject: sigh…  
**_**Lazy1:** Silly rabbit.

_**Response to **_**Lazy1  
****Posted on Thursday, November 15 at 11:39 PM  
**_**Subject: stick out tongue  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** yeah screw you, tricks are for kids.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'I could crush you! (…With my voice)****  
Posted on Friday, November 16 at 12:02 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Uchiha2:** What are you planning?

_**Response to **_**Uchiha2  
****Posted on Friday, November 16 at 12:03 PM  
**_**Subject: THERE IS A SUBJECT JERK FACE! WHY DO YOU NOT REALIZE THAT?!  
**_**TheCherryOnTop:** OMG HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME?! YOU! I HAVE NO FUCKING WORDS FOR YOU.

…

**&**

**-**

"Are you insane?"

I am _so_ not insane.

"No," I mutter, giving Shikamaru an annoyed look.

Okay, fine, maybe I am insane, maybe just a _little_, but for some reason…

This feels _necessary_.

Shikamaru sighs and pulls on my arm before I walk into the school cafeteria to get my last slice of pizza and my last Mountain Dew from Leaf Academy (well probably, I don't even know if I'm getting kick out tomorrow. I know I'm getting kicked out, I just don't know _when_). He steadies me and gives me a firm look.

"Sakura is announcing that you're Cherry really the smartest thing to do?" he asks. "In front of the entire school?"

I nod and stomp into the cafeteria—

…Where everything is a riot.

"Holy crap…" I say, seeing the way that _everyone_ is in the cafeteria. Shikamaru steps beside me and looks around as well, with a shocked expression of sorts on his face. See, most of the time, everyone eats around the school, which is why there is usually a decent amount of room in the cafeteria.

Right now, it is _packed_…

I look around and spot some familiar faces.

Sasuke-kun is sitting with Naruto and Kiba, the two idiots talking about random things while he stares at—

Oh, he's looking at me.

Like, as in _moi_.

Yours truly.

Er.

Right…

I look away and see Tsunade-sama, standing beside Kakashi-sensei and Sexy-sensei (who are today's lunch chaperones of sorts, who are supposed to be watching the students). I suppose dear Headmistress is in here because she heard about my little announcement.

"Sakura, _everyone_ is in here," Shikamaru points out. "There are people who don't like the fact that you tell secrets. I don't think it's wise to—"

"Shut up, Shikamaru," I order, putting my hand in his face, and determinedly stepping over to Sasuke-kun's table.

Shikamaru follows me steadily (probably to make sure I don't end up doing something stupid although me doing something stupid right now won't make a difference considering how I'm already in deep shit) and stops when I do, in front of Sasuke-kun's table. Sasuke-kun looks up from the late math homework he was supposed to do last night that is due next period and stares at me. Naruto and Kiba pause in their arm wrestling contest and see me too.

"Hey there Sakura-chan—"

"Sasuke," I begin, completely cutting off Naruto. "I want you to know something."

Sasuke-kun stands up and opens his mouth to talk.

"Sakura—"

"No!" I yell. "Don't 'Sakura' me, okay?! I might be a jerk Sasuke, but that's because I tell the truth. I tell how I feel and I am one hundred percent honest. I tell things how they are. That's what my blog was for, damnit! It was so people could know at least _some_ of the real facts!"

"Sakura—"

"People cheat on each other, so I report that!" I say, defending myself. "Then they screw around with their teachers. I say that too! I tell _everything_ as it is, Sasuke!" I poke him in the chest add some effect in the matter.

Naruto and Kiba are staring at me oddly and I notice it's because my eyes are watering.

But I refuse to cry.

I will _not_ cry.

"I might be a bitch Sasuke, but that's because I tell the truth."

I shake my head and bow it slightly, letting my bangs fall over my eyes because much to my dismay, some tears did fall.

"But you…"

For this, I _need_ to look at him.

"You…"

Shikamaru grabs my arm to try and pull me away but I get the last part in.

"You're just a liar."

Before Sasuke-kun can talk, Shikamaru is already dragging me across the room. No one seems to notice the pink-haired chick with tears on her face since they're all so wrapped up in waiting for Cherry to announce herself to the world (well not technically, the _world_).

"So are you ready to share you secret?" Shikamaru asks me, holding my wrist tightly in case I decide to run away and pull a bad stunt of bitch slapping Sasuke-kun (which I totally planned to do but _no_) thus getting myself into more trouble.

I smile at him and wipe my eyes with the sleeves of my sweater.

"Damn right."

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Friday, November 16 at 12:04 PM**

**Current Mood: **Cleaned. Not the right word, but whatever. Cleansed…? Would that be the word? Honest? I dunno…  
**Current Music:** Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams. Let it wash away my sanity, 'cause I wanna feel the thunder, I wanna scream! Let the rain fall down, I'm coming clean.  
**Location: **Fifth period, last couple of minutes, waiting for my big moment. Is everyone coming?

_**Subject: Perfect didn't feel so perfect**_

(I hope someone makes me a banner or something. That would be so sweet.)

I mean, I've been found out already by one person (well, one person who isn't too pleased with me of course. I mean, there _are_ some others, but they don't really care) so why not tell everyone, right? It'll sate the curiosity that's been burning for all these years.

Anywhoo, this just might be my last day.

Certainly not my last blog—

But my last day, probably…

Yes.

I feel good right now, surprisingly.

It's feels good to come _completely_ clean. I mean, I tell the truth on this blog, but I guess I'm a bit of a liar by not telling who I am.

So I will.

Today, in like, twenty minutes or so (I wanna get some lunch before I confess, _duh_).

I hope no one's disappointed.

…

**Comments**

…

_No comments have been posted yet._

…

**&**

**-**

To be honest, as bad (well, not completely bad) as this situation is, I feel like singing.

You know, for the last time at least, with Ino, we can sing another cheesy girly (yet still catchy) song, this time Coming Clean.

Because I am.

I totally am.

I am coming clean. I am confessing. I am strong.

I can do this shit.

"So, lunch is gonna end in ten minutes…"

(I hate Shikamaru.)

"Shut up," I mutter, glaring at him. "I can do it—"

"Then do it."

"FINE!" I practically scream, gaining some attention from the table of ninth graders who are sitting by us. I sneer at them (wow, I think I can feel my PMS coming) and step onto the bench of their table, then onto the top, efficiently getting most of the cafeteria's attention.

Temari, who is at the next table with a bunch of other seniors, looks at me oddly and begins walking in my direction.

"Yeah… Excuse me! Everybody! Hi!" I shout, all words apart, sounding a bit stupid. "Hi—"

"YOU'RE HOT!" someone yells.

I blink slowly.

(Not exactly the first thing I expect to hear from someone but _okay_…)

"Um… thank you…" I reply loudly so the person can hear me. "But anyways—"

"YEAH SAKURA-CHAN!"

I roll my eyes at the next interruption and sigh.

"Look…" I begin playing the hem of my kilt (those little boys at this table can totally see my underwear…). "I know a lot of you are here today because you read online that Cherry was going to be announcing herself." From the corner of my eye, I see a disturbed look on Tsunade-sama's face as she begins stomping over to where I'm standing. Kakashi-sensei is just reading his porn and Sexy-sensei is watching me intently, with curiosity in his sexy eyes. "Which is why I am here to tell you…" 

I take a deep breath.

"That I am Cherry."

There are a shit load of gasps and some people look like they're _offended_.

(It's as if they don't believe me and think that I am disgracing their precious Cherry by claiming to be her.

Bastards.)

"Sakura!" I look down and see Temari staring up at me anxiously. "What the hell are you doing?! I know your job is create school spirit, and sure, we discussed that Cherry is practically our school mascot, but this most certainly is _not_ the way to be raising everyone's support!"

I ignore her.

"Some of you might hate me for starting the blog," I continue, shaking Temari's grip off of my ankle. "I can understand that I guess. Who wants their biggest secrets being told to other people, right?" I smile sadly but continue. "Well, like I've been writing and saying on the blog, I've been caught."

I notice an unopened can of Mountain Dew on the table and I pick it up.

(The kid who bought it doesn't really notice so yeah…)

"I guess I told too much about myself on the blog. I told the color of my dress at the dance, I told my favorite kind of pizza, I told my favorite drink." My lips purse as I look at Sasuke-kun, who is staring back at me intently. "And essentially, I ended up telling everything that could help someone who wants to find me, form the perfect guy that would cause me to swoon over and then confess to."

(I open the can and wipe my fingers on my sweater vest because some Mountain Dew spurted out.)

"So that was the downfall of Cherry," I continue. "A boy. I fell in love with a boy." I giggle bitterly. "I fell in love _Tada_. Remember him? Tall, dark and handsome? The one that I wouldn't shut up about on the blog? Well our dear Headmistress used him to get me to confess that I am Cherry."

I drink some of the sweet green stuff and begin pacing on the table.

"Hell, that's not _all_ that I confessed to that jerk! I told him I loved him!" I screech, gaining a few 'Aw'-s from the females in the cafeteria. "I actually said that _stupid_, stupid word to him!"

I shake my head and sigh again.

"Whatever… The point of this was to confess the truth." I look around the room and stand up confidently knowing that all eyes are on me. "I am Cherry," I tell them again. "I am the creator the blog, TheCherryOnTop. I, Sakura Haruno, am Cherry."

No real reaction came other than Tsunade-sama standing by the table with an odd look on her face.

"Alright Haruno, that's enough. You gave me your confession already so—"

"No. _I_ am Cherry."

I look to my side and see Shikamaru standing on the table, right next to me, still eating his pizza.

(He speaks with his mouth full. Ugh. Ew!)

"Yep, I write all that gossip in pink font and say 'totally' in just about every other freaking sentence…"

Huh…?

"What the hell?!" I hiss to him, so only the people around can hear me. "No you're not, I am—"

And to cut me off (and just for kicks)—

"Totally!" he adds.

(But I know his trademark t-word is actually 'troublesome'.)

Temari sees the picture and stands on my other side. She smiles at me and nods (which confuses me).

"I'm Cherry," Temari lies, squeezing my shoulder supportively.

…But this isn't how it should be going.

"Screw you Temari, _I_ am!" Ino yells, standing up and waving her arms.

I shake my head incredulously. "_None_ of you are Cherry!" I growl. "_I_ am—"

"I'm Cherry!" Naruto hollers, jumping up.

Next is Tenten, who yells just as loud, "I'm Cherry!"

"No you morons—"

"I'm Cherry!"

"—I_, Sakura_, am Cherry! I'm the one who blurts all your secrets—"

"I'm Cherry!"

"—I'm the one who says totally in every other friggin' sentence—"

"I'm Cherry!"

I slam my heel on the table in frustration and stomp off of it.

Which causes me to fall—

Into Sasuke-kun's awaiting arms…

"Hi…" I breathe awkwardly, staring into his eyes because honestly, it's hard _not_ to. "Um, thanks for catching me…"

("I'm Cherry!")

"Hn."

(Oh, we're back to that again?)

God he has _the_ prettiest eyes in the world.

(If he wasn't holding me up, I would probably fall over…)

"Um—"

"I did lead you on," he says, cutting off whatever I was going to say (which wasn't really anything, to be honest. I was really just gonna keep going with the whole um-thing since the situation_ is_ relatively awkward). "I pretended to like you—"

("I'm Cherry!")

OUCH.

"—but the truth is that I _wasn't_ pretending."

WHAT THE HELL?! HOW DARE HE JUST RUB SALT ON THE WOUND AND SAY HE _PRETENDED _TO LIKE ME—

Wait _what…_?

"Huh?" I say, mouth agape, (still in his arms).

"I wasn't pretending," he repeats.

He isn't smiling down at me adoringly or anything like Freddie Prince Jr. was doing in She's All That when Zach and Laney are talking at her house and making up for the whole bet thing. Nope. He's being ever Sasuke with that cool (but still terrifically sexy) expression on his face.

("I'm Cherry!")

"I meant everything I ever told you," Sasuke-kun says, lowering me slowly and gently, but still holding onto me (thank god. I think I'd fall over if he didn't because man, he makes my knees buckle…). "Every compliment, every secret, _everything_."

I can't help but smile.

(Really, I _can't._)

"And that night when you said you love me—"

OH _GOD_!

"I, um—"

And finally, in the span of years I've known Sasuke Uchiha, he _blushes_.

"—_Hn_, you too…"

(SCOREAGE! HE _HNS_ ME!)

I giggle because the moment is great and I forgive him (because I'm easy on people like that) and because he _loves_ me.

(Whatever. It's not _his_ fault he has trouble saying the l-word.)

I stand on my tip toes to kiss him because the moment is perfect and—

"Haruno."

Uh oh.

I turn around wearily and see Tsunade-sama standing behind me with an unreadable expression on her face. Her hands are on her hips and she is staring down at me the way she did some time ago in her office when I admitted to being Cherry.

"It would seem that we are getting _multiple confessions_ as to who is Cherry…"

(Huh?)

Tsunade-sama nods at my baffled expression and then gives me an accepting smile.

"Therefore no one will be expelled from Leaf Academy."

The smile that had faded from my face comes back on and I restrain from hugging her (because she might expel me then for assault).

"However I _do_ expect that whoever really is Cherry _will_ stop with the gossiping."

Sasuke-kun laces his fingers through mine since he is still standing with me (supportively) and my smile grows. I nod to Tsunade-sama who is giving me a questioning look.

"I agree," I say. "I think… Done are the days of TheCherryOnTop."

"Good."

Then with that, Tsunade-sama walks away.

And now that she's gone—

I whip my head around and grin at Sasuke-kun and kiss him.

(God I miss doing this.)

And between the kisses, a thought hits me—

(_HE_ IS THE ONE WHO TOOK MY BABY!)

"Hey, can I have my Blackberry back?"

**&**

**-**

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Saturday, November 17 at 1:03 PM**

**Current Mood: **Fulfilled   
**Current Music:** Here it goes again  
**Location:** School library

_**Subject: All good things come to an end**_

And alas—

This is the _real_ end of Cherry.

Seriously, after that little um, _fiasco_ in the cafeteria, I think Cherry is over and done with.

Don't worry, I'm not gonna delete my blog entries or anything, but I swear to never even log in to this account ever again. Done are the days of TheCherryOnTop. Done are the days of endless gossip and whining over boys and makeup and school.

I'm growing up.

I'm moving on.

And I'm gonna just be me.

(Insert my name here.)

So for the last time ever—

Cherry, out!

…

**Comments**

…

_Comments have been disabled by _TheCherryOnTop

…

…

**-**

**FIN**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**I think it ended fairly **_**decently**_**. Not the greatest, could have been better, but satisfactory at least. I know I didn't prolong the climax or anything when I should have, but oh well. Thank you so much everyone for your support and kind words and reviews and **_**everything**_**. Especially all the people who I randomly blabbed my ideas to at times! I had lots of fun writing TheCherryOnTop. To be honest, at first I thought this would just be another high school story reject but I think it turned out rather okay. But once again, thank you everybody! Bye! **


	15. fifteen

**TheCherryOnTop**

**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 9:05 PM**

**Current Mood:** Urgent. VERY urgent. And kinda dumb. HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN ALL THE LITTLE PEOPLE WHO GOT ME WHERE I AM TODAY?!  
**Current Music: **I never thought I could feel like this, like I'd never seen the sky before…  
**Location:** Where the hell do you think?

_**Subject: WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE**_

(Dear Headmistress,

Okay, I know I said that I would stop, but I swear, this is _the last_ time EVER.

I just forgot to end things for everyone, you know?

CAUSE LIKE—

_EVERYONE_ NEEDS CLOSURE!

And I'm sure even _you_ caught onto a little gossip line you liked!

Huh?

HUH?

Maybe you're shipping the Tarzan/Buns over the Birdie/Buns—um, though the B/B is the real one, by the way. Tarzan and Buns never showed any _real_ potential. They only went out a few times because Tarzan is like, really chivalrous and her FRIEND.

Love,  
Cherry)

So I bet you're all wondering about me/Cherry/Pink Princess and Tada/Pretty Boy—

Don't think I let him off the hook so easily.

Nah uh.

I forgave him.

(Sure, I mean who can resist that pretty face of his, right?)

But yes, there had to be _some_ groveling.

(HA I MADE THAT BOY WISH HE NEVER SCREWED ME OVER IN THE FIRST PLACE, DON'T WORRY, THE BITCH GOT WHAT HE DESERVED.)

But right.

Closure—

(Hey it's gonna be Christmas soon everyone!

You know what I want Tada to buy me for Christmas?

Okay so like, a few weeks ago, he and I went shopping—or well I went shopping and he held my bags for me. PUNISHMENT!—and I saw _the_ most beautiful shoes _ever_. They're these leather boots, black, with the pointed tip. Sure, the heel is like, three inches but I can totally handle it.

So yes.

Tada, dear, hun.

I know I may have just humiliated you on the internet, but I would _really_ like it if you bought me those shoes I tried on when we went shopping for Christmas.

Okay pumpkin?)

Yes, closure.

So as for Harpy, Fishnets and Troublesome—

Do we all love Grey's Anatomy?

Probably not _all_ of us (SURE AS HELL _ME_!) but there is the bunch who can recognize this from the beginning of Season Three:

Troublesome has realized that he likes them both, as man whore-ish as that may make him, therefore he would like to _date_ them. As in he wants the two to actually fight over him by showing each other up with better dates (a.k.a. giving him more snogging time and appraisal), meanwhile having relationships with both (um, rather than just dating one and cheating with the other).

LIKE WHAT A MAN SLUT!

(And _no_ he is _not_ a pimp!)

And then Buns and Birdie:

They're staying mighty strong. They're _so_ sweet together. They went present shopping a few weeks ago (I saw them when I was trying on my boots that Tada will get me for Christmas because he's still on Cherry's _probation_ of sorts) for Tarzan's birthday, and took him out and everything.

—Goes to show the mighty trust and friendship and all that crap.

Total scoreage, yeah?

Last off, Bashful and Foxy—

THEY STILL AREN'T TOGETHER.

OH HOW LIFE SCREWS THEM OVER (ROMANTICALLY) SO!

Why must Buns and Hound and Buzz _all_ get in the way of their non existent progress?!

WHY?!

Le sigh.

Some people just _don't_ understand love and its workings!

Like Picasso!

(He's just lucky he's hot. And naïve. The combination makes girls want to rape him.)

And Aquaman!

Okay Aquaman is a _complete_ moron—which is a given, but _still_! WHY DOES HE NOT NOTICE THAT SUPREME SEXUAL TENSION BETWEEN HIM AND FOUR EYES?! Its friggin' there damnit and the idiot is not pursuing! She obviously likes him too.

SIGH AGAIN.

But whatever.

Oh and as for Sexy Boy.

(My eyes are watering…

Give me a minute.)

AS SAD AS IT IS, HE IS LEAVING AFTER CHRISTMAS BREAK. LIKE FRIGGIN' HONESTYLY, WHAT IS THIS INJUSTUCE?!

Tear…

'

But right.

I think that's it for closure.

Yeah.

(NO MORE POSTING AFTER THIS, I SWEAR!)

…

**Comments**

…

_Comments for _Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE' _are enabled by _TheCherryOnTop

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 9:15 PM  
**_**Subject: you again  
**_**Lazy1:** I just thought you should know that um, YOU are to blame for the idea of 'dating' and it getting in my head since YOU made me watch the show

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 9:21 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**WhiteEyes56:** You're back again? Ugh.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 9:43 PM  
**_**Subject: screw the closure!  
**_**AceOfSpades5:** YOU COME TO MY OFFICE TOMORROW MORNING YOUNG LADY!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 9:55 PM  
**_**Subject: Cat Fight  
**_**Sexy-In0:** Harpy will totally win Troublesome's heart

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 10:04 PM  
**_**Subject: Actually kinda missed you, Cherry  
**_**Cutie-Karin:** Ignorant guys are the worst.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 10:23 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**iUCHIHA:** Don't worry, I'll visit.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 10:46 PM  
**_**Subject: lemonade  
**_**10-10:** Oh Cherry you ass! You're just reminding me of what I WILL NEVER HAVE. AGAIN.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 10:59 PM  
**_**Subject: I don't have mono.  
**_**Splash:** Naw, you've got to give an ignorant guy a break. He's a GUY.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:13 PM  
**_**Subject: NEVER FORGET IT!  
**_**Youthful:** CHERRY! MAY THE SPIRIT OF YOUR BLOG LIVE ON! YOSH.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:21 PM  
**_**Subject: penis  
**_**kINKy:** I miss you Cherry. Friends miss each other, right?

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:35 PM  
**_**Subject: The victor.  
**_**Blond'n'Beautiful:** Fishnets will _totally_ win.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:48 PM  
**_**Subject: YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE  
**_**KingOfRamen007:** CHERRY! I MISSED YOU!

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:50 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Bugz:** Foxy is a moron and we all agree that if we let him near Bashful, he will spread his stupidity.

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:53 PM  
**_**Subject: (No Subject)  
**_**Bark-n-Bite:** If Foxy comes anywhere near Bashful, the guy is totally gonna get his ass kicked…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Tuesday, December 11 at 11:58 PM  
**_**Subject: not going anywhere…  
**_**Hina-chan:** I'm happy for you, Cherry, and all the other couples. I wish _I_ had some romance…

…

_**Response to **_**Post: 'WE FORGOT ABOUT THE CLOSURE'**_**  
**_**Posted on Wednesday, December 12 at 12:04 AM  
**_**Subject: Stop hitting on my brother. In front of me.  
**_**Uchiha2:** You really _are_ annoying.


End file.
